The Stray
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo is an 18-year-old kid with a bad past, who doesn't have a home, family, or place to call his own, and so, he wanders from place to place, not staying in one spot for long, but what happens when he finds a beautiful girl named Rukia? Will he stay or flee when bad things being to happen? Story for a REAL good friend of mine. Hope she likes it! T for language and other stuffs.
1. The Stray and the Midget

On a chilly winter's day, he walked. He walked, and walked, and walked, wandering to wherever his feet was taking him. The icy winds tugged at his hoodie, blowing the strings backwards. His eyes were winced against the strong breeze and snow crystals that were coating on the fabric and his bright auburn hair. His hands shoved deep in his pockets to keep warm and his muscles aching from the cold, he walked on, not knowing what the next town had in store for him.

'_8 years..._' he thought as he walked down the highway full of speeding vehicles. '_8 years I've been wandering like this... and yet, I still can't find a purpose._' he continued to walk, letting his feet do all the work. He didn't know where he was going. He just went. He didn't care, nor was he aware of what could possibly be awaiting him. Without family or friends, what was he to do? Staying in one spot wasn't the answer. And he never stayed in one place for long. 1 to 2 weeks flat. Then, he'd move on again, not knowing or caring where he went.

However, when it came to danger, he ran. He ran like the wind and never looked back. He would run for days and collapse in exhaustion. He'd run until he felt safe or far away from whatever he was fleeing, which in his mind, was never far enough. That's why he became a nomad. Everything to him was dangerous. Which is why people called him The Roamer, The Wanderer, and the Roving Male. One town was actually convinced that he was an apparition of a dead preacher they loved so much, all because he walked through the streets on a very dense and foggy night. He knew he couldn't go back there again.

As for food, clothing, and bathing? He ate what he could get. That meant he was a thief. He was a bandit of food just like a racoon. And with speed like his, it wasn't hard to get away. Did he like it? Of course not, but he couldn't just settle down and try to start a new life. It wasn't as simple as people make it seem. It was impossible for him. Never will he be able to stay in one place.

Clothing? He only needed his jeans, t-shirt, and sweatshirt. His sneakers were worn, but they were still useable. The cold and heat no longer affected him. He was used to it now, but he wasn't stupid. He was smarter than people thought. During the winter, he'd wander down south, where it was warmer. During the summer, he'd travel north where it was a tad cooler with much more wooded areas to keep cool in the shade with freshwater streams and lots of fish. He wished it was summer now. He'd find a wooded area with a stream and fish all day and eat until his heart, and his stomach was content, but snow and ice is what he'll have to settle for the next few brutal months ahead.

It was harder to bathe in the weather. The streams and lakes were frozen solid and the towns' distances seemed further away. He didn't stink, however. Never did he smell or have an unpleasent odor. He made sure of that. He always smelled... earthy or dull. Nothing extreme like some hobos he's heard about. Well, he wasn't a hobo. He was a rover, who couldn't stop walking.

The highway finally ended and he looked down the grassy slope to see wooded area. Pine trees to no end. He smiled and slid down the hill. This was perfect. He could make a nice place to take shelter from the weather and dry his clothes. Making a fire was pre-school work for him. If it's one thing he knows best, it's survival in the wilderness.

Shaking his head to free himself from the powdered snow, he ran toward the white-topped pines. He dashed into the woods, running at full speed like a sled-dog and kept running. He heard the crunching of the pine needles and pine cones under his feet. There was little snow on the ground, and the soil wasn't very wet. The biggest concern was how wet the wood was. Most likely soggy like a frog. Nonetheless, he'll find something to use.

He jumped down from a rock and realized something. It was protruding out of the ground, making a den-like structure. It was _perfect_. He crawled under there and brushed out all of the unnecessary debris. He leaned against the soil wall and sighed. He panted hard to catch his breath. He hated running in the cold It made his chest feel tight and gave it a stabbing sensation. He'll shelter here for the night... or perhaps... a few days... The next town was still many miles away, and rest was something he wanted more than anything now, but days are short now. Night is approaching fast, and the first thing he must do is find firewood. It's that, or freeze to death.

* * *

As the car slowly drove through the slushy substance on the road, down the narrow streets, Rukia Kuchiki, a beautiful woman in the prime of her life, (or at least supposed to be) stared bordly out the car window, staring at the familiar grey, stale buildings of the crowded little town. She wished she could do something to lift the spirits of this downed town. It was so tedious and lifeless, but then again, in ten degree weather, who would want to act lively and full of energy when your main priority is to stay cooped up in the warmth of a heated building? Work, restaurant, or home, heat is heat, and in this town, there wasn't enough of it.

Rukia sighed, seeing the think fog of her breath. She was so bored. She's been here for years, sticking around for her brother. He was a retired investigator. He studied crime scenes and other offenses that couldn't be solved by the "professionals". He quit only because he was away from Rukia for so long when he was called. Rukia felt terrible for it. He really enjoyed that job. To carry a gun and be able to dig around people's files and information. He loved playing detective and bringing peace back to people's lives including their own. But the distance it tore between him and Rukia was the one thing he dreaded. The worst time is when he had to travel to an entire different city for three weeks. During that time, Rukia had gotten awfully sick and he resented until this day.

Rukia feels so responsible. He was getting such a big income and was so happy. Now, Byakuya works as a security guard to the town's small prison all the way on the outskirts. Rukia knows he hates it. It isn't anything like being a detective and gets paid a portion of what he used to. Ever since he quit his job, they've been both feeling down, and their relationship has slowly died down. Byakuya thinks it was because of the low income, but really, Rukia just wanted her old brother back. The one who would take her for late-night drives, give her piggy-back rides around the house at random, and stay up late to watch her favorite movies with her, even though he didn't favor them. She missed those days. Even when he left for an investigation, Rukia didn't mind. She knew he'd come back eventually and welcome her with a smile and a hug, but now, all she gets is a simple hello and a frown thats cold and sad.

The first time he frowned at her was when she changed- when they _both _changed. The late night drives stopped, and the movie nights grinded to a lonely hault. He was too tired to engage in any activities with her and Rukia was eventually left with herself. Even though Byakuya was with her more, he still wasn't there. Not the Byakuya she used to know.

"Rukia, you always seem so gloomy." Rukia whipped her glance towards the voice. It was her red-haired friend, Renji. She rolled her eyes at him and sighed again, looking out the window as the car drove across the bridge. "Perk up a little, Rukia. Spring will be here soon." Renji tried to cheer her up, but he failed, just like every other time.

Renji and Rukia go back not too long ago. When Rukia and her brother moved into the town, he was the first to greet them and show them around. Without him, Byakuya would've never gotten his investigation job. Over time, Rukia and Renji became close friends. They loved to talk and tease Byakuya for little things like his long hair or his glasses when he had to go in disguise. They loved to go prancing in the streams and splashing each other during the hot summers. They liked to wander the town during the day and settling down at night and watching movies when Byakuya wasn't there, but then, Renji moved downtown where walking was too far and their time together got cut back. Now, on their way to work, Byakuya picks the man up and drops him off at his job, which is in a lumber workshop. He gets paid enough to support himself and his new home, which is his pride and joy.

Rukia works in a small library down a few blocks from the prison Byakuya works at. She didn't feel like staying cooped up in the tiny little house she and Byakuya live at in the middle of the woods, a few miles away from the town. It provided cool shade in the summer, but it was a direct target for snow storms. Rukia was okay with snow, but not fond of the cold. She hated the cold. She loved to dress casually, wearing long skirts with boots and light shirts. It was difficult to dress like that with winter being a long five to six months out of the year. Spring didn't last long, and the summers were mild and short. Fall came so fast you'd miss it if you blinked, and as soon as you know it, there was snow everywhere on the ground. But the small home was quaint and warm. Rukia loved her home. She loved her quiet time where she'd snuggle in her bed and curl up with a book and read herself to sleep. That's how she spent her evening frequently in her home. Since Byakuya sometimes worked nights, she was left alone often.

"I don't like the cold, Renji..." Rukia said stoically. She became so depressed lately. This past year was a nightmare for her regular perky mood. Everything seemed to be crumbling down on her.

"The warmth is coming back soon, Rukia. Only a month to go before we finally start seeing green again." Renji tried to seem optimistic, though it didn't work on Rukia. Not even the beautiful springs made her feel better. She knew exactly what she wanted, though she wondered if she was ever going to get it back.

"There is more than the warmth of the upcoming seasons that I want, Renji..." Rukia said blinking at the sight of the frozen river as Byakuya's car drove over the stone bridge. "Not even you can give it to me." Rukia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the frosty window. Renji went silent. He then knew he sould stop talking. Winning arguments like this with Rukia was zero-to-none. Renji only sighed, accepting defeat and stared out his own window.

"Here's your stop, Renji." Byakuya spoke in a blank tone. The car slowly came to a stop and Renji got out.

"Thanks for the ride, Byakuya. I'll see you tonight." Renji said his good-bye before departing to his workshop. Byakuya then sped off, heading downtown to the library where Rukia worked. The whole time Rukia was silent, looking at the passing buildings and trees. She didn't really like the downtown part of her home. It was... sketchy. Byakuya never let her come down here unless it was for work. It took a lot of persuasion from Byakuya to let Rukia work at the large book palace she loves so much. This part of town was known for its dangerous alleys. Every other day was a fight or drug deal. It only happened at night, but it still scared Rukia.

As Rukia peered out her window, she realized that she was at her destination and gathered her bag. "Thank you, brother." Rukia thanked her brother and closed the door before walking up to the building. Byakuya waved a good-bye before driving off. Rukia sighed and put her glasses on. Sometimes she felt like a real dork wearing them, but when working with tiny print, they were a necessity. She walked into the building and prepared for her work day.

* * *

He wandered through the snow-covered woods, abandoning his little "campsite" for the day to look for food. It's been days since he's eaten anything. Anything would do for him now. He wasn't a picky eater. He couldn't afford to be. Food was food, whether it was fresh or out of the garbage.

As he trudged through the white powder, he suddenly smelled smoke. Instantly, he began to sweat and his anxiety level sky-rocketed. He summoned up enough courage to proceed with walking towards the smell. After many hesitant steps, he peered past the large tree he was hiding behind to see a cabin. The chimney was burning heavily, giving the air a thick cloud of black. He sighed silently in relief and made his way closer to the feeble-looking structure. Perhaps this place had food? Or scraps in the trash.

He slid down the snowy sloped hill into a large bush and took cover behind it. His bright orange hair was a dead give-away. It would blow his cover and he'd be in _big _trouble.

He peered over the shrub and tried to get a closer inspection of the small home. There were no garbage cans in sight, but he saw something on the side of the cabin, under the window sill.

"A garden..." he whispered to himself. Perfect! Too easy! He cautiously made swift steps through the snow, trying to keep his footsteps quiet. The cabin was not that far away. About a few yards. There was no turning back now. He had to make this count. '_Take it and run!_' he told himself as he reached the small patch of hidden food. In the ground, he recognized familiar green sprouts. '_Lets see... carrots, parsley, celery, and... what the hell is this?_' he raised and eyebrow at a very light and bouncy sprout that popped out of the snow-sheeted ground. No matter, food is food, and he needed it.

He quickly plucked all he could carry and shoved it in his jacket. He left very little and made a hasty get away. A snow storm was expected for today, so his tracks would be covered for today. He was lucky- this time. As soon as he got back to the bush, he looked back one last time. He saw a road leaving the cabin leading up north. He remembered seeing a map a few cities back about this quaint little town. It wasn't that far, and that meant one thing. Many opportunities to steal more food.

* * *

The snow had started out as a heavy flurry to a nightmare-ish blizzard and little Rukia stood in the raging storm, awaiting her brother to pick her up. She shivered madly in the cold, trying to warm herself by hugging her own form. Her knees were buckled together and her teeth chattered furiously. Oh, how she hated the cold. This brisk winter was too much for her to handle. Where was the warm summer she knew as a little kid where she got to climb trees and enjoy what the sun had to offer?

Finally, the car pulled up and she dashed for the door. She was thankful that Byakuya had the head on full blast. She sighed contentedly as the head warmed her up rather quickly. She did, however, scowl at her brother for being so late.

"I could've turned into a popsicle out there!" Rukia protested. Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"No, you wouldn't have, because I am here now, and we are going home." Byakuya said sternly. Rukia sighed and sat back in the seat. She was tired. She couldn't wait to get home and get her little herb plants inside of the house so she could water them. Byakuya loved to cook, so she took the liberty of growing som herbs for him to use. Parsley was his favorite, so that's what she grew. She had a bunch of other things she loved to grow in the tiny garden she had. Carrots, tomatoes, celery, strawberries, and a weird vegetable called fennel. It didn't taste exactly favoring, but Renji loved it in soup.

"I have to pick up Renji and bring him home with us again." Byakuya suddenly spoke, taking a dangerously swift turn down the street to Renji's work. This wasn't the first time he's spent the night with them. He does many times to save gas for Byakuya's car. Rukia doesn't mind. She likes when Renji stays for a night or two. It gives her more time to try to talk to him, since he's kept to himself since he got his new job. "You don't mind, do you?" Byakuya asked politely. Rukia smiled slightly.

"Of course not, Byakuya... Renji is always welcome in our home." Rukia said sweetly. Byakuya nodded briefly, turning down the last street and parking in front of the lumber warehouse. After a few seconds, Renji came out running through the blinding snow straight to the car. He opened the door and jumped in, shaking slightly from the cold.

"Damn this storm is strong!" Renji exclaimed as he brushed off the sticking flakes of snow. Byakuya drove off, carefully driving down the road through the blizzard. Rukia was snuggled into herself, directly in front of the heater. She felt like a cat on a cold day in January in front of a fireplace. She just wanted to get home and tend to her little plants.

After a delayed trip because of the snow, Byakuya finally pulled up to the small cabin they lived in. Everyone hopped out of the car and dashed into the house. Once inside, everyone removed their coats and boots and made their way next to the fireplace, where the fire was raging strongly.

"I never get tired of that beautiful fire." Renji commented as he sat on the couch, enjoying the blast of head warming him up. Rukia sat next to him and snuggled under his arm.

"Me either!" Rukia shivered. Byakuya smiled at the two before heading upstairs as usual. He never really spent much time with the two like they did before. He'd go upstairs and go straight to bed because his work would sometimes call and ask for him to come back in the middle of the night. Rukia hated it, but there was nothing he could do.

"Oh!" Rukia exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I almost forgot about my plants!" Rukia ran to the kitchen, nearly bumping into a very tall woman.

"Easy, little road runner!" she scolded. "I almost dropped my cake!" the purple-haired woman swerved around the girl placed her dessert on the table.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi! But I almost forgot about my plants on the window sill!" Rukia said, trying to pry open the window that seemed to be frozen shut. Rukia groaned as she used all her strength to lift the wooden pane when it suddenly shot up. Rukia blinked in surprise and looked up to see Renji.

"I though you needed a little help." Renji smiled. Rukia smiled thankfully.

"Aww... I thought I was getting stronger." Rukia whined sarcastically. She pulled in her basil plant and blew off the powdered snow and handed it to Renji to put it on the table. She reached for her small parsley plant and gasped. "What the hell!" Rukia exclaimed as she looked at the plucked plant.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, peering over her shoulder. Rukia looked down at her plant, crestfallen.

"Something ate my parsley! I worked real hard to grow it!" Rukia walked over and placed her half eaten herb on the table. Yoruichi walked over and looked at the small plant.

"It looks like something was pulling at it." she said.

"Maybe it was a deer." Renji assumed. Rukia shook her head.

"That's impossible. Deer aren't around this area in the winter. They won't show up until late May. Something, or _someone _must've taken them." Rukia growled. How dare someone take her precious crops out of her garden!

"Uh... Rukia?" Rukia turned to look at Renji. He had a nervous expression on his face as he looked out the window. "Your parsley isn't the only thing that's been plucked." Renji commented. Rukia's eyes widened and she ran to the window. She pushed Renji out of the way and gasped loudly. Half her garden was pulled, barely anything left.

"My garden! Who the hell did this?! This was not animal! Someone stole my garden!" Rukia screamed. She shook with fury. That garden was her pride and joy! How could someone steal from her like that?

"Don't stress over it, Rukia." Yoruichi tried to settled Rukia. When Rukia go angry, she became dangerous. "It happens to everyone eventually." Yoruichi put her hands on Rukia's shoulders and led her away from the window. "Get your head in here! If you catch cold, Byakuya's going to hold me responsible!" Yoruichi joked. She sat Rukia down in the chair and petted her head. She seemed so sad.

"It's okay, Rukia. We'll grow better plants in the spring anyway." Renji tried to cheer her up. Rukia didn't want to hear it.

"I want to find out who did this. This isn't fair." Rukia grumbled. Renji sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"If I could, I would Rukia, but right now we have to stay warm and _not _outside in the freezing-cold weather." Renji said. Rukia sighed. How could someone do such a thing? Rotten thieves. They're too lazy to make their own food, so they steal from the hard-working. Ridiculous!

"Have a piece of cake, Rukia!" Yoruichi pushed a small piece of chocolate cake in front of her. "I think you'll be happy to know I used the rest of the mint! It tastes wonderful!" Yoruichi was proud of herself. She had slaved all day over the oven to get it just right. Rukia supposed it would cheer her up. It was her mint after all. It'd be rude to not acknowledge the herb's flavor.

"I think I will. Thank you, Yoruichi." Rukia smiled before biting a small piece of the dessert. She was right. It is delicious! If it's one thing that makes Rukia happier than anything, it's cake. "Mmm!" Rukia smiled . "You did a great job, Yoruichi!" Rukia commented. Yoruichi felt a tingle of pride in herself.

"Thank you! I knew you'd like it!" Yoruichi smiled brightly. "Oh, another thing, have you seen Kon anywhere?" she asked worriedly. Rukia and Renji exchanged glances. She shook their heads, unaware of where Yoruichi's orange tabby could be. The purple-haired woman frowned. "He was here earlier when I left for groceries. When I opened the door, he was nowhere in sight. Now I'm really worried. Kon, where could you be?" Yoruichi called as she walked out of the room.

Kon was a fat, lazy, greedy tabby Yoruichi found about a year ago when she moved in after Byakuya's retirement. Byakuya took her in because she had gotten evicted from her apartment in town for Kon. Byakuya said she could stay if she helped take care of the cabin. Since then, she's been a wonderful help. As for her heartless cat... he needs some improvement.

"I don't understand why she loves that cat. He's mean and a glutton." Renji commented, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. Rukia frowned. She understood how it feels to love something that seems so... antisocial.

"Why does the dog always return to the abusive owner?" Rukia questioned before getting up and leaving the table. What that meant she had no idea herself. She loved to make Renji ponder for no reason whatsoever.

Rukia made her way upstairs and passed Byakuya's room to get to hers. It wasn't very late, but she was very tired. She opened the door to her room and closed it. She got changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed, not bothering to read tonight. She was too upset about her plants to read. Besides, sleep sounded wonderful right about now. She settled her head into her pillow and with one last long sigh, she fell asleep.

* * *

The storm was hitting the area hard, coating everything with white snow. In the small den-like structure, he shivered. Not because of the cold, however, but because of the weird onion he had eaten he plucked from the garden earlier that day. He winced as his stomach roared in protest. He was curled up in a ball in his 'cave' on the frozen soil.

"What the fuck did I eat?" he groaned. Whatever it was, it didn't like him, and his stomach _loathed _it. Never again will he eat something he doesn't know. The saying "Don't knock it until you try it" has devastating results "Never again..." he groaned.

The blistering winds slammed into the trees in the middle of the woods. He bared the storm without fire. It was horrible. It was extremely cold outside and he shivered like mad. He'll have to leave this place soon. The weather was too extreme for him. Winter here was brutal. How could anyone live in such a bitter place?

He can't move now. He was in too much pain. He'll have to wait out the storm overnight. He just hoped he would wake up tomorrow morning to see the light.

* * *

The next morning was a chilly one. The snow had blanketed over the earth, covering everything with a white coat. Rukia awoke with a tired moan. She was curled in a ball underneath her heavy blanket. She sighed and stretched out, feeling tight. She sat up and shivered. The fire must've died down during the night. She'll have to go out and get more firewood. The question was, why didn't Yoruichi?

Rukia sighed as she would have to find out for herself and sat up in bed. She wrapped one of Byakuya's coat around her and slid her feet in her slippers before making her way downstairs. There was no smell of delicious cooking in the kitchen, or the ranting of Renji. It was already clear that Byakuya and Renji went to work. The library was closed, so Rukia had her regular day off. She loved her day-offs. She'd be lazy and if she was lucky enough, Yoruichi would spend the day with her. However, it seemed she was going to spend this day alone.

She guess Yoruichi wasn't here. Downstairs, she found a note taped to the back of one of the dining room chairs. She peeled it off and read it.

_Munchkin,_

_ Going to go see a friend today. Sorry about no breakfast, but I know you're just as amazing as me when it comes to cooking. Sorry again about the fire. It was warm enough when I left, so if it's cold, just get some firewood. I'll be back in time to make dinner. Have a wonderful day-off and DON'T get into any trouble. _

_ Love, Yoruichi_

_ P.S. If you find Kon, call me right away! I left some tuna out on the pourch. I'm hoping to lure him back to the cabin. Have a nice day!_

Rukia sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to have a relaxing morning after all. Oh well. The first thing she needed to do was to get that firewood. No way in hell was she going to spend the day a popsicle.

After getting dressed into more appropriate clothing, still wearing Byakuya's coat, Rukia made her way outside. She saw that Kon's little cat dish was there, but there was no tuna. In fact, it was sparkling clean. Rukia knows Kon, and she knows he _hates_ tuna. Then, something hit Rukia. She narrowed her eyes at the possibility.

"Please don't tell me we have raccoons..." Rukia groaned as she stepped into the ankle-high snow. She stepped her way to the back of the house to the pile of firewood Byakuya chops every weekend. They had a pretty good stockpile going. They kept it dry by throwing tarps over it during bad weather. She was thankful someone remembered last night, otherwise they'd have soggy, unusable wood.

Rukia hugged her arms as she made her way to the pile of wood and then noticed something horrifying. Half of their firewood for the week had vanished.

"What the hell!" Rukia nearly screamed as she ran over to the wood. There was very little left. There was enough for about two more days. It was only Tuesday. First her garden, then the firewood. This wasn't the work of an animal. This was a thief.

Fuming, Rukia picked up the logs that were scattered around the snow. "If I would've seen that creep who stole my wood, Byakuya would have his head!" Rukia grumbled. She shouldn't have to do such manual labor during the cold days. She huffed angrily, throwing the logs back on the pile. She turned to the side of her house and saw that all of her carrots and celery were gone. There was still enough to last until Friday, but now all of them were gone. "My garden! Now I'm mad!" Rukia stomped her foot. If Byakuya wouldn't have taken his keys, she would've unlocked his chest in his room and grabbed his shotgun. She was pissed.

Rukia looked back to the wood and picked up another piece. She glanced forward for a second and then froze. She looked again and couldn't believe what she saw.

"A footprint." Rukia said to herself as she stood up straight. She looked at the trail of footsteps in the snow and realized they led over the hill. The criminal left an important piece of evidence. This was about to lead to his downfall. "Aha!" Rukia exclaimed, dropping her wood and running up the trail.

'_Fool! How could they leave such an obvious piece of evidence? He's not getting away with this! Not if I can do something about it._' Rukia thought as she ran next to the trail of footprints that led through the woods. It seemed like they were going on for eternity. wherever this person was coming from, he was coming from afar.

* * *

Rukia was running out of energy. She hadn't been in these parts of the woods before. At least not when it was exploding with life and dark with the trees. She was out in the open now, no leaves or bushes to hide any ambushers.

Rukia came to another steep, but small hill. It was sheltering whatever lied head, and the tracks seemed to be leading up and over. Rukia huffed loudly. Its been what seemed like a day's walk, but she wasn't giving up yet. She was almost there!

Rukia unsteadily climbed her way up the slope and peered over. She saw, in the middle of the small clearing of snow a circle with a raging fire and a large rock protruding from the base of the hill. The footsteps seemed to be sliding down onto the rock and stopped. She guessed the person is either here or disappeared somehow. Nonetheless, she was still going to bring back her firewood, which she saw sitting in a neat pile under a fallen tree where there was no snow.

As soon as Rukia landed on the ground, she put her hands to her hips and kicked snow on the fire. She huffed once again when she noticed her vegetables in a small pile next to the pile of wood under the tree.

"Whoever did this will be punished!" Rukia screamed to the sky. She then heard a twig snap and she whipped around. Out of the barren bushes walked a tall boy, at least 5'10 with bright orange hair. He sighed before noticing Rukia and he stared at her like he was a deer in the headlights. They both froze and didn't break the stare for quite a while. The tension was thick between the two and both of their hearts started beating madly. Rukia gulped. What did he want? Has he been stealing from her? What he going to hurt her? Who was he? And why was he here?! They were about ten feet away from one another, and they both refused to move.

'_Why did I come without Byakuya? This was a dumb idea! I'm gonna get killed!_' Rukia mentally panicked. The boy took a step back, giving a frightening stare. Rukia now could tell he was scared. She wasn't sure why, but she had to act tough if she was going to get answers. Summoning up the courage the speak, Rukia inhaled deeply and lifted her chin up to him

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy flinched and silence fell upon them again. It took a while, but the boy finally spoke.

"My name is Ichigo."

* * *

**Do you like it? I hope you do! I spent many hours on it and mother was most displeased with my lack of sleep, but I said "sleep is for wimps!" LOL I really hope you like it. Perfect place to end is it not? LOL Second chapter is to be coming soon! I assure you that! XD**


	2. Does He Stay, or Does He Go?

**It took a while, but I finally finished chapter 2! Wow... over 8 THOUSAND words! I outdid myself! This made me TIRED. But I'm very proud of it. Hope you like it! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"My name is Ichigo..." He said hesitantly. His stature was that of defensive. Was Rukia really having this kind of effect on this guy? I mean, c'mon. She was barely 5 foot, and he was looking at her like she was going to eat him. Rukia thought all of this was strange. In fact, she was begining to think it was all a dream, but she had him right where she wanted, so, she decided to not give up now.

"Okay, Ichigo," Rukia put emphasis on his name on purpose to sound displeased. It worked, for he took another step back. "Explain to me, if you will, why you have been stealing from my home for the past two days. I want an explanation _now_, or I'll have to take legal action!" Rukia said sternly. If this wasn't a serious situation, she would've laughed. She was starting to sound like Byakuya. Ichigo froze. He didn't move. He was too scared to talk. She wasn't going to believe him on why he took her things. "Well? I'm waiting..." Rukia crossed her arms. He could just run. That'll work, but she already has his name. Damnit all!

"I... I..." he stammered. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. He gulped. "I... needed them..." he finally blurted out. Rukia nodded, not caring about what he just said.

"What do you mean you 'needed them'? Don't you have your own home?" Rukia asked. Ichigo's heart suddenly jerked. He lowered his head and looked away. Rukia's mood went from serious to soft. He didn't have a home? But why? This didn't make sense. This kid wasn't old enough to be on his own like this. It was sad. "You mean... you don't have a home?" Rukia repeated. Ichigo shook his head. Rukia's heart suddenly went soft. This explains everything. "Not even a family?" Rukia asked. He shook his head again.

"I'm alone... I don't have anyone..." Ichigo said quietly. Rukia's heart went out to him. To be out in the freezing cold like this. Having to steal to live. He was basically like a raccoon.

"You were the one who ate my garden, aren't you?" Rukia asked in a tender voice. Ichigo looked up to her with glossy brown eyes. He nodded slowly. "And ate the tuna?" Rukia asked, remembering the empty dish on the porch. Ichigo squinted slightly before nodding, remembering the gross fish. He hated tuna, but he was so hungry. He had to eat something. "You didn't have to steal, ya know. You could've just asked." Rukia explained, walking towards him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he jumped back in alarm. Rukia stopped walking and gasped. Ichigo seemed frightened of Rukia. She wasn't that mean. It was just an act!

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Rukia tried to reassure him, but it didn't seem to work. Ichigo took another step backwards. "I was only trying to seem tough because obviously I'm not very... intimidating with my size..." Rukia admitted, digging the front of her boot in the snow. Ichigo wasn't moving, however. He was still skeptical about her. "I promise, I'm a friend. Not a foe." Rukia held out her hand to make peace, but Ichigo gave her a questioning glance. "You can't trust me, Ichigo. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. My bark is worse than my bite. I promise, I won't hurt you." Rukia smiled slightly.

After a moment's hesitation, Ichigo stepped towards her slowly and shook her tiny hand. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said quietly. Rukia smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo. May I ask a question?" Rukia said politely. She has been for the past ten minutes. So, what the hell.

"S-sure..." Ichigo hesitated.

"Would you like to come back to the cabin with me?" Ichigo's eyes widened at her words. "It's awfully cold out here. I'm afraid I might get sick. Do you want to come back with me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was taken aback by her offer. Was she really inviting him inside her home? After he stole from her and made her angry? What should he do? Should he decline and run while he still can? Or should he go with her? She just might feed him, but can he really trust her?

The wind suddenly blew through hard and pushed at the two young adults. Rukia doubled over at the sudden icy blow and braced herself against the cold. Ichigo saw how instantly feeble she became and felt sorry for her. She looked so tiny and helpless. Like a little rabbit. He couldn't hesitate any longer in this weather. He was pretty cold after all, and he could tell she wouldn't last much longer out here.

"Y-yes!" Ichigo agreed. Rukia looked up at him with surprise. Ichigo tensed up. This was all too strange for him. "I... I'll go with you." Ichigo tried to say bravely. Rukia smiled, thankful he was coming with her.

"Good. I'm freezing. Let's go back and start a fire shall we?" Rukia said, beginning to walk back. Ichigo still stood in place. He was still debating on going or running away right now.

'_Run! Just run! Run and don't look back!_' the female voice in his head was screaming. '_Run, Ichigo! Just run and don't stop!_' Ichigo took a step forward and soon found himself following the short woman. '_Run, Ichigo! Just run! Run!_' Ichigo shook away the voice in his head and prayed that he was doing the right thing.

'_I'm sorry..._' Ichigo thought to himself as the pit of his stomach churned in worry. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know what it was he felt was going to happen, but he just knew it was bad, and he was going to be stuck in the middle of it all.

* * *

When Rukia returned to the cabin, she quickly started a fire and got some clean clothes for Ichigo to wear. A sweater from Byakuya's dresser and a pair of Renji's sweatpants he left here by accident, which was frequent. She put his old clothes in the washer. They were covered in mud and were worn badly. She felt sympathy for Ichigo. Wherever he came from and whatever happened must've been really bad for him to be living like this.

While Rukia was doing Ichigo's laundry, Ichigo sat on the couch in front of the raging fireplace, shaking from his anxiety. He was beyond nervous. He was apprehensive of this woman and her home. He could tell by the clothes he was wearing that there was at least one other male in the house. Why could he possibly be like? What would his reaction be? The horrible possibilities raced through Ichigo's mind and made him dizzy. Why did he agree to come here in the first place? He had to get out of here. He had to escape.

Just as Ichigo was about to dart out the front door, Rukia came downstairs again and sighed. "Well, welcome to my home. Do you like it?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo swallowed hard before nodding briefly. "It's not my style, but I love how cozy it gets." Rukia said, sitting on the couch a couple of feet away from Ichigo. Ichigo was still nervous about this whole situation. He felt like an outsider. He was flat poor and living outside, while she had a roof over her head and... and a family...

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo spoke quietly. Rukia looked towards him. He shuffled around on the couch a little. He was feeling so intrusive. Why does she trust him? Why did she forgive him for what he's done?

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked to her with dreadful brown eyes.

"Why did you invite me here?" he asked. Rukia tilted her head at his question.

"Excuse me?" Rukia said, not quite understanding his question. Ichigo looked away again.

"I mean, I stole your food and took your firewood. So, why are you so nice to me after what I did?" he asked. Rukia pursed her lips together and thought.

"Well, I guess it's because I knew you needed the firewood and food. I understand that you're... alone. So, why get mad? I mean, if I had no other choice but to steal, I'd want someone to understand." Rukia explained as nicely as possible, but her words only made Ichigo feel terrible. He turned his head away and winced in shame. Rukia noticed and slightly panicked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She quickly apologized. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, it's all right... I've just never... learned to trust people like you..." Ichigo said, staring into the fire. Rukia tilted her head once again.

"What do you mean by 'people like me', Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo broke his stare from the fire and looked into Rukia's large raven eyes.

"I've just never... been treated the way you're treating me... it's odd and I don't find it comfortable. I've always been called a nuisance and a waste of space..." Ichigo's expression was that of hurt and fear. Rukia can sense his tension even though she was a few feet away. Her heart went out to him. She didn't know where he came from, why he was here, or what he went through, but she knew, she just _knew_ she met him for a reason.

"You aren't a waste of space, Ichigo." Rukia said tenderly. Ichigo's eyes began to tremble. "People who say that are the waste of space. Being negative like that isn't going to help the world." Rukia hated negative people who made other people's lives a living hell just for their own entertainment. Like they have nothing else to do in their lives besides make people miserable and unhappy. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to those who don't deserve it.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered. Ichigo looked at her again, his eyes becoming red and puffy. Rukia swallowed back the emotional lump in her throat. "Where did you come from? And how did you get like this?" she asked. Ichigo's eyes widened as though he saw a ghost. He started to shiver and Rukia saw the veins in his hands pop out. His sudden mood change scared her.

He finally looked away and shook away his tears. "I don't want to talk about it!" Ichigo nearly yelled. Rukia gasped. Obviously whatever happened sent Ichigo into shock when he thought of it. After a few minutes, the boy finally settled down enough to start breathing normally again. "I... I really don't want to talk about it, Rukia..." Ichigo mumbled. Rukia nodded slowly. She wasn't going to force him to do something if he didn't want to.

"I understand, Ichigo..." Rukia answered. She could already tell this boy went through a lot. Between whatever happened and people treating him like an outcast, Ichigo has clearly suffered too much. Then a thought came to Rukia's mind.

'_Maybe he can stay here... with me- us._' she thought. If it were up to her, she'd send him straight upstairs to make himself comfortable, but there was one obstacle in the way. '_Byakuya..._' Rukia worried Byakuya would react... not too well when he sees Ichigo. She's decided. She's going to keep Ichigo here until he returns.

* * *

Almost three hours passed since Rukia invited Ichigo into her home. It was dead-silent. Ichigo was still recovering from his flashback. He still shivered at the thoughts racing through his mind. Everything was swimming through his head so fast he couldn't handle the feeling. He felt overwhelmed and sick. His shaking got so out of control that Rukia had wrapped a blanket around him, and he flinched heavily at the sudden touch. She only kept a warm smile on her face. A welcoming, caring, tender smile. One he hasn't seen in years. Though, everything seemed... not the way it should be to him. He couldn't explain it, but he was growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked away.

"I thought you might have needed a blanket." she spoke quietly. He looked at her with a curious, confused look. "You were still shaking. I thought you were cold..." Rukia said. Ichigo clenched the blanket tightly in his hands. He sensed something he couldn't see. He was paranoid now. He looked around the room frantically, searching for whatever scared him. "Ichigo, you don't have to be scared." Rukia whispered. Ichigo ignored her and continued to stare aimlessly around the home with a terrified look. Rukia sighed. She felt like she wasn't going to break through this boy. If only she knew what he went through.

The sound of a car door slamming startled both of the young adults. Rukia automatically knew who it was. It was Byakuya, and possibly Renji and Yoruichi. She heard Ichigo gasp and noticed he was shaking like mad. She scooched closer to him to recieve a horrified look.

"Everything is okay, Ichigo. It's just my brother and a friend. They're very nice and accepting." Rukia explained. Ichigo only blinked at her. "Just relax, okay?" Rukia figured if Ichigo played it cool, he'd have a better chance of staying. All that was left was her brother.

The door opened and a freezing blast of cold air rushed into the room along with Byakuya and Yoruichi, both huddled into themselves against the cold. Byakuya shut the door and looked to his living room only to freeze in place. Yoruichi did the same, giving the ginger-haired male a wide-eyed look. Byakuya went into defensive mode when his eyes set on the new stranger in his home. Ichigo gulped and looked to Rukia helplessly. Rukia, however, kept a stern look.

"Rukia." Byakuya growled menacingly. Ichigo started to shiver again. "Who is this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo. Ichigo felt his heart starting to beat madly in his chest. Was this her brother? This long-haired, tall man with a threatening stature was her brother? Ichigo couldn't believe Rukia, small and dainty, was related to his man, who seemed aggressive and dangerous. "Rukia, answer me at once." he demanded after almost a minute of unwanted silence.

"This is Ichigo." Rukia stated calmly. Yoruichi glanced at the two on the couch, then back at Byakuya before making a beeline for the kitchen. She wasn't absolutely NO part of this. All she wanted right now was Kon, who was still M.I.A.

"Okay... please explain to me why he is in my here..." Byakuya growled, locking his baleful look with Rukia's eyes. Finding a random person in someone's home wasn't exactly inviting. Ichigo's eyes darted back and forth with the man and the tiny woman. "I don't remember allowing strangers in my house." Rukia hesitated. She could sense Ichigo was just as scared as her, if not even more.

"Brother, explaining this will take a while. Please, if you will, let's talk about this upstairs, please." Rukia pleaded. Byakuya went quiet and narrowed his eyes at Rukia. He then transitioned his glare at Ichigo. He froze. Looking at those dark orbs made Ichigo's heart skip a beat. After a minute of silence, Byakuya finally spoke.

"I will speak with you, Rukia." Byakuya agreed. Rukia's body finally relaxed. "If..."

"If?" Rukia repeated, feeling discouraged.

"_IF_ he stays outside while we do." Byakuya said sternly. Rukia gave him a pleading look.

"But Byakuya, it's freezing outside." Rukia argued. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Do you dare _argue _with me, Rukia?" Byakuya questioned her. Rukia flinched this time. She knew better than to try to argue with her older brother. She would always lose, and she knew it. She bowed her head and sighed.

"No, Byakuya. I'm sorry." Rukia gave in, defeated. Ichigo was afraid and amazed at the same time at Byakuya's authority. He could tell he dominated over Rukia. Did Rukia really expect this guy to like him? It was already clear he didn't!

Rukia turned to Ichigo with a look that clearly said '_I'm sorry_' and sighed. "Ichigo," she started. Ichigo blinked at her. "If you will, may you please step outside?" she asked regretfully. Ichigo shivered before unwrapping the blanket around his sholders and standing up, making his way hastily to the door of the cabin. Rukia followed him, ignoring Byakuya's stare and stood outside in the freezing cold with Ichigo. Instantly, the frosty night air made them shiver.

"Okay, Ichigo. You stay put right here and don't move. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Rukia's teeth chattered. Ichigo nodded slightly. The voice in the back of his head began screaming again. "Do you trust me?" she suddenly asked. Ichigo hesitated to answer. Did he trust her? Could he? Should he? He wasn't sure who to listen to. The voice in his head, his stomach, or... his heart. "Ichigo, I can't stay out here for long. Do you trust me?" She repeated. Ichigo reluctantly chose his heart and nodded. He nodded, ignoring the shrieking voice in the back of his brain. Rukia smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you, Ichigo! I promise you, you won't regret this!" Rukia then turned and headed back into her home. As soon as Ichigo saw Rukia walk up the stairs inside their home, he jumped off the porch and began running.

* * *

He ran. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, the voice screaming madly in the back of his head, making tears form in his eyes. '_Run, Ichigo! Run! Don't you dare look back!_' it screamed. "I know!" he yelled at himself. '_Don't stop running! Just run and keep going! Don't stop! Don't stop!_' it continued to scream endlessly. Ichigo was becoming frustrated with himself. "I know, just SHUT UP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, wanting the voice to stop. '_Don't return! Don't ever look back! Just-_' "JUST SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared before tripping on a rock and falling to his stomach hard and knocking the wind out of his body.

Ichigo coughed painfully as the the dull pain filled his abdomen. He heaved for air as his ability to breathe slowly returned to him. He wiped his eyes of his tears and dirt. He had to get up. He had to keep running. He had to get out of this place and never come back.

Just as Ichigo got back to his feet and started running again, a new voice came to his head. '_Do you trust me, Ichigo?_' her sweet voice said. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he skidded to a halt. He panted heavily, his chest starting to hurt from running in the cold. "Rukia..." he muttered to himself. He was running from the girl who treated him like a person for the first time in almost a decade. What kind of person would Rukia think he was if he were to run away like this? Then another question popped in his head. What was he running from? Rukia wasn't a threat or danger to him. She was nice and understanding and... loving. She was all that he's been wanting since the incident, and now he was running from it.

"What the hell am I doing?" Ichigo said to himself, looking at his hands. They were trembling uncontrollably in the bitter cold. What was he doing here? She gave him warm clothes to wear and invited him in her home, and he's running away, and if she does succeed, he would be the biggest idiot in the world to deny it. He's been out on the streets for many years, longing for a home. He finally has the chance to get one, so why was he running?

"I've got to go back... I've got to go back." he said to himself, sprinting back to the cabin on his sore legs.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Rukia!" Byakuya yelled at his sister, who was sitting on his bed, enduring his rage. "You could've been killed! How do you know this guy isn't some psycho idiot who wants to kill you? You don't know what you're getting yourself into! I can't believe how responsible you were in going off on your own in the middle of the woods like that, Rukia! That's something I expect from Renji!" Byakuya hasn't been this angry in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he got this mad at Rukia- at anyone. Rukia only bared his hollering. She just hoped Ichigo wouldn't hear him. "On top of that, he's the one who's been stealing from us, and you want him to _live w_ith us? Seriously, Rukia. I've never expected you, out of all the people I know to be so simple-minded!" Byakuya was in an outrage. His own anger was making him dizzy and he had to sit down at his desk. "Why on earth would you think of such a stupid idea, Rukia?" he growled.

"Because I trust him..." Rukia whispered after a long silence. Byakuya looked at her.

"Pardon me?" he said, flabbergasted. Rukia looked up to his eyes bravely.

"I trust him, Byakuya. In ways you obviously you cannot understand." she stated. Byakuya glared at her again.

"Ways I cannot understand? I understand he is a low-down thief with no dignity or consideration for others! That's what he is!" Byakuya argued.

"That isn't true!" Rukia snapped. "He needed to steal that food and the wood. He needed a fire to keep warm and the food to not die, Byakuya!" Rukia almost screamed. Byakuya shook his head. He was not seeing Ichigo as a good guy right now. In fact, he was suspicious. He didn't trust Ichigo. Especially around Rukia.

"I don't care, Rukia. He isn't staying here, and that's _final_." Byakuya crossed his arms. Rukia wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to have him living outside like that again.

"Byakuya, tell me you wouldn't steal from someone if you were hungry or cold?" Rukia questioned him. Byakuya was silent. Of course not! He would never stoop to those levels for anything! He'd rather die proud than known for stealing. "Byakuya, he needs a home. I know you take me for a smart woman who is weary of people, but I trust this guy, Byakuya." Rukia stood up and approached him, keeping a steady gaze with his glare. "Byakuya, you _know_ I don't trust anyone out of this house besides you, Renji, and Yoruichi, but I have this gut feeling that I can trust him. Please, give him a chance. Just one." Rukia pleaded. Byakuya only glared at her from his seat. How could she be so naive? So forgiving. He literally destroyed their crop for the next few months and stole their firewood, getting the rest of their supply wet. What did she see in him? He didn't get it. He didn't trust this kid. He could do possibly anything. He could rob them blind, destroy their home... or hurt Rukia.

"Rukia, I do not trust this kid." Byakuya said darkly. "He appeared out of fucking nowhere and you want to take him in like a lost puppy. He isn't Kon, Rukia. I refuse to let him in my house!" Byakuya yelled. Rukia's fists started to shake. She felt tears building up in her eyes. She hated when Byakuya yelled at her like that. He hasn't yelled at her like that in ages...

Swallowing hard, Rukia narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Don't yell at me like that, Byakuya... _ever_ again." she said sternly. Byakuya gritted his teeth. He didn't like yelling at her, but he refused to allow this... this... _tramp_ in his home! "Byakuya, do you not understand? He has no home. He can't stay in this weather." she said softly. Byakuya wasn't moved. He didn't care. He trusted no one. Not with his job as a detector and now a jail guard. That's where that kid belongs. In jail.

"Fine, then I'll get him arrested for theft and he can live in a cell for 6 months until the weather clears up." Byakuya said, standing up and walking towards the door. Rukia was shell-shocked. She's never seen her brother this defensive before.

"Byakuya!" Rukia yelled, running towards the door and slamming it on him before he could walk out. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Rukia once again.

"_Move_, Rukia. Don't try to challenge me..." Byakuya growled. Rukia stood her ground. Not breaking their threatening gaze.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, I can't believe you. You let Yoruichi inside our home and you hate cats! You _loathe_ them! You even said yourself that you wish the only cats that existed were wild cats that couldn't be tamed and pussy!" she screamed. Byakuya's eyes widened and his face turned red. "You trusted her! Why don't you trust him? I don't see the difference besides him stealing something because he was too scared to ask. He hasn't had very good people contact. Why can't you understand that... he needs me..." Rukia frowned and looked to the floor. The tears finally fell from her eyes and streamed down her face. Byakuya felt defeated. He hated seeing Rukia cry because of him. She did have a point though. She never trusted anyone except her closest friends, which were only two so far. Maybe she was right about him. Perhaps... he should give him a chance like he did Yoruichi.

Sighing loudly and rubbing his eyes, Byakuya fought with his inner-self before looking to Rukia. She was still looking away from him. He crouched down and pulled her chin up so she looked at him. Oh, how her tear-stained face made him sad. He sighed one more time before speaking.

"If you really, really, _really_ trust this guy..." he started. Rukia looked at him with hopeful eyes. He hesitated, not wanting to say what he was going to. "Then, he can... s-stay..." he finished abruptly. Rukia smiled and threw her arms around the taller man.

"Oh, Byakuya! Thank you, thank you!" she cried happily. Byakuya hugged her back. He had a bad feeling about this, but he trusted Rukia with her decision, so he was holding her responsible for whatever happens.

"However, if he fucks up just _once_, Rukia, I'll be sure that he won't ever be able to steal a thing again and _you_ will be in just as much trouble, young lady." Byakuya threatened. Rukia didn't care about his meaningless threats. He stood up and opened the door. "He sleeps in the room across from mine. I want to make sure I can hear him. Now, go get the rat." Byakuya growled before walking away. Rukia was so happy that Byakuya was going to let him stay. She knew she was doing the right thing, even if it did seem suspicious. Just like the library's oath says: You can't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

Rukia ran down the stairs and swung the front door open. She saw Ichigo, huddled in a ball on the porch steps. He peered over his shoulder and gave the short woman a frightened look. Smiling, Rukia ran over to him and knelt down at his level.

"You can stay!" she cheered. Ichigo's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. Was this a joke? Some cruel, sick prank? He's had that happen to him before. He was once accepted into a older woman's home and her husband beat him up and threw him out the door. It scarred him so much. Mainly because he was only 11 when it happened. That's why he couldn't trust many people, and he still wasn't sure if he could trust Rukia. "Well, what're you still sitting out in the cold like this for? Let's go inside and get your room ready!" Rukia said before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the warm house.

"M-my room?" Ichigo questioned as he followed Rukia up the stairs of the cabin. She opened the door and pulled him inside. It was a normal-sized room. With a bed, a dresser, and a small desk by the door. It was quaint and Ichigo found it comfortable. He still felt like a stranger, though. He felt like he didn't deserve all of this.

"I'll bring your clothes in later. For now, just get comfortable." Rukia told him. Ichigo only looked at her with a bizarre expression. She was so... bubbly. He... kinda like it. "You can meet everyone tomorrow. I'll leave you alone to adjust. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rukia said before leaving his room. Ichigo only stood there in the middle of 'his room'. This was all so different. He couldn't fathom what was going on here. Was it the effects of that weird onion he ate before? Maybe it's a drug dream, but it was too real to be a dream. He knew it wasn't a dream. He was just so shocked at all of this. How everything took a sudden turn for... the better.

Not wanting to stand around like an idiot anymore, Ichigo walked over to the bed and sat down. His eyes widened at how soft the mattress was. "Woah..." Ichigo bounced slightly on the bed. "This is awesome... I've never felt a mattress this soft before." Ichigo said to himself. It's been a long time since he's slept in a bed. Much better than sleeping on a ice-cold hard ground.

Ichigo lied down and his body instantly relaxed. He sighed and rolled on his stomach. All his aches from the could seemed to vanish. '_Maybe... I can trust her... them..._' Ichigo thought as his eyes began to droop. '_Maybe she is trustworthy... perhaps I can make an impression and do something to make up for what I've done... but what can I do? Hm..._' Ichigo's thoughts became fuzzy and his eyes closed. His body was finally succoring to the feeling of fatigue.

"Hey, Ichigo, I-" Rukia stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ichigo laying on his stomach, in a deep sleep on his bed. She smiled sweetly and placed his now clean clothes on his desk. She turned out the light and left his door ajar. If she had closed it, Byakuya would have a fit. '_He looks so innocent when he sleeps. I know I can trust him._' Rukia said to herself before returning to her room. It was getting late and she was rather tired. Sleep sounded good right about now.

* * *

Downstairs, Byakuya paced around in the kitchen. He still felt off about this whole situation. There was something about this Ichigo character that he just didn't find right. Yoruichi watched him nervously pace around the room. She sat at the kitchen table, looking at him with worried eyes.

"I don't trust him, Yoruichi. I have a bad feeling about this." Byakuya said in panic. Yoruichi didn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Then, why did you allow him to stay?" Yoruichi asked, confused of the whole situation. Byakuya sighed.

"I don't know! Maybe because of Rukia, I don't know." I just... ugh!" Byakuya huffed. Yoruichi didn't know what to do. This didn't make sense to her. "I trust Rukia, I really do, but I don't know about him. I feel like there's another side of him. Something I don't know..." Byakuya stopped walking and looked out the window. It was getting late. It was almost ten o'clock and he could tell Yoruichi was tired. He was thankful she was sticking around for him. But he couldn't make her stay up like this.

"Byakuya, if you really want to know more about him, why don't you just... ya know, play detective." Yoruichi whispered. Byakuya's eyes snapped open. He turned to Yoruichi who seemed tense, but her eyes screamed the truth.

"Yoruichi... do you really mean what I think you mean?" Byakuya asked in shock. Closing her eyes, Yoruichi nodded. Byakuya couldn't believe what she just suggested. It was a great idea, but Byakuya wasn't sure if he could do it. At least, not again...

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up under the covers of his new bed. He shuffled around under the covers before yawning and stretching out, hearing his back crack. He hasn't slept this well in ages. He sighed heavily and realized everything that happened yesterday. His eyes bolted open and he shot upward in bed. His heart started racing as he remembered what went on yesterday. He looked around his room frantically in search for something he didn't even know what. Ichigo was just about to spring out of bed and run for the door when he caught a whiff of something irresistably good.

He sniffed the air again and his mouth began to water. '_What is that? It smells amazing._' Ichigo thought as he opened the door and cautiously made his way downstairs. There was a small fire in the fireplace and the fragrance was getting stronger as he made his way to the kitchen. Ichigo peered in the kitchen to see Rukia eating at the table. Whatever was on her plate smelled like heaven, and Ichigo's hunger grew.

Rukia sensed his presence and looked at him lurking in the doorway. "Good morning, Ichigo." she said with a smile. Ichigio supposed it was okay to enter and he walked over to a seat across from her. "Did you sleep okay?" Rukia asked, taking another bite of her food. She was eating an omlette she had made a few minutes ago. It contained small slices of ham, pepper, tomato, and a little bit of cheese. Ichigo was only focused on what she was eating. He barely even heard her speak. Rukia noticed he was swallowing the saliva that was threatening to flow over his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be hungry." Rukia apologized. Ichigo snapped out of his fantasy and looked to her in surprise.

"Uh, what?" he said, no realizing what she said. Rukia pushed her plate towards him and Ichigo stared at her in shock.

"It's okay, Ichigo. You can eat it." Rukia reassured him. Ichigo felt like a bother to her now. He really shouldn't have been staring at her food like that, but he couldn't help it. He was so hungry. He was hoping that she would've asked him first before giving it to him. "Ichigo, I said you can eat it. I shouldn't be eating that much anyway." Rukia told him. Ichigo swallowed hard before picking up the fork and digging into the eggs. Right when it touched his tounge, everything around him became invisible and he focused on the food. Rukia smiled as he wolfed down the meal. At least someone enjoyed her cooking.

After Ichigo finished he inhaled for air and looked to Rukia. "Thank you. A lot." Ichigo said. Rukia smiled brightly and stood up, taking the plate and putting it in the sink.

"If you're ever hungry, just ask Yoruichi. She'll happily cook something for you." Rukia said, turning on the water and washing the plate. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yourichi?" Ichigo repeated. Rukia turned to him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll meet everyone today. Don't worry. Everyone is very nice." Rukia said, turning off the water and placing the dish on a towl to dry. Ichigo shuffled in his seat slightly. He was still a little anxious in meeting Rukia's... "family". How were they going to react towards him? And that tall guy with the long black hair. He scared him. Terrified him actually.

A loud beeping sounded in the kitchen causing both of the adults to jump. It was Rukia's cellphone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Rukia answered. Ichigo watched her talk as she smiled at whoever was on the other end. "That's great! I'll tell him! See you soon!" Rukia clicked her phone off and shoved it back in her pocket before smiling at Rukia.

"They're right down the street! C'mon, let's go into the living room!" Rukia said, grabbing Ichigo by his wrist and pulling him into the living room and pushing him down on the couch. He was shell shocked. He didn't know what to expect or how to act. Damnit! Why didn't he run when he had the chance!

"Everyone is eager to meet you. You're going to love them. They're really nice and kind. Just say hello." Rukia told him. Ichigo gave her a helpless look.

"B-but Rukia, I'm not really good around strangers." Ichigo managed to tell her. Rukia sat down next to him.

"It's okay, Ichigo. They're my family. My family, no matter who it is, will always be nice to my friends. And you're my friend, right Ichigo?" Rukia asked him. If it weren't for Ichigo's anxiety growing, Ichigo would've started crying. She was so kind to him. It was amazing how touching she was. He smiled slightly at her with glossy eyes before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm your friend, Rukia." he said. Rukia smiled.

"Good. I've been needing a good friend lately." Rukia admitted. Ichigo looked Rukia in her eyes, about to speak when the door opened and a cold breeze flew through the house.

"We're here!" Yoruichi chimed. She closed the door and sprang to the living room next to Rukia. She peered over her shoulder and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo was taken aback at the dark-skinned female. Long purple hair and shining golden eyes. Almost like a cat...

"So, this is him, huh? What's your name again? Itsyko?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, forgetting Ichigo's name. Ichgo shook his head.

"My name is Ichigo." Ichigo said courageously. Yoruichi smiled.

"Oh, Ichigo. I like that name. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. And my friend Renji is-" Yoruichi froze when she realized Renji wasn't with her. Rukia noticed too and rasied an eyebrow.

"Where _is_ Renji, Yoruichi?' Rukia asked. The purple-haired woman gave her an uneasy smile.

"Hehehe... well, munchkin, remember how I said I was visiting a friend yesterday?' Yourichi said nervously. Ichigo smiled.

'_Munchkin? Hehehehe! That's cute..._' Ichigo laughed to himself. Rukia have her friend a look.

"Yes... yes, I remember..." Rukia said suspiciously. Yoruichi stood up and backed away.

"Yeah, well, ya see she-"

"C'mon Renji! Yoruichi probably thought we abandoned her or something!" a new feminine voice yelled. Everyone jerked their looks to the door to see a young woman with chocolate-brown eyes and long, _very long_ brown hair, at least down to her elbows, stood in the front doorway. She had her hands on her hips as she watched Renji finally come into the cabin and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Allison. I got caught in my seat belt." Renji explained. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Sure ya did. I bet you were taking a last puff of that death stick you keep stored in your coat!" she yelled to him sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a social smoker! I don't do that often!" Renji yelled back. Allison grinned widely.

"So you DO smoke! I knew it! And you blamed it on your 'brother'. Byakuya doesn't even have the same last name as you!" she yelled. Renji blushed the same shade as his hair. This chick was smarter than she looked.

"Yoruichi, who is this?" Rukia had sneaked over next to Yoruichi as Renji squabbled with the new girl. Yoruichi bent down to her level and whispered.

"Her name is Allison. The two kinda had an instant connection when I invited them to dinner last night. So, I hooked her up with Renji and they stuck together like glue." Yoruichi explained. Rukia nodded, not completely understanding the 'relationship' the two had.

"They argue like a married couple..." Rukia commented.

"Trust me, Allison does this just to get a laugh. It's contagious too! Last night she was nagging him about how he shouldn't put his elbows on the table!" Yoruichi laughed. Rukia worked up a smile. This was a good thing. Renji needed a good, steady relationship with someone. He needed someone to put him in check. It seems like Allison was doing a pretty good job at it. Ichigo didn't know what to make of the situation. He was baffled at the whole thing.

'_Couples are supposed to act like that?_' Ichigo thought as he watched the two playfully bicker. '_If that's the case, I don't want to date anybody..._'

Allison and Renji ended up glaring at each other for a few minutes, nothing but silence and the uncomfortable tension of the two filling the room. After what seemed like an eternity, Allison broke out in giggles. She laughed so hard her face turned red and she threw her arms around Renji. Renji ended up smiling and hugging her back.

"You're so funny when you're flustered! I should do this more often!" Allison laughed. Renji hoped she didn't He never knew when she was and wasn't serious. So far, the first 12 times have been just for fun, so he was lucky. He'd hate to see what her REAL dark side was like...

"Okay, guys. Enough of that lovey dovey stuff. Meet Ichigo!" Yoruichi motioned towards the ginger with her hands. Ichigo flinched slightly when the two set their eyes on him. Allison blinked at Ichigo before in a flash, she as sitting in front of him, trying to get a closer look at him. Ichigo recoiled with a gasp as the girl was just inches away from his face.

"Hmm..." Allison narrowed her eyes at him. Ichigo's eyes on the other hand were as wide as plates. He looked to Rukia helplessly.

'Say hello!' Rukia mouthed. Ichigo looked back at Allison before gulping.

"H-hello..." Ichigo said shyly. Allison's eyebrows shot upward and she smiled brightly.

"He's so cute!" she squealed, hopping off the couch. Ichigo was still a little shaken by the girl's bubbly nature. It was scary. She bounded back to Renji's side. Renji wrapped and arm around her waist and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo only sat there uncomfortably. As Renji stared at him with judgmental eyes.

"Eh, he's okay..." Renji commented, which earned him a smack to the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for!" Renji yelled at Allison.

"Be nice!" she spat at him. Renji rolled his eyes. "You also forgot something..." she suddenly said. Renji raised an eyebrow to her. He did? What was it. Allison crossed her arms and gave him a look that screamed 'Don't tell me you forgot about me!'

"Oh!" Renji finally figured it out and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is Allison. Allison, this is Rukia and the new guy, Ichigo." Renji introduced her properly. Allison waved a hand hello with glee and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Allison. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia held out her hand and Allison shook it like mad.

"Likewise!" Allison replied. Rukia took her hand away, making sure she can still feel it before looking to Ichigo. He was still sitting in place, not daring to move.

"This is Ichigo. He'll be staying with us." Rukia explained. Ichigo didn't know what to do besides nod. Renji instantly frowned.

"Woah, wait a minute," Renji interrupted. Rukia turned her head slightly. "Where will he be staying? You guys already have three rooms taken." he pointed out. Rukia smirked at him.

"He'll be staying in the room across from Byakuya's." she explained. Renji let out a whine.

"Ahhh, man! That was _my_ room!" Renji complained. Yoruichi gave him a pathetic look.

"Hence the word: 'was', Renji." Yoruichi spat. Allison hit on the back of the head again.

"Why are you complaining? You have your own house, for crying out loud!" she yelled. Renji didn't even try to fight back. He just rolled his eyes and glared at the ground. Ichigo didn't know how to feel at this point. He just kept quiet and looked at Rukia.

"Well, it's almost noon, which means-"

"Lunch!" Allison piped up before Yoruichi could finish their sentence. The cat-lover nodded.

"That's right! Let's head to the kitchen and I'll start cooking." Yoruichi said before walking to the kitchen. Allison grabbed Renji's hand and towed him into the kitchen. Yoruichi laughed at the two as they began to squabble again. "Renji needs to learn that he can never win a fight with a girl. Especially Allison. Winning fights with her is like trying to catch a shark with a toothpick and a piece of thread." Yoruichi commented before walking into the kitchen. Ichigo still kept his place on the couch before Rukia walked over and sat down next to him.

"So, what do you think?' Rukia asked. Ichigo pondered for a moment at Rukia's family. He liked them. He really did. They seemed friendly and humorous. If anything, he needed a little laughter in his life.

"I like them... even if the brunette is a little hyper." he replied. Rukia giggled. She grabbed his hand tenderly and stood up with him.

"If it's one thing you don't want to miss, it's Yoruichi's cooking. She's an expert." Rukia said, leading him to the kitchen. Ichigo smiled. He hasn't smiled this much in a very long time. He had a feeling he was going to like his new... friends. He felt safe with Rukia around and he felt wanted. He was a little apprehensive about Renji, but once he saw his girlfriend put him in place, he realized he was nothing but a big puppy-dog. As for Rukia's brother... that's going to take some time.

* * *

Byakuya drove off the bridge that lead the way into the next town, miles away from his home. He hasn't seen this rundown city in a long time. At least a few years. He felt overwhelmed with the way this place is. He hasn't felt this intimidated since the one interrogation with a murderer. He ended up breaking down in a confession. It shocked Byakuya, but he was forced to show no emotion, and send him to the death row.

Byakuya turned into a large parking lot that was owned by a very tall building. He remembers this building. How can't he? It was the first building he worked at. It was a slow pace, but he worked his way up and had a great career for a few years. He smiled before opening his car door and stepping out. He made sure he locked his car by pressing the button three times. His car gave an unmistakable honk to signal that it was locked and Byakuya walked towards the swivel doors of the building.

Inside, Byakuya walked to the large reception desk. Sitting in a chair behind the high desk sat a woman with long black hair, her bangs hanging to the right side of her face, with glasses and light blue eyes.

"May I help you?" she asked, not looking from her paperwork. Byakuya cleared his throat loudly, causing the woman to gasp and drop her pen. She looked up with wide eyes and mouth agape. Byakuya kept his serious gaze steady with hers.

"Miss Nanao." he spoke deeply. "I wish to see my previous partner. I need to speak with him about something important." Byakuya explained. The woman swallowed hard before nodding like a fool.

"F-fourth floor, second hallway, eigth door down..." she stammered in fright. Byakuya nodded and started to walk towards the elevator at the corner of the ground floor.

"Thank you, Miss Nanao. It was always a pleasure working with you." Byakuya said before the doors closed and the elevator went up. Nanao was left shaking at the sight of the former investigator.

Byakuya made his way down the familiar hallway and reached the door he visited often during his days as an investigator. He gave two knocks, and then a hesitated third.

"Byakuya?" came the voice behind the door. Byakuya opened the door and looked at the man who was sitting at his desk with surprised eyes.

"Hello, Izuru." he said blankly. The blonde-haired male stood up and walked towards the taller man.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. It's been so long. What are you doing here?" Izuru asked. Byakuya sighed heavily before looking intently with his past partner.

"I need you to find a file of someone." he said. Izuru raised an eyebrow. "A file of a male of the name Ichigo."

* * *

Yoruichi placed the last plate of food on the table as everyone dug into their plates. Allison constantly stole from Renji's plate, but he didn't mind. Sharing with her was a regular thing now. His food, his clothes, his home, his BED. She hogged it last night and he ended up sleeping on the floor. He didn't say anything though. He was starting to get used to her, even if they've only been going out for a little under 24 hours.

"So, Ichigo. What's your favorite color?!" Allison suddenly asked as Ichigo was about to shove a fork-full of salad in his mouth. He froze, trying to think before it came to him.

"I suppose... red." he answered. Allison's eyes lit up.

"Really? What's your favorite food? Drink? Do you like music? What are your hobbies?" she asked frantically. Ichigo widened his eyes at her. Rukia giggled.

"Let him process what you're saying first, Allison." Yoruichi finally sat down at the table after working hard on their lunch, which consisted of many dishes including rice, cucumbers and eggs, salad, and grilled cheese sandwiches. Ichigo was thankful for the spread of food. It's been a long, long time since he's eaten this good. He finally swallowed his mouthful of food before answering Allison's questions.

"Well, I'll eat anything, really. I prefer soda and iced tea, I don't really have a favorite type of music and... I like swimming." Ichigo explained. Rukia was surprised. She didn't even think he had a personality besides shy and reserved. This was the side she's been waiting to see. She knew patience would pay off.

"So, Ichigo, what do you think of my cooking if you'll eat anything?" Yoruichi asked, biting her sandwich. Ichigo chuckled.

"It's awesome!" he answered, biting into his sandwich. Rukia laughed.

"Yoruichi is the best cook and baker I know. Nobody else I know can cook like her." Rukia's compliment sent Yoruichi's pride sky rocketing again.

"I second that notion!" Allison chimed through her sandwich.

"Me too." Renji agreed. Rukia looked to Renji all of a sudden.

"Oh, Renji, what did Allison mean when she said that Byakuya was your brother?" Rukia brought up their argument they had about an hour ago. Renji started to blush.

"Oh, well, uh... ya see, Allison doesn't like smoke, so I told her that... Byakuya was the smoker in my home." Renji explained. Allison hit him again, getting a displeased grunt from the man. Rukia and Yoruichi laughed.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit you've EVER made up, Renji!" Yoruichi laughed. She could barely breathe while Renji just cossed his arms and looked away. Ichigo didn't pay attention. He was too busy gulping down his rice.

"Oh, speaking of Byakuya, where is he. Yoruichi?" Rukia's question made Yoruichi stop laughing and her heart suddenly jerked.

'_Shit..._' she said to herself as she looked at Rukia, who was waiting for her answer.

"Well?" Rukia asked again. "Where is Byakuya, Yoruichi?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry it was so long! I hope you like your character! I tried to make her as bubbly, yet sweet and friendly as possible! Tell me if I need to improve on her! Anyway, chapter 3 may take a little bit. I still need to get the set up for it, AND I'm heading back to chapter 6 of After Party Wedding. The new ideas have been itching through my head this past week, and I think they've had enough punishment ;) Hope you like it! Stick around for more soon! **


	3. Byakuya's Investigation

**Sweet! 7,000 words! I am proud of myself. I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's full of suspense and emotion (At lease I tired to fill it with emotion.) Please enjoy, chapter 3!**

* * *

"Yoruichi, where is my brother?" Rukia asked the tall girl. Yoruichi hesitated. She knew exactly where Byakuya was, but she remembered what he told her. She had to cover for Byakuya until he got back, otherwise, things will go horribly wrong.

Swallowing her bite of food, Yoruichi smiled uneasily. She cleared her throat and thought of a quick cover-up.

"Oh, he went out for a while. He said something about... flowers! Yeah, he was saying how he was going to get you flowers to make up for the herb loss." Yourichi started to sweat. Rukia was speechless. That didn't sound like Byakuya, especially with the way he acted last night. Something was off.

"But he would be back by now, right? The florist is only a mile away from here." Rukia suspiciously. Yoruichi's eyebrows rose.

'_Damn, this girl is smart!_' Yoruichi thought.

"That's because he went _out_ of town. He wanted to surprise you, but oh well! Surprise ruined!" Yoruichi hoped she wouldn't catch on. She'll have to call Byakuya later and tell him to pick up flowers for Rukia. Why must she be so jittery when it comes to lying?

"Oh, I'm sorry... what town did he go to?" Rukia asked her. Yourichi wanted to groan miserably.

"He didn't say! He just up and left. You know Byakuya, always rushing off like that." Yoruichi had to stop talking so fast. She shoved her fork full of salad in her mouth and started chewing frantically. Rukia found this all odd. Something was a little off about this whole thing. Byakuya wouldn't have an outburst over Ichigo and then immediately leave out of town just to get flowers... on top of that, Rukia didn't know where he even was. She'll have to call him later.

"Ooo! I wonder what kind of flowers he's going to get you, Rukia!" Allison suddenly chimed. She looked to Ichigo once again with bright eyes. "What's your favorite flower, Ichigo? What's your favorite plant in general? It could be a tree, or a bush, or grass, or even something underwater!" she said excitingly. Ichigo's eye twitched as he tried to swallow the large spoonful of rice. He gulped down hard and panted slightly.

"Uhh... I don't really have a favorite type of plant..." Ichigo said. Allison frowned pathetically.

"Nonsense! Everyone has a favorite plant! Like Renji likes Water Lillies, Yoruichi loves Chamomile, and Rukia... well, Rukia gardens, so she probably has more than one favorite plant!" Allison smiled. Ichigo was surprised at this girl. Did she ever get tired? She seemed so endlessly happy, as if nothing could dampen her mood. "My favorite flower is the white Calla Lily! They remind me sort of like and ice cream cone. Oh! What's your favorite ice cream! I love mint chocolate chip! It's so good!" Ichigo stared at Allison like she was a horror movie.

"Allison, chill. You're scaring him..." Yoruichi face palmed. Allison only laughed. Ichigo looked to Rukia with a confused expression. Rukia nodded.

'_Answer her. Don't be rude!_' Rukia mentally screamed. Ichigo looked back at Allison.

"Well, if I were to choose a plant... I'd chose a Forget-Me-Not." Ichigo said. Everyone's eyes opened. He knew flowers like that? That was a tad scary. Ichigo gulped and sat backwards in his chair at the sudden stares.

"I don't think I've ever heard of those before..." Rukia said. "What are they, Ichigo?" she asked him. Ichigo cleared his throat and swallowed hard. He wasn't used to talking in front of strangers.

"Why do you like them? They sound nice!" Allison smiled again. Ichigo thought for a little bit.

"Well, I like the flower mainly because of it's name. To never forget something, or someone. Nobody wants to be forgotten, especially flowers." he explained. Everyone's jaw dropped and Ichigo felt uncomfortable once again.

"That was wonderful, Ichigo. I'm impressed." Renji commented. Ichigo smiled at him gratefully. Looks like making new friends was easier than he had expected, but he didn't want to get too attached. Not just yet.

"Yay! Renji learned his manners!" Allison teased, crushing Renji's spirit.

'_If she wasn't a woman, I'd totally treat her differently..._' Renji said internally as Allison snuggled his arm.

* * *

After lunch, Allison and Renji said their good byes and departed. Rukia closed the door after saying farewell and walked back to the living room. She was about to head upstairs to change when she noticed Ichigo lying on the couch on his back with a painful grimace on his face.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called to him, walking over to the couch. Ichigo winced, letting out a groan. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked worriedly, stroking his cheek. Ichigo jerked his head away and moaned once again. Rukia should've known not to touch him. He isn't used to that kind of physical contact yet. "Ichigo, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked him once again. Exhaling painfully, Ichigo turned his head towards her.

"I... I think I... ate too much..." he groaned. Rukia blinked. She didn't even realize that he ate nearly all of the food Yoruichi put out. His stomach did look a little distended...

"Oh, Ichigo..." Rukia put her hand to her face. He must be bloated to capacity. Ichigo let out a whimper as his stomach made a beastly noise. Rukia sighed. She knew the major problem was he hasn't eaten a big meal like this in God knows when. She knew that when feeding an "emaciated" person they should start out with very little and not a buffet like Yoruichi put out. She knew Ichigo's was thin and his stomach was probably having a hard time handling the amount of food. After all, the boy did eat nearly half the spread. Rukia then got an idea.

"Hey, Ichigo." she spoke to him. Ichigo cracked an eye open to look at her. "When's the last time you've had a bath?" she asked him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why?... do I stink?" he asked. Rukia giggled. His innocence made her laugh.

"No, silly. I mean a hot, relaxing bubble bath." she explained. "The warm water may help settle your stomach." she smiled. Ichigo opened both of his eyes. When was the last time he actually took a bath? Besides the time he fell into the pond of a few cities back, or the time he went fishing in he stream almost six months ago when he was fishing. This question actually made him think hard. It was starting to hurt... "I'll go run the bath. You stay right here and don't move." Rukia said before running up the stairs. Ichigo watched her the whole time until she disappeared. He sighed and let his head fall back on the cushion.

'_Why the hell did I eat so much!_' Ichigo yelled at himself. He should've stopped after his third plate... Ichigo's stomach gurgled again and he gagged rather loudly. He covered his mouth and winced. He had to keep this food down, otherwise he may get in trouble for puking on the floor.

"Here." Ichigo's eyes snapped open when he heard the feminine voice. It was Yoruichi. She was holding a very tiny bottle full of a translucent, green liquid. Ichigo gave her a horrified look. Did she really expect him to drink whatever was in there? "It'll help your stomach. It's a special tea I learned how to make. I thought you might have needed it." she said. Hesitantly, Ichigo sat up and took the small glass bottle gingerly. He looked at it and twirled the bottle with curiosity. It looked like a poison... perhaps it was. Maybe she was trying to kill him secretly. This is the kind of stuff that was going to put him to sleep and kill him within minutes and- "Will you just drink it! It's not poison. I'm not murderer." Yoruichi snapped. A second later, the bitter liquid was running down Ichigo's throat. Once he was finished, he stuck out his tounge, which had turned green, and coughed.

'_That was horrible!_' Ichigo screamed silently. He winced as the bitter after-taste took control over his taste buds. Yoruichi giggled. Seeing Ichigo like this was comical, but not as funny as Allison torturing Renji. That should be a television show.

"Now, c'mon. It wasn't that bad. Just think of it as a medicine." she said. Ichigo scowled. He didn't like medicine either. Always gave people weird and unnecessary side effects and tasted terrible. Just like that supposed "tea" he just gulped down, but he had to admit, his stomach was feeling a little better. "Next time, don't eat so much. Too much of a good thing is bad, don't forget." Yoruichi said, smirking before getting up and leaving to the kitchen once again. Ichigo was left with wide eyes. What did she mean by that? Now he was scared.

"Okay, the water's ready!" Rukia said happily as she came down the steps. Ichigo turned his head to look at her. "Oh, good to see that you can sit up. Get up and follow me!" Rukia motioned with her hand for him to come upstairs. Ichigo dawdled for a moment. He wasn't all too sure if he wanted to take a bath... not that he didn't want to, just not in someone else's home. "C'mon, Ichigo. I have some clothes for you to wear." Rukia said. Ichigo reluctantly got up and followed Rukia up the stairs. Maybe a bath would do him some good. And maybe help his stomach like she said it would. Plus, it has been a while before he bathed. He'd like to smell nice for once.

* * *

Upstairs, Rukia showed Ichigo the bathroom. inside, there was a large, white porcelain tub with a faucet above it attached to a long steel pipe, filled with steaming water. Ichigo had to admit, it was a nice bathroom. "Here are your clothes." Rukia said, handing Ichigo some new clothes to wear. He guessed they were from Byakuya or Renji. "Here's a towel, the soap and stuff is on the shelves, and when you're done, just turn the knob at the base of the tub and drain the water." Rukia explained. Ichigo nodded briefly before Rukia shoved him into the bathroom. "I want you to relax. This is supposed to be nice and calming." Rukia smiled at him. Ichigo nodded again. "Well, if you need anything, just call me." Rukia said before closing the door. Ichigo was left standing in the middle of the bathroom. He did was he did best: looked around like a newborn baby studying it's new surrounding.

The bathroom was typical; toilet, bathtub, sink with a large mirror, cabinet for holding towels and such, a bright light hanging from the ceiling, cabinets, and nice sandy-colored tiles. Ichigo liked it. He walked over to the toilet and placed the lid down, putting his clothes on top. He then began to strip of his sweater, pulling the article off his boney body. He tossed it to the ground and removed his pants and boxers. Ichigo had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sighed. He hated his body. He stood up straight and looked at himself. He looked so thin. He could see his ribs and collar bone. He turned around and could see his spine and shoulder blades poke through his skin. It made himself feel disgusted. Then there was the large, discolored scar down his torso. How it stretched from underneath his left nipple and all the way down to he right side of his hip. He winced as he looked at himself, how everything said something about him. The scar told the story over and over and over again. It replayed in his mind endlessly, making his head spin. He wished he could forget it, but it seemed impossible.

Finally breaking his gaze from the mirror, Ichigo walked over to the tub. He lifted his leg to dip it in the water.

"Aye!" Ichigo yelped. The water was hot, _very_ hot. He backed away slightly, shocked at the temperature. Was it the water? Or was it him not experiencing a hot bath for so long? Well, it looks like he was going to have to deal with it. Inhaling deeply and biting his tounge, Ichigo slipped into the tub and sank himself slowly into the hot water.

* * *

Downstairs, Rukia fiddled around at the kitchen table with a pen. Yoruichi was busy washing the dishes. Rukia was a little worried about a small problem. She had to go to work tomorrow, but she didn't want to leave Ichigo here alone. She didn't know what to do and it was stressing her quite a bit. She sighed loudly and Yoruichi noticed.

"What the problem, hun?" she asked, starting to stack the clean plates. Rukia turned to Yoruichi.

"I don't want to leave Ichigo alone, Yoruichi." Rukia told her. Yoruichi wiped her hands on a towel and sat down next to Rukia. She pondered with her for a minute. She understands why she wouldn't want to leave Ichigo home alone by himself. She even understood if Rukia didn't want to leave him here with just herself. She was pretty freaking scary. If only they had a... sitter. Yoruichi came up with an idea.

"I have an idea." Yoruichi said, smiling deviously. Rukia looked to her. "Why don't you let me and Allison watch him? She works late afternoons, so you'll be home by the time she has to leave, and I'll be here too. I'll even make sure she behaves herself." Yoruichi winked. Rukia's eyes lit up.

"You're a genius, Yoruichi!" Rukia cheered. Yoruichi smiled proudly.

"I know I am." she gloated, sticking her chin in the air.

"This'll be great! And Renji gets out around the same time as me, so I can wait for him. This is going to work out better than I thought. Thank you so much, Yoruichi!" Rukia threw her arms around her friend. She was grateful she was willing to help, and getting Allison around Ichigo may break, no shatter his shell and get him to talk more. That, or scar him. Either way, Rukia still thought this would be a good idea. It'll also soften Byakuya's suspicions of him. Since he works constantly and is rarely home long enough to eat, he can relax just a bit more about Ichigo.

"Oh, but do you think Allison will be okay with it?" Rukia asked. She didn't want to make the girl she just met practically babysit.

"Are you kidding?! She'll be ecstatic when she hears the news! If it's one thing she loves more than Renji, it's making new friends, and I think she's taken a liking to Ichigo already." Yoruichi's known Allison for a few years now, so she knew her like the back of her hand. Rukia smiled.

"Are you sure? because, I won't make her do something that she doens't want to do. Especially since I hardly know her." Rukia said. Yoruichi waved at hand at her.

"Trust me, she won't mind. Spending days with me will keep her occupied. I'll teach her how to bake, make sure Ichigo gets some meat on his bones, and hopefully find Kon. That fat little troublemaker. I hope he didn't get affected by the storm." Yoruichi finished worriedly. Rukia sighed. When it came to Kon, nothing else could get into Yoruichi's mind.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ichigo will help find that cat, and when you do, you better put that thing in a crate in the basement!" Rukia said sarcastically. The girls laughed. Rukia was grateful she had friends like Yoruichi. Looks like Allison is going to become one as well. She laughed harder at the possible thought of her torturing Renji. That's a sight to see. If only Byakuya would lighten up. If only he could see that Ichigo was trustworthy and not a bad guy. If only there was a way.

* * *

In the large building so many miles away from his home, Byakuya sat in front of Isuzu, who was typing on his computer, running a file on Ichigo. There was just one problem Byakuya had stupidly not thought of.

"Yo, Kuchiki, I'm all up for doing a search on this guy, but it's kind of hard to do such that when I don't have a last name!" Izuru almost blew up. Byakuya smacked his hand on his face. How could he, one of the most skilled investigators make such an amateur mistake? It was unforgivable.

"I apologize, Izuru. It was just in the heat of the moment. Plus, Rukia only told me his first name. I'm not even sure if that kid told her his last name himself." Byakuya said. Izuru sighed and sat back in his chair, feeling frustrated. It's been a few months since he's done a case, and almost two years since he's done a case with Byakuya.

"Well, I have over 3000 Ichigos in this system. Without a last name, this search will take a while." Izuru's words made Byakuya's eyes widen. 3000?! That was over the top.

"What's an estimation on how long without a last name?" Byakuya asked. Izuru sighed and thought. Cases like this are a slow process, and searching for just one person with hardly any clues won't be quick.

"Well... to get an exact match... probably a month." Izuru said. Byakuya couldn't belive this. A month?! If he did it himself, it'd probably take a little under two days, but he wasn't an investigator anymore and he had other responsibilities at home. Damn, this was irritating.

"Damnit..." Byakuya growled. He sighed heavily. He didn't trust this Ichigo guy. Nobody just shows up out of nowhere from the middle of the woods without a motive... an evil motive. And he couldn't just interrogate him like a normal person. Ichigo wasn't "normal" like Rukia told him. He was skittish, and cornering him would cause him to probably run. Asking for a last name would make Ichigo feel threatened, so Byakuya was left with what he only had. "Are you positive there are no major files on any Ichigo in the system?" Byakuya asked seriously. Izuru shot him an irritated look.

"Your version of 'major' is in nearly all of these files here. As for things like murder, manslaughter, theft, and arson, it's 562 of these cases. This is going to take time, Byakuya. You'll just have to deal with it." Izuru said sternly. Byakuya wanted to snap back at him, but he knew as a professional just as much as everyone else in the building that Izuru was right. This kind of thing will take time. Rushing a process like this will end up in confusion and possibly chaos. Byakuya wasn't going to chance it.

"I understand..." Byakuya answered. Izuru sighed once again and flopped back in his chair. Working with Byakuya wasn't exactly a walk in the park. When Byakuya worked here, he was somewhat pushy and overbearing, but damn did he know how to solve problems. That's why everyone respected him. He was serious about his job, and knew how to get it done. It was a rush and a thrill. That's what everybody needed in this building, but it seems like that wasn't going to come back ever again.

"By the way, Izuru..." Byakuya suddenly spoke. The blonde looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was me at the door?" Byakuya asked. Izuru hesitated before chuckling.

"Isn't it obvious? The way you knocked. Remember the 'Kuchiki Knock' when you worked here?" Izuru asked, crossing his arms. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. He really couldn't remember petty things like nicknames and such when he was working here. "Everyone knew it was you, Byakuya, when you'd knock twice, but hesitate on the third knock. Then, one day when I asked you, you said you didn't realize it because you were always busy reading files and failed to knock the third time. So, when everyone noticed it, we all called it the Kuchiki Knock." Izuru finally finished. Byakuya was speechless. He never realized that people knew who he was so easily by a simple knock on the door, then again, now that he thought about it, he did do that at a lot of places other than here. Was it because of his job? Or did he always do that?

"Sorry for the off topic question... I was just... curious." Byakuya looked away. Izuru laughed. He really did wish he had Byakuya as a partner again. Going solo wasn't very fun. At least with Byakuya he had some company. What really bugged him was why he quit in the first place. He never told anyone the reason, and never wrote it down on the resignation papers. No one questioned it, and left it at that. After that day, rumors spread about Byakuya, and seeing him here was a total shock for everyone. Even Izuru.

"Hey, Byakuya..." Izuru started. Byakuya looked at him. "Just between you and me here... why did you quit?" Byakuya didn't answer. "I mean, you loved this job. You were so lively, now you're just... gone. I can keep a secret. What was your reason?" Izuru asked. Byakuya didn't say a word. He stood up from his seat and threw his coat around his shoulders before making his way for the door. Izuru was shocked. Even Byakuya didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid that is none of your concern, partner." he said sternly, turning the knob. "I will be calling in a few days. I expect a progress report. Good day, Izuru." Byakuya said, closing the door and departing. Izuru was left speechless and flustered. He groaned and tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Still the overbearing bastard I know..."

* * *

Byakuya walked out of the building, but not without receiving so horrified expressions. He shrugged them off and walked to his car. He sighed as he fumbled with his car keys and unlocked his car. As soon as he sat down, his phone went off. He reached in his pocket and dug it out. He looked at the screen and noticed it was Yoruichi. That's something he wasn't expecting. He pressed the button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Yoruichi?" Byakuya answered, a little worried. He told her to call for any emergencies, so of course he was a little concerned.

"Hey, Byakuya! Listen, I need to stop at a florist there and get some flowers!" she said hurriedly in a whisper. Byakuya's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Flowers? Yoruichi, what kind of sick joke is this! This is no time for games!" he nearly yelled.

"I know that! Rukia got suspicious and almost squeezed the truth out of me this morning!" Yorurichi said. Byakuya's eyes widened. Rukia was catching on. This wasn't good. "I told her you went out to pick up some flowers in another city because you didn't like the shops here! So I suggest you better get the most expensive ones you can find to make it seem legit!" Yoruichi was talking so fast it made Byakuya's head spin.

"Hold on, where's Rukia?" he asked.

"She's upstairs with Ichigo. She 's giving him some new clothes and will be down here any second. That's why I'm whispering like an idiot!" Yoruichi yelled, or at least tried to. Byakuya face palmed. If he didn't love Rukia so much, he'd tear his hair out. "All right, all right. I'll be home late because of it, but just make sure Rukia doesn't find out what I'm doing." Byakuya said sternly.

"I gotcha! Oh, gotta go!" Yoruchi then hung up without another word. Byakuya turned off his phone and sighed. This was so much stress on him, but he wasn't just going to let strangers in his home. Not without a background check, even if it is without the person's consent. Byakuya started his car and drove out of the parking lot, searching for the nearest florist.

* * *

Ichigo lied on his bed, red-skinned and panting. The hot water was too much for his body to handle. He didn't complain to Rukia because he didn't want to seem picky and a wimp, but he was regretting it. He felt hot and loopy. He wasn't really good with high temperatures.

"You dummy..." Rukia grumbled as she fanned Ichigo with a thin book she found in her room. Ichigo only groaned miserably.

"Sorry..." he managed to say. Rukia smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay. If it was too hot, all you had to do was put some cold water in it." Rukia said. Ichigo looked away from her nervously.

"I didn't want to touch your stuff... I'm a stranger in your home." Ichigo said. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

"You aren't a stranger. Stop saying that!" she scolded him, making him shut his eyes and shiver at the sound of her voice. Rukia sighed and continued fanning him. She told him to take off his shirt, but Ichigo refused, so she didn't try to make him. "Ichigo, you're welcome in my home now. My home, is your home, and you're allowed to stay here as long as you'd like." she said softly to him. Ichigo opened his one eye and looked at her. She smiled again at him. Ichigo still didn't think all this kindness from everyone was real. He feels like it's some sick joke and they're going to kick him out like the last time it happened to him. The voice inside of him was still screaming, telling him to run and get out, but his heart was telling him otherwise. Ichigo never listened to his heart, until he met Rukia.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo blinked back to reality. He had spaced out. When he gets hot, he tends to get very sleepy, and this comfortable bed was making him feel drugged.

"Y-yeah, I'm just tired." Ichigo shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Rukia giggled.

"Well, don't let me keep you awake. Why don't you sleep. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." she said, standing up from her seat and beginning to walk away. That's when Ichigo's eyes bolted open.

"Woah, wait! What do you mean by that?" he asked, a little panicked. Rukia turned to him.

"Well, I have to go to work tomorrow, so I'm leaving you with Yoruichi and Allison." Rukia explained. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"B-but... you're leaving me?" Ichigo felt heartbroken. Rukia's own heart started to ache as well.

"Not forever, Ichigo. Just for the day." Rukia said, feeling a little sad. '_He just like a toddler... who doesn't understand why his parents are leaving for the day._' Rukia thought sadly. Ichigo's always been alone. Being this close to someone for two days and then having them leave abruptly isn't the best feeling in the world, and it's never the same even if you are with a friend.

Ichigo frowned and looked away. Rukia felt terrible, but she couldn't just not go to work, as much as she wanted to stay with Ichigo. At least Yoruichi was going to be with him for the day.

"Ichigo, I promise you, I will be coming back. I'll be leaving around nine tomorrow and be home around two. Yoruichi and Allison will be here to keep you company." Rukia explained. Ichigo sighed turned his head. Rukia felt crestfallen. She sighed herself and left Ichigo alone to sleep.

Ichigo lied on his bed, thinking about what Rukia just said to him. He felt like a little child. He knew he couldn't take up all of her time. He felt selfish, but its not his fault. He's never depended on anyone like this before since... the incident...

"I'm such a moron..." Ichigo wanted to punch himself in the face. He didn't need to act like that. Anxious and confuse, yes, but not in the way he did. Not to make her upset. Ichigo felt tears stream down his face and he sniffed loudly. Why was he crying? This was starting to confuse him. "I'm sorry, Rukia..." Ichigo sniffed. He took a deep breath before calming his nerves. He'll have to apologize to her tomorrow morning. For now, he'll try to get some sleep.

* * *

Rukia flopped down on the couch next to Yoruichi, who was dressed in her pajamas. She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and one of her favorite movies was on television. She noticed Rukia's sudden discomfort and turned to her.

"What's the matter, munchkin?" she asked. Rukia whimpered.

"I told Ichigo about tomorrow, and he seemed really upset about it." Rukia said, supporting her head in her palm and her elbow propped up on the arm of the couch. Yoruichi frowned.

"Oh, so he doesn't want Allison over?" Yoruichi asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, it's not that. He just doesn't want me to leave. That's all." Rukia said, still frowning. Yoruichi nodded.

"I see. I don't blame him. He's grown attached to you like a puppy." Yoruichi said, shoving more popcorn in her mouth. Rukia knows that. She's grown attached to him too... maybe... a little more than she's realized. He was kinda cute... unconsciously, Rukia smiled and a blush came to her face. She wouldn't mind dating him. Not at all. "I called Allison and told her about tomorrow." Yoruichi suddenly said, making Rukia break from her daydream.

"And? What did she say?" Rukia asked anxiously. Yoruichi's gaze was glued on the television, but after she was done chewing her popcorn she said:

"She said she'll be here with Renji nine o'clock sharp." Rukia's eyes brightened.

"I'm so thankful you guys are helping me out." Rukia said. Yoruichi smiled.

"No problem, Rukia. I am your tenant after all." Yoruichi said. Rukia shook her head. She hated seeing Yoruichi as a tenant. She was a good friend who was allowed to stay here as long as she wants. Just like Ichigo.

Rukia was about to tell Yoruichi not to see herself as a maid when a loud screeching was heard. The two females whipped their head to the door. They saw through the glass bright lights and rain pounding down on the house. They weren't even aware it was raining. As for the lights, they only guessed who it could've been.

A minute later the door flew open and stood Byakuya. He had an irritated look on his face and he was soaking wet. Rukia and Yoruichi stared wide-eyed at the man. Byakuya looked pissed. He looked like he was about to snap someone's neck.

"B-Byakuya?" Rukia stuttered. Byakuya's eye twitched before he held up his right arm. Yoruichi gasped loudly, for in Byakuya's hand was Kon.

"Doesn't this _thing_ belong to you?" Byakuya growled. Kon mewled pitifully. The poor thing was wet and covered in mud. Dropping the bowl of popcorn, Yoruichi leaped over the couch and ran straight to her precious tabby. She clenched him tightly in a hug, getting a painful yowl from the cat.

"Oh, Kon! Kon, my sweet little kitty! I've missed you, you naughty little cat! Where have you been all this time?! Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Byakuya! Where did you find him? Oh, I don't care! It's just Kon! He's here and I'm never letting him leave again!" Yoruichi squealed and she ran upstairs to her room to do God knows what with the cat. Byakuya ignored the purple-haired cat lover and walked over to Rukia, shoving a huge bouquet of flowers in her face.

"These are for you." he said bluntly. Rukia took the bouquet and gave Byakuya a confused look. "I went through hell to get those for you, so you better not let that ginger idiot eat them." Byakuay grumbled, walking away and up the steps. Rukia was left speechless and sat on the couch, holding the beautiful bouquet of white roses with pink edges. They were beautiful, wrapped in a velvet pink ribbon. She loved it.

"I guess he went to go get flowers after all." Rukia said to herself. She smiled at how kind her brother was. She stood up after turning off the TV and headed upstairs to her room. She'll have to put the flowers in water tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia woke up an hour before having to leave for work. Byakuya had to go in early so Renji was left to driving her. She sat at the kitchen table, drinking her normal morning tea when she sensed someone's precense. She turned her head to the doorway and saw Ichigo. He looked sad and scare.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said. Ichigo looked away. He was still so skittish. "Ichiog, you can come sit next to me." Rukia invited. Ichigo looked at her, hesitating to move. But after a few moments of uncomfortable stillness, Ichigo took a seat next to Rukia. "You're up early. Are you hungry?" Rukia asked him. He shook his head and looked at her with sad eyes. Rukia looked back at him, almost feeling his depression.

"I'm sorry..." he suddenly whispered. Rukia was taken aback.

"Sorry? For what, Ichigo?" she asked him. Ichigo gulped, trying to keep back his tears.

"I'm sorry for acting so childish last night." he finally said. Rukia was speechless. "It's not that I don't like your friends, it's just that..." he hesitated again. He wanted to tell her. He had to. "It's just that... I-I want to be around you. I'm grateful you won't leave me entirely alone, but I... like to be with you, Rukia." he finally said. Rukia gasped slightly. Yoruichi was right. He had gotten attached. She smiled at him and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo panicked slightly, his body became tense and he almost threw her off of him, but when he experienced her closeness for the first time, he actually... liked it. He liked it. This... hug! She was hugging him! He couldn't remember the last time he was shown affection. Slowly, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's frame. He then smiled, feeling tears come to his eyes. He tightened his grip slightly, not wanting it to end, but Rukia released her grip and sat up.

"That means a lot to me, Ichigo. Thank you." Rukia smiled. Ichigo smiled back at her and nodded, wiping his tears away. Rukia began to giggle slightly.

"Aww. You didn't have to cry, Ichigo." Rukia said, reaching for his hands. Ichigo kept a glossy gaze with Rukia's and didn't part. "Don't you worry, Ichigo. I will never leave your side so long as I'm still walking on this earth." she promised. Ichigo nodded. He still wished she wouldn't leave, but he'd get over it. He just hoped she wouldn't be gone for long.

* * *

It was almost time for Rukia to go and Renji's car just pulled up. Allison hopped out and ran right up to the door.

"Good morning, Rukia!" she piped before running right past the woman. Rukia regained her balance and gave Ichigo, who was sitting on the couch one last "good-bye glance" before leaving. Ichigo sighed and frowned that she was gone, but if he kept telling himself that she is indeed coming back soon, he just might make it through the-

"Ichigo!" Allison yelled behind Ichigo, making him fly off the couch and on the floor. Ichigo hyperventilated, trying to calm his rapid-beating heart. "Yoruichi is going to teach us how to bake today!" she chimed. Ichigo nodded like an idiot. He didn't know what else to do. This girl personally scared the hell out of him. "We're making cupcakes today! The old-fashion way! I'm so excited!" Allison was practically bouncing in place. Ichigo stood up and backed away slightly.

'_I wonder if it's too late to run after Rukia..._' Ichigo thought, but Yoruichi walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. She'll behave." Yoruichi smirked. Allison suddenly stopped bouncing in place and gasped.

"I almost forgot!" she said, digging into her back pocket. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and Yoruichi gasped.

"Allison!" she yelled. Allison cocked her head to the side at her friend. "I didn't think Renji would get you into smoking!" she yelled. Allison narrowed her eyes.

"Are you nuts! I would never smoke! I stole this from Renji's car!" she yelled back. "Help me get rid of them. I don't want my Pineapple-Head smoking" she said sternly. Ichigo suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Pineapple-Head! That's hilarious!" Ichigo doubled over, grabbing his abdomen. Yoruichi laughed too. Allison never ceased to amaze her. Allison was perplexed at why they were laughing. It wasn't that hard to realize how much Renji looked like a pineapple with his hair up like that, but she didn't care. She loved him like that.

A sudden meow caught everyone's attention as Kon came slinking down the steps. Allison gasped and ran right over to him, scooping the fat cat in her arms. Kon meowed in protest and started struggling.

"A kitty!" Allison exclaimed. "I forgot you had a kitty, Yourichi! He's so cute and fat!" Allison smiled brightly. Kon was not having a very happy morning. Yoruichi laughed. Serves him right for running off like that and giving Yoruichi a heart attack.

"Well, before Allison kills Kon, let's head to the kitchen shall we?" Yourichi said, walking towards the kitchen. The thought of cupcakes jerked Allison's mind on the lesson she was getting today and she dropped Kon on the floor and followed her friend to the kitchen, leaving the cat to meow pathetically on the floor. Ichigo was still trying to recover from his laughing fit. He hasn't laughed this hard in a long time. He hasn't done a lot of things in a long time!

"Oh, Ichi! Aren't you coming?" Yourichi called. Ichigo straightened up.

'_Ichi? I guess that's my new nickname now._' Ichigo thought as he walked into the kitchen. Ichigo wasn't much of a cook... or a learner for that matter, so he sat on the chair in the kitchen and happily observed after convincing Yoruichi that he preferred to watch. Allison was doing very well, minus the many spills she made, at learning how to make the batter and pour it into the cups, That is until... _someone _got a little combative.

Just as Yoruichi was going to pour the next cup, a handful of flour was thrown in her face, turning her skin bright white. She scrunched her face in surprise and placed the bowl of batter down, spitting away the flour that got into her mouth. Allison laughed had Yoruichi's reaction when she too got a face full of flour. Yoruichi clapped her hands together to rid of her flour and smirked.

"I've been in the kitchen for a long time, honey. Don't mess with the master!" she smirked. Allison returned her smirk and grabbed another handful of flour. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"I'm a quick learner, Yoruichi. Don't underestimate me!" she yelled before the two ended up throwing all the flour they could get their hands on, both of them yelling, screaming, and laughing like maniacs as the kitchen soon turned into a battle scene. Ichigo was motionless, frozen with shock as he watched the two throw flour and batter at one another. When a large amount of flour hit his face, he spit it out and ran to take cover in the living room.

'_Those chicks are NUTS! Damnit, Rukia, come home soon!_' Ichigo thought as he rubbed his face, which was now ghostly white.

* * *

Rukia's shift was finally over and she hopped in Renji's car, closing his door. She buckled herself in and sighed contently, anxious to get home to Ichigo, as Renji drove off. She noticed he seemed a little disgruntled.

"What's the matter, Renji? You seem upset." she asked him. Renji scoffed.

"I think Allison took my cigarettes..." he grumbled. Rukia giggled. "It's not funny! It was my last pack I hid from her! I didn't think she'd find it under the driver's seat..." he frowned. It was true, every other pack Allison found, she confiscated. Now, Renji only had one left, and it was tucked under his mattress, the last place she'll look... for now.

"Why don't you just quit?" Rukia suggested. Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Smoking was all I had before Allison. It's hard now. It's not as easy as people make it seem." Renji said. Rukia understood. She knew how hard it was "giving up" her brother to his new attitude. Thought, the flowers he gave her made her have hope again. She smiled.

"Well, you love her, right?" Rukia asked. Renji laughed out loud.

"That's a dumb question! Of course I do, midget! I wouldn't trade her for the world." Renji said proudly. Rukia chuckled.

"The world? What about cigarettes? Would you trade her for them?" she asked. Renji grumbled.

"Of course not! What do you take me for, an idiot?! I'd throw away every cigarette in the world for her! Every cigarette, cigar, pipe, and tobacco product in the world!" Renji yelled.

"Then _quit_ if she means that much to you." Rukia said sternly. "She's going out of her way to make sure you have additional seconds added to you life, now you help her by not smoking." she demanded. Renji gulped. Great... now he has two girls down his throat about smoking. Looks like he'll have to give in. It would benefit him after all. Internally and externally.

"Hey, uh... do you think leaving Allison with Yourichi was a good idea?" Renji suddenly asked. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, yeah... why do you ask?" Rukia wondered. Renji shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, uh... Allison tends to get a little... squirrely..." Renji said. Rukia gave him a confused expression.

"Renji, just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rukia sometimes had no idea what he would talk about. Renji cleared his throat.

"Allison's like a... ferret. She gets very curious and playful and that leads to... trouble..." Renji said. Ruka's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's just get home." Rukia ordered. Renji rolled his eyes. They both silently prayed that nothing was going wrong.

* * *

Finally, the two were home and Rukia hurried into the house. She walked in the house and was surprised to see Ichigo on the couch. She took off her coat and boots and walked over to him.

"Ichigo!" she called. Ichigo turned his head to look at her and Rukia gasped. The entire right side and part of the left side of Ichigo's face was powdery white. "Ichigo... what the hell is this!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo shivered and gave Rukia a nervous look as she took a finger and wiped his face. Renji walked behind her and scowled.

"I told you..." he groaned. Just as Rukia was about to speak, there was a crash and loud laughing that caused all of them to flinch. Rukia and Renji ran to the kitchen while Ichigo ran upstairs to his room, Kon right behind his heels.

Renji skidded to a halt in front of the kitchen and gave an unimpressed look. Rukia stopped right next to him and gasped loudly. Yoruichi and Allison were covered head to toe in white, frozen in place with Yoruichi holding an empty bag of flour and Allison holding a wooden spoon. The entire kitchen was white, covered in flour and vanilla cupcake batter. It was _everywhere_. On the walls, the table, the fridge, the windows, the ceiling. In the sink and on the floor. It was a disaster. The girls exchanged glances and dropped their weapons, smiling nervously at Rukia and Renji. Renji and Rukia growled in irritation.

"She started it!" The two girls yelled simultaneously, pointing at one another. Rukia growled louder.

"I don't care _who_ started it! I want this place cleaned up!" Rukia yelled. The two girls only stood in fright. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**I'm gonna stop right here! Yes! Oh, this story really had my imagination going! What will Byakuya find on Ichigo's file, if he finds one? Will Rukia grow deeper feelings for Ichigo? Will Renji quit smoking for Allison? Will the girls get in trouble? And what does Ichigo's scar have to do with his past? More important, what _is_ Ichigo's past? So many questions, so little time to answer XD hope you like this chapter! Chapter 4 is on it's way!**


	4. Nightmares and Worries

**MEH, MEH MEH! This is probably my longest chapter EVER, but I feel I will improve! Sorry it took so long. Homework was a bitch! This is chapter 4 of The Stray! So, enjoy!**

* * *

It took three hours, but the kitchen was finally cleaned. Allison and Yoruichi sighed. They were tired and still a filthy mess themselves. The batter had dried, scabbing on their clothes, skin, and hair. Both of the girls were calm on the inside, but their minds were screaming at the fact that the batter was still in their hair! Rukia on the other hand was impressed. The kitchen was spotless! It's too bad there were no cupcakes... she was craving something sweet.

"I'm proud of you girls. You worked hard. I think you've suffered enough." Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"Great, now I can go take a shower." Yoruichi said before hurrying to her room. Renji had stepped in the kitchen, looking at Allison with his arms crossed.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Renji asked in a serious tone. Allison only stared at Renji, then to Rukia and back to her boyfriend. She grinned widely before running right past him like a mouse.

"I call shotgun!" she yelled. Renji ran right after her.

"Oh no you don't! You're not sitting in my car until you take a bath!" he shouted. Rukia was left laughing in the kitchen. She sighed after her laugh attack. She loved her friends. It's moments like this these where she wished Byakuya was here. The Byakuya she knew. The one who would've dealt with the punishment in a not-so-serious way. If he would've seen his kitchen in the way it was not so long ago, he would've had a fit. Rukia sighed. She missed Byakuya. The old one.

Rukia heard the shower run and knew it was Yoruichi. That's when she remembered Ichigo. He was here when those two had a reenactment of World War I in her kitchen. She hoped to God he wasn't traumatized. Grabbing a rag and running it under some warm water. She then made her way up the steps and walked to the first door on the right. She gave a soft knock, but didn't hear a reply.

"Ichigo?" she called, but there was still nothing. "Ichigo, make yourself decent. I'm coming in." Rukia said firmly before opening the door and walking in. Her jaw dropped when she saw Ichigo hiding under his bed. She walked over and got down on her knees, and peered under the frame. She saw a pair of bright chestnut eyes staring back at her, frightened and innocent. Plus another pair of hazel eyes from the fat cat scrunched up next to him.

"Ichigo, why are you under here?" she asked, extending her hand. Ichigo took her hand gently and she pulled him out with little effort. Ichigo sat on his bed, his face red with embarrassment. Rukia sat next to him, wondering why he was under the bed. As if a monster was after him. "Ichigo, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Rukia said softly. Ichigo eventually turned to the shorter woman, the right side of his face still covered in flour. He looked so sad and scared.

"I... thought there was going to be yelling..." Ichigo said so softly Rukia could barely hear. She was confused at this. Yelling? What for? Sure the girls made a humongous mess, but it wasn't anything worth yelling about.

"Why would you think we were going to yell?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer. Rukia sighed. Looks like cracking Ichigo from his shell was going to be tougher than she thought. He was still scared and timid. Rukia wondered if she was ever going to be able to break him of it, but the more important question here was, why did he think there would be yelling? Inching closer to the tall male, Rukia looked at him. "Ichigo, does yelling... make you feel nervous?" she asked him. He winced hard and started to shiver. She sparked another flashback.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ichigo said on the defensive. His hands scrunched the blanket in a dangerous grip. Rukia looked away. What the hell happened to this kid? The tiniest things set him off. This was getting serious now.

"I understand, Ichigo..." she said softly. Ichigo, after a few minutes of heavy breathing, relaxed. He looked down at the floor, lost in his own mind. Rukia looked back at him. The white flour on his face gave him a phantom-like look. His skin was already pale enough. Now he looked ghostly.

"Can I ask another question, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo hesitantly looked to her. He looked deep into her violet eyes. He didn't want her to interrogate him. That's the last thing he needed.

"I... guess..." he finally responded.

"Will you let me clean your face?" she asked. Ichigo's eyebrows rose when she held up the wet rag. She smiled slightly, that warm smile he's known for the past few days. He had totally forgotten that there was flour on his face. He still wasn't sure if he wanted her to touch him, but then again, they did hug this morning. He nodded and bent forward, letting Rukia wipe his face clean of the white powder. After a few seconds, Ichigo's face was spotless.

"Thank you..." he whispered. Rukia nodded.

"Anytime. I hope those two didn't scare you." Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. Not too bad that is." he joked. Rukia giggled. Next time she'll be sure to lock all the cabinets to make sure those girls won't be able to get into trouble, but she had to admit, it was pretty funny. Kon jumped up on the bed with a lazy meow and settled himself in a ball next to Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo looked at the cat with curiosity. He's never been around animals, so he was a little nervous around this cat.

"It looks like he likes you, Ichigo." Rukia noticed. Kon never took well to strangers. Not even Byakuya or Renji, and he's known those two for almost a year now.

"He's been following me for a few days." Ichigo said. Rukia gave him a look.

"A few days? But Byakuya found him yesterday." Rukia said, not understanding what he meant. Ichigo swallowed hard again.

"When I was... still outside, he would follow me." he started. "I didn't have the heart to return him because I thought you and your family would get angry at me for stealing the wood..." he explained with a frown. Rukia now understood why Kon wasn't found. He had gone with Ichigo for some reason. "He stayed underneath the rock with me during the blizzard. He kept me warm, so I guess he's returning the favor?" Ichigo wondered. Rukia was stunned. She had no idea Kon had gone with Ichigo. The only question that she couldn't understand was why Kon had followed a complete stranger, but she didn't feel like investigating on this. Kon was back and that's all that mattered.

A sudden loud growl sounded and Ichigo's face went bright red. He looked away and shuffled slightly on the bed. Rukia had to give it all her might not to burst out laughing.

"Perhaps your hungry?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo didn't speak. He was _starving_. He hadn't eaten all day. He was hoping for some sweets, but because Yoruichi and Allison had a war, his hopes were killed. "I can cook tonight. I don't think Yoruichi will be getting out of the shower for a while." Rukia smiled. Ichigo didn't say anything. He didn't want her to cook only for the likes of him, but he was hungry. Denying her food may insult her. "How does cucumbers and eggs sound?" Rukia asked, getting up to walk away. Ichigo looked at her with a surprised look. She was really going to cook for him?

"I'll eat anything, Rukia. I don't mind what you make." he responded. Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"If you say so. It'll be ready in a few minutes." Rukia said before leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo sighed. He was frustrated that he snapped like that at Rukia again. Why must every little thing remind him of that incident? It was driving him nuts. He wondered when he was finally going to lose his sanity. He put his hand to his face and sighed.

'_Why can't I just let it go?_' Ichigo wondered. '_It was so long ago, Ichigo... just let it go already!_' he screamed to himself. He was knocked from his thoughts when he felt something brush up against his arm. He looked down and saw Kon nuzzling him and purring loudly. Ichigo hasn't been too close to animals, so this was a first for him. Last time he was this close to an animal was when he was running from a huge German Shepherd that was chasing him after he stole out of it's owner's tomato garden a few years ago. It wasn't the greatest experience and he's never been near another dog again.

Kon meowed loudly and looked up at Ichigo with his wide hazel eyes and irritated expression. Ichigo gulped before raising his hand and slowly lowering it to pet the cat's head. Kona meowed again, pleased that Ichigo was petting him. As Kon stood up and had Ichigo run his hand down his back, Ichigo smiled. He was petting Kon and he wasn't attacking him, but Kon still had claws and sharp teeth, so Ichigo was still weary of the little creature.

"Ichigo! Come on down!" Rukia called. Ichigo looked up from petting Kon's belly. "Dinner's ready! If your hungry come and get it!" she yelled. Ichigo got up from the bed and made his way downstairs, Kon running right past him. That's when he noticed Kon had a docked tail. He's never seen a cat with a docked tail before. He was curious. Had he gotten hurt somehow? He'll have to ask about that later.

Ichigo walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Rukia had made a large pan of fried cucumbers and eggs. It smelled wonderful and his mouth began to water. He saw her scooping something out of a tiny can with Kon brushing against her legs and meowing loudly and pawing at the cabinets.

"Relax, Kon. I'm getting your dinner." Rukia grumbled. She finally put the tiny dish on the ground and the fat cat shoved his face in, beginning to devour his food. Rukia sighed and wiped her hands on a towel as she walked towards the table. "Sit down, Ichigo. You can start eating." Rukia told him. She sat down and Ichigo sat across from her. Rukia scooped her share and let Ichigo get his own. At first Ichigo only took one scoop, but his stomach was telling him to take more and he took one more spoonful of Rukia's cooking.

In a few minutes, Ichigo was done eating. He didn't take more because he didn't want to end up drinking whatever Yoruichi made him drink last time. That was something he didn't want to experience again. Ichigo watched Rukia finish her plate and take a sip of her water. She looked so elegant and lady-like. Just like his-

"Ichigo?" Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind and saw that Rukia had a fearful look on her face. "Um... why are you staring at me like that?" she blushed. Ichigo gulped. Damn, why did he have to space out like that?

"I-I was... uh..." Ichigo stammered, his own cheeks flushing. He looked down and immediately saw Kon licking his paws and wiping them behind his ears. "I was just wondering why... Kon doesn't have a tail..." Ichigo changed he subject. Rukia seemed to have bought it.

"Oh... that..." Rukia frowned. Ichigo cursed himself. She was frowning because of him. Why did he have to stare at her? Why couldn't he have kept his eyes to himself! Stupid, stupid, stupid! "Before Yoruichi moved in with us, a dog attacked Kon." Rukia began to explain. "The dog didn't severely hurt Kon, but he got a pretty good chunk of his tail... Yoruichi was devastated..." Rukia said. Ichigo felt his heart sink. Even the cat felt pain, but shrugged it off like it never happened. If only he could be that strong.

"So, I guess Yoruichi hates dogs now, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Well... it's not that she hates dogs, just the one that attacked Kon." Rukia answered. "Yoruichi's always been a cat-person. She's never taken to any other animal besides cats." she said. Ichigo nodded. "I don't mind cats. I think they can be very affectionate and intelligent, but I prefer rabbits." Rukia suddenly smiled, clearly excited at the thought of the cute creatures that hopped around. "They're so cute with their little noses and fluffy cottontails. I've always wanted a rabbit. I'd name it Chappy! A little white one with long ears and bright eyes." Rukia giggled. Ichigo worked up a smile seeing Rukia like this. There was that smile again... the smile he's always eager to see. "But Byakuya would never let me have one... he said something about them being too expensive..." Rukia frowned. Damn... her smile was gone...

"I think I heard my name being tossed around..." in came Yoruichi, her hair wrapped up in a towel, the woman clad in her pajamas. Ichigo gave her a nervous look. Gossiping was wrong, he shouldn't have said anything about it...

"Chill out, Yoruichi. I was only telling Ichigo about your love for cats." Rukia was in no mood for Yoruichi's attitude. She had no right to have one, not after what she did to her kitchen. Yoruichi smiled at the short woman and picked up Kon, getting an irritated meow from the fat cat.

"I know, I was only being sarcastic. Thank you for feeding Kon. You didn't need to do that, Rukia. I would've done it." Yoruichi said, petting the orange tabby. Kon eventually settled in her arms when she sat down next to Ichigo and fell asleep in the purple-haired woman's grasp.

"It's not a problem, Yoruichi. He wouldn't leave me alone when I came down here to start cooking." Rukia took a sip of her tea, looking to Ichigo's brown eyes. They were so dazzling. So vibrant and sharp. The deep russet nearly melted Rukia's heart. Just by looking at the irises she could tell they held the story behind this mysterious boy. She was glad he was focused on the cat in Yoruichi's lap, otherwise she might've frightened him. That was another thing. For a boy who was so tall and masculine, he was awfully skittish and quiet, not wanting to be an inconvenience to Rukia in her home. He was so polite and mannerly. She just wondered what this kid went through...

"I should really make you guys something to eat." Yoruichi frowned, letting Kon jump down from her lap as she stood up and walked to the fridge. Rukia had hardly paid attention to what she said. Only when Yoruichi stood up did she realize she was serious.

"Oh no, Yoruichi. You don't have to do that. I already made something for us." Rukia pointed to the bowl of cucumbers and eggs Ichigo was now eyeing.

"Yes, and I am very happy about that, but it's what I can do in return to nearly destroying your kitchen." Yourichi dug around the fridge, grabbing a bag of shrimp. Rukia sighed.

"If you insist..." she looked up to Ichigo and saw his eyes were locked with the bowl of remaining food Rukia had made. She smiled and pushed the bowl forward, getting a startled look from the ginger which caused her to laugh. "Don't worry, Ichigo. It's not alive." she reassured him. "You can have the rest if you're still hungry. I don't mind." she told him. Ichigo's mind hesitated. He eyed the bowl full of the food he loved and wondered if he should take another spoon full.

'_I should take some more to be courteous, but I don't want to overeat again... oh... but I'm still so hungry..._' Ichigo couldn't help but grimace and took the spoon, filling his plate again. Rukia smiled when she watched him eat. She could tell he didn't want to seem like a pig, eating everything in sight, but she didn't mind. This kid was clearly underweight and needed to gain enough to be physically strong again.

"How does shrimp over rice sound?" Yourichi asked, pulling out a small pot. Rukia turned and smiled at her.

"That sounds wonderful, Yoruichi." she said. Ichigo didn't respond. He was too busy eating.

"All right! Coming right up!"

* * *

After a big dinner, Rukia and Ichigo sat on the couch to await for Byakuya's return while Yoruichi washed the dishes. Ichigo had eaten enough to keep him full, but not give him a massive stomach bulge like last time. The amount of food and heat from the fireplace made him drowsy and he laid on the couch, Rukia a feet or two away from him, watching a movie on television. Ichigo didn't pay attention to what the movie was about. He rested his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. He was ridiculously tired. What did she put in that food? A tranquilizer? Nonetheless, Ichigo fell asleep within in seconds.

Rukia noticed he had become awfully quiet and looked down at him. When she saw him sleeping so soundly, she smiled. He looked so innocent sleeping. Like a small child. Rukia knew that on the inside of this tall, robust-looking male was a lost soul, waiting to be loved. But there were still so many questions to Ichigo. Why was he alone? Why doesn't he have a home or family? Why is he so skittish? Why did he get defensive when Rukia asked him simple questions? How long has he been alone? and... just who was Ichigo? Was Byakuya right to have suspicions? Was she really naive? But she trusted him...

Rukia's questions ceased when she noticed how unique Ichigo's hair was. A vibrant, firey orange that spiked out neatly in all different directions. The fireplace was making it seem like it was glowing an aura of golden orange. It shimmered in the dim light, reflecting off the fire's radiance in a spectacular light battle. Rukia was mesmerized by him. Not only his hair, but his physical features aswell.

His long arms and legs, his long body, his stature in general impressed her. Sure, she's seen Renji shirtless in all his muscled and tattooed glory and even Byakuya when he was willing to swim, but with Ichigo... even though he was full clothed, she knew what lied underneath that fabric was mouth-watering. mouth-watering...? Okay, snap out of it!

Rukia looked away, feeling heated from her daydreaming. '_What the hell, Rukia! Okay, come back to reality. He just got here, stop being a little alley cat! Damn hormones..._' Rukia shook her head and kept her stare back on the TV. Her movie was almost over, so she better watch it now to keep her mind from becoming overrun with such unacceptable thoughts, but she couldn't help but get one last glance of the soft expression on Ichigo's face before returning to the program. '_I wonder what is going on in that little head of his.._' she thought as Ichigo dreamt whatever was playing out in his sleep.

* * *

_Heat._

_ The searing heat and bright aura of the flames as they licked wildly at the home. The smoke was blinding and the flames were getting hotter and hotter, rising in height and spreading fast. Debris was falling and crashing in an explosion of sparks and smoke. The whole entire home was engulfed in this holocaust, inside and out. The beams on the inside were crying out in pain, threatening to fall and end their agony. The contents inside were no longer valuable and the floors were at the verge of collapsing, coated with a thick black pelt. The heat intensified and smoke replaced the precious oxygen that was needed to survive._

_ Tiny hands scrunched the burnt blouse of a woman with now soot-covered golden hair. Her arms wrapped protectively around the small child whose face was burried in her bosom, shaking with fright as another beam fell, mauled by the flames._

_ "Ichigo..." she whispered to the bright-haired boy, whose hair was exactly the same shade as the fire that was destroying their home. He looked up with watery, puffy earthy eyes. "Ichigo, you must run." she told him. He was taken aback by her words. Run? He couldn't leave her here! Her and his father, who was lying on the ground beside his mother, two smaller bodies, smaller than him, lying under both of his arms. He shook his head and clung to her tightly._

_ "No! I won't!" he cried. She hugged him tightly, the large cabinet that held their dishware falling to the ground in an eruption of sparks and smoke. She coughed when the fumes hit her nose and shot up her nostrils. There wasn't much time left. The last beam was about to give way by the punishing blaze. Looking into her son's eyes, Ichigo's mother pleaded with him._

_ "Run, Ichigo! Don't look back! Just run and don't stop! Just keep running!" she screamed at him. Ichigo gasped and yelped as his mother picked him up and began kicking at the weakened walls. After a tiring effort, the wood shattered apart and a hole was created just large enough for Ichigo. The tiny 8-year-old was then shoved through the hole by his mother, the jagged wood scraping his skin and drawing blood. Ichigo screeched in agony as the sharpest part of the wood cut through his shirt and tore down his torso all the way down near his groin on the opposing side._

_ Ichigo hit the dusty earth, bloody and covered in soot, but otherwise okay. He looked back to see his mother, tears streaming down her blackened face. Ichigo could only stare in horror as he saw how terrified and desperate his mother looked. A very loud crack was heard followed by the long agonizing groan of the structure of the house._

_ "Run, Ichigo!" his mother screamed at him. Ichigo flinched before scrambling to his legs and taking a step back. "Run! Just run, Ichigo! Keep running and don't look back! Run!" she screamed louder. Ichigo could see behind her in the small hole something fall that was overlaid with flames. He turned around and began running, holding his bleeding cut on his body. As soon as he got to a safe enough distance he looked back. He saw his mother with a sad smile mouth the words 'I love you' before the floor on the inside of the house gave way to the flames and collapsed, crushing his mother and the rest of his family inside. Ichigo was left wide-eyed and in terror, panic, and confusion, staring at the rest of the home he loved the most crash to the ground in a firey pile of rubble and death. Ichigo took a step back, his eyes trembling and his heart racing. His mind was in a blurr and his sanity was long gone. What just happened... it couldn't be true... it just couldn't..._

_ Falling to his knees, Ichigo tilted his head up and screamed._

* * *

"Ichigo..."

"No..."

"Ichigo."

"N-no..!"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"No, I won't leave..."

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia yelled and began shaking Ichigo, who was twitching madly and murmuring in his sleep, roughly on his shoulders. At her touch, Ichigo's eyes bolted up and he let out a loud shout, shooting backwards from where he was laying and falling over the couch. He scrambled to his feet in a blind hysteria and backed up, only to hit the table and sending a vase smashing to the ground next to him. Ichigo shouted in fright again and backed up in another direction until he hit a wall hard. In a frenzy of terror, Ichigo looked around frantically for a way out, heaving for air, his eyes wide and pupils constricted to small black dots.

"Ichigo!" Rukia had yelled, running over to him and kneeling in front of his terrified face. Ichigo almost back-handed her out of pure fear. His nightmare kept replaying over and over again, sending his heart beating at an abnormal rate, his eyes wide and sweat running down his forehead. "Ichigo, snap out of it!" Rukia screamed at him. She locked eyes with his and made him focus on her. "Ichigo, calm down, it's just me." she tried to soothe him. Ichigo continued to pant heavily, trying to calm himself, thought it wasn't working. "Ichigo, relax. Take a long, deep breath." Rukia told him. Ichigo looked into Rukia's deep blue eyes. They were like sapphire orbs in the middle of a midnight sky. It was calming and he was able to catch his breath. Rukia sighed, not taking her eyes off the boy. "There ya go... relax and talk to me." Rukia said softly. Ichigo shook his head furiously and kept himself up against the wall. He couldn't talk about his nightmare. He couldn't. He just couldn't!

"No!" he shouted at her. Rukia gasped. He had never yelled at her like that before. "Just get away from me!" he shouted again. That's when she noticed tears were starting to stream down his face.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said softly. Ichigo rubbed his eyes with his arm, sobbing heavily. Rukia's heart went out to Ichigo. Whatever happened to him, it really scared him. To the point where he was actually crying. This was getting serious. "Ichigo, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but at least let me take you to your room." Rukia said, extending her hand to him. After a few minutes, Ichigo stopped crying and looked back to Rukia, but this time, his eyes were blood-shot and puffy. Rukia hated that. She wanted the beautiful chocolate-brown she loves to see. He accepted her hand and he stood up with her pulling him to his feet. He rubbed his face from his tears and snot. How stupid of him. Yelling at her like that and causing a scene. All from a little nightmare. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Rukia heard frantic footsteps race down the stairs and revealed Yoruichi, startled by the noise she heard upstairs.

"What happened?! I heard something crash!" Yoruichi exclaimed, and then she looked at the vase in pieces on the ground. The one she got for Byakuya's birthday. "What happened down here!" Yoruichi yelled, fuming at the smashed vase she had spent a lot of money on for Byakuya's birthday. Ichigo covered his eyes again and started to shiver. Rukia looked to Yoruichi and put a finger to her lips.

"Don't yell, Yoruichi! I'll explain everything later." Rukia said firmly. Yoruichi sighed and walked towards the kitchen. She best get the dust mop before Byakuya gets home. Rukia gasped Ichigo's hand tightly and she started for the stairs, avoiding the glass on the floor. Ichigo stepped over the mess he created and followed Rukia, his head hanging low.

* * *

Upstairs, Ichigo sat on his bed, his pillow clutched in his arms and his face buried in the fabric. He was too scared to go back to sleep. It was almost ten o'clock and he was tired. He was tired and distressed by the nightmare; the same one that's been haunting him for the past ten years...

Rukia sat next to him, watching him closely. Ichigo had gone from calm to in a complete abashed state. He was shaking violently and was clearly shaken from what he had dreamt. If only she knew... if only there was a way to understand this boy; to know what he had suffered that caused him to end up like this. Rukia could only look on helplessly and do nothing but let Ichigo collect himself, or at least try to.

Rukia scooted over next to Ichigo and made her presence known so he wouldn't become more scared. "Ichigo?" she spoke softly. Her voice had caused him to flinch. "Ichigo, I'm here. You can always turn to me if you need something." she told him. He didn't move. He didn't speak. Rukia looked down at the floor, crestfallen. "You don't have to talk about it, but you can always tell me what's on your mind..." she whispered. Ichigo scrunched his pillow tighter. For a while, the two sat in a stilled silence. No one moved or spoke and time seemed to freeze. Rukia even wondered if Ichigo had fallen asleep. With a sigh, she stood up and began to walk for the door. She better go downstairs and help Yoruichi clean up the mess Ichigo made.

"Rukia..." Rukia's hand froze, clasped around the doorknob at the sound of Ichigo's quiet voice. She looked back at Ichigo, who was still face-down in the pillow. She waited and after a few seconds, Ichigo raised his head to reveal his reddened eyes. They were watery like a field after an afternoon's rain. He had been crying again... something she hated seeing. It pulled at Rukia's heart. She had seen him sad, frightened, and even a little angered, but never crying.

"Yes, what is it, Ichigo?" she asked him sweetly. He locked eyes with her, not wanting to break the gaze.

"P-please don't leave me alone..." he pleaded. Rukia released the knob and looked at him. He had this... needy look. This nightmare really scared him. He's never asked Rukia to be near him, in fact, Rukia's noticed that he tends to lash out at her when he's this scared or nervous about something... but right now, he needed her, and she wasn't going to turn him down.

Rukia walked back to the bed and sat down next to Ichigo. He was still and quiet, not moving an inch. Rukia looked at him. Thought dark, she could see his skin a sickly pale. He was almost like a ghost in the night.

"I'm sorry..." he said suddenly. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked softly. Ichigo didn't look to her. He kept completely still.

"For everything!" he started to snob. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and scaring you, and breaking your stuff. I'm so sorry, Rukia..." Ichigo's voice cracked. His heart ached and his head was in a blurr from the nightmare. He started to snivel and clutch the pillow tighter. Rukia scooted over closer and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. He shivered at her touch, but he needed it. He needed her closeness.

"Ichigo, it's okay..." she whispered. "You were scared and disoriented. You didn't mean it and I understand. Please, don't beat yourself up about this, Ichigo. I forgive you." Rukia finished, tightening her grip on Ichigo. Ichigo let go of his pillow and wrapped his arms around Rukia. He buried his face in her shoulder and didn't let her go. He realized he needed Rukia. He needed her presence and warmth. Her care... her everything. If he loses her now to his own fear and stupidity, he'll be alone again, and he won't survive another time.

Rukia stroked the back of Ichigo's head gently. She knew Ichigo needed her. The only thing that was on her mind was what happened to him? What caused this very gentle and innocent boy to be so fainthearted and alone? This didn't make sense... she had to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant breaking Ichigo in herself.

* * *

Yoruichi sighed, vexed at the smashed vase she bought for Byakuya a few months ago. She understood that Ichigo was... special, but to smash her vase and cause mayhem and not even apologize for it? That really stung her.

Yoruichi kneeled down and carefully started to pick up the large pieces of glass that were easy to pick up. That's when the door opened and in walked Byakuya. Yoruichi's heart stopped. He walked in and sighed heavily, removing his coat and hanging it on the hook. When he walked in the living room and saw the woman picking up the glass, he was not too pleased.

"Yoruichi..." he bellowed. "What happened here?" he asked with an intent to kill in his eyes. Yoruichi gulped. What was she to tell him? She couldn't tell him that Ichigo did this. He'd go after him and skin him for sure! She couldn't blame Rukia either. She would deny it and a massive argument would ensue. Should she blame herself? Yeah, that would work! But, what was she going to say? Should she say she was just being stupid and knocked over the damn thing? Oh, but she didn't want to get in trouble! "Yoruichi." Byakuya rose his voice. She flinched. She guessed she was hesitating and he noticed. "I asked you a question and I expect you to answer." he demanded. Yourichi opened her mouth to say something, but her throat closed.

"I-I, uh..." she stammered. "I-"

"It was me, Byakuya." Rukia intruded, walking down the stairs with a stoic look on her face. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her, obviously suspicious and not buying the lie at all.

"You, Rukia?" he narrowed his eyes. "I find that hard to believe with you being so nimble and alert. Care to explain just _how_ you broke Yoruichi's vase? Byakuya asked, his tone spiteful. Rukia nodded and kept calm.

"I was up watching a movie and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was drowsy on my way to the stairs and bumped the stand. A simple mistake, Byakuya." Rukia explained with ease. Byakuya still had his suspicious, especially since Yoruichi looked awfully rabbity about this whole situation. But Byakuya was tired and didn't feel like arguing.

"I have no energy to deal with this right now. Clean up the mess, Rukia. I'm going to bed." he said firmly before walking past her up the stairs. Rukia waited for his bedroom door to close before she let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close..." Rukia whispered. She knelt down next to Yoruichi and began helping her pick up the glass. She looked to the taller woman and realized how shaken she was by what just happened. "Youruichi, are you all right?" Rukia asked her worriedly. Yoruichi let out a shuttered sigh and nodded briefly.

"Y-yeah, it's just that... you know I'm bad at lying..." she looked down at the ground, her eyes becoming glossy. Rukia blinked at her. What was the matter? "I can't lie to Byakuya. If you wouldn't have came down when you did, I would've ratted out Ichigo in pure fear." she shivered slightly. Rukia sighed again. She hated making Yoruichi do things for her, but it's not like she asked her to. She didn't have to, but she is very thankful she covered for Ichigo. The last thing Rukia wanted to happen was for Byakuya to interrogate Ichigo and scare the living daylights out of him.

"Thank you, Yoruichi. You did not have to do that and I understand how hard it is to lie to Byakuya. Trust me... I've been living with him for a long, long time." Rukia stood up with her handful of glass and walked to the kitchen to dispose of it. She then grabbed the dustpan and small broom and returned to the living room. She brushed the dust and leftover shards of glass into the pan and returned to the kitchen and dumped the remaining glass. Yoruichi had followed her and tossed the larger shards of glass she had picked up and sat down at the kitchen table, still unnerved by what happened. Rukia sat down next to her and cupped her hands together.

"I'm so sorry about the vase..." Rukia apologized. The flashbacks of Ichigo's terrified state scared her. She's never seen him like that before.

"It's... not your fault..." Yoruichi whispered. She wanted to blame Ichigo, but she knew it was a freak accident. She couldn't blame him. It wasn't right. "I know he didn't mean it. By the way, how is he doing? He seemed pretty shaky." Yourichi asked. Rukia sighed. It took her a while to calm him down this time.

"I got him to fall asleep." she answered. "He fell asleep in my lap... he was so upset... I just hope he sleeps through the night..." Rukia prayed. Yoruichi nodded. She felt bad for the kid, and even though he was to fault for the smashed vase, she knew she was going to have to let that blow over. Being angry at someone because of something so petty wasn't very mature. "He said he was sorry for breaking the vase..." Rukia suddenly spoke. Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly. "He said he'll do anything to replace it... so long as we don't kick him out..." Yoruichi felt her heart jerk. Now she was glad she didn't tell Byakuya. He would've nearly killed the poor kid. There was one thing on her mind, though...

"How did he break it, Rukia?" Yoruichi asked her. Rukia frowned.

"He was sleeping... and I guess he had a nightmare and freaked out when I woke him up. It was so strange... he was mumbling in his sleep and twitching." Rukia explained. Yourichi raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend.

"Mumbling?" she asked. Rukia nodded. "So, he was talking in his sleep? What was he saying?" she asked. Rukia looked up.

"Well, I didn't really catch everything, but I did hear him mumble 'No, I won't go. Don't leave me...'" Rukia's glance downcast to her cupped hands.

"Is that all?" Yoruichi asked. Rukia was silent for a little bit before she said,

"He also said 'I won't leave you, mom'..."

* * *

_ The sight of the flames made his heart skip a beat. Never in his short life did he think that something like this would happen. He cowered in the corner as the flames drew nearer, and nearer, the heat making his skin sting with pain. Breathing was difficult, the black smoke filling the room. The flames seemed to be spreading closer to him, his back up against the wall in the secluded room. His family was nowhere to be found. He couldn't find his mother, father, his sisters, or even his older cousin, who seemed to have vanished into the black smoke._

_ The heat was intensifying, suffocating him and making him wheeze. The bright luminosity from the fire was blinding. He closed his eyes tight as the fire seemed to cackle in his ear, teasing him about death. The blaze made his skin blister and he put his hands up to his head, accepting his fate and letting out a ear-splitting scream._

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a low grunt and his eyes snapped open. His heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. The second nightmare during the night. He was drenched in a cold sweat and he felt stiff, tightened in a ball. He let out a stuttered sigh. How he hated these nightmares. They terrified him, his inner-self not letting go of the past.

He sat up, the blanket falling over his head. He looked to his window and saw the sun high up in the sky. At least he slept through the night... though his mind was still a blurr. He sighed and swung his legs over the bed. The first thing he has to do is to apologize to Yoruichi about her vase.

Ichigo crept downstairs and peered into the kitchen. Just as he suspected, he found the purple-haired woman sitting at the table, sipping what looked to be coffee. He walked in and at the sound of his footsteps, Yoruichi looked to him.

"Oh, good morning, Ichigo." Yoruichi said in a bland tone. He sat down across from her, but didn't say a word. He didn't know how to apologize just yet, but he knew he had to. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." Yoruichi offered, but Ichigo shook his head, still silent and not looking at him. Yoruichi now felt uncomfortable. She didn't look to him and looked down to the floor as well. She wondered if he felt bad about the vase. She wasn't going to hold a grudge or anything, and she didn't want him to feel awkward around her.

"I'm sorry about the vase, Yourichi..." Ichigo whispered. Yoruichi looked up to him. "I-I'll do anything to replace it. Or make it up to you somehow." Ichigo said frantically.

"I-it's okay, Ichigo. It's no big deal. Things like that can be replaced." Yoruichi told him. Ichigo looked up at her. His brown eyes were glazed and turning red. He obviously felt terrible about this whole situation. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I forgive you, and don't think I'm going to resent you for it. It was an honest mistake right?" Yourichi smiled. Ichigo nodded briefly. Even Yoruichi was accepting of him, but it still wasn't right how he was getting off so easy. He knew it wasn't fair. He just _had_ to do _something_.

"But, I can't just stay here and do nothing. There has to be something I can do to make it up." Ichigo argued. Yoruichi sighed. There wasn't exactly something he could do.

"Hmm... well..." Yoruichi pondered. She could always have him chop wood. Yeah, that'll do. That'll do just fine. Yourichi gave Ichigo a devilish smile and she saw him go a bit pale. "I know just what you can do for me." she said.

"O-okay, what is it?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.

"You are to spend the rest of the day chopping wood for the fireplace." Yourichi told him. Ichigo blinked at her. That was it? That didn't seem too hard... "I'll teach you how to chop it and you will replace the wood you ruined when you first stole from us, which is a lot." Ichigo frowned. He didn't mean to... but, since it'll make Yoruichi happy and make up for what he did a few days ago, why not.

Yoruichi stood up and walked to the counter. "Your lesson starts after you eat something. You'll need all the energy you need for this task." Yoruichi then began to rummage around the fridge. Ichigo then second-guessed if her could do this. Oh well. It's too late to complain now. He'll just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

Then entire morning, Ichigo had chopped countless numbers of logs and trees. It was exhausting. despite the cold weather, Ichigo was sweating bullets. He had enough firewood to build a cabin. His hands were bright red as he gripped the ax. He was tired. He needed a break. He panted and dropped the ax, falling to his knees. Yoruichi was relaxing on the porch, watching Ichigo while petting Kon. She decided his "punishment" was over.

"Okay, Ichigo." she called. "You can take a break. Come on in and I'll get you something to eat." she got up and walked into the house. Ichigo panted and sat up straight. Thank _God_, he was allowed to stop. He didn't think he was ever going to get a break.

Ichigo stood up and walked into the house, rubbing his hands madly to warm them. He should've worn gloves. Well, at least the house is warm. Ichigo walked up the steps and into the home. He sighed at the warmth. It was good to be inside.

"Come on in the kitchen, Ichigo." he heard Yoruichi called. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked into the kitchen. Yourichi was pouring some tea into some thin mugs. "There's a bowl of warm water in the sink. Warm your hands up." she told him. Ichigo blinked. How did she know his hands were freezing stiff? He shrugged it off and walked to the sink. There was a large steel bowl full of steaming water. He gulped. He hoped it wasn't as hot as his bath a few days ago. He dipped his hands in the water hesitantly and drooped his eyes. It was the perfect temperature. His hands relieved of his ache and stiffness. It felt great.

"I made some brownies earlier. Have some with tea." Yourichi said, sitting down with her tea. Ichigo removed his hands from the water and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. He then sat down across from Yoruichi and accepted the tea and a brownie. They smelled wonderful. They made his mouth water at the sight. He was just about to bite into it when Yoruichi grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." she said sternly. Ichigo dropped the brownie. "You aren't allergic to nuts or anything, are you?" she asked worriedly. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He actually didn't know the answer to that question. Most of his life he's eaten what's came to him and didn't notice the contents or what it was. He didn't know if he was allergic to anything, but he knew the reaction to nuts was bad.

"I... don't really know..." Ichigo told her truthfully. Yoruichi let go of his wrist. She pushed her brownie towards him and Ichigo gave her a confused look.

"It's the last one without nuts. Rukia prefers plain brownies, so I made her some." Yoruichi explained. Ichigo didn't know how considerate Yoruichi would be. It surprised him. But what bugged him was that it was the last brownie that Rukia liked. He couldn't eat it.

"I can't eat this." Ichigo said bluntly. Yoruichi felt a little insulted.

"Why not?" she asked him. Ichigo frowned.

"Because it's the last one that Rukia likes... I can't eat it..." Ichigo said. Yoruichi smiled. Rukia was right. He was a sweet boy.

"Don't worry about that, Ichigo." she reassured him. Ichigo looked at her curiously. "I made her a small batch to take to work with her this morning. She has plenty to last until tomorrow. Now, eat! I didn't make these for nothing!" Yoruichi ordered him. Ichigo didn't hesitate and picked up the nut-less brownie. As he bit into it, his eyes widened.

'_Holy shit! This is awesome!_' Within a second, it was gone and Ichigo was amazed at how good it was. It was chocolately and gooey and just absolutely awesome!

"I knew you'd like it. I put tiny marshmallows in the batter." Yoruichi said.

"That was a smart move. That was amazing." Ichigo complimented. He then sipped his tea and squinted slightly. He wasn't used to plain green tea. He wasn't used to tea in general. He never had a taste for it and probably never will.

"Put some honey or sugar in it. It'll taste better." Yoruichi mentioned. She should've known he wasn't used to certain things. This is the first time she's seen Ichigo get "picky". Just as Ichigo was reaching for the sugar, the two both heard the door open.

"Hey, Yoruichi!" it was Renji. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he doing here so early? It wasn't even 1:00. Renji gets out at 3.

"Uh, we're in here, Renji." Yoruichi called to him. Renji rushed into the kitchen and sighed. He looked like he's been running from something. "Why are you here so early?" Yoruichi asked. Renji didn't answer, but pulled a cigarette from the back of his ear. "Hey, hey, hey! No smoking in the house! You know Byakuya's rules!" Yoruichi scolded him. Renji sighed heavily.

"I know that!" Renji spat, putting the cigarette in his mouth. Ichigo only looked on at what was happening, which was very baffling to him.

"I thought Rukia said something about you quitting." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him. Renji grunted.

"Yeah, well, I can't just abruptly stop like that. It takes time and I've gone three days without a single whiff of cigarette smoke. I'm kinda withdrawing. It's just one. I swear." Renji said. He walked over to the window and opened it before lighting his death-stick. He inhaled deeply and sighed heavily as the white poison filtered outside in the air. Thank god for his half hour lunch breaks... otherwise, he would've went nuts. Yoruichi was disappointed. Renji promised Rukia _and _Allison he'd quit.

"So, let me get this straight... you came all the way here during your lunch break just to smoke?" Yoruichi asked. Renji nodded. "You're an idiot..." she said bluntly. Renji rolled his eyes.

"I am who I am..." Renji retorted, taking another puff of his cigarette. Yoruichi stood up and placed her hands to her hips.

"Honestly, Renji. Don't you think you should at least try just a bit-" Yoruichi was cut off by Renji's cellphone ringing. He looked at it and almost swallowed the cigarette. It was Allison. FUCK!

Fumbling with his phone, Renji put his cigarette behind his ear again and pressed the button on his phone. "Hey, Allison..." he said nervously. Yourichi smiled as she listened to him talk. "Yeah... yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Allison... I was... taking a piss..." Yourichi snorted with laughter. Renji was always lame with excuses. "My door is unlocked, so you can go right in. I don't mind... I'll be home in fifteen minutes. I'll see ya there. Bye." Renji hung up his phone and sighed, going back to his cigarette. "That was close..." Renji wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Allison almost squeezed the truth out of him.

"So, I suppose you have to go?" Yoruichi asked. Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah. My door is unlocked and if I know Allison, she'll go right on in, steal my bed and fall asleep and won't even remember me coming home." Renji said with confidence. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Renji." Yoruichi warned. Renji only shrugged it off. He wasn't worried. Ichigo sat in silence, drinking his tea, sugarless, which earned a distasteful grimace.

* * *

It was around 4:00 when Renji finally left, going through three cigarettes he managed to hide from Allison. Just as he left, Rukia had returned home with Byakuya. They ate dinner and they all retired to their rooms. Ichigo laid in bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He wondered long he was allowed to stay here. Just how long they would tolerate him and treat him like a human being. It had been what? Three-four days? He already made a bad rap for himself with the whole vase thing. What else will happen? And if something bad does happen, what will become of himself? Will he be kicked out? Beaten? Chained to a wall and starved? Just what? Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. He had to push these thoughts away, yet another voice lingered in his mind, telling him things. Speaking to him and driving him mad. He wondered if all these thoughts and feelings will ever blow off.

* * *

A month had gone by slow, but the weather had gotten much warmer. The snow was melting and the ground was becoming soggy. Small animals like squirrels and birds were coming back, and even the green grass was sprouting healthily. Spring was on its way, and so was another thing. Allergies. The cold was common thing around these parts, especially with the woodland area. The good news was, Ichigo had lightened up a bit. He's had little-to-no nightmares since that one night so many weeks ago. He was still apprehensive and jumpy, but other than that, he was getting better at socializing, thanks to Allison. Rukia had spent every minute with him as much as she could. The weekends is where Ichigo had her all to himself, so to speak. Now that it had gotten warmer, Rukia took him on walks on a trail that led to the bridge into town. It was about a forty minute walk from going to the bridge and back. During that time, Rukia talked to him, learning what he likes and dislikes and just a little bit of everything, except for what happened to him. That's the one thing she hadn't gotten out of him yet. She waited for the right moment to do that, and that wasn't now.

It was a humid morning from the rain and Rukia and Ichigo had just gotten back from a morning walk. Rukia noticed Renji's car was here and smiled.

"Renji's here! I wonder if Allison's with him. C'mon!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him to the door. Rukia entered and closed the door, hearing Renji talking. She walked to the living room with Ichigo behind her and gave Renji a questioning look when she saw Renji with a heavy coat and scarf around his neck. His nose was bright red and he sniffled.

"Renji, how on earth did you manage to catch a cold?" Rukia asked, smiling at him mockingly. Renji rolled his eyes and sniffled again.

"His cigarettes..." Yourichi answered from across the room. Rukia raised an eyebrow. "This one thought it would be a good idea to lie to Allison about his door being unlocked and left her in the freezing cold for almost an hour just to come here and smoke." Yoruichi spat. Renji growled.

"I didn't lie! I must've forgotten to unlock it and she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the drawer if you catch my drift." Renji argued.

"Sure, she locked herself out of her car, but she would've have gotten sick if you had just gone home on time instead of procrastinating and smoking!" Yoruichi retorted. Renji opened his mouth to yell, but ended up sneezing loudly. Ichigo scrunched his face. He didn't think he was ever sick before... at least not within the past year or so. Yoruichi rubbed her temples. These two have been going at if for the past week and Rukia had no idea why. Guess this answers the question...

"Well, I guess Allison giving you her cold was payback. Serves you right." Rukia teased. Ichigo kept quiet. He never engaged in conversations like this. Ever.

"Oh, she did a lot more..." Renji said, his voice congested. "She kicked my ass when I got there. She smelt the smoke on me and locked herself in my room and forced me to show her every spot I had a cigarette in... then she kicked me in my jewels..." Renji shivered. Rukia laughed. "She gave me hell for two days... when she got sick, I felt bad, so I took care of her. Guess she passed it on to me..." Renji grumbled.

"I told you waiting here wasn't going to pay off. Look where it got you. Sick with an angry lady at your house." Yourichi spat. Renji rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be in the center of being scolded by women... this sucks...

"Renji, you're going to lose her, and you're going to be all alone again. Do you really want that?" Rukia said to him. Renji looked down and shook his head.

"No, of course not." he muttered.

"Then listen to her. Women hate when they aren't listened to or heard. Allison's sensitive on the inside. She must've thought you care more about smoking than you do her." Rukia's words pierced his heart.

"But, I don't. I love Allison, but quitting isn't as easy as I expected." Renji said.

"Nothing is ever easy, Renji." Yoruichi jumped in. "You just need to keep pushing on. If you don't do this soon, she's going to leave you and kick _my_ ass." Yoruichi said bitterly. Renji glared at her.

"Whatever. Look, I gotta go pick up some cough medicine. I'll catch you girls later." Renji got up from the couch and made his way to the door. His shoulder brushed Ichigo's ever so slightly as he walked past the two. "Tell Byakuya I'll see him later." he waved good-bye before closing the door. Rukia and Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"He's never gonna learn, is he?" Yoruichi said.

"Nope..." Rukia responded. Ichigo smiled slightly. The humor in this house has increased ten fold because of Allison and Renji. And because if it, Ichigo smiled often.

"Well, I hope you two are hungry because I made the best breakfast scramble ever!" Yoruichi cheered. Rukia's eyes became bright. She was starving!

"All right! Let's go, Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into the kitchen.

* * *

"That's all you got with a thorough description?" Byakuya fumed as he sat in front of Izuru in his office, who was frustrated beyond belief with his past partner.

"I told you I had over 3000 people in this system! Just be glad it dropped down to 1563!" Izuru snapped. Byakuya growled and rubbed his face with his hand. This investigation was proving harder than he had imagined. Why wasn't this kid coming up right away? Was his background blank? This didn't make sense...

"How many blank backgrounds are on there, Izuru?" Byakuya asked. Izuru sighed and scrolled down the screen.

"Well, a lot... about 412..." he groaned. Byakuya thought for a while. If this kid did have a blank background, it'd be easier and faster to go through the smallest amount of files first, then go back to the rest of the search.

"Give a thorough search on the blank ones. I understand it might take a bit, but it's the only way we'll find out." Byakuya ordered. Izuru's eye twitched. He's _got_ to be kidding... surely he must be joking.

"B-Byakuya, will all due respect, this isn't a cakewalk." Izuru complained. Byakuya glared at him.

"I'd be more than happy to do this myself, Izuru, but unfortunately, I cannot." Byakuya said in a deep voice. Izuru rolled his eyes. He knew that... "I'd be more than happy to pay you double for this task. If not, then triple." Byakuya offered. Izuru gave a low growled and slammed his head on his desk. He was trained to never accept personal cash. It was aggravating and Byakuya was making things difficult. Fighting was useless. He might as well give up now.

With a defeated sight, Izuru looked up to Byakuya, who still had the same emotionless look on his face. "Forget about it..." he groaned. Byakuya smiled.

"Thank you, Izuru. I'll be sure to return the favor one day." Byakuya thanked. Izuru went back to rearranging the files. If he was going to get this done, he best start it now.

Byakuya's smile faded quickly, however. Even though a month has passed and Ichigo has done nothing, Byakuya knew there was no good to this mysterious stranger. And he was going to get to the bottom of it, even if it means breaking Rukia's heart...

* * *

The night fell and so did the temperature. It was awfully chilly during the nights and the grass was always coated with a frosty dew. Ichigo had begun feeling the effects. He was sitting on the couch, in front of the fire with a throw blanket over his shoulders. He was shivering madly, feeling cold to the bone. His skin was prickly with goosebumps and his teeth were starting to chatter. Why the hell was he so cold? It was a comfortable eighty degrees in this house, why was he shivering?!

"Ichigo, dinner's ready." he heard Rukia call. Ichigo looked towards the kitchen and smelled Yoruichi's cooking. She made his favorite tonight; smoked salmon with roasted seasoned vegetables, but he suddenly wasn't hungry. Rukia came in to the living room and gave Ichigo a questioning look. "Ichigo, aren't you hungry? Yoruichi has your plate ready." Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head slowly. He didn't feel like eating tonight.

"I-I don't have much of an appetite, Rukia..." Ichigo said sadly. Rukia gave him a worrisome glance.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Ichigo nodded. Rukia accepted how he felt and returned to the kitchen. Ichigo sighed and tightened the blanket around him. If anything, he was feeling a little bit queasy and clammy. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, but he didn't like it...

Ichigo stood up from the couch and crept his way up to his room. Once there, he buried himself under his covers and tried to sleep. His body was achy and his throat was feeling a bit scratchy. He hoped he wasn't getting sick with whatever Renji had. He hasn't been sick in a very long time and has never visited a doctor. Well... he couldn't remember if he did... he had no recollection. Every injury he's received he's shrugged off and acted like a man about it. He's never asked for help, and never received any.

Ichigo took a deep breath before closing his eyes and falling into a dream world.

* * *

"Ichigo's not hungry?" Yoruichi was in disbelief as she bit into her fish. Rukia only picked at her meal, wanting to sit next to Ichigo and eat with him.

"He said he wasn't... I hope he's feeling okay." she worried. Ichigo _always_ ate Yoruichi's cooking. It's what he wakes up for in the morning and looks forward to every single day he's been here. For him to deny it, especially his favorite dish, was paranormal...

"I'm sure he's fine. It's probably a phase." Yoruichi said, taking another bite of her food. Rukia sighed. "Eat your food, Rukia. I didn't make it to have it go to waste." Yoruichi scorned her. She was right. No use pouting over him. It's not like he was getting tired of them... right?

Rukia paused at chewing. That wasn't true. He couldn't be getting tired of them. It's only been a month. What if Byakuya was right? What if he's a freeloader just making this whole thing up, but that nightmare he had and his timidness... that can't be an act. It wasn't believable. Rukia swallowed hard. She hoped this was the real Ichigo. He was sweet and kind and even chopped them more wood. No, he wasn't going to leave, but then again...

"Yoruichi?" Rukia spoked to her. Yoruichi looked to her.

"Yes, darling?" she replied. Rukia stared at her plate. Her thoughts were consuming her mind again.

"Do you think that... Ichigo will leave us one day?" Rukia asked her. Yoruichi hesitated for a moment. Even she didn't know the answer to that question. It was hard to say.

"Well, Rukia, if he does, he does. I'm sure if he does, it'll be for better." she told her. Rukia didn't want that. She wanted Ichigo to stay... "We can't say for sure. Don't worry, Rukia. By the looks of it, he won't be going anywhere for a while." Yoruichi gave her a smile before taking another bite of her food. She was right. Rukia shouldn't worry. Ichigo is his own person and can make his own decisions, but she couldn't help but like him... it's been a while since she's had this much contact with someone, and Ichigo brought out her friendly side. It's been so long since she's had a friend. She needed that, and if he left, then she'd slip right back into depression. Not something she was looking forward to.

Pushing her annoying thoughts aside, Rukia began to finish her now cold fish.

* * *

The next morning was chilly and crisp. The dew melted, giving the grass a sparkle to it in the weak sunlight. Rukia was already up, putting her coat over her form. She had to go see if Ichigo was ready. She exited her room before going to Ichigo's room and knocked on his door.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called. There was no response, which Rukia found odd. Just as she was going to knock again, his door flew open and Ichigo appeared before, his eyes seemed... watery... He also seemed a little pale. "You feeling okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him. He swallowed hard and nodded. Rukia took that as a yes and started to walk towards the stairs, Ichigo following her at a distance.

Inside, Ichigo felt _horrible_. His head was pounding, his throat was on fire, his nose felt stuffy, his stomach was in knots, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. Was that even possible? Clearly it was, because he was feeling it big time. He didn't want to say anything to Rukia about it. She shouldn't be concerned about his health. She wasn't his mother, and he didn't need help anyway. He could tough it out. Oh, but his head said otherwise. It pounded endlessly like a gong. This was bad.

"Are you ready for our walk, Ichigo?" Rukia asked brightly. Giving a fake smile, Ichigo nodded slightly. "Okay, then let's go." Rukia walked to the door. Ichigo followed her and tried to keep up, but he didn't want to get her sick as well and kept a reasonable distance.

'_I can't get her sick. She'll get mad at me. Then she'll kick me out. Damnit, what am I going to do._' Ichigo tried very hard not to let the groan escape his mouth. He felt horrible, and the cold weather made his teeth chatter hard. He hoped this walk wouldn't take long.

Rukia and Ichigo were finally on their way back to the house and Ichigo was thankful. His condition had worsened. He felt dizzy and tired and just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep. He felt weak and he was so cold he was starting to shake violently. He was panting as silently as he could so Rukia wouldn't catch on. Why couldn't he catch his breath? Breathing was beginning to prove difficult and he was so _hot_. Why was he feeling so hot? It didn't make sense! This was absurd. This was crazy. This was-

"Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of Rukia's voice. He realized he very far behind Rukia. She must've noticed his absence. Damnit! Rukia walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. Her beautiful midnight eyes. They made him feel intimidated. "Ichigo, what's wrong? You look really pale." Rukia raised her hand and caressed his cheek and Ichigo jerked away from her. Rukia almost forgot he wasn't used to human contact like this. "I'm sorry. Are you feeling all right? You felt a little hot." Rukia asked, concerned. Ichigo didn't want to tell her he was sick, but maybe he could just this once... fib?

"I-I'm j-just a little... cold..." Ichigo lied. By the way he was shivering, Rukia believed it. They were still about ten minutes away from home. It wasn't far.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, we're almost home. Just keep up with me, okay?" Rukia said in a caring tone. Ichigo nodded, his eyes drooping and weak. He looked so tired. Easy for her to say keep up. Usually, it's her telling him to slow down, but it looks like the tables were turned today.

As the two began walking, Ichigo found himself falling behind again. His vision blurred and his breathing became hoarse and stuttered.

'_What the hell... is happening to me?_' Ichigo was shocked at his state. Everything was doubling and swaying. Even Rukia had split into three. What was going on? His mind was going black and his brain continued to drum against his skull. Ichigo let out a agonizing cough before he fell to his knees and onto the frozen ground, face-first.

"Ichigo!" Rukia heard him thud on the ground. Ichigo's vision was now cloudy. He couldn't make out anything, including Rukia's figure. Ringing replaced Rukia's cries and he soon saw black.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia screamed. This was more than just the chills. This was something severe. In a panic, Rukia pulled out her cellphone and dialed for help.

* * *

**Oh. My. GOD. THAT was a lot to type. I impress myself! Also, YES "rabbity" IS INDEED a word! Thesaurus it! Anyway, what is wrong with Ichigo?! Is it serious? Will he recover? And will he eventually leave Rukia and her family and friends? What do the nightmares have to do with himself and his past? Will Allison kick Renji's ass some more? (Let's hope so XD) Byakuya's getting closer to Ichigo's file, if there is one. What will he find? If anything? Honestly, I don't know the answers to HALF of these questions XD At least not yet! **


	5. Illness, Confessions, and more Byakuya

**This chapter was too long, even for me... I don't think I'm ever going to make a chapter this long again... I LIE! Hahaha! I am quite happy on how this turned out! I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself. I'm sorry for the horrible delay, but a lot of these scenes take up half the story -.- Damn me and being so detailed in every little piece of work I have. Also, because I have very limited space for a chapter title, I may change it later... Haha, oh well! Well, no sense in talking anymore, ENJOY!**

* * *

He awoke with a searing pain and a radiating heat in his head. He had chills all over his body and his body ached. Why was he so cold? But now that he thought about it, he felt very uncomfortable more than he did cold. He also felt... naked...Why? Something was wrong... this whole 'situation' wasn't right. He heard a beeping and other strange noises that sounded like a crowded building. Ichigo would've thought harder about it if he didn't feel so weak. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way? And where was he? What happened? It made him feel panicked and confused and Ichigo soon became overwhelmed.

"His fever has died down..." he heard a voice. Who was that? He didn't recognize that voice. Where was he? Who was this person- male speaking?

"So, he has the flu?" he knew that voice. That was Rukia! That soft, sweet voice was Rukia. Her voice was music to his ears. At least he knew she was with him.

Finally summoning enough energy from his weak state, Ichigo opened his eyes, but quickly regretted it. His chocolate orbs were met with a punishing bright light and he winced tightly. It was like looking into the freaking sun... He groaned and turned his head to the side, very unhappy with what was going on.

"I think he's awake!" Rukia said anxiously. Ichigo opened his eyes, staring at Rukia's form until the blurriness faded away, and saw her face, which was a mixture of worry and concern. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked, worry deep in her voice. Ichigo was in a mixture of shock and confusion. Just where was he?

"R-Rukia..." Ichigo rasped. His throat was still dry. He felt so drained of energy, it was almost painful. His body felt numb and his emotions were racing so fast, he felt dizzy.

"We're going to administer some antibiotics through the IV." came the mystery voice Ichigo had heard not too long ago. He turned his head to the other side to look at a tall man in a white coat and dark glasses. He was screwing something to the large bag of water hanging from a metal hook on a metal stand. He followed the rubber tube that ran down the pole and up the side of the bed to the top of his hand. Now it all made sense. Ichigo was in a hospital.

Panicking, Ichigo started to weakly tug at the needle taped to his hand, wanting to pull it out. His heart racing and making the monitor bark madly. That's when Rukia grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Ichigo, don't! You need that!" Rukia said sternly. Ichigo stopped and looked into her eyes. they were trembling, pleading for him to stop. Ichigo released the tube and settled slightly. Rukia smiled softly at him. "Thank-you..." That's when Ichigo looked down to get a good understanding of what was going on. He felt cold and naked because he was only in a thin, green gown with a thin sheet over his waist. He was completely naked underneath, not even his underwear was there. A blush soon came over his face and he looked towards the doctor. He had a stern look on his face.

"Wh-what happened?" Ichigo asked, clearly traumatized by what was going on. Rukia put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his frightened chocolate eyes.

"You passed out on our way back to the house. You've been out for about four hours..." Rukia said softly. He did? Is that why he saw black? Four hours?! What time was it now? "I couldn't drag you, and I panicked so I called for an ambulance..." Rukia admitted sadly. Ichigo's heart jerked suddenly. She was only trying to help him. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and told her he wasn't feeling well. He wouldn't have had made her worry so much.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Ichigo asked.

"You have the flu." the doctor's voice made Ichigo jump. He whipped his head towards the doctor in alarm. His tall stature made him seem so scary. The flu? Ichigo thinks he remembers hearing that. He didn't think he ever had it before. Ichigo's never been to the hospital in his life. He's rarely been to the doctor either. This all scared him, and him being naked wasn't helping a bit. "We're going to keep him monitored over night." he said, looking down at the clipboard and flipping through numerous sheets of paper. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'_Overnight?!_' Ichigo thought mentally. '_I don't wanna be here overnight! I want to go back with Rukia!'_ Ichigo wanted to jump out of the bed and run out of this place as fast as he could, but with him being attached to this IV and him being butt-naked, it was impossible. Suddenly, the doctor looked up from the clipboard and shot Rukia a strange look.

"Miss Rukia, may I please speak with you for a moment?" the doctor asked. Rukia looked to him, and then back at Ichigo. His eyes pleaded for her to stay, but she couldn't just refuse the doctor. It could be important.

"I'll be right back, Ichigo." Rukia got up and walked behind the curtain into the hallway with the tall doctor behind her. Ichigo was left laying on the bed, feeling uncomfortable and trapped.

On the other side of the curtain, the doctor re-examined Ichigo's clipboard.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Rukia asked, her curiosity peaked. The doctor shook his head, not understanding what he saw.

"Does Ichigo have any medical background at all?" he asked. Rukia went cold. She's only known him for over a month and never asked him anything personal like that. Ichigo's always been as healthy as a horse since she's met him. This was just so sudden.

"I-I don't know, sir..." Rukia answered hesitantly. The doctor said nothing. This was a problem.

"I see... We're not sure if he has any allergies to medication, so we're not sure how he'll tolerate the medicine. Have you given him any other medicine in your home?" he asked her. Rukia shook her head. Just the herbal tea he drinks when he eats too much.

"So, his medical background is completely blank? Rukia asked. She couldn't believe that Ichigo didn't have any background in the hospital, or any doctor at all. This proved just how much contact he's had with society... ever... "He's been outside for... a long time. He hasn't gotten sick since I've been with him." Rukia told him. The doctor nodded.

"His body was probably never introduced to this kind of virus before. That's why he's probably having such a bad reaction to the sickness. His immune system is very weak and can't handle the virus or medication. We'll have to give him small doses and see how he adjusts." the doctor explained. Rukia understands how it is to be very sick. Like when Byakuya was out on an investigation nearly two days away and she caught Dengue Fever. Renji ended up taking her to the hospital and Byakuya felt terrible for not being there for her... which is why he quit his job...

Adjusting his glasses, the doctor sighed. "We'll see how he does with the first dose. If nothing happens, we'll send him home tomorrow morning." he said.

"Yes, doctor." Rukia nodded. She worried deeply about Ichigo. For his physical and mental health. She prayed that Ichigo didn't have any allergies. She also couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Everything behind this kid was absolutely blank. Why? Why didn't Ichigo tell her anything?

* * *

Three hours into the first dose and Rukia's fears had come true. Ichigo had an allergic reaction. He began to breathe uneasily and his body went limp. It wasn't severe, but it still scared both Rukia and Ichigo. There was no other medication besides the one he was given that would fight the flu he had. So, the doctor decided to give Ichigo a smaller dose of the medication, and it lessened the severity of the reaction. It made Ichigo groggy and feel queasy, but it kept his breathing steady. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and Ichigo didn't like it. Now, he was lying in bed, half asleep and staring at Rukia with desperate eyes.

'_I feel like shit..._' Ichigo thought. He'd talk, but he was way too weak. He felt like someone took a syringe, which he had seen _way_ too much of today, and sucked out all the life in his body. He groaned. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet. At least his temperature was back to normal. His head still felt blocked and his throat didn't make much improvement... Rukia was concerned for his well-being. She had called everyone and they said they'd be there, even Byakuya. She didn't like being in the hospital alone. She knows how that feels.

Rukia scooted forward in the chair she was sitting in next to Ichigo's bed and stroked his cheek. Ichigo desperately wanted her closeness and didn't mind her touching his cheek. His eyes were half-lidded. He looked so tired and vulnerable. She never would've guessed a simple cold would have caused him to get a 104.3 fever and have him pass out. Was Ichigo's body really that weak? And this medicine was making it worse. Poor Ichigo...

A few minutes later, Ichigo's body gave up the battle in staying conscious and he finally fell asleep. Rukia sighed. She was glad he was able to get some sleep, but she was so worried about him. She hoped everyone would get here soon. The room was quiet besides the sound of Ichigo's heart monitor. It was beating steadily. She hated seeing him like this; all these wires and tubes sticking out of him. The oxygen mask on his face. It made him look frail and feeble. It just wasn't Ichigo. It wasn't him. Rukia looked at his face, he looked a peace, minus the dark bags under his eyes. She bet he really wished he was home now. Snuggled up on the couch in front of the fire with a blanket and herself next to him. He loved being next to her, being near her and sense her presence, even if she did do boring things like read or watch a chick-flick. Nothing more did he wake in the morning than to see Rukia's bright smile. That and Yoruichi's cooking.

Rukia brushed Ichigo's orange locks gently. His fiery hair always had a stunning shine to it, as if it really was ablaze. The sleeveless gown exposed his arms, They were thin, but had just a noticeable bundle of muscles packed under the skin. Rukia admired his build. She would never tell anybody, especially Byakuya. She'd scold her for being so... 'flirtatious'.

Smiling at Byakuya's possible reaction, Rukia accidently pulled one of the wires from Ichigo's chest and snapped one of the buttons on his gown. She went to snap it shut when she caught glimpse of the huge, discolored scar running down his torso. Rukia gasped at its size. What could've done this? It looks like a lion had its way with Ichigo and tore him up. The size of it was truly shocking. It was horrifying. Had Ichigo been abused as a child? This scar wasn't fresh. It was a good few years old. The way it bulged and tugged at Ichigo's regular peach-colored skin. What happened to him?

The sound of the doorknob clicking startled Rukia and she snapped the button shut before returning to her seat. She turned and saw Renji walk in with Allison, who had a bundle of blue flowers with Byakuya and Yoruichi behind them. She was thankful they came. She was so glad she wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo!" Allison cried. "What did this?!" Allison still sounded a little stuffy and Renji looked like he was going to die. His nose was the same shade of his hair and he looked pale. Allison took her fist and hit Renji right in the arm, though she ended up clutching her hand and muttering an "ow" from Renji's buff muscles.

"What the hell!" Renji yelled.

"You got him sick, you ass! I told you not to go near them! What if this was Rukia or Yoruichi or Byakuya!" Allison yelled back.

"I'm more than positive if Renji got Byakuya sick, his ass would be six feet under the Earth by now..." Yoruichi commented. Byakuya said nothing. He wanted nothing to do with the squabbling couple. Rukia could clearly see that Allison was still mad at Renji for what happened a few days ago.

"Guys, please don't fight." Rukia begged. "Ichigo's sick. This isn't the place to bicker." Rukia frowned. She was more worried about Ichigo's health and didn't want anymore negativity and stress to make him worse. Luckily, Allison and Renji stopped quarreling and looked the other way from each other. Yoruichi hoped the two would make up soon. That won't happen unless Renji actually quits smoking.

"So, how is he doing?" Yoruichi changed the subject. Rukia sighed, not taking her eye off of Ichigo's sleeping face.

"Well, he came in with a 104.3 fever. They got it down and currently it's 100.2, but they also did blood work and found he's anemic and nearly 20lbs underweight..." Rukia told them. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You'd think Yoruichi's food would've fatten him up with the amount he's been eating." Allison commented. Yoruichi's eye twitched.

"Are you saying my food is fattening?" Yoruichi growled with venom in her voice. Allison looked at her boredly.

"Uh, no. I'm just saying, have you seen him gulp down your food? I've never seen anyone eat like that for over a month and not get fat." she corrected. Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Her pride lied in her cooking and she was starting to notice how proud she was about it. Too proud...

"So, I'm guessing they are keeping him over night?" Byakuya finally spoke. Rukia nodded sadly.

"Yes. They have to monitor how his body handles the medicine because he had an allergic reaction earlier and it nearly sent him in a coma..." Rukia looked back to Ichigo. He was still asleep and his heart rate was still steady.

"Allergic reaction? What do you mean in a coma?" Renji asked.

"The medication is supposed to help fight his virus, but it makes him sicker and a few hours ago he almost passed out." Rukia explained. "There isn't anything else they can give him, so they just lowered the dosage. He didn't have another reaction, but his immune system is so weak, it'll take him a longer time to recover." Rukia finished. Everyone was in total shock.

"There isn't another medication?" Allison asked. Rukia shook her head. "What do you mean there isn't anything else?! It's a freaking hospital! The biggest drug shop in the freaking world!" Allison raged. She almost crushed the delicate flowers in her hands.

"Well, its hard since we don't really know what Ichigo's allergic to..." Rukia said softly.

"That's another thing, why would you give Ichigo something that could kill him in the first place!" Allison was fuming now. "That's like me give Renji anti-freeze instead of Gatorade!" she nearly yelled. Renji groaned.

"I'm glad you didn't do that..." Renji mumbled.

"Do that? What did Allison do?" Yoruichi asked. Allison started to giggled.

"I accidentally threw my clothes in the washer with some of his and turned his headband and his shirt pink!" she laughed. Renji scowled. That explained why Renji had his coat shut tightly around his frame.

"Aww, Renji. Pink is a very 'brave' color for men. You should be proud to bear it." Yoruichi teased. Renji shot her a death glare. He was in no mood to be teased.

"Serves you right for locking me out in the cold!" Allison yelled. Renji's jaw drop.

"Allison, you locked me out of my room, kicked me in my privates, didn't talk to me for two days, got me sick, put Cayenne pepper on my pancakes instead of cinnamon, killed my car, and turned my clothes pink. Don't you think I've suffered enough?" Renji asked. Allison looked upward to the ceiling, wondering if Renji indeed suffered enough. "Ya know what, don't answer that question..." Renji reconsidered, getting a delighted giggle from Allison.

"You killed his car?!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Allison laughed again.

"Oh, that was an accident too. I accidentally put windshield wiper fluid in the oil compartment. Haha! It made a funny noise before it went _clunk_ and refused to move!" Allison ginned. Renji wasn't laughing. Yoruichi was sure getting a good laugh out of it.

"And Cayenne on his pancakes? That is genius for a prank!" Yoruichi laughed.

"It was both funny and scary to see his face turn the same shade as his hair!" Allison clutched her abdomen in laughter. She remembered the hysterical panic that was Renji clutching his throat and running around like a moron.

"I didn't find it too enthralling..." Renji grumbled. Allison pouted at him.

"Well, it cured your sore throat, didn't it?" she spat. Renji's eyebrow twitched.

"It _closed_ my throat, Allison!" he argued.

"Well, you're the idiot having something you don't like in your house! Why have a spicy food in your house when you don't like spicy things!" Allison retorted. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this." Byakuya spoke suddenly, his voice deep with irritation. The two went silent and stood straight in his presence. He walked over to Rukia and stared down at her. "Rukia," he started. Rukia gulped. What was he going to say? "You are not staying here over night." he said sternly. Rukia frowned.

"But, Byakuya, I-"

"No buts, Rukia." Byakuya interrupted. Rukia looked away and then back to Ichigo. She couldn't leave him now. Not when he needs her to the most. If he wakes up and sees that she's not there, he'll think she abandoned him. Rukia knows how uncomfortable Ichigo gets in public. Hospitals aren't exactly the best place to leave him alone. He may hurt someone or himself.

"Byakuya, I can't leave him like this..." Rukia said. Byakuya took a step closer.

"Rukia, I will not allow you to stay here with him." Byakuya said sternly. Rukia whipped her head around and glared at Byakuya. Her amnesty eyes locked with his steel ones.

"Byakuya. I _won't_." she said sternly. Byakuya felt a tinge of fury ignite in his body. How could his sister be so defiant? And towards him! He will not allow his sister to stay with this... this... scoundrel!

"Excuse me." a delicate voice came from the door. Everyone turned their attention to a nurse with spiky white hair. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over. No more than one person can stay here over night. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she said politely. Byakuya turned his attention back to his sister. Rukia was obviously staying put.

"I'm going to stay, Byakuya. Go home." she told him bravely. Byakuya wasn't going to cause a scene and turned and walked out of the room. Yoruichi knew she was going to have to follow him since she didn't have a car to drive home in. She didn't like this whole situation, but she bit her tounge. She just hoped Byakuya didn't overreact when they got home.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning, Rukia. Sleep well! Tell Ichigo I'll cook him something special when he comes home." Yourichi waved before leaving the room.

"I'll catch ya later, Rukia. Tell Ichigo to get better soon." Renji spoke. Allison walked up to Rukia and handed her the blue flowers. Rukia took them and gave her an odd look, but Allison only smiled.

"They're Forget-Me-Nots." she told her. Rukia's eyes widened. "I remembered they were his favorite. I was originally going to give them to him tomorrow when I was going to visit for lunch, but I think now is the perfect time. Don't you think?" she asked. Rukia smiled and nodded. Ichigo would love them. Allison may have her moments, but she sure is a sweetheart. "Well, I'm off! I'll see you tomorrow, Rukia. Tell Ichigo I say to get better quick!" she said before walking out of the room. Rukia sat there smiling when Renji walked over to her.

"Hey, um... do you have any tips on how to... well, for me to make it up to Allison for the whole cigarette thing?" Renji asked. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... have you quit smoking?" Rukia asked. Renji nodded.

"I even got some gum and patches. I'm trying." Renji said boldly. Rukia nodded.

"Well, has she had anything in mind lately that she wants? Maybe if you get her something she really likes, she'll forget all about it." Rukia suggested. Renji's face suddenly brightened.

"Actually, yes. There is something she's been wanting. Thanks, Rukia. Tell Ichigo I'm sorry for getting him ill. I'll make it up to him. I promise. I'll see you later, Rukia!" Renji waved good-bye before racing out of the room to catch up with Allison before she tried to drive away in his car. She wasn't exactly too keen on driving stick-shift. The white-haired nurse walked over to Rukia with a clipboard.

"Miss Kuchiki, may I get you a blanket or something to keep you warm?" she asked. Rukia smiled softly at her.

"No, but thank you. Is Ichigo going to be okay?" Rukia asked, worriedly. The nurse looked down at her clipboard and back at Rukia.

"He's stable now. We're going to give him another dose of medicine at around eleven o'clock to see how he handles it. If he does well, we'll send him home with the medication and instructions." she explained. Rukia smiled.

"Thank you." she said. The nurse nodded before walking out. Rukia's smile soon faded and she frowned. Why did Byakuya act the way he did? It wasn't like Ichigo was a bad person or anything... sure, he had no medical background, but he's a good person. She had her suspicions of his background, but other than that, she _knew_ he was a good person.

Rukia leand forward and grabbed Ichigo's hand. He was so cold. It was unnatural how pale he looked. To think a simple cold could do this, but with an immune system as weak as his, anything can become severe in a matter of hours.

* * *

As the nurse said, the doctor came in a few hours later and administered another dose of the medication that could possibly kill him, except, he gave it in an even smaller dose, and Ichigo had a better reaction since he got there. Sure, he was still drowsy and out of it, but his fever had plummeted back to normal and he was thriving better than when he first came in. Rukia was so happy he was doing well again. The doctor said by morning, Ichigo will be well enough to go home with the medication. Rukia was so excited to get home. Ichigo was too when he heard the good news. He just hoped his body will never have to feel this way ever again.

* * *

Finally, morning came and Ichigo was getting dressed. Whatever those sticky foam things were on his body weren't easy to get off. In fact, he had six red rectangle marks running down his torso and stomach. He'd never experienced a hospital visit before, and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to another one. He wasn't too happy with the cotton ball taped to the spot where his IV was either.

Finally dressed warmly, Ichigo pulled back the curtain to where Rukia was and stood next to her. Rukia looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked. What a dumb question, of course he was! Ichigo didn't want to spend another second in this place.

"Yes." he answered. Rukia took his hand and started down the hallway. While Ichigo was getting dressed and showering, Rukia has spoken to the doctor about Ichigo's medication and didn't like what he had to say.

_'Ichigo may relapse upon returning home, so keep a close eye on him and only give him half of this pill. Anymore will cause a severe allergic reaction. It will make him fatigued, so don't let him drive or do anything too reckless. Keep him hydrated and cool to prevent another fever spike. If anything happens, bring him back.'_

Rukia worried from those words. It's as if the doctor was foreshadowing something bad to happen.

_'As for his weight, try to feed him some fattening foods, but enough to get his iron levels back up to normal. That's another reason why it's taking so long for him to recover. Peppers, broccoli, rice, pasta, and spinach are rich in iron. Try sneaking those foods in his meals. Other than that, he should be okay. Any concerns, just give me a call._

Rukia had almost forgotten he had other problems besides the flu. Who would've guessed he was anemic. That could explain Ichigo's sudden episodes of exhaustion. And here Rukia thought it was because of him chopping wood for them.

The two reached the double doors and stepped outside. The early morning air made Ichigo shiver slightly, and he thought the hospital was cold. It was freaking freezing outside! Or was it just his body? Either way, the thought made his head spin again. God damn this illness... he never thought it'd get so severe. For being outside for nearly his entire life, Ichigo never thought he'd get sick, let alone on the brink of near death because of a simple cold.

"There's Byakuya!" Rukia said. Byakuya pulled up to the hospital doors and Ichigo got in the back seat. Rukia got in front and Byakuya started to pull away. It was five minutes into the short car ride when Ichigo felt his stomach start to churn.

'_Shit..._' Ichigo's eyes drooped. He wasn't used to car rides, even though it was just a fifteen minute drive. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a car, but he had a vague memory of when he got bad motion sickness on a car trip he and his family went on when he was little. Ichigo came very close to gagging. How could he get this sick? All he knew is if he threw up now, Rukia's brother would ring his neck.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You look really pale again." Rukia had turned and noticed the color completely drained from his face. Ichigo froze. He wasn't okay, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak, otherwise the backseat of the car would smell horribly.

"He better not puke in my car." Byakuya growled under his breath.

"We're almost home, Ichigo. Can you hold it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded ever so slightly. The more he kept still, the less he felt nauseous. "The side effects of the medication are drowsiness, nausea and vomiting..." Rukia said quietly as she stared at the little orange bottle filled with small white pills. Ichigo felt bile rise to his throat. He kept his head downward and stared at the floor of the car. Looking at something still kept him stable, but he didn't know how long he was going to last.

Finally, the car came to a complete stop and Ichigo jumped out of the car faster than Rukia could get a handle on what just happened.

"Ichigo?" Rukia opened the door and saw Ichigo disappear behind the small house. She went to go follow him when Byakuya put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you." he said spitefully. It became clear why when Rukia heard the sounds of retching and gagging seconds later.

* * *

Byakuya entered the house and quickly made his way upstairs. Rukia came through the door next and sighed.

"Rukia?" Yoruichi called. Rukia looked up. "Rukia, is Ichigo here?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, he's here." she replied, not very enthusiastic.

"Well you don't sound very happy. Where is he?" she asked. Rukia looked back to the door.

"Well..." she gave an unsure expression. A few seconds later, Ichigo came into the house, drained of all the natural color his face once had and looking like he escaped from quarantine. Rukia felt sorry for him. He looked miserable with the heavy bags under his eyes. He shouldn't have to go through this. "Ichigo..." Rukia walked over to him and grabbed his ice-cold hand. "I'm guessing you aren't very hungry anymore." Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head. He could feel his stomach burn. He felt horrible. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and I'll get that cotton ball off your arm and put a band-aid on it." Rukia said softly. Ichigo soon felt himself being pulled upstairs by Rukia. He was glad to be back here, but he felt like shit. Worse than he has in his entire life. All because of a simple little cold. Of course it happens to him. Everything bad happens to Ichigo.

* * *

Upstairs, Ichigo sunk into his bed and allowed Rukia to remove the cotton ball taped to his arm. He closed his eyes at the sight of the blood on the cotton ball. Ichigo hated the sight of blood. Even if it was his own. Rukia understood. She couldn't stand horror movies or heights. After the band-aid, Rukia left Ichigo alone to sleep. So, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to Yoruichi to prepare his medicine in the next three hours.

"So, this is the stuff that makes him sick... in order to get over his sickness?" Yoruichi said, twirling the bottle of white pills. "Screw all remaining logic?" she said sarcastically. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I know... he feels worse than when he was at the hospital. I hope he recovers quickly. I don't want him to feel so much pain anymore..." Rukia said sadly. She still remembered seeing Ichigo hit the ground hard and not moving. The way the color drained from his dark-brown eyes. The aimless stare into nothing. Ichigo really seemed dead. It frightened her to the point where she was crying hysterically. Why did she have such strong feelings for this kid? Was it because she pitied him? Or was it because... she was starting to have feelings for Ichigo?

"Hey!" Rukia jerked suddenly when Yoruichi snapped her fingers in her face. "You alright? You spaced out there." Yoruichi had a worrisome look on her face. Rukia nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay... just worried I guess." she said quietly.

"That's completely normal, Rukia. Especially with a great kid like Ichigo." Yoruichi smiled.

"I suppose..." Rukia muttered. She turned the bottle in her hands. Kurosaki Ichigo. What a unique name. She liked it. It was... majestic in a way, as if he belonged to royalty. What if he did? But he couldn't have... but anything's possible, right? For all she knows, Ichigo could've come from a very rich family with much wealth and many expensive things. OR, Ichigo could come from a very poor family with no home or money... or Ichigo could be a serial killer, who goes door to door, killing the people inside their home and takes their belongings and runs.

...

Rukia tried her hardest not to laugh. Just the non-existent possibility of that last one killed her. It couldn't happen. Not sweet Ichigo. Sure, there were those insane master minds out there, but Rukia, deep down, knew just how special Ichigo was. He wasn't just a person. He was very special. He was innocent, sweet, polite, and docile. Byakuya had no reason to be suspicious. Not once since Ichigo's arrived has he caused any trouble. There was the occasional outburst of emotion from his nightmares, but he's never angered anyone or destroyed their belongings or treated anyone with disrespect. Instead, he's helped them out with the firewood and cooking and keeping Rukia company and being Allison's "playmate" when Renji or Yoruichi wasn't around. And as for Byakuya... well, that still remained at neutral. They never spoke or exchanged even the slightest of glances. Rukia knew that each time Byakuya saw Ichigo, he shot him an icy stare, one saying 'Get out' and Ichigo knew it just as well. If only there was a way to show that Ichigo was a good person to Byakuya, then maybe he'd realize he's been wrong all along.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Rukia awoke Ichigo to take his medicine. He had gotten worse. He was beginning to cough and his fever spiked to 101.3 again. Worried, Rukia placed a wet towel on Ichigo's forehead and forced him to take the medicine, which he was very reluctant to do. The medicine only made him feel bad, so what was the point? Ichigo didn't understand the 'logic' to this. It made no sense. Why give something to someone if it is going to make them ill? And because of the side effects, Ichigo had no appetite whatsoever. The very scent of Yoruichi's cooking sent Ichigo's stomach in a spiraling twister of discomfort. He didn't throw up again, but food was definitely out of the question. He felt over all weak and defenseless, along with being dizzy and disoriented. He couldn't focus on anything and his vision was constantly blurry. The fever really messed up his mind. He swore he saw Rukia split into two. Man, he hated drugs...

So, Ichigo lied there, late at night, feeling sick to his stomach and out of his mind. Rukia was at his bedside. She wanted to sleep, but she had to keep a good eye on Ichigo to assure herself that he was okay for the night. Byakuya was very displeased that she wasn't getting any sleep for a stupid brat who can't handle a simple cold, but he knew there was no changing her mind in staying in his room.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" he heard Rukia's soft voice. Ichigo looked up with half-lidded eyes. Rukia was becoming blurry. Why did he have to feel his way? It wasn't fair. All he felt was pain in his life. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't run from this pain..." he said. Rukia cocked her head to the side. Run from this pain? What did he mean by that?

"Ichigo, what do you mean?" she asked. Ichigo coughed hard and winced. It hurt to talk. His throat was sore and he felt so thirsty.

"That's what I do. I run. I run from things that scare or hurt me... but I can't run from this... this illness. I'll be trying to run from something while it's chained to me. It makes no sense..." he moaned. Rukia was shocked. Was this really Ichigo? Was all this he was telling her true? Or was it the medication talking? "I'm running from my own fear... like a coward... a stupid, childish wimp..."

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia didn't know what to say.

"I'm like a stray dog... all I do is run and flee from every little thing... I even... ran... the night you... let me..." Ichigo lost consciousness and closed his eyes, slipping into slumber, and Rukia was left shocked and speechless. She didn't know whether that was Ichigo, or the drugs talking? When did he run away? And why? He runs from pain? So, what happened to him... he ran from it? What happened to him? What happened to Ichigo that made him this way, and why did he feel the need to flee? He was safe here. Was he scared of something? Rukia knew he was apprehensive about things, mostly Byakuya, but to find the need to run? All this made Rukia dizzy. She looked at Ichigo and saw just how calm he looked when he slept. The way his breathing was steady and how limp he was. What happened to this boy? Whatever it was, Rukia had to find out. She had to know what happened to Ichigo, and though she knew it wasn't going to be right away, she knew, one day it will spill, and she will know the story of Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

_ He panted hard, his legs moving faster than he never thought they could. It hurt to run this fast. It hurt to know why he was running. It hurt even more at the thought he just may not get away. His muscles and legs were burning with pain as he ran, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs and rocks. Why did he have to run? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? What did he do? Why were they chasing him?! Couldn't they see he wanted nothing to do with them?! He had to get away. He had to. He had to keep going._

_ "Get back here!" _

_ The call was closer than he predicted. He only heard the sounds of his panting and the sound of his feet stamping on the dead leaves and damp soil. His arms pumped and his heart started racing faster than it should for a human being. If he kept going, his heart would surely give out and he'd die right at the spot. _

_ "We said get back here! Now!" _

_ Damnit! Why? Why wouldn't they leave him alone? He could feel his lungs start to burn and strain from pumping so hard. The roar of the river was close now. He had to keep going. He was so close. Though not in sight, Ichigo knew he was almost there. If he got to the river, he knew he had a chance of escape._

_ "Stop running! We just wanna talk!" _

_ Ichigo didn't care. He wasn't going to talk to anyone about what happened. Not if it meant he was going back to that awful shelter. Not again. Not again. Not again!_

_ The river was just a few yards away. The white rapids roaring and crashing through the rocks and other debris poking through the rushing current. Ichigo dropped his book bag and continued running. He was faster now. His legs were screaming in agony and his heart was telling him to stop, but he didn't listen. He only heard his psyche which kept yelling 'Keep running! Don't stop! Don't look back!'_

_ "Hey, kid! Stop running!"_

_ That damn voice! He will not listen to them! He'll keep running until he's safe. Until he's far away from this place._

_ Ichigo abandoned all common sense and jumped. It was a six-foot drop and he plummeted into the rapids head-first. The water was like a blast of ice. The water was freezing and he felt his body soon prickle with goosebumps. Ichigo immediately felt himself being carried away by the current. It was stronger than it had looked. It was suffocating. He had no air and was beginning to panic. He needed to find the surface. He needed to get air he couldn't die. He couldn't. He didn't want to. Not yet. Not now._

_ Ichigo kicked frantically and let out a deadened scream. He couldn't swim. He was 13 years old, and couldn't swim, let alone take on a raging rapid. He felt his foot hit something solid and in that split-second moment, he launched himself upward and his head finally popped out of the water._

_ Ichigo gasped loudly, his lungs finally filling with air and he struggled to keep his head above water. He realized the bottom of the river was out of reach with his feet and he couldn't get a grip. He haphazardly flailed in the water, gasping and letting out stuttered yells. Wherever he jumped, he was nowhere near anymore. The mens' shouts were no longer heard and Ichigo was in real danger now. A wave slammed onto Ichigo's head and he was pushed under the water once again. He cartwheeled underwater and became dazed. He panicked again and opened his mouth to scream, instead getting a mouthful of dirty river water. His hip hit another hard surface and he scrambled his feet to the top of said object and pushed up again. He was above water again and he screamed, barley having enough time to inhale for air before he was shoved under again._

_ The sharp rocks and other jagged rubble scraped and scratched against his skin, the dirty water making them sting. Ichigo forced himself to the surface and inhaled for air again, letting out a deafening scream once he got enough air to his lungs. The rapids seemed to have gotten stronger. Ichigo felt his body being sucked with the rapids. He heaved for air. His limbs had no energy left to swim from running for so long. _

_ Ichigo finally got a grip on swimming and tried to kick at any hard surface his foot came in contact with. He kept his head up and he saw the everlasting river stampede forward. The rapids seemed endless. They crashed against the rocks and logs, beating them ruthlessly like a pack of wild buffalo. He had to get out of here. He had to get back on land. He wasn't well adapted to the water. If he stayed in the water, he may drown._

_ Ichigo saw his opening. A fallen tree that was protruding out of the water and onto land. He was so close. So close to freedom. All he had to do was climb and run. Ichigo's eyes locked on the tree and he extended his arm to grab one of the broken branches. Just as he came inches away from the branch, something hammered into his abdomen. His eyes widened and he lost his footing, his head going underwater once again._

_ The air left his body like a popped balloon. He was dazed and his vision was going black. His mouth was open in a silent scream of terror and pain. He felt his body do cartwheels under water, the light no longer in sight. He closed his eyes, not able to catch his breath. Ichigo was drowning. He was so close. He was so close to escaping. So close to getting away, and for what? To die like this; an early, tragic death. Just like his family?_

_ No._

_ He wasn't going to give up. Not now. Not ever. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he started kicking frantically. As he expected, he gained his footing on a hard surface and he pushed, shooting upwards. How deep was this river? It seemed like a bottomless sea that seemed to have swallowed a mountain with all the rocks and trees here. Ichigo's head popped above the water again and he inhaled deeply, getting the precious air his lungs starved for. Without thinking, Ichigo threw his arms up and he caught hold of something. What it was, he didn't know; he had too much mud in his eyes. Summoning the rest of his strength in his weakened arms, Ichigo pulled himself upward. He must've grabbed another tree or something, because he was able to lie himself on his back on what seemed to be dry land. He coughed hard- very hard, coughing up dirty water and wiped his eyes free of mud with his arm. He panted hard, his chest feeling heavy and painful. Ichigo groaned pathetically. He was in so much pain. He was soaking wet and cold. He didn't even know where he was. _

_ After a few minutes of regaining his consciousness and enough energy, Ichigo opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, looking up, and saw only the gloomy sky. He sat up carefully and looked down. He was indeed lying on the fallen trunk of a tall tree. He had grabbed a thick root in his blind search for something to clutch on to for dear life. He was only inches away from land and he scurried off the trunk and onto the grass. Oh, land! How he missed it! He hated water. It was his new enemy._

_ Ichigo collapsed to his stomach and panted. He was so tired and freezing cold. He shivered from the frigid water. He hated this. All this... running. It was pathetic. It was weak, cowardly, and not getting him anywhere or anything. What was he even running from? Everything he once knew was gone now. So, why did he feel the need to flee? Was he running from his own fear? Or running from something else?_

_ Ichigo didn't have enough time to answer because soon the bellowing rapids faded and the sky turned red. The trees around him thinned and charred black to a crisp and the heavy scent of smoke filled the air. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he scrambled to his feet. The air became thick with smoke and soon the fire began flowing through the trees, catching everything ablaze in its path. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. This couldn't be. The woods were just there, healthy and damp. Where the hell did this fire come from?!_

_ Ichigo's heart started to beat madly at the sight of the fire and he turned to jump back into the river, but the river had disappeared, replaced with trees, all engulfed in flames. Ichigo felt his anxiety sky-rocket. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be possible. Why was everything going so horribly wrong!_

_ Ichigo looked around and realized he had nowhere to go. Everything around him began to spontaneously combust in a fiery mess. He was trapped. The flames got closer and the heat became more intense. His skin felt like it was boiling from the heat and the bright aura from the fire hurt his eyes. The fire was closer now, having Ichigo backed up to a charred tree, which had strangely not caught on fire. This was the end. The fire was now centimeters from his body. Eyes wide and heart giving one last hard thud, Ichigo lifted his head and screamed._

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a loud grunt, his eyes shooting open. That dream... again with the nightmares that haunted him endlessly.

"Are you okay?" he heard the soft voice of Rukia. He finally focused his vision on Rukia's worried face. Her eyes were wide with concern. Her beautiful, deep amethyst eyes... they were beyond words. They were so... mystical. "Ichigo? You don't seem to have a fever..." Rukia put her hand to his forehead. Ichigo didn't notice. He was too focused on her beautiful eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?" she asked him. Ichigo's eyes went wider. He thought about answering before he looked away. Rukia automatically knew that meant a yes. She didn't ask about it. She didn't want to upset him. Not while he's this sick, though she had to admit, she should've seen this coming sooner or later. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head slightly. The nightmare made him nauseous. He swore he smelt smoke in his dream. Maybe it was just the nightmare messing with his senses... "C'mon, Ichigo... you haven't eaten a thing in nearly two days." Rukia worried. Ichigo looked back up to her. Maybe eating something small wouldn't be too bad. Rukia offered her hand and Ichigo accepted it. He sat up from his blanket cocoon and stood up, nearly losing his balance.

On their way down the hall to he stairs, Rukia suddenly stopped and bowed her head. Ichigo gave her a surprised look. She just stood there, all silent and still, like a pole.

"Ichigo...?" she suddenly spoke. Ichigo was a bit worried.

"Y-yes?" he replied.

"Were you... telling the truth last night?" Rukia still couldn't shake what Ichigo told her last night. Is that really why he was alone? Did he really run away from things? Did he run away from his family and home? If so, what was the reason? The scar, the nightmares, the running; what was Ichigo's story?

"What truth, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, clearly puzzled by Rukia's question. That's when Rukia became downhearted.

'_It really was the drugs talking..._' Rukia thought sadly. And here she thought she was getting somewhere with him... "Nothing, Ichigo. I just had a weird dream. I thought it was real life at first. My bad." she apologized. Ichigo didn't really find it weird. He simply shrugged it off and followed Rukia down the stairs to the kitchen.

Breakfast was unusually quiet between Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia had made them both egg sandwiches, and Rukia barely touched hers. Ichigo was able to down only half. His medication still made him queasy. Ichigo was uncomfortable in the strange silence. He wondered if he had done anything wrong or upset Rukia in a way. If he did, how would he make it up to her? There has to be some way. But how is he to make something better if he doesn't know what he made bad? He was afraid to ask. He didn't want to get her even more upset.

Rukia was just thinking about what Ichigo told her last night before he fell asleep. Now she was really curious. However, even though she'd dive into something like this, or go straight to Byakuya or Yoruichi, Rukia felt it would be best to keep this a secret. Plus, interrogating Ichigo when he's this ill wasn't the best. He may get sicker, or even worse; run. For now, Rukia was going to act like she heard nothing and make Ichigo as comfortable as possible while he's sick.

* * *

The night soon fell and Byakuya came home late as always. Yoruichi had left the kitchen light on again and he sighed. Why did she always leave the light on at night? Perhaps the time he came home and nearly broke his ankle when he tripped and fell over the chair a few months ago... whatever, he'll just turn it off.

Byakuya walked into the doorway of the kitchen and glanced at the counter before turning off the light. He was going to walk away when something hit him. He turned the light back on and looked back on the counter and saw the little orange bottle that contained Ichigo's medication. It also had Ichigo's _last name_.

Byakuya picked up the bottle and read it.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo._

_ Sex: M_

_ Age: 19_

_ Height: 5'10_

"Perfect..." Byakuya narrowed his eyes. This should clear everything up with Izuru. He put down the bottle and rushed outside, nearly stepping on Kon. He closed the door behind him and pulled out his phone and dialed Izuru's number. After numerous beeps, he heard the groan of a man.

"What... Byakuya?" Izuru groaned. He must've been sleeping. Byakuya didn't care. He was so close to concluding this investigation.

"Izuru, I've got him."

* * *

A few weeks later, Ichigo was back to his regular self along with Renji. Allison not only made sure there were no cigarettes in the house, but made sure if Renji was sick that he stayed as far away from him as possible. Rukia thinks the warm weather contributed to everything. The weather had improved by nearly twenty degrees and there was no longer frost or snow on the ground. Spring was finally in bloom!

Today, Renji and Allison were coming over. Allison had called, in a mass hysteria about something Renji had bought her and wanted to show everyone. Byakuya wanted nothing to do with it and made sure, even on his day off, that he was as far away from them as possible. He had some business to tend to anyway.

So, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rukia spent their time on the couch, waiting for the couple to arrive. They couldn't shake the thought of what Allison could possibly have received from Renji. In fact, it kind of scared them. Ichigo was a little anxious, but he felt a little comfortable with two girls next to him. Was this normal?

"You don't think its... dangerous, do you?" Yoruichi asked, clutching Kon.

"What do you mean by 'dangerous'?" Rukia asked. Ichigo wondered the same thing.

"Like, you don't think he got her a gun or anything, do you?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened.

'_Oh, GOD, please don't give that girl a weapon!_' Ichigo silently prayed.

"No... do you think Renji would give Allison _any_ kind of weapon that could possible kill him?" Rukia questioned. "I mean, he doesn't even let her cook let alone go near a weapon."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." Yoruichi agreed. Ichigo didn't know what it could possibly be.

"Perhaps he... ya know... popped the question?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi giggled.

"Yeah, Renji proposing to anyone. That's a laugh." Yoruichi laughed. Rukia didn't find it funny. Renji has potential and patience. With Allison, he's been more patience than ever. And he's a lot smarter... which is kind of humorous.

A car door slammed and everyone whipped their heads towards the door.

"I think they're here." Yoruichi piped, jumping off the couch and running to the door. Before she could open it, the door flew open and the poor woman was smushed between the wall and the door.

"Yourichi!" Allison screamed. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on the couch, their jaws down and their eyes wide. Did Allison really just almost kill Yoruichi? Allison looked around, completely puzzled. "Where's Yoruichi?" she asked. Rukia pointed to the door and Allison looked behind her, seeing Yoruichi push away the door, a very unpleasant look on her face. Allison chuckled nervously and took a step back. She knew how Yoruichi got when she was angry. "Oops, sorry! I was just so excited to show you what Renji got me!" she chimed. Renji walked in momentarily, wondering why Yoruichi's hair was a strew.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone very spiritless. He was used to walking in on catastrophes caused by his girlfriend. So this wasn't very shocking to him anymore.

"Allison almost killed me..." Yoruichi groaned. She swore when she looked to Kon he was _sneering_ at her. Bastard of a cat...

"I guess you can blame me for that. Did she show you what I bought her last weekend?" Renji asked. Everyone shook their head. That's when they noticed a bundle of blankets in Allison's hand. It started to move and a small whimper escaped the fabric. "Show em', Allison." he said. Allison smiled brightly before pulling the blanket away, revealing a small puppy with floppy ears, a busy tail, gleaming white fur, and beautiful hazel eyes.

"A puppy!" Allison cheered. Everyone's eyes went wide, even Kon's. "His name is Chase and he's a German Shepherd and he's the cutest thing ever in the world and I love him and I'm so happy!" Allison squealed, hugging the puppy tightly. The puppy seemed to share Allison's excitement and caring nature. It nuzzled into her, wagging its tail like a propeller.

"He's so cute, Allison!" Rukia smiled. Yoruichi walked over and pet the dog, getting very excited pants from the puppy.

"How old is he?" Yoruichi asked.

"He's 3 months old. Isn't he the cutest! Oh, I wish he would stay this small forever!" she nuzzled the puppy again, getting a gleeful yip. Renji had made his way over to the couch and sat next to Rukia, a proud smile on his face.

"So, whatcha think? I did pretty good, huh?" Renji lifted his chin with pride.

"Renji, I didn't think you would get her a puppy..." Rukia said quietly as the two girls awed over the puppy. "An article of jewelry, yes, but a dog? A living, breathing creature? Is that the wisest?" Rukia was skeptical about the whole thing. She believe Allison would be a very good pet owner, but the potentially hazardous things she may teach the dog frightened her.

"Of course! She really wanted a puppy. It hit me when I realized how much time she talked about it, and when she went to the animal shelter a few weeks ago to play with the puppies. So, why not? And she completely forgot about the whole locked out of the house thing. You were right, Rukia. It was a great idea to get her something she liked." Renji said. Rukia looked to Ichigo, who looked a bit shy about all of this.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" she asked him. Ichigo shook his head before looking to her.

"Huh, what?" he responded frantically. Rukia raised an eyebrow. He seemed... scared almost.

"Ichigo, are you okay around the dog?" she asked. Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but flinched heavily when he heard the pup yap loudly.

"Even his bark is cute!" Allison yelled. Ichigo swallowed hard. The memory of when he was younger and chased by a large, dark brown German Shepherd still haunted Ichigo's mind like the rest of his earlier years. Ichigo had been stealing from someone's garden when the dog broke from it's chain and start chasing Ichigo down the street. Ichigo got away with a small nick on his ankle, but the terror he felt and the look of the dog's vicious nature scared the hell out of him. The dog's pointed white teeth and it's malicious-looking snarl. Even this puppy, small, innocent, and not a violent thought in it's little head, made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ichigo..." Ichigo blinked and saw Rukia's face. He can't lie to Rukia again. Not if he was going to end up in a bad situation like the last time he lied. Sick to his stomach and in the hospital for nearly two days. "Should I tell her to take him somewhere else?" Rukia asked in a hush voice. Ichigo was shocked. That wasn't fair. Not to Allison. Not because of his own stupidity. Ichigo shook his head and looked back to the puppy. It had very distinguishing brown eyes. He caught sight of the blue collar around it's neck and two jingling tags, one red, one a deep blue. Ichigo had to admit, it was actually... cute.

"Ichigo! Would you like to say hello to Chase?" Allison asked him. Ichigo hesitated a bit before nodding slightly. In a flash, Allison was in front of him with the puppy's nose just inches away from his face. Ichigo jerked backwards, his eyes wide. The puppy had a very happy face, panting in anticipation to be pet. Ichigo gave a shaky hand towards the puppies face. Chase looked at him in confusion before leaning forward and grazing his hot tounge over Ichigo's finger tips. Ichigo froze, watching the puppy trying to nibble on his hand. "Chase! No chewing! It's not polite." she scolded. Chase whimpered and pouted at Ichigo. Ichigo was in complete shock. Not a bad one, but a good shock. The kind of shock someone experiences when they do something they thought they never could've done before. He liked it. He extended his hand further and pet Chase's head. His white fur was soft and Chase yapped happily. Ichigo was petting a dog. The same kind of dog that nearly killed him years ago.

"Looks like Ichigo has another animal friend." Yoruichi commented. Ichigo smiled, petting Chase with both hands. He never got to experience animals like this. The soft side of animals. The cute baby animals. He never had a pet before. Kon was his first animal 'companion' and it looks like Chase was his new friend too.

"This is too adorable. Chase and Ichigo make a great pair! Oh, like a superhero team!" Allison said. Everyone went quiet, not sure what she meant. "What? It's a thought! Oh, whatever. It's still cute!" she smiled. Ichigo was glad he was able to lighten up about the whole dog thing. It's like the incident never happened. Seeing Chase was like a miracle. Meeting Rukia and all her friends was a miracle. Rukia sat next to Ichigo, a very proud smile on her face. Ichigo was progressing for the better. If she kept this up, Byakuya just may see how good of a person he is. That was Rukia's goal. To change Byakuya's perception on him.

* * *

Over two weeks, Allison visited a few times and Ichigo got to bond with Chase, who was just as rambunctious and hyper like Allison. Unfortunately for Kon, he ended up getting chased around the house by the puppy, followed by Allison, Renji, and Yoruichi. Rukia and Ichigo had sat back and watched the madness unfold in their home. Rukia didn't mind for nothing got smashed, broken, damaged, or set on fire, and nobody got injured and Kon didn't get maimed. In fact, after a little bit, Kon lightened up to Chase and the fat cat allowed him to even romp around him. All Kon needed to do was flash his claws and give a false swipe to send the pup high-tailing back to Allison or Renji.

If it was anyone Chase seemed loved most, it was Ichigo. As soon as the puppy laid eyes on his vibrant hair, he scurried to him and jumped around him, enticing Ichigo to play. Ichigo didn't mind lying on the floor and letting the pup nip at him. In fact, Ichigo enjoyed it. He found he and Chase had something in common; their hair. Ichigo's bright tangerine hair always got him into trouble and attracted teasing and insults. Even when he was little, he was teased at school, called "Carrot-top" and "Ginger-head". As he got older, he just ignored the remarks, though on the inside it hurt. Chase, however, had that color of fur that people seemed to love. Ichigo heard Renji say something about a rare gene in German Shepherds that gave them their snow-white fur. On some cases, they even had blue eyes. Like Huskies and Australian Shepherds. Ichigo found it unique. He liked it, and he could tell Chase did too.

* * *

Today, it was bright, sunny, and very warm. So warm in fact, that Rukia was wearing a tank-top and low shorts. She sighed as she laid on the couch. She had a few vacation days to spare, and she had to admit, she was a bit bored. Byakuya was rarely around and she was running out of ideas of what to do to pass the time. Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He just did whatever Rukia did or laid in his bed and thought of something.

Sighing, Rukia rolled on her side and looked towards the door. There must be something she could do today. As if her wish was answered, her cellphone rang. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was Renji.

"Hello?" she answered. Ichigo had come down the stairs. He looked a lot healthier than when he first came here. He had gained a little weight, which made him look fit and he was no longer anemic had a lot more energy. "Oh, that would be great! We'd love to! We'll see you there in a few!" Ichigo had just heard the last of Rukia's conversation before she closed her phone. She jumped off the couch and ran to Ichigo with a bright smile on her face. "Renji and Allison invited us to go in the creek with them! Do you wanna go?" she asked. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat.

'_The creek? As in swimming?_' Ichigo was worried about the scar that trailed over his abdomen. That's what made him so self-conscious. He hated the way it looked. It was disfigured, jagged, and over all disgusting-looking. It told the tale of what happened to him, and there was no lie he could tell that would make sense on how he got it. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but he ended up shaking his head no. Rukia looked disappointed.

"You don't want to go?" she asked. Ichigo looked away and frowned. He wanted to go, but not if his scar was going to be seen.

"D-do I have to... take off my shirt?" Ichigo asked. Rukia had almost forgotten about Ichigo's massive scar. She didn't tell anyone she saw it, not even Ichigo or Yoruichi. She knew he must feel low self-esteem. She wasn't going to force him to do something he didn't want to do. With a smile, Rukia looked into his chocolate eyes.

"Of course not, Ichigo." she answered. Ichigo gave her a surprised look. She wasn't going to make him take off his shirt? "Just make sure you wear something light. It is awfully warm today." she said. Ichigo couldn't believe she didn't question him. Did she suspect something was wrong? Did she catch on? He had millions of questions racing in his mind that he spaced out. "You okay, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head slightly before returning his gaze to her midnight eyes.

"Y-yeah. Um... so, where is this creek?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's eyes suddenly became brighter.

"It's right off the end of the bridge near the trail. So, this means you're coming along?" she asked. Ichigo nodded slowly. Rukia smiled wider and raced upstairs. "Dress in a pair of shorts! We're going to get wet!" she yelled. Ichigo was left at the bottom of the stairs. He supposed to sticking with his grey shirt he was already wearing. His baggy sweatpants would have to go. It was pretty hot. He just hoped nobody would see his scar and interrogate him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rukia and Ichigo were on their way to the creek. Rukia had packed a small bag full of crackers, fruit, and water just in case they got hungry. She was still dressed in her attire she was wearing before, but now had flip-flops on. The feeling of the light breeze on her skin felt great. She'd been coated with layers of warm clothes for five longs months. How she loved the month of April. Though in this city, the weather was wacky and sometimes in April the temperature would drop dramatically, making everyone dig back in their closets for their warm sweaters and mittens. But today Rukia was determined to enjoy the weather. It wasn't going to last long. By September, she'll be bundled up in her long coat and boots, bearing the chilling winds and icy mornings. The hottest it gets here is eighty-five degrees. Comfortable, but doesn't last long.

Ichigo stood back a bit, a slight blush on his face. He's never seen Rukia... this 'exposed' before and he felt a little awkward. Sure, he's seen the occasional girl or woman in skimpy clothes, but he's never really known them. Not like he knows Rukia. He knows it was slightly inappropriate to stare at her like this, but he couldn't help it. She was _gorgeous_. Her skin was the perfect shade of apricot and her figure. Her figure was petite and, and... perfect. Ichigo had never seen a woman as beautiful at her before. Maybe it was his close connection to her that made him feel this way, or maybe it was the close contact he's had with her for the few months he's been here. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating to say the least. He hated to admit it, but Rukia had a cute butt. Almost like a peach.

'_Okay, stop! You're not some roving male, you're Ichigo Kurosaki. You're a gentleman, not a peeping tom... but she's so sexy..._' Ichigo was having an internal war right now. His mind was stirring as he stared at Rukia walk so cutely. He shook his head vigorously again and put on a stern face. '_No! Stop! Stop thinking like this. This isn't right to do. Imagine what she'd do to you if she knew you were thinking such disgusting thoughts. C'mon, snap out of it, Ichigo!_' Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. What was this he was experiencing? He's never felt this way before. Was it normal? And why did he suddenly feel so hot? It wasn't even that warm out and he had shorts on. God forbid he was getting sick again...

"Have you ever been in a creek before, Ichigo?" Rukia's voice broke him from his thoughts and started Ichigo a bit.

"Uh, y-yeah, a few..." he replied shyly.

"And you can swim?" she asked. Ichigo nodded half-heartedly. He can swim, yes, but not well. Ever since the river incident, he's shied away from water all together if he could. Only a few times has he had to swim to save his life.

"Well, that's good to hear. The creek only goes up to your kneecaps." Rukia turned around and began to inspect Rukia, prompting his blush to return. "Well... for you, most likely your shins since you're so tall." she commented. Ichigo looked away and smiled slightly. He was pretty tall compared to Rukia, who wasn't even 5'0.

* * *

Soon the two were at the creek and heard the high-pitched barks from a familiar dog. It was Chase. Allison must've brought along. Her excitement rising, Rukia grabbed Ichigo by his arm and pulled him through the brush, Ichigo grunting and yelping as sticks and twigs poked and tugged at his hair. Rukia and Ichigo soon stood on the sandy bank of the creek and saw Allison and Renji in the ankle-high water. Allison was holding Chase, who had a bright orange life-vest on and doggy-paddling in mid-air.

Allison was wearing a black bikini top with red, blue, silver, and green sequins and a red skirt-dress. Renji was shirtless, his red shorts barely clinging to his hips, and his tattoos streaking across his chest, arms, and abdomen and seemed to trail a little farther down south. Ichigo wondered just how many weird-looking tattoos this guy had. He almost reminded him of a tiger... Allison on the other hand, looked beautiful, but Ichigo was more interested in Rukia, mainly because if Renji caught him staring at Allison, _he_ would strangle him instead of Byakuya, and Ichigo didn't want neither one of those scenarios.

"Ichigo!" Allison cheered, Chase soon barking after her. Ichigo smiled. It was nice to have someone be happy to see him. Including a puppy. Speaking of puppies, Chase had gotten big. His ears were no longer floppy and he had doubled in size from the first time Ichigo had seen him. His fur seemed brighter and his eyes were getting darker. He still looked overall adorable.

"We're happy we could make it. I brought snacks!'' Rukia squealed, holding up the bag. Chase broke from Allison's grip and made a beeline for Ichigo. He jumped and his muddy paws printed Ichigo's shirt and brown shorts with mud. Chase was excited to see Ichigo. It was clear he wanted to play. Ichigo smiled nervously and pet the dog. He was much bigger now. Around five months old. He was surprised Allison could even carry him.

"Go on, Ichigo. Go play with Chase in the water." Rukia told him. Ichigo didn't wait a second more before he jumped in the water with the dog jumping around him. Renji had walked out of the water and allowed Allison and Ichigo to jump around in the water with Chase. He stood next to Rukia and smiled.

"Pretty good pair, don't ya think?" he said. Rukia shook her head at him.

"They are very happy together. Okay, so getting her a dog wasn't such a bad idea. I do think the life-jacket is cute." Rukia commented.

"Puppy safety 101." Renji said. "Allison made me read the entire book last night. So, now Chase has all his licenses and shots, a life jacket, a seatbelt, and I even have everything in my house puppy-proof." Renji said in an exhausted tone. Rukia giggled. Sounds like he had a baby on his hands.

"It's good practice for future reference, don't you think, Renji?" Rukia said with a sly smile. Renji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Reference for what?" he said, clueless. Rukia rolled her eyes and looked away. He was hopeless...

Suddenly, a wave of icy-cold water rained over Renji, soaking him and making his pony-tail droop depressingly. Rukia laughed out loud as Renji growled. He whipped his head towards Allison and Ichigo, laughing hard. Renji took a step in the water before he was knocked forward into the water by Chase, who barked triumphantly before bounding in circles around Renji. Ichigo laughed harder, enjoying the misery of the older man.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, huh?" Renji said in a scary voice, rising from the murky water. Ichigo stopped laughing and froze as he watched Renji stand up straight and smiled devilishly at him. Ichigo took a step back, not expecting what was to come next. "Let's see how funny it is with you all wet!" Renji yelled, bolting towards Ichigo. With a sudden yell, Ichigo ran and the pursuit began. Renji was about to tackle Ichigo to the water when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Chase with his jaws clamped down on his shorts. "Ah! What the hell! Chase, let go!" Renji shouted frantically, but Chase held on, running with Renji. "Allison! Allison, call you dog off!" Renji shouted. Allison only laugh and began chasing the two men and dog with Ichigo in front. The group ran in circles in the creek, shouting and screaming random words with Allison laughing like a nut. Rukia sat back and watched the madness unfold. She smiled brightly at her group of friends running around and generally having a good time. She was happy to see Ichigo interacting with everyone. He didn't seem frightened or shy, and he was happy splashing around and getting wet. It made her more than happy.

But Rukia's happiness soon faded. She wished Byakuya was like this again. Like years ago when he'd take her to the creek and splash and play with her along with Renji... the old Byakuya who didn't care to get wet and wanted to spend time with her. Rukia felt overall neglected by him. Ever since Ichigo, he's seemed to be avoiding her all together. She didn't want that. If anything, Rukia wanted once, just once, a nice, long, late-night drive on the dark roads of the woods they lived in. The last time he did that, was nearly three years ago. When he quit his job...

Rukia sighed, and looked back to everyone. Renji had picked up Allison and started swinging her around, getting shrills from her. Chase didn't like that and began barking madly and nipped Renij's calf, sending the two plunging in the water. Rukia giggled. She couldn't have asked for a greater group of friends, even if she tried.

* * *

The day ended with a warm, home-made cooked meal from Yoruichi and a calm evening on Rukia's couch. Ichigo lied on his back on the couch, comfortable in his sweatpants and dry t-shirt, with his hair still wet from the shower he had to take. It took a while to get the mud out of his hair, but after some rigorous massaging, Ichigo was clean and now he was fatigued on the couch. Rukia relaxed next to him, a warm smile on her face. His hair seemed to shimmer after a good conditioning. It didn't even need the fire to shine. She believed this was the greatest characteristic she loved about Ichigo. No, she loved everything about Ichigo. Even if she didn't know his past or where he came from and how he got to be the way he was. Why he had nightmares and devastating scars that told a horrible story she did not yet know. If she'll ever know. All she knew is that Ichigo needed her. She needed him.

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered. Rukia looked into his eyes. He was smiling warmly, but she could tell that he was exhausted after today.

"Yes, Ichigo?" she replied.

"I'm really glad that I met you..." he closed his eyes. Rukia's heart began to flutter. She smiled widely, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. She was glad she met Ichigo. She was glad she had gone out and searched for him. Had she not, he'd be somewhere else, and possibly hurt more or even dead. They were each other's saviors.

"And I'm really glad I met you, Ichigo..."

* * *

"Byakuya, is this him?"

"Yes, Izuru..." Byakuya answered darkly. "This is him." he said as he looked at the computer screen. "This is the kid who's been living in my home. This is Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! CLIFHANGER! Yes, Byakuya finally found Ichigo's file! Will he find anything? Lets hope so! What's with Ichigo's nightmare? Now it's a river? Will Rukia ever find out about Ichigo's past? And was Ichigo really telling the truth the night of his illness, or was it just the medication? Questions keep pouring and only I can answer them!**

**Whoo... this chapter took a TON out of me. It took me a long time to type it, then re-read it and spell-fix some errors, which I apologize for if there are anymore. I honestly don't know why I chose Izuru for Byakuya's investigation partner. I just though the way his hair is like that it makes him the perfect badass or something. Haha! I don't know.**

**Aww! Allison and Chase and Renji! What a perfect family! LOL Renji had no idea what reference Rukia had in mind! Did you? ;) **

**Ugh, I'm sorry half of this story is the hospital and Ichigo's nightmare -.- my apologies... but other than that, did you like it? Chapter six may take a while... I'm still now sure how to set it up yet, but I assure you that it will be uploaded eventually! During that time, enjoy some off-topic little drabbles and whatnot, or even Chapter 7 of After Party Wedding! :) (If I ever get to that either... XD)**

**Please review!**


	6. The Tale of Ichigo Kurosaki

**YAY! I finished! So happy it's done! FINALLY! I apologize it's so damn SHORT. I seriously was expecting it to be longer, but oh well! I'm sure you'll love it either way! Enjoy!**

***I have to say for those who have not watched/read Bleach too far yet, there is a slight spoiler in here with Kaien so... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.* ENJOY!**

* * *

"You sure this is him?" Izuru asked. Byakuya nodded.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's the one who's been living in my house for this long." Byakuya said, spite filling his voice. Izuru nodded.

"Well, so far his file is blank," he said. Byakuya gritted his teeth. This couldn't happen. Not when he was this far. "I'll have to do further research, but I'm sure something will come up." he said confidently. Byakuya felt his rage boil. "Relax, Kuchiki. We'll find something. For now, go home. If they find out you're here after closing hours, I'll be out of a job, and you'll have quite a fine to pay." Izuru said. Byakuya sighed. He was right. He knew the rules and restrictions just as much as everybody else that works here.

Grabbing his coat, Byakuya made his way to the door. "Call me as soon as you find something." Byakuya said before leaving Izuru's office.

"No problem..."

* * *

It was over a week since the creek-date with Allison and Renji, when Rukia was noticing something odd about Ichigo. Instead of his now normally mellow and quiet attitude, Rukia could sense his building anxiety. It was very odd. It had started two nights ago when Rukia heard Ichigo panting and pacing in his room. Ever since then, he'd been acting strange. He rarely went outside and kept the light on in his room frequently. The worst part was that his nightmares had returned with full force. Ichigo was practically afraid to sleep. She could see the heavy dark bags under his eyes and him longing for rest. He also hardly talked to anyone and was even too afraid to see Chase. Rukia found this all weird. He stopped eating and was losing weight again. His behavior reminded her of a trapped animal. What could've caused this? It couldn't have been Byakuya. He had cut all communication from everyone in the house. He was rarely home and even his mood had risen to dangerous. He ignored Rukia and didn't speak to her or even look at her. This made Rukia upset. _Very_ upset. Sure, Byakuya hadn't been the same since he quit his job, but to act like a jerk to her for something she hadn't done? That was just cruel.

It broke Rukia's heart to see him like this. Even Yoruichi was surprised to see Byakuya give her the cold shoulder, but Rukia couldn't focus on him for long because she knew Ichigo needed her. Every night she tried to sleep, she would hear the frightened yelps and heavy breathing following the terrifying nightmares Ichigo suffered. It made her heart ache. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to walk in there and startle him. But if she didn't do anything, Ichigo could relapse and get very sick again.

Sighing, Rukia sank into her bed and prayed Ichigo would be able to get some sleep. Why had he suddenly regressed back to his ways? No, he had gotten worse. Rukia was just thankful he hadn't fled yet, which she predicted was going to happen.

'_Please don't leave, Ichigo..._' Rukia thought, closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep. Ichigo was her only other friend she had. If he left, she knew he would also relapse back into a quiet depression and possibly get worse herself. The thought made her scared. She didn't want to be alone again, and she didn't want Ichigo to be alone either. She wanted him to stay here where it was safe and everyone loved him. Yoruichi, Renji, Allison, and even Kon and Chase. '_I don't want you to leave..._'

* * *

It was almost midnight and Ichigo sat on his bed, tired and feeling sick. He'd barely eaten in two days and wanted to sleep, but everytime he closed his eyes, the horrible illusions replayed in his head over and over again. He couldn't stand these nightmares. He wished he could make them stop somehow. But so far, the only option to make them stop... was death.

'_Don't go to sleep... don't go to sleep..._' He told himself over and over again as his bagged eyes got lower and lower. '_Don't go to sleep, Ichigo... don't go to sleep._' he thought firmly. He forced his head up and stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Damn, was he tired. Tired didn't cut it. He was exhausted. He can't remember the last time he experienced this phobia of sleeping before, but he did remember the first nightmare he ever had. He closed his eyes and his head fell, his chin touching the upper part of his chest. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

_It was night number two since the accident. He had been running since that day and earlier during the morning, he had been captured. He was caught trying to jump an alley fence when they grabbed his leg and carried him away here, to this horrible isolated shelter. He was forced into a small room and interrogated about the fire of the small home on the border of the city's limits. He couldn't talk. He couldn't talk about what had happened. They wouldn't get a word out of him. It terrified him to even think about it. To see his mother's desperate face; tear-stained and covered in soot and ash. It made him scream and they finally gave up on trying to get anything out of him._

_ That night, he went to bed in his lonely room, with only a small bed, a tiny dresser, and a window with bars crossing the outside. It was like a prison here. He had a tight device on his ankle so that this place knew where he was 24/7 and the kids here were mean and nasty like junkyard dogs. There was also a lady monitor that had been watching him from the day he arrived here, and he was very weary of her._

_ He shivered in his sleep, scrunched under the light blanket he was given. His eyes were squinted shit and he was in a cold sweat. The nightmare he was having made him mumble in his sleep_

_"No..." he muttered as the bright flames lashed out at him in his sleep. The black smoke filling the air and suffocating him. _

_"No, no..." he shivered harder, the fire clearing and showing his mother and family in the middle of the blaze. He reached out his hand and called for them, but the fire whipped out at him again and cornered him and he watched his family perish in the flames._

_ "NOO!" he screamed, bolting upright in bed, panting and sweating furiously. Seconds later the door opened and his dark eyes darted to the silhouette, which appeared to be holding a whip. His eyes went wide and he backed up on his bed as the man came closer, and closer, before he let out an ear-piercing scream._

* * *

Ichigo's eyes bolted open and with a loud yell, he flew back, his head slamming on the window and giving him a migraine. He panted and gripped his heart. The horrors of that children's shelter. It haunted him periodically, and it looks like they were back.

"Damnit..." he groaned, putting his hands to his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his emotions raced through his body. Why did he have to feel this way? The past was the past, so, why was it coming back? What was triggering it again? He wondered if it was time to leave... he's been here long enough.

'_I don't want to leave Rukia, but..._' Ichigo looked down and wiped his tears away. He had that instinct in him to run again. The voice came back to his head and was screaming again. Telling him to run and to flee; escape to somewhere safer. But, he was safe? So, was it telling him to run again? What did he have to do to make the voices stop? He felt insane. He's heard of people like him who are bounded by white straps and placed in a lonely room. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be seen as some crazy nutcase.

A soft knock came on his door and Ichigo was knocked from his thoughts. "Ichigo?" came Rukia's soft voice. Ichigo gulped. He didn't want Rukia to see him like this. "Ichigo, I know you're awake. I can see your light is on." she said. Ichigo quivered. He really couldn't lie to Rukia, could he? But why would he? Rukia was so nice to him. "Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"... yeah..." Ichigo replied after a long pause. Rukia opened the door and walked in, closing it softly. If Byakuya knew she was sneaking in Ichigo's room, he'd most certainly kill her. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. Ichigo hesitated. He didn't want to tell her, but he couldn't lie anymore either. He knew she caught on to his strange behavior. "You don't have to tell me, but I just want to know if there is something I can do to help you feel more comfortable." she told him softly. He looked to her, somewhat shocked at her words. She wasn't the least bit persistent in finding out what was wrong with him? Though, if he questioned her about it, she just may pursue it even further.

Ichigo closed his eyes and turned away. He didn't want Rukia to be involved in his stupid behavior, and she shouldn't be coddling him. Nobody ever has before, and he didn't want it to start.

"I know you're tired... do you want something to help you sleep? I have some pills downstairs." she offered. Ichigo winced slightly. Was she suggesting she drug him? Really? He shook his head and kept his head down. Drugs were only a temporary relief to the pain he was feeling. It would just come back and he'd end up being addicted to the substance. "Is there anything you want me to do? I don't want to seem useless, Ichigo... just tell me and I'm here." she whispered quietly. Ichigo blinked away his tears. Why was she so persistent in helping him? Why did she want to help him so much? She wasn't responsible for him, but Ichigo did feel, for the first time in many lonely years, felt loved. He looked to her and with quivering eyes he said,

"Stay with me."

Rukia smiled slightly at him. "Of course," she agreed. Ichigo scooted over and wrapped his arms around Rukia. Rukia embraced him and lightly stroked his back. She felt him shiver at her touch. He still wasn't used to physical contact, yet he was still willing to step over his boundaries in order to get to Rukia. "I'm always here, Ichigo. I always will be if you want me to." she whispered. She felt his body relax and she soon realized that Ichigo had fallen asleep.

* * *

_It was a very bright day and the sun shined inside the large house that sat comfortably in the middle of the suburban area. Giggles and laughter were heard coming from the living room. 8-year-old Ichigo and his favorite cousin were play-wrestling on the carpeted floor. He loved when his cousin babysat him while his parents went away for the day. It was a day full of fun and adventures._

_ He tackled his cousin to the ground, letting out joyous laughter. He heard a small thud and looked to his left. He saw that his cousin's wallet had fallen to the ground and opened. He looked in and saw a pretty young woman about his cousin's age._

_ "Hey, Kaien!" he yelled, picking up the black wallet and staring at the picture. "Who is this?" he asked. In a flash, his cousin snatched the wallet away and a light blush streaked his face._

_ "Oh, her? S-she's no one important..." he said, stuffing the wallet in his back pocket. Ichigo giggled again. He knew just how to push his buttons._

_ "Oh, I get it. She's your girlfriend!" he laughed. Kaien's face got redder as he sat back uneasily._

_ "Well, not really Ichigo, but she's like a girlfriend." he said. Ichigo looked up at his cousin._

_ "Like a girlfriend? You mean she's got germs just like the girls at my school? Yuck!" Ichigo exclaimed, sticking out his tounge in disgust. Kaien laughed._

_ "No, not that, Ichigo. Well, you know how your mom and dad love each other very much?" Kaien asked, pulling the little guy into his lap. Ichigo nodded. "Well, that's because your mom is very special to your dad, and that started when they were just girlfriend and boyfriend. They were special to each other and loved one another very much, and when that happens, people get married and live happy lives and sometimes even have children" he explained. Ichigo kept nodding his head, trying to understand what his much more mature cousin was getting at._

_ "So... you love her very much because she's special to you?" Ichigo asked. Kaien nodded._

_ "Exactly." Kaien answered._

_ "Do you plan on marrying her like Dad did to Mom?" he asked him. Kaien blushed._

_ "Well... we'll have to see about that. We're not too sure yet, and I- Hey! Why am I telling my relationship to a kid!" Kaien yelled, tickling Ichigo. Ichigo laughed._

_ "So, she doesn't have cooties?" Ichigo asked. Kaien broke out into laughter and ruffled Ichigo's hair._

_ "Of course not! You'll understand in a little bit what it's like to be a man, Ichigo." Kaien said. Ichigo was utterly stumped by what he said._

_ "I think that lady is pretty, Kaien." Ichigo said. Kaien smiled. "What's her name, Kaien?" Ichigo asked curiously. _

_ "Her name is Miyako." he answered. "And she is the most special thing to me in the world, Ichigo. Anything special to you is worth fighting for, whether it be a person, an animal, or even an object that may seem unimportant in other people's eyes. You always fight for it no matter what and protect what you love the most with your life. Never give up and never let go of what you love the most. Never take those who are good to you for granted and always remember to-"_

* * *

Ichigo's dream was cut short when his eyes shot open suddenly. He was lying on his stomach in his bed. He darted upward in a slight shock and looked around. He was still in Rukia's home, in his room, alone. He put a hand to his head. His cousin, Kaien... he remembered how he perished with the rest of his family... along with his girlfriend... he had proposed to her the night of the fire and his family had allowed her to spend the night. A night they would never wake up from.

Ichigo swallowed the enormous lump in his throat. He missed his family. He missed his home, his sisters, his mother and father, his cousin and his beautiful bride. He missed his life. But Kaien's words seemed to be replaying in his head.

'_Anything special to you is worth fighting for._'

"Anything... special?" Ichigo repeated. Did he consider Rukia special to him? Maybe... just maybe. Speaking of Rukia, where was she? Last Ichigo remembered was hugging her then blacking out from lack of sleep. He looked to the clock and saw it was almost noon. Noon?! He slept in!

Leaping to his feet in a slight panic, Ichigo launched for his door and swung it open, forgetting the possibility of someone being on the other side and rammed into someone. He was ricocheted back against his door and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Watch it, you damned brat." Byakuya growled, straightening his clothes and giving Ichigo a death-glare. Ichigo froze, leaning against the wall, feeling like a trapped mouse. The gaze lasted for a minute before Byakuya walked away and down the stairs. Ichigo clutched his heart and sank to the floor. Never had he felt so scared in his life. That man... he frightened Ichigo. Ichigo had never spoken to Byakuya and rarely laid eyes on him. To actually ram into him and have him glare down at him and speak to him in such a spiteful tone. To think he was related to such a sweet, kind, brave sister. Rukia was completely the opposite.

After feeling his heart return to a normal pace and his stomach cease at doing cartwheels, Ichigo picked himself up off the floor and made his way down the stairs timidly. Luckily, Byakuya had left, but Ichigo was still visibly shaken and took his seat on the couch.

"Ichigo?" came the calm voice of Yoruichi. Ichigo darted his eyes to the doorway to the kitchen and saw Yoruichi walk out with Kon in her arms. "Are you okay? You look a little tense." she said, sitting down next to him. He nodded vigorously.

"Y-yeah, I'm-I'm okay... just... jumpy today..." he replied uneasily. Kon wriggled out of Yoruichi's grasp and forced himself into Ichigo's lap. He purred and rubbed himself up against Ichigo's chest. Yoruichi giggled.

"Look at that. He likes you." Yoruichi said. Ichigo nodded, putting a tentative hand to the cat.

"W-where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked after an awkward silence, getting a puzzled look from Yoruichi.

"She's at work, Ichigo. Today's only Tuesday." Yoruichi answered. Ichigo blushed. How utterly dumb of him.

"O-oh, yeah... I almost forgot..." he whispered in embarrassment.

"You've been acting strange lately, Ichigo. Are you all right?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo dropped his head and remained silent. Yoruichi was stunned at his mood change. It was heartbreaking to see him go from such a positive human being to the shy and reserved boy she saw him be months ago. What had happened?

"No, Yoruichi..." he replied, catching her off guard. Ichigo then stood up, dropping Kon on the floor before starting his way back up the stairs to his room. Today was going to be a long wait for Rukia.

* * *

Byakuya's shift ended early today, which meant he was going to get home a few hours before Rukia. He wished he had somewhere else to go, but Byakuya didn't, and as the dark-haired man started to drive down the road, his phone rang. Thinking it was Yoruichi to remind him of something irrelevant or Renji with another new girlfriend issue, Byakuya didn't look at his phone before answering it.

"Hello..?" he said bluntly.

"You're not going to like what I found..."

Byakuya slammed on his brakes in the middle of the road, bringing his car to a painfully screeching halt.

"Izuru..." Byakuya breathed.

"Come to the office immediately..." was all that the blonde said before he hung up. After a few pounding heartbeats, Byakuya started his car again, and raced down the road, swerving on the next street to the town to the investigation offices.

* * *

Rukia's shift ended and Renji was on his way to pick her up and drop her off. To her surprise, Allison was with him along with Chase, who seemed to have gone through a massive growth-spurt. The dog's ears were no longer floppy, but straight up in an alert fashion and he looked built, but his fur was still lavishing and his eyes were still a golden-hazel color; the dog was overall handsome.

Rukia got in the car and enjoyed the ride home with Chase sticking his head out the window. It's been a while since the couple had stopped by and said hello, not that they missed anything major... beside Ichigo's weird mood changes.

"So, Rukia, how are you and Ichigo doing?" Renji asked. Rukia looked up, her face draining of its enthusiasm.

"Oh, well..." she paused, making the two become suspicious.

"Rukia, what's wrong with Ichigo?" Allison asked. Rukia couldn't get another word in before she glared at Renji. "You got him sick again, didn't you! I told you not to splash him!" Allison yelled.

"No, no! Ichigo's healthy... physically, but, I don't know. He's just been going down hill since a few days ago." Rukia said. Renji raised an eye brow.

"Like how?" he asked. Rukia sighed.

"Well, he hasn't been sleeping well. He's lost weight, and he's so jittery. Almost like a deer." she replied. "He's basically like he was when I first met him and I don't know why. He was doing so well, but now..." Rukia trailed off, looking out the window. The car was quiet for a while, even Chase stopped panting. As if he sensed the tension in the atmosphere.

"Maybe it's something psychological?" Allison suggested. If she said it wasn't, it'd be a lie.

"Most definitely..." Rukia said. She decided. She was going to ask him tonight. It doesn't matter if he has an emotional breakdown or not. Rukia was going to ask Ichigo what happened to him. Where and how he got that scar, why he was alone, and why he runs...

* * *

Byakuya rushed through the doors of the investigation building and went straight to the elevator. Once to his floor, he raced to Izuru's office and without even knocking, he barged through the door, slamming it closed. Izuru jumped at all the noise Byakuya made, but it was understandable. The worst was yet to come.

"Izuru." Byakuya breathed in a deep tone. Izuru took a deep breath, a look of absolute shock on his face. "What did you find, Izuru? Answer me now." Byakuya hissed. Izuru gulped and looked down at his screen.

"You take a look for yourself." Izuru said, moving over to allow Byakuya to look at the screen. As soon as his eyes finished what he read, he gritted his teeth and nearly crushed the mouse.

This... was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Byakuya didn't take another moment to re-read what he saw and stormed out of the office. Fearing the worst, Izuru jumped from his seat and ran to the doorway just as Byakuya left the room.

"Byakuya, wait! Don't do anything drastic! Izuru yelled, helpless as Byakuya disappeared through the elevator.

* * *

_The flames were chasing him. They were chasing him again, matching his speed as he ran as hard as he could. Tears fell from his eyes as he panted hard, trying to get away from the monster that took his parents._

_ 'Don't stop running! Keep going!' the voice screamed in his head. He wouldn't stop. Not for the world._

_ The flamed nipped at his ankles, making him scream for mercy. He kept running, but the fire kept getting closer and closer the faster he ran. What was going on? Why does this keep happening? He had to run. He had to. He couldn't stop. He couldn't!_

_ A bright light shined in front of him; not of fire or heat, but of something heavenly. Then the feminine figure appeared. Ichigo's eyes widened despite the bright light that burned his retinas. He knew that figure. He knew it. He knew it all too well._

_ "Mom!" he screamed. "Mom, help me!" the 15-year-old screamed. He extended his hand to reach her. He was so close. He was so very close, but her light began to fade and his heart began to beat so hard, he swore it would burst out of his chest in a bloody rupture. "Mom, no! Wait for me!" he screamed, trying to chase her dying light, his eyes wide and tears sprinkling from his ducts. "Mom!" he cried loudly, but just as he was an arm's length away from her, her light died and flames shot out of the ground, making Ichigo grind to a halt. _

_ He gasped as he stared at the wall of fire towering hundreds of feet above him, lashing and whipping out at him in an aggressive fashion. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo turned and darted the other way, only to be met by the same barrier of flames that was chasing him just seconds before. He was trapped. The blaze surrounded him; cackling evilly and whipping towards his feet. Ichigo backed up and hit a blackened tree, staring wide-eyed at the flames lashing towards him. This wasn't happening again. This couldn't. Not again. Why do the flames keep coming back._

_ "NO!" Ichigo screamed, but his screams were deafened by the loud cackling of the blaze. It looks like he was going to die a slow painful death._

* * *

Renji arrived at Rukia's house and stopped the car. Everyone got out and walked up to the door. Renji flinched at the sudden faint rumble of thunder in the distance. He hadn't noticed the darkening sky as he drove to the quaint house. Looks like there was going to be a storm.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Renji said. Allison shivered.

"Ew! I hate storms! I don't like the thunder." she whimpered. Renji wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"That's the last thing you have to worry about with me around, Allison." Renji said slyly. Rukia rolled her eyes. He was trying WAY too hard... Allison giggled and wrapped her arms around Renji. She was so much shorter than him. Like Rukia was to Ichigo, but Allison was way taller than Rukia. The one thing Rukia envied about everyone over 4'11.

Everyone entered the house, including Chase, and settled in quite quickly.

"Hello!" Yoruichi greeted everyone, getting a gleeful bark from Chase.

"Ya know, I'm really glad you're getting used to dogs again, Yoruichi. I think it's healthy." Renji commented. Yoruichi smiled and knelt down to pet Chase.

"Yeah, I think so too. I'm glad it helped Kon get over his fear of dogs." she said.

"Speaking of Kon, where is he?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, and do you know where Ichigo is?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Last I saw Kon, he was on the windowsill in the kitchen. As for Ichigo, he went upstairs a while ago. I haven't seen him since." Yoruichi said. Rukia instantly became worried. She hoped he didn't do anything drastic. "He seemed tired when he woke up earlier today."

"I'm going to go check up on him." Rukia said, rushing up the stairs. Once to his room, Rukia knocked on his door softly. "Ichigo, I'm home. Are you okay?" she called. There was no answer. Fearing the worst, Rukia turned the door knob. "Ichigo, I'm coming in." she said before barging into his room.

Rukia found Ichigo on his bed, tossing and turning and murmuring something she couldn't quite understand. It was clear he was having a nightmare. He was in a cold sweat and he had a very painful-looking grimace on his face. Rukia ran to his side and began to shake his shoulders roughly.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia yelled. Within an instant, Ichigo's eyes snapped open and bolted upright, nearly smacking Rukia. Rukia had ducked in the nick of time and looked at Ichigo with a shocked expression. "Ichigo, snap out of it!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo's looked to her, fear deep in his eyes. Rukia stood there, looking into his dark-brown orbs. "Ichigo..." Rukia breathed. Ichigo sat there, panting and staring at Rukia, his heart and mind racing. Rukia walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Ichigo, what is wrong?" she asked him. Ichigo was still frozen in place. He couldn't believe he almost hit Rukia. If that would've happen, he didn't know how Byakuya would react.

Rukia leaned forward and picked up Ichigo's hand and clasped it in hers. "Ichigo," she said softly. Ichigo looked into her amethyst eyes. "For these past few months, I've been quiet." she started. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of her. "Ichigo, I think it's time I know the truth." she said. Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Ichigo... what happened to you? Tell me your whole story, Ichigo. I want to know why you're so skittish. Why you were alone. Why you have these endless nightmares almost every night." she said. Ichigo shook his head, starting to pant harder.

"No..." he muttered. Rukia tightened her grip on his hands.

"Ichigo, I know a few things already about you. The night when you were in the hospital, I saw the scar." her words made Ichigo go cold. How did she know that? How? "I saw the scar and the night when you came back home, you told me you run from pain. What pain are you running from, Ichigo?" she asked him. Ichigo felt his heart stop. His emotions were racing through his body. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't. "Ichigo, you can tell me. I promise not to tell a soul. What happened to you?" she asked. Ichigo couldn't tell her. He's never told anyone his past. No one ever pursued it besides the cops when it happened. Everything that happened came flashing back into his mind like lightning and he felt overwhelmed.

"Rukia, I-" he stuttered. Rukia felt his hands tremble and gripped them harder.

"Ichigo, please tell me. I want to know. I promise my life I won't tell." she whispered. Ichigo looked into her eyes again. He could tell she wasn't lying. Rukia's never lied to him since he been here, and she deserves to know. She's been the kindest person to him in a very long time and till this day, he still believes it's all a dream. Sighing, Ichigo pulled away from her and looked down.

"... you wanna know the truth?" Ichigo suddenly said darkly. Rukia hesitated for a moment.

"Yes." she finally said firmly. "Please, tell me."

"All right..." he agreed. "I'll tell you, but promise me you won't judge me, hurt me, or throw me out..." he begged. Rukia nodded.

"I promise. Your secret is safe with me." she said softly. With a shaky sigh, Ichigo began.

"It was around ten years ago when I was just eight-years-old. I had a happy life. I loved my family. My mother, father, and my two sisters. Even my cousin was living with us for a little while." Ichigo explained. Rukia listened intently. "My house caught fire in the middle of the night. My mother and family sacrificed their lives to insure I was safe. To make sure I would survive, my mother had made a hole through the side of the house." Ichigo reached under his shirt to touch his scar. "I got this scar from the jagged wood that sliced through my skin. It was the end result from my mother's desperate attempts to save my life." Ichigo looked up at Rukia. His eyes were red and watery. "I saw my family die before my eyes. The house collapsed and crushed my family under tons of burning rubble. That night I ran. I ran as my mother told me to before she died. I ran and kept running and never looked back. I've been running from that place for over ten years, Rukia. I keep running and running and never get anywhere. It's like what happened is chasing me, hunting me down. I later realized I was running from my own fear. I was running from the countless nightmares that haunt me and torment my mind endlessly day in and day out and I can't escape. I can never get rid of these mental scars." Ichigo began to slowly break down. The hot tears finally poured out of his heavy eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He could feel his body shake, trying to fight off the threat crying. Rukia sat in a stunned silence. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "After two days if running, police caught me. They put me in this awful kids' shelter. The kids were mean and brutal, and there was a lady monitor who tried to molest me countless times in my sleep." Ichigo's sentence made Rukia's stomach churn. Disgusting people. "While I was there, they tried to interrogate me. I couldn't talk about what happen. I cried and got physically sick over it. That's when the nightmares began. I would wake up screaming and they'd beat me for it. For four years I lived there. Then, a rumor started that I was the one who set my home ablaze. They said because I was the only survivor, I set the fire and killed my family. That I was the murderer who did it. I'm not a murderer... I'm not." Ichigo sobbed, looking down again. Rukia felt her own eyes well up with tears. What happened with Ichigo... it's heartbreaking. "once the rumors started, I sought out any chance to flee, and I got my chance when I was fourteen. I was outside during school and hopped the fence surrounding the courtyard. Two supervisors that were hired to monitor me took chase and I ran as fast as I could. I finally got rid of them when I got to a river and I jumped. I was washed away to another city and that's when I continued to run. Since then, I've never stopped running. For more than ten years I've been running from everything." Ichigo turned his head away as tears soaked his face. Rukia saw he was clearly traumatized by what happened. She can't imagine her brother dying on her, even if he is an asshole. She hated seeing Ichigo this hurt.

"Ichigo..." she breathed quietly.

"I couldn't trust anyone, Rukia. No one. People I met were cruel and inhumane. When I was 11, a couple took me into their home and shortly after the woman made a hideous move on me and her husband almost killed me. He beat me and threw me out on the curb. When I was 15, I was sent to jail for an entire night after a group of kids mugged me. People I've met are not trustworthy, Rukia." Ichigo's tone became defensive. He looked up at her, his eyes red and wet from his tears. There was a look of resentment and hatred in his dark eyes; a look Rukia has never seen. "I contemplated suicide more times than I can remember. In fact, when I was fourteen, I tried committing suicide by running into a highway, but the traffic swerved and I caused a severe accident instead. I fled from that scene, not knowing who I hurt or possibly killed. I can't trust anyone Rukia. Not anymore. I can't... I-I simply can't..." he croaked. Rukia looked away, her heart aching and her face hot with emotion. His words... They hurt her. They hurt her bad.

"... you... you trust me, don't you, Ichigo?" Rukia muttered. Ichigo looked at her. His heart suddenly went numb. He completely forgot about her. She looked up at him with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. It broke his heart. This is the first person who Ichigo has seen he's hurt.

"R-Rukia... I... I..." Ichigo was speechless. He could only gape at the woman in front of him. Rukia turned her back to him. Ichigo felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"I thought we were friends..." she cried. Ichigo panicked. He was friends was Rukia! He did like her as a friend and... and he did like her. Ichigo slowly scooted next to her and opened his mouth to say something, but found it hard.

"R-Rukia, I... I am your friend. I didn't mean to hurt you. I do trust you. You're the only person who I've ever really trusted in my life and... and..." Ichigo trailed off. Rukia looked over her shoulder back to Ichigo. His face was flushed red with emotion. "Thank you..." he whispered. Rukia turned to face him. Just as he laid eyes on hers, she flung herself forward and wrapped her thin arms around him. Ichigo shuddered madly at first, startled by Rukia's movements, but when he felt her hug, he couldn't help but embrace her tightly. He needed this. He's wanted this for years.

"You're welcome, Ichigo... I'm so sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry I can't do more, but... I'm glad I met you. You don't need to run anymore." she said softly. Ichigo hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. Not ever, but it had to end eventually and Rukia broke away. Ichigo gave her a grateful smile and wiped his tears away.

"How can I ever repay you?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia smiled at him.

"Stay with me?" she asked innocently. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"Of course... I'd love to. There isn't anything else in the world I'd love to do more" Ichigo said gratefully. Those were the words Rukia wanted to hear.

'_Maybe... maybe I'll have a chance._' Rukia thought. She scooted closer to Ichigo and put her hands to his and looked to his eyes again. "Ichigo..." she started shyly. "I... I've wanted to tell you something." she said softly. Ichigo blinked at her. "I wanted to tell you that I..."

"RUKIA!" The two jumped at the sound of the angry voice. Seconds later, Byakuya bursted through Ichigo's door. Rukia and Ichigo jumped to their feet at the sight of the angry man.

"B-Byakuya? What-"

"You, get out." Byakuya growled at Ichigo, interrupting Rukia. He took a step towards Ichigo. Ichigo backed up to the wall, shaking in fear at the tall man.

"Byakuya, stop!" Rukia screamed. Byakuya glared down at Ichigo. He wanted to do nothing more than to choke him.

"Get out, you murderer!" he shouted. Ichigo felt his heart stop and his face pale. No... no, this couldn't...

"Byakuya, stop!" Rukia screamed again.

"I said, GET OUT!" Byakuya roared. Ichigo flinched and when he saw Byakuya pull out his pistol and point it at him, he swore he saw his life flash before his eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHA! I'm evil! Get ready for some action-packed suspense and excitement for the next chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Night of the Fire

**HAPPY SUMMER! What a MARVELOUS way to begin it by reading chapter 7 of The Stray! I'm sorry it took so long. School was kinda sucking me in with all the exams and presentations and parties and whatnot. Now, I have chapter 7 up! I'm sorry it's so short, but I just LOVE cliffhanger! It's a great way to end a chapter and leave you in suspense and get your brains working! Anyway, don't get sunburnt. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo froze in place as he laid his eyes on the barrel of Byakuya's gun.

"I said, get out of here you low-down piece of shit!" Byakuya shouted. Feeling his heart jerk against his chest, Ichigo lunged forward and shoved Byakuya out of the way, bolting out the door. Heaving, Ichigo ran down the hall and in his blind hysteria, shoved Renji, who was on his way to his room to see what all the yelling was about, into the wall hard and he slid down in a complete shock.

Ichigo raced down the stairs and ran for the door, accidentally stepping in Chase's tail, causing the dog to yelp loudly and snap at Ichigo. The flash of Chase's snarl sent Ichigo's mind flashing back to the day he was attacked by that huge German Shepherd and he smacked the dog, sending him yelping and tumbling backwards.

"Ichigo!" Allison screamed, running to her dog, but Ichigo ran straight out the door and into the woods, hyperventilating with tears spilling from his eyes.

Rukia watched in horror from the window as Ichigo ran and disappeared into the brush. She couldn't let this happen. She had to go after him before something bad happens to him.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia went to go run after him, but Byakuya grabbed her arm with a tight grip. "Byakuya, let me go!" she screamed, but struggling was useless, Byakuya was a hundred times stronger than she'll ever be.

"Let him go, the little rat!" Byakuya growled, pulling Rukia back and slamming the door closed. Rukia was panting in fury. What the hell just happened?

"Byakuya! What the hell is your problem?! What the hell did you do that for?!" Rukia screamed. Byakuya glared at her.

"He's a murderer, Rukia! I will not allow a killer in my home!" Byakuya yelled. Rukia gasped. How did he know that? There is no possible way he could've known what Ichigo told her a few minutes ago. How did he know?

"Byakuya... how do you even know what happened?" Rukia said between labored breaths.

"How! I'll tell you how; I had Izuru run a profile on him." Byakuya said, anger in his voice. Rukia's eyes widened.

"N-no..." she breathed, taking a step back.

"That's right. I knew there was something about him from the start and I was right. The little rat murdered his family and then ran like a coward." Byakuya's words made tears spring from Rukia's eyes. Her heart jerked at what Byakuya was spitting at her. "He belongs in jail, Rukia. He deserves the death penalty for what he did. I have a right to hunt him down and turn him in myself-!"

"You don't understand!" Rukia suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. Byakuya was taken aback at this. He's heard Rukia scream before, but never like this. "You jumped the gun, Byakuya! You never got to know Ichigo like I did. You never understood the pain he went through. You didn't get the entire back story!" Rukia screamed.

"Oh, so you're telling me you believe the lies he told you? What did he tell you, Rukia? Tell me the load of bullshit he told you." Byakuya said spitefully. Rukia felt intimidated. Her fists clenched and she wanted to scream her lungs out at him. How dare he do this. How dare he go behind her back and lie to her about what he's been doing!

"I know he wasn't lying Byakuya... unlike you! Who was living a secret life behind my back this whole damn time!" she screamed again.

"I had my reasons, Rukia Kuchiki, and I expect you to understand them."

"Understand what?! That you're an asshole?!" she yelled. Byakuya felt his eye twitch in anger.

"To understand that I was trying to protect you. As my sister, it is my responsibility to ensure you are safe."

"I am NOT your sister!" Rukia screamed. Byakuya's eyes went wide. His sudden spark of anger made him grit his teeth and glare down at Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I-"

"No! I am NOT a Kuchiki. I am not your sister! If this is what family is like, then I don't want to be in this one!" Rukia screamed, running past Byakuya and running out the door. As Rukia ran down the hall to her room, she saw Renji and Yoruichi, staring in shock. Rukia glared at her purple-haired friend.

"Rukia... I'm so sorry..." Yoruichi said in a hushed cry. Rukia only shook her head and locked herself in her room.

* * *

Tears stung Ichigo's eyes as he blindly ran through the woods. A rumble of thunder made the ground shiver beneath his feet.

"DAMNIT, WHY!" Ichigo yelled. He couldn't believe what had happened. Why it happened. He really thought his life was going to take a turn for the better, but yet again, it didn't and curved for the worse.

Ichigo jumped a fallen tree and continued running, his heart aching so bad it physically hurt his chest. He didn't have a clue where he was going at this point, but he had to get away from here. He had to.

"Why didn't I listen to you? Why?! Why was I such a complete moron to not heed your warnings?!" Ichigo screamed. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth hard to prevent the loud cry from escaping his throat. He jumped another dead tree and continue running. Ichigo didn't know how long he was running, but he didn't care. He had to get away from here as fast as he possibly could.

'_You said I could trust you, Rukia! You said I didn't have to run anymore!_' Ichigo mentally screamed, running even faster as Byakuya flashed through his mind. '_You said you'd protect me!_' Ichigo kept running, far from the place he thought he could finally call home. Why hadn't he just fled when he saw Rukia at first glance? He wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. As Ichigo kept running, he felt his body start to shut down. All the energy he had all burned out. He was out of adrenaline.

"I can't do this anymore... I can't. I can't keep running like this." Ichigo cried, slowly coming to a halt. He panted hard for air. He can't remember the last time he felt his lungs burn like this. It hurt. It hurt bad. The thunder suddenly boomed loudly, making the ground quake under Ichigo's feet. He looked up and in horror, noticing just how dark the sky had become. The clouds bundled in a mass of dark-grey covering over the normal docile sky. The trees seemed like weak little sticks under this stormy atmosphere.

"I gotta get out of here..." Ichigo groaned, walking forward. "Then again... If I stay, maybe I'll be lucky enough that the lightning will kill me." Ichigo said aloud, practically wishing for death. Every last grain of hope had diminished in his body. Death seemed like his only ticket to freedom at this point. Freedom from the pain and suffering he's experienced. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Why had he trusted Rukia? Why had he even met her in the first place? If he would've run, he would've never had to feel this pain in the first place. Ichigo began to question why he was born. Why he was here and existing. What his purpose was and why all the bad things happen to him. He questioned if God hated him personally for something that he had done, or if he was just God's little toy. One he could control and torture at will. Ichigo felt his throat close and his eyes become watery again. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't run. His body wouldn't allow him to. Not anymore...

'_I'm too tired... I... I can't..._' Ichigo felt his legs shake and give out. He fell forward in a heap of pain and dust. He curled in a ball on the ground. His tears soaked the dry earth in tiny droplets. '_Why is this happening to me?_' Ichigo felt his mind wander. '_How am I supposed to protect what is important to me if there is something in the way of it?_' his eyes became heavy and darkness started to cloud his vision. '_Why the hell am I even still alive? All I am is a waste of a life... that's why everyone hates me... that's why..._' Ichigo let his eyes finally close as he felt the ground shake one last time from the oncoming storm that he prayed will end his life.

* * *

The dark skies surrounded the small home in the middle of the woods. Rukia sat, her knees to her face, on her bed, sobbing softly. She wished everything that happened was just a dream, but it wasn't. Byakuya had really done this. He had chased away Ichigo, and the possibilities of what could happen to him haunted Rukia's mind.

"He doesn't understand... he could be dead... he could be dead or dying. Damn you, Byakuya! You have no idea what you've done!" Rukia cried. She couldn't believe her own brother would stoop to such a despicable level. And worse yet, get Yoruichi involved and have her lie. To look Rukia in the eyes and lie like that. It broke Rukia's heart.

Rukia rubbed her eyes, smearing the tears on her pale face. "Ichigo... Ichigo, please come back. Don't do anything stupid!" Rukia sobbed. His story made her fear for his life. When he told her he tried committing suicide at such a young age, she wanted to hug him. Ichigo didn't deserve any of this. He deserved a home where he could stay, and someone who loves him... someone like Rukia...

But all that was crushed now. Because of Byakuya, Rukia may never see Ichigo again. Her only friend who brought her back gone just like that. All because of one stupid, stupid man.

"You bastard, Byakuya!" Rukia cried again. Thunder roared outside and Rukia gasped. She looked out her window and felt her heart jerk suddenly. "No..." she breathed. The clouds looked as if they were turning black and white flashed behind them. A major storm was on its way, and it looked merciless. "I can't let him bear the storm like this. I have to find him!" Rukia said to herself, wiping her face. She ran to her drawer across the room and opened the top shelf. After digging around it, she found her pocket knife and slammed the drawer shut. She then grabbed her coat and buttoned it up, shoving the knife in her pocket. Letting out a shaky sigh, Rukia opened her window.

'_I wish I didn't have to do this, but..._' Rukia didn't take a second thought and jumped down to the roof of the porch. She was glad the home she lived in wasn't too high off the ground. Rukia has never sneaked out of the house before, and the threat of Byakuya possibly kicking her ass for it didn't shake her. She needed to find Ichigo before it was too late. Not before the storm, but for something possibly worse.

Rukia, silent and stealthy, jumped the eight foot drop and landed on her feet on the damp ground. With a huff, she stood up straight and began running off into the woods; in the direction she saw Ichigo run after the confrontation with Byakuya.

'_I hope I'm not too late! Please be okay, Ichigo!_' Rukia thought, panting with tears flying from her eyes as she ran into the darkening woods. The clouds above her, as if sensing her sin, let out a loud roar of thunder, making Rukia's heart skip a beat. She honestly had no idea what she was doing or where she was going, but she knew she had to find Ichigo at all costs. Even if her life is at risk.

She reached into her coat pocket and gripped the knife. It was a present from Byakuya when they first bought the home.

_"Whenever you feel doubt or fear, just remember me by this when I'm gone, and I promise when I return, I'll be there for you, Rukia. You are my sister, and it is my duty to protect you. Always remember that, Rukia." _

Byakuya's words made a lump swell in Rukia's throat and she had a hard time swallowing it. Betraying Byakuya like this killed her inside, but what he did was inexcusable. Ichigo needed her; needed _them_.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya." Rukia cried before running further into the forest, the sky growling in protest and making the Earth tremble.

* * *

Somewhere beyond civilization, the clouds gathered and hovered darkly over the barren field of dead trees. They flashed and roared, making the atmosphere intimidatingly frightening. With a loud crack, a violent white streak struck the Earth in the blink of an eye and black smoke wafed in the dry air. Seconds later, the trunk of a dead tree started to glow orange and soon fire started to whip upwards. The dead, black stalks that outstretched forward in multiple directions were not spared by the devil's pet and they too were caught in the blaze. Within minutes, the dark clouds above were joined with thick black smoke and the smell of burning wood. Flames shot out in multiple directions, traveling fast with the mixture of healthy and deceased plants and trees. The thunder rumbled triumphantly as the clouds moved along with the wildfire, as if guiding it along its path of destruction.

Nothing in the path of the fire was spared its life and what caught ablaze shriveled in agony and only livened the fire even more. The fire cackled and cracked loudly, hissing as it engulfed the land hundreds of feet per minute in its relentless journey of havoc. The smoke was rising and beginning to block the already darkened sky with its poison. Small creatures were starting to flee from their hiding places and birds flapped and cried out in terror as the element of Hell swallowed and destroyed everything that it came into contact with.

And only a few short miles away, a sleepy town had no idea of the deadly threat closing in on them.

* * *

Byakuya paced in his room in a silent rage. He couldn't believe Rukia's behavior. He should've never allowed that scoundrel to live in his home. He knew Ichigo was going to change Rukia for the worse. On top of that, he was a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer to his own family. Not something Byakuya would ever allow in his home.

"That dirty little rat. He's lucky I spared his life. He was guilty right on the spot the way he ran." Byakuya spat through his teeth. He fisted his hands, threatening to punch something. Why couldn't Rukia see how despicable that thief was! Damn her and her pity for others. To think he taught her not to be naive and she goes and act like this. How immature of her.

The frantic ring of Byakuya's phone made him snap and he picked up his phone violently.

"What!" Byakuya shouted in the phone.

"Byakuya, you idiot!" Izuru yelled on the other end. Byakuya gritted his teeth harder.

"How dare you disrespect me like that, Izuru! I have the right to-"

"Byakuya, you didn't read the rest of the articles!" Izuru cut him off. Byakuya froze.

"W-what?"

"An article published six years after the fire, which is when Ichigo disappeared from his hometown, claimed the fire started in the boiler room of the home. The family's death was accidental and Ichigo was blamed because he was the only one who survived. " Izuru explained. Byakuya was speechless. "Ichigo is innocent. He was accused of murder at just eight-years-old." Byakuya felt a lump swell up in his throat. "Byakuya, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I..." Byakuya cut off. He couldn't believe it. Byakuya got it wrong. ALL wrong. And Rukia was right. He didn't do anything.

"Byakuya, what did you do?" Izuru demanded. Ichigo let out a silent gasp as he stood motionless and wide-eyed in the middle of the room.

"Izuru, I have to go..."

* * *

"Oooookay! I've had enough!" Allison yelled after hopping to her feet as a reaction to the loud clap of thunder. Renji stood up next to her and started to rub her shaking shoulders.

"Hey, it's all right, Allison. It's just a little thunder. It's not going to hurt us." he tried to reassure her, but... he failed.

"I don't care!" she yelled at him. "You know I don't like thunderstorms and I don't want to be anywhere near this one!" Allison protested. Chase whined and trotted over to her, nudging her leg with his nose. "See! Even Chase doesn't like it!" she yelled. Renji sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you home. C'mon, get Chase's leash and I promise we'll make it there before the storm comes." Renji said while slipping his coat over his shoulders. Allison didn't waste time scooping the dog in her arms and making her way to the door.

"Forget the leash! I'll pick it up later!" she yelled before running for his car. Renji sighed and grabbed his keys. He didn't know how to react about what happened today. It scared him and Allison and he didn't know how to react. And seeing Rukia so upset...

"Renji?" Renji turned his head to see Yoruichi cowering in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked like she was drowning in guilt, which she was. She didn't mean to lie to Rukia like that. Or have Byakuya explode on her and Ichigo like that. She didn't mean to hurt Rukia in any way. It just happened, but she was part of the reason why it did.

"Are you leaving?" she asked in a hushed voice. Renji frowned. He knew she didn't want to stay here, but he couldn't take her along with him.

"... yeah..." he finally replied. Yoruichi sighed and dropped her head. Her arms were behind her back as if she was a little kid ashamed of what they did. Renji could feel her pain. They were both close to Rukia and Byakuya both and to see them fight right in front of them was astonishing. "I know, Yoruichi... I'll come by soon to check up on things. If anything happens, just give me a call and I'll come by in an instant... if Allison doesn't beat me there first." Renji smirked. Yoruichi worked up a smile and chuckled a little.

"I didn't think it would end like this..." Yoruichi whispered.

"Neither did I, and I don't think Byakuya expected this either, but... we have to accept the fact that Ichigo is gone now." Renji said. Yoruichi nodded slighty.

"But what about Rukia?"

Renji went silent. Rukia was not going to cope well at all with this.

"It's all a matter of time for her..." Renji whispered. Yoruichi nodded. She should've never gotten involved in this... or she should've at least told Rukia what Byakuya was up to. This was all her fault, and when the realization hit, Yoruichi broke down. "Aw, Yoruichi... please don't cry. You know I'm bad with girls and crying." Renji pleaded.

"I can't help it, Renji... this is all my fault! I'm the one who suggested it to him. Why did I do that?" Yoruichi cried. Renji sighed. He hated this. Being stuck in the middle the way he was. A sudden honking broke him from his thoughts and he jumped a little.

"Yoruichi, I have to go. I'll call you later tonight, okay?" Renji waved before rushing out the door, hoping Allison wasn't trying to drive herself. Manual isn't her thing. Yoruichi was left standing alone in the middle of the living room, crying about what she's done.

* * *

Upstairs, Byakuya was battling his own emotional trouble. He had to apologize to Rukia and admit his mistakes, but he didn't know how she would react. What had he gotten himself into?

With a deep sigh, Byakuya gently knocked on Rukia's door.

"Rukia?" Byakuya called softly. "Rukia, I have to talk to you, can I come in?" Byakuya asked. There was no response, not that he'd expect one after what he did. "Rukia, I have to talk to you. Please open the door." Byakuya said, this time in a firm voice. When there was nothing but the thunder replying to him, Byakuya gripped the doorknob. "Rukia, I'm coming in." he warned, but when he pushed the door, it didn't budge. "What the hell?" Byakuya said under his breath, pushing harder on the door. Rukia had locked it. He wasn't surprised.

With his good shoulder, Byakuya barged in the room and froze when he saw Rukia's room vacant. She had vanished. "Rukia!" Byakuya yelled. The only clue was Rukia's open window. He ran to the window and looked down, seeing dim footprints in the damp soil that led to the woods. "Rukia!" Byakuya yelled. He spun around and ran out of her room and back to his. He picked up his phone and dialed Rukia's number.

'Pick up, damnit!" Byakuya prayed. If she ran off, he doesn't know what he would do. Unfortunately, Byakuya got her voicemail and he slammed his phone down on the table. "Damnit, Rukia! Where the hell did you go!" Byakuya yelled, running out the door.

* * *

Downstairs, Yoruichi sat with Kon in her lap, hugging him tightly.

"Kon, what are we gonna do?" Yoruichi whispered. Kon meowed pitifully and balled himself up in her lap. Even he felt the uneasiness in the home.

"Renji!" Yoruichi jumped at the sound of Byakuya's shout. She hopped to her feet with Kon scurrying off to God-knows-where again.

"Byakuya?" Yoruichi stood in shock as she watched Byakuya race down the stairs, pale as snow and sweating bullets. "Byakuya, what's going on?!" Yoruichi demanded.

"Rukia's gone!" Byakuya nearly yelled. Yoruichi froze.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where is she?!"

"She went after Ichigo. She jumped from her window and ran into the woods." Byakuya said in a panic. Yoruichi shuddered. This wasn't good. It was about to wreak hell outside and she left?!

"Well, what do we do? Do we go after her? We don't even have a clue where she went and it's about to storm out there." Byakuya glared at her.

"Like I don't already know that?!" he yelled. Yoruichi took a step back. She's never seen Byakuya in a complete rage before, but she had a feeling she will tonight. "We need to find her. I don't care what happens, I have to make sure she's safe." Byakuya began pulling his coat over his shoulders and grabbed his keys.

"Byakuya, you can't drive your car in the middle of the woods!" Yoruichi protested. "You'll crash into a tree! What are you thinking!"

"She's my _sister_, Yoruichi. I have to find her." Byakuya said in a serious tone. Yoruichi held his glare, finding a new defensive feeling in her.

"I realize that, Byakuya. She is also my friend and though I want nothing more than to go out there and save her myself, I will _not_ jump into it so drastically. Just like you did not that long ago!" things went quiet after Yoruichi's statement. Byakuya was speechless, yet kept a dangerous look on his face. She was right. He looked away and dropped his keys on the table.

"You're right..." he admitted. Yoruichi, realizing what she had just done, was shocked at herself. Where the hell did that come from? "I just... want to make things right." Byakuya whispered.

"Right?" Yoruichi repeated. Byakuya looked at her again.

"Ichigo didn't do anything." Byakuya said. Yoruichi gasped. "I got it all wrong. I accused him... I overreacted... and now I realize the consequences of my actions." Byakuya turned away again, leaving Yoruichi speechless.

"Byakuya, I-" the sound of the phone ringing startled Yoruichi. It was Byakuya's phone. He picked it up in a hurry thinking it was Rukia.

"Hello?" Byakuya answered.

"Byakuya!" Renji shouted on the other end of the phone. As if Byakuya wasn't pissed enough.

"Renji! What the hell is your problem!" Byakuya yelled back.

"Get out of the house!" Renji shouted. Byakuya blinked. "There's a wildfire heading towards the town. Get out now!" Byakuya's body went stiff and his blood ran cold.

"Byakuya..." he barely heard Yoruichi's cry. "Rukia...!"

* * *

_"Ichigo..." a heavenly voice whispered. Ichigo lied unconscious on the ground and slowly came to. "Ichigo, wake up." the voice demanded. After an internal struggle, Ichigo summoned up the strength and will power to open his heavy eyes. He was met with a bright yellow-white light and though bright, he barely squinted._

_ "Huh?" Ichigo lifted his head and looked up. An outline of something came into his vision. For a minute, Ichigo was scared of this apparition. He was scared of the whole thing. Where in the world was he anyway?_

_ "Ichigo, stand up." the voice, now deeper and more clear, demanded. Ichigo flinched for a moment, still trying to figure out who was speaking to him. "Ichigo, get on your feet." the ghostly figure finally became clear and Ichigo gasped when he laid his eyes on the spiky black hair._

_ "Kaien!" Ichigo gasped and finally jumped to his feet. His older cousin smiled at him._

_ "Glad to see you finally up." he whispered. Ichigo started to pant. What was Kaien doing here? He was dead! He died long ago the night of the fire. There is no other explanation!_

_ Unless..._

_ Frowning, Ichigo dropped his head. Maybe this was for the better. Now he doesn't have to go through anymore pain and perhaps... see his family again. Kaien's already here. Maybe the rest of his family is too. He wondered if his sisters had aged. If they got older after their early tragic death. And his mother... oh how he wished to see her smile again._

_ "Why do you look so sad, Ichigo?" Kaien asked. Ichigo jumped a little at his question. Isn't it a little obvious?_

_ "K-Kaien... it's kinda easy to see... isn't it?" Ichigo said, feeling a little awkward talking to a dead person._

_ "Nope. Not the way I see it." Kaien answered. Ichigo was taken aback. He did see they were both dead... right?_

_ "Then... how do you see it?" Ichigo asked._

_ "Well, the way I see it is you're depressed from running from Rukia." Kaien said. Ichigo gasped. He didn't run from Rukia! He... he..._

_ "I didn't run..." Ichigo said tilted his head._

_ "Oh?" he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then what are you sad about? Correct me if I'm wrong." Kaien said. Ichigo felt a bit challenged. He's never felt this defensive before. Maybe it has something to do with Byakuya accusing him? However, it wasn't just Byakuya. It was practically the whole world._

_ "I'm dead..." Ichigo blurted out. Kaien began to laugh softly, squinting his eyes in amusement. "What's so funny? We're both dead. Why are you laughing?" Ichigo said, stumped._

_ "You aren't dead, Ichigo." Kaien said. Ichigo's eyes went wide. He wasn't? Then, where was he? What is all this? "You made a wrong decision, Ichigo." Kaien sounded disappointed. What decision did he do wrong?_

_ "What did I do?" Ichigo asked innocently._

_ Kaien replied, "You ran."_

_ "I had to!" Ichigo suddenly yelled. "Byakuya was going to kill me! Plus, he found out about me. About what happened to us! It wasn't fair! I didn't do anything!" tears leaked from Ichigo's eyes. Everything that went wrong hurt him and Rukia... that just broke his heart._

_ "I understand that you're hurt, Ichigo." Kaien spoke sympathetically. "However, you promised to Rukia that you'd stay. You promised yourself you'd fight for her."_

_ "But how can I fight for what I love if there's something in the way of it?" Ichigo sought desperately for answers. Wait a minute... for something he "loved"? Kaien smiled again._

_ "I never said it would be easy, Ichigo." Kaien said. Ichigo was speechless. "That's why you need to fight. Fighting is never easy and it doesn't always end after the first battle, but the results are so well worth it." Kaien finished. Ichigo looked away. He was right. He did promise her he would stay. After all she did for him, he was just going to run out on her like that? What kind of man is he?_

_ "Kaien, I... I... I gotta go back." Ichigo realized. Kaien looked at him proudly. "I have to go back to her. I have to go back to Rukia!" Ichigo started to look around frantically for an exit. "How the hell do I get out of here!" Ichigo yelled. Kaien chuckled._

_ "Now that, I can help you with."_

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a sharp pain in the back of his head. He felt like someone took an ice pick and just kept nailing it into him. Groaning, he shifted on the ground and slowly uncurled himself from the ball he passed out in. His muscles felt tight and his throat was sore. That was weird. Why was his throat sore? And what was on his nose.

With his eyes still close, Ichigo reached up and wiped the residue away from his face. He cracked an eye open to see his finger tips smothered in red. A nose bleed? Struggling, Ichigo sat up and heard a familiar, daunting noise.

'_Smoke!_' Ichigo realized as he smelled the air. He looked up to see the sky covered in a thick black cotton. Hearing the cackling coming closer, Ichigo whipped around and saw among the trees the bright glow of orange. Instantly, his heart started pounding and his stomach did a complete flip-flop as he hopped to his feet. "Fire!" he screamed as he began to run forward. This was not happening. This couldn't. This had to be a dream. This had to be! This can't be real! His nightmare was coming true!

* * *

**LOK LOK LOK! So, what do you think? Will Byakuya find Rukia? Will Ichigo and Rukia ever reunite? And will they make it out alive? Only I know, and you must be patient! I big thanks to all the awesome and positive reviews I got. Really made me smile. Don't worry! A new chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Byakuya's Regrets Will They Meet Again?

**By the way, did I forget to mention that it's summer? Which means I have all the time in the world to finish chapters! Would you look at that? Another chapter in a period of a few days. And a long one at that! I am VERY happy with how this turned out. I tried to be as detailed as possible. I have to admit, fire is fun to be detailed with. There are lots of words to use and with my imagination, it couldn't be easier! Well, ENJOY!**

**Now, I will be taking a short break from this to work on another story, but don't fret! It won't be long!**

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as his legs would allow him to go. He had no idea where the hell he was going, but he had to get away from the fire. The heat from the fire was engulfing the entire atmosphere. The sky was a cruel shade of black and smoke filled the area like a sheet. It blinded Ichigo and tears came to his eyes. The fire was everywhere. In every direction Ichigo turned. The trees were caught in the deadly blaze and the crackling and popping of the old trunks was driving Ichigo mad. He was reliving the night of his family's death all over again.

Sparks suddenly exploded from the left side of Ichigo and he exclaimed as they shot in his face. He veered and started running again, coughing as the thick smoke replaced the oxygen in his lungs. His eyes stung badly as hot ash burned his skin. Panic took over as twigs and branches snagged his hoodie and tugged at him. This was hell on Earth. In his blind panic, Ichigo didn't notice he was running toward the fire. The heat was excruciating and the bright aura strained his eyes. It's like death itself was chasing him.

"Help!" Ichigo cried out as he turned around and started running again, but no one heard him. Breathing was near impossible in this disaster. The smoke was suffocating and the heat. The heat was unbearable. It was crushing Ichigo like a rock. His chest felt heavy and he felt like air wasn't getting into his lungs. It's like something was blocking his airways and he choked.

Ichigo jumped a log that was not yet the victim of the fire's wrath and began running forward. On both sides of him, the fire was quickly attacking and devouring the woods as he knew it. Ichigo didn't know where he was. If he knew, he'd run right back to Rukia and warn her what was coming, but he was lost. Lost in the sea of Hell.

Above him, the sky roared with thunder and the wind picked up speed and pushed the fire harder, making it spread in distance and fueling it. The fire lashed out upwards and licked madly at the air and the life around it. The trees were not spared by the Devil's pet as it killed everything in its path, crushing them and sending them plummeting to the ground exploding in a fury of sparks and ash. Lightning continued to flash with the bellow of the Heavens following it soon after. The storm clouds were joined with the poisonous smoke of the flames floating dauntingly in the air. Thunder roared again and lightning streaked the sky in a split-second flash. Terrified didn't describe what Ichigo was feeling. He wished he could have a heart attack right now and die on the spot. Anything was better than this nightmare.

'_I gotta get out of here! I have to find somewhere to hide!_' Ichigo thought as he just missed a falling tree that was coated in flames, crashing to the ground in an explosion of sparks. _'Fuck!_' Ichigo felt his lungs start to become heavy with all the smoke. It was consuming his body and Ichigo wanted to scream out in agony and terror, but the oxygen was slowly depleting in his body. '_I can't keep running. I'm running out of energy, but... I don't want to die!_' Ichigo came to a dead halt when another tree being devoured by fire collapsed in front of him. His eyes burned from the ash that soon scattered in the air and he winced hard, tears flowing from his eyelids as a reaction. With a petrified yell, Ichigo veered and started running again.

Ichigo was now in a real blind panic. He covered his eyes with his arms and _prayed_ he wouldn't run directly into the flames that took his family. He could hear the crackling of the fire around him, the popping of the wood from the trees, the crunch of the dying earth below him, and his lungs inhaled the poison that was the smoke. He was going to die here... and he didn't even get to tell Rukia how he felt.

As Ichigo ran further, he realized that the crackling and the taunting noises began to slowly die down. He was getting away from the fire. Thank God. Maybe this is a sign!

Ichigo suddenly tripped and he had to remove his arm from his eyes to cushion his impact of the ground if he fell, but he didn't, and instead stumbled madly and fell into the shrubs. Crashing through the bushes, Ichigo gained his footing and froze as he came to an all too familiar area. The rock protruding from the steep slanted hill, covered in overgrown grass and small flowers poking from the soil around it. The round patch in the middle of the small clearing with dark discolored earth, not yet burned or singed. It was the spot. The spot Ichigo met Rukia.

* * *

Yoruichi shivered slightly as she watched the news on the wildfire quickly approaching the town. The announcer called for immediate evacuation of the area and for people to leave the town at once. It even showed many townspeople packing their things and family into the car and abandoning their homes. The streets were filled with fleeing cars and vans and emergency vehicles flocking the abandon lots. The news then flashed to a picture of the wooded area that stretched miles into oblivion, except, it was no longer trees, but a mass sea of flames and smoke. Death struck the area like no tomorrow. It showed no sign of life at all. It was like Hell itself crawled to Earth and was wreaking havoc on this innocent world. And the worst yet: Ichigo and Rukia were not yet to be found.

"I can't keep waiting here." Byakuya growled as he paced the living room. "I can't keep fucking waiting. I need to go out and find her."

"Byakuya, you go out there and you'll end up getting killed." Yoruichi growled. She was worried for Rukia's sake as well, but running out in the fire like a panicked nut will only result in losing their lives. "I want her home too, but chasing a vanished trail will get you nowhere." Yoruichi focused back on the TV. Byakuya growled and paced even faster. He's never been consumed with so many emotions before. Anger, rage, hate, a passion to kill... and... sadness... fear, pain...

One time Byakuya's felt this way before... and he never wanted to feel this way again... that's why he needed to find Rukia. At all costs.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! What if she's dead!" Byakuya yelled. Yoruichi whipped her head and glared at her friend.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Shut up." she spat. "I know you're scared. I'm scared. Renji's scared. Hell, I bet Rukia's scared right now. And you know what? I bet Ichigo is _terrified_. The whole town's terrified, Byakuya!" Yoruichi yelled. For a while, there was silence, and Yoruichi and Byakuya held cold stares. After a while, Byakuya broke away and closed his eyes. He winced. Behind those winced eyes, were hot tears ready to spill and fall to the floor. Byakuya began to question what he had done.

Why had he allowed Ichigo in his home? Why had he gone on that investigation? Why did he trust Rukia? Why did he jump the gun the way he did? Why didn't he take better care of Rukia? Why is he losing another person he loved dearly? Why... why was history repeating itself? Was he going to have to accept the fact that his sister is going to die because of his idiocy? No, he can't... he just can't.

"Byakuya?" Yoruichi spoke. He didn't move. "Byakuya, I'm sorry, but..." Yoruichi stood and began her way upstairs, passing him with regret. "We have to pack our things and leave..." she disappeared up the stairs silently, and that's when Byakuya opened his eyes.

'_I'm sorry, Yoruichi._' Byakuya grabbed his keys again and made a hasty move towards the door. '_But I can't let her out there to die. I have to save Rukia._'

* * *

The fire was raging on and the smoke was intense and intoxicating. All life as it was hours ago was no longer existing, an innocent victim to something terrible and unforgiving. The thunder still rumbled and lightning flashed dimly amongst the blackened sky and the air was heavy and suffocating.

Coughing hard, Rukia ran through the flaming forest in a blind confusion. She didn't know where she went wrong. One minute she was running through the thicket, searching for Ichigo with an overpowering determination, then all of a sudden, she caught the scent of smoke and she was running for her life as the fire chased her. Now she was terrified and didn't know what to do or where to go. All she wanted at this point was to go home, but she didn't know which way to go. Every direction she looked in was fire or smoke or ash. Everything was dying and death was creeping up on her as well.

"Ichigo!" she screamed, coughing hard afterwards. She looked up and began to cry as her world around her began to burn down. The trees were black stick caught in a fiery blaze and the sky was black with smoke. Everything around her was falling apart. Her life was about to end.

Feeling a piece of the ground give way underneath her, Rukia felt herself fall backwards and she started tumbling down a slope. She barreled backwards, her head hitting the dirt hard each time. She let out stuttered cries and grunts as her body tumbled painfully to the bottom of the hill.

Rukia finally came to a painful halt in a heap of dust and ash at the bottom of the hill. She coughed hard, trying to rid her lungs of the dirt choking her. When she finally caught her breath, she looked up. There was a faint orange glow behind the trees a few yards ahead of her. The fire was still raging and coming her way. Coughing again, she struggled to her knees. Her back and knee hurt bad. She prayed nothing was broken. When she sat up, she reached for her pocket and felt nothing. Her knife! Where's her knife?!

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried out, looking for the knife. She swept away the ash and debris around her, desperately looking for her knife. "Damnit, where did you go!" Rukia cried, tears spilling from her eyes again. Finally, her fingers grazed something hard. It was her knife. "Thank God!" Rukia cried. She put the knife back in her pocket and coughed again. The air here; it's poison. There was little oxygen left in this holocaust. Rukia didn't think her night would be like this. Caught in the middle of a forest fire alone. And poor Ichigo... she prayed he was okay. She prayed he was safe and not dead because of this fire. Because of Byakuya.. because of anything.

Rukia looked forward and saw the fire getting closer in front of her. She looked up from where she fell and saw flames slowly crawling down the hill. She gasped and scrambled to her feet, limping immediately from the pain that shot through her knee. Something was definitely wrong. She had to get out of here, but she was stuck. All around her was cliff, surrounding her like a bowl. Her only way out was to try to climb the rock, or run into the fire ahead of her. The flames behind her were growling loudly as they descended down the dirt hill, dancing ferociously, wanting to nip at her ankles and burn her flesh. Rukia looked forward as the first sign of the fire ahead showed its ugliness. She had no other choice. She had to run forward.

* * *

Byakuya shifted his car into drive and sped down the road. He could smell the heavy, strangling smell of smoke and he could see a dim auburn-like glow over the hill that concealed the fire. It was close. Closer than he expected. And to think Rukia and Ichigo could be stuck in there.

He had a clue on where he may find Rukia, and even if he loses his life, nothing was worse than facing that fact of losing his sister to a fire. Byakuya oddly found this as a punishment. A punishment for not treating his sister right. Or trusting her judgment. She was right this time. He should've trusted her. Maybe he should've gotten to know Ichigo like she did, but... what she said... what's he's seen... it's hard to trust anyone in this world anymore. Especially strangers.

Byakuya's always been protective towards the ones he's loved. His family, friends... and the woman he loved... many years ago... and because of _one_ stranger, he lost her...

Byakuya barely had time to react when a pair of bright lights beamed on him. He hit the breaks, making the car screech and skid sideways across the gravel and a familiar car stopped next to him. The car's window rolled down and Byakuya was shocked to see Renji.

"Byakuya, what the hell are you doing?!" Renji shouted. "Get the hell out of here! You're driving _towards_ the wildfire!" Byakuya rolled down his own window.

"Renji, Rukia is out there!" Byakuya yelled. Renji's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!" he roared.

"I have to find her. I can't just leave her out there alone!" Byakuya tried to put his car into gear and speed away, but Renji backed in front of him. "Renji, move!" Byakuya demanded, but Renji stayed in his place.

"First of all, you can't leave Yoruichi there alone in a home that may burn down to the ground in the next 20 minutes. You have to go back and get her." Renji told him. Byakuya started to pant and gripped the steering wheel. "And second, I'm not leaving until I find Rukia too." Renji smirked. Byakuya's eyes widened. He almost forgot that Renji was a friend, but, he couldn't put him in this kind of jeopardy. Not like he did Rukia.

"But Renji, what about Allison?" Byakuya was trying everything to send Renji back home. He didn't want to lose his best friend too.

"She's at her house. She's far away from here, so she'll be all right." Renji said. He turned his car, clearing the path in front of Byakuya. "You stay right here. I'm going back to Yoruichi. If you move, I'll find you and trash you and that pretty car of yours too." Renji sneered before speeding down the road.

Byakuya was torn between speeding off again and waiting for Renji. Should he wait? Yoruichi will be furious at him, but how could he just sit there and _wait_? Wait for Rukia to die? All because of him?

Gripping his steering will with a death-grip again, Byakuya gritted his teeth and fought the urge to speed into the woods, seeing a cloud of black smoke swallow his car whole.

* * *

Rukia dashed through the flaming forest, dodging burning trees and bushes ablaze. The lowered branches were also on fire and smacking her in her face, getting hot, sparking ash in her eyes and face. She shielded her eyes the best she could from the burning debris, but that resulted in burned skin on her arms.

The fire was surrounding Rukia and the heat was intense. The bright aura from the flames nearly blinded her as she ran aimlessly into the heart of the fire. The smoke was impossible to breathe through. Every step she took sent ash shooting to the air and up her nostrils as she tried desperately for a safe breath. For hours Rukia has been running. Trying to get away from these flames and find Ichigo to bring him home.

Ichigo...

That was another thought bugging her. Ichigo. Was he even alive? Did he know of the fire and as revenge on Byakuya, didn't return to tell them? Was he even in this area anymore? Or is he finally dead...? All these thoughts were crowding Rukia's mind. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't focus on her objective, and she almost ran right into a flaming bush.

Rukia screamed and started to run a different direction. She was in a real panic now. The pain in her knee and back became sharper and running was becoming difficult. She wished she was home right now. She wondered if Byakuya left home in search for shelter. She wondered if they even knew there was a fire. Maybe they don't even know she's been gone...

Rukia stopped and looked up. There was a tall tree, charred to the core, flames attacking it mercilessly. Her eyes squinted at the bright fire illuminating off of it. There was a loud, panful groan and loud pops from the bark breaking under the coat of fire. This tree was about to come down. And Rukia was right underneath it.

* * *

The thunder still roared above in the darkened sky and the lightning was no longer visible behind the curtain of black death. The smoke was so thick, someone could cut through it with a knife. The fire still danced and whirled among the woods. No tree was spared its life and all that was in its way was swallowed up and burned to death. More trees collapsed and sent sparks and ash flying everywhere. Every bush was consumed with flames and wood continued to crack and pop in pain. The terrified screams and calls of birds above were just heard over the cackling fire. The heat was like nothing anyone can imagine. The heat waves that radiated off the fire and through the area was frightening and unbearable. The fire was merciless crawling down the path of its destruction, and it aimed for everything in its way.

Ichigo stepped on a charred log and released an army of sparks shooting upwards. He had stalled at he clearing and didn't notice the fire coming towards him. He heaved for air and coughed hard. At this point, he was _covered_ in soot. His face, hair, clothes, and skin, all covered in black dust. It was also in his lungs. Breathing was the biggest challenge for him and it hurt. It hurt bad. His chest felt like it was burning. He needed air. He needed to get out of here. He didn't want to die. Not today. Not like this. Not like his family.

But everywhere Ichigo turned was a sea of bright red. Orange and yellow flames whipped and lashed out everywhere. The trees, the bushes, the fallen logs, the ground. Everywhere. He had little-to-no hope getting out of here. His best bet was to find a quick and easy way to kill himself. Funny how the storm he prayed would kill him was instead teasing him and torturing him. He was running out of air to breathe. The whole world around Ichigo was like a toxic wasteland. The smell of the smoke made his stomach churn painfully and his throat was burning from all the ash. His eyes wouldn't stop watering and his skin felt hot.

Hot. It was so hot in this typhoon of fire. The heat was excruciating. It was punishing. It was suffocating. It made Ichigo's skin blister and peel. It hurt bad. Sweat was combining with the soot and dripped into Ichigo's eyes, forcing him to close them. His chest suddenly became a dead-weight and Ichigo felt something tickle in the back of his throat.

Ichigo fell to his knees and began to cough. He coughed like he was choking on something and he felt something rise to the back of his throat and dribble down to the ground in front of him. When he cracked one of his blood-shot eyes open, he realized he coughed up something black. Proof his lungs were trying to reject this foreign invader.

"Help..." Ichigo croaked. He felt his arms shake, threatening to give way. He couldn't give up now, but he was so weak. He couldn't go on. The fact that there was a fire about to creep up behind him and take his life didn't stir Ichigo at this point. He was happy to accept death. He knew Rukia was probably long gone with Byakuya. Far away from this holocaust. Safe with her family and friends... Ichigo was alone and he had to face the fact that he will be... forever... Death was his best option at this point. Maybe he should let this fire take his life. That way, he won't have to be alone anymore.

Ichigo finally collapsed and wheezed. He needed air. He couldn't breathe. Why did it have to end this way? Why now? Why after all this? Why couldn't he have died long ago? He had so many opportunities to end his life, yet he didn't. Now, Ichigo was starting to questions just why he decided not to try harder. Now that he's older; that he's grown mature way too early in life, he realized just how easy it is to end his life. Drugs, alcohol, fighting, gangs, suicide, vehicles, inhalation... so many unique ways, yet he never went through with any of them. He's thought of them, of course, but... he never had the heart to actually take his life. Now mother nature was really going to kill him. He was going to lose his life to the same way his family lost his. The irony right there should've killed him instantly.

Ichigo rasped a groan and heaved for air. The smoke was thick, real thick. Like a blanket of suffocation. One of the worst ways to die. Ichigo heard the snapping of the fire. It was approaching fast, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he coughed hard. He wanted to run. He wanted to live, but he couldn't move. The fire was gaining in speed with the still present wind. There was nowhere to hide from Hell and the smoke as it took over the land, and just when Ichigo thought he found a sign of life in an area, it was quickly taken by the destruction that is fire. It drove him insane. The thought he was going to lose his life to the thing that took the lives of the people he loved the most. Was this his fate? It couldn't be. It can't!

As the popping of the tree bark became unbearably loud, Ichigo had enough. He pushed himself off the ground and staggered to his feet. He continued to cough hard, spitting up black mucous. He tried to breathe through his shirt so no more of the deadly fumes would each his lungs, but it was little use. Ichigo tried desperately to clear his mind and focus. It was difficult. It was painful. His head was reeling with all the smoke and his adrenaline was making him sick. He started to stumble forward and eventually began to trot away.

'_I think I know where I am._' Ichigo noticed there was still some live vegetation in the area. He felt like he knew this area. There was just something familiar about here that he thought he knew. '_Wait... I do know where I am. I know how to get out of here!_' Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. He knew where he was. There was a way out of here. This place was plagued with smoke, yes, but not fire yet. Not yet. Ichigo smiled. He knew how to get out of here. He was going to live! He didn't care that once he got out of here he had to run. He'll run until he gets to the next country if he had to. Anything to get out of this hell hole!

Ichigo found the energy left in his body and started to sprint. He was just yards away from freedom and he heard no sign of the fire. He was going to live, and that's all that mattered.

"Yes! Almost there!" Ichigo coughed weakly as he hit greener land. He was going to get out of here. He felt weak and tired and couldn't catch his breath, but he didn't care. He knew that just up ahead that there was a-

Ichigo's heart jerked hard in his chest as an ear-piercing scream broke through the wasted air. He froze in place and panted. '_Was that...? That couldn't be, it's..._' Ichigo turned around and saw through the cloud of smoke the glow of orange, the emaciated silhouettes of trees and he could still feel the heat from the fire only yards away. "No way..." Ichigo took a step forward. Another distressed cry rang through the burning woods again and Ichigo felt his heart start to race again. He knew that cry. That scream of help. He wanted to go and help, but... he wanted to live. If he ran back in that fire, he'll die, and if he didn't... she would too.

"Rukia..."

* * *

Rukia was caught in the heart of the fire. The storm above would not let up in its terrorizing claps of thunder. The flames around her were consuming everything, licking and lapping at the trees greedily and lashing out at Rukia in all directions. She froze in the middle of a patch of trees caught ablaze. She couldn't escape. She was trapped. The heat was slowly roasting her and scorching her skin painfully. Nothing she could do would get her out of this mess.

Rukia gripped her knife as tears trailed down her soot-covered face. She was frightened. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be safe in Byakuya's embrace and be with Yoruichi and Renji and Allison. Why had she gone out like this? She should've taken someone with her. She should've marked a trail for her to get back home. Why was she so stupid! Byakuya was right. She was naive. She was chasing after something that will never happen. Someone who will never come back.

There was a loud snap and a low groan and Rukia jumped forward. She spun around and looked up. A tall tree, eaten away from the fire, was slowly leaning forward. As it came closer, the groaning became louder and the popping of the bark snapping apart rang among the fire. Rukia watched in horror as her death came agonizingly closer and closer. She gripped Byakuya's knife will all the strength she had in her little arm and winced tightly, ready to accept her fate.

As her eyes closed and she had no view of what was going on around her, Rukia felt herself being rammed by something. She was slammed to the ground with the weight on top of her. She felt the side of her head hit the ground hard and she was dazed for a moment and barely felt something squeeze around her body. For a minute, Rukia thought she was crushed by the tree about to fall on her, but she heard a huge crash and felt a massive wave of heat hit her body. Her heart was racing, but slowly came to an unsteady beat. She could still hear. She could still breath. She could still feel, and right now, she felt terrified and something on top of her.

"Rukia...?" she gasped and her eyes opened wide as she heard a voice. A raspy, hurt voice, but a voice she knew all too well.

Rukia looked up and realized the thing on top of Rukia, the person with wide beautiful brown eyes and hair that matched the fire itself. It was Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Ichigo, you..." Rukia was speechless. Ichigo sat up and slowly crawled off of her. He was breathing heavy. He was covered in black, his clothes were torn and burnt and he looked like he was in real pain, but he was there. Ichigo was alive. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried. She found the power to leap into his arms. Ichigo caught her and tightly hugged Rukia. It was Rukia. She was really here. She was in his arms and he couldn't believe it. She didn't leave.

"Rukia..." Ichigo began to bawl like a baby. He kept a tight grip on Rukia and didn't let go, letting his tears spill from his eyes. She was with him now. What he's been wanting throughout this terrifying day. "Rukia, I thought I would never see you again." Ichigo cried.

"Same here. I thought you were dead..." Rukia whispered. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, but I thought I was going to die..." neither of them cared about the fire burning around them. The threat of death meant nothing to them now. Only the fact that they had each other. Rukia broke away from Ichigo's grip and looked at him. His face looked so dirty and he looked like he was in pain, but he still had a tired smile on his face.

"You saved me. How did you know I was here?" Rukia asked. Ichigo panted to catch his breath.

"I heard you scream..." he heaved. Rukia was astounded. She doesn't know where Ichigo came from, but she was damn well pleased that he showed up. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia would've asked the same thing.

"I... I was looking for you when I got caught in this." Rukia said. Ichigo felt more tears come to his eyes. She was looking for him? She shouldn't have... she shouldn't have risked her life like that.

"Rukia, I... I thought..." Ichigo couldn't talk. He was speechless. Rukia risked her life to find his sorry ass. "You shouldn't have done that..." Ichigo finally whimpered. Rukia shook her head. She got closer to Ichigo and gently took his face in her hands.

"Ichigo, I-" Rukia gasped when she hard another loud snap. Ichigo and Rukia turned to see another large tree sizzling with flames about to crash to the ground. They didn't have much time left. The fire was closing in on them fast. They had to get out of here or risk dying. "Ichigo, I'm scared." Rukia cried, clinging to Ichigo. Ichigo pulled her to her feet with what very little strength he had left and looked around. Everything was on fire. Everything. The scene itself was incredible. Something someone wouldn't believe unless they saw it for themselves.

"I am too, Rukia..." Ichigo kept her close to him. Currently, there was no space that wasn't engulfed with flames. Everything seemed hopeless until Ichigo got an idea. "Rukia, I know a way out of here." Ichigo looked to her. Rukia looked at him, slight hope in her violet eyes. "I know a way we can escape from all of this. Come with me." Ichigo pulled away, but Rukia didn't budge. She was terrified. Ichigo was heading _towards_ the fire! That wasn't the way out.

"We should go back... back to Byakuya." Rukia took a step the other way, wanting desperately to go back home and take him with her, but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"We can't go back that way, Rukia. I know what I'm doing. Don't you trust me?"

That question.

The same question Rukia asked Ichigo such a long time ago.

_"Do you trust me, Ichigo?"_

The flashback of that day on the porch with Rukia played in her head along with the times she's had with Ichigo up until this day and she blinked back to reality as the moment right now came to her mind. She shook her head of her thoughts and looked back to Ichigo. His charming brown eyes screamed for acceptance. He wanted to help her. He wanted to get out of here and take her with him. He wanted them to live.

"Rukia, we can't stay here all night. Do you trust me?" he asked again and Rukia slowly nodded and took his hand.

"Yes. Yes, I trust you, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at her words.

"Good. Then follow me. I know a place we can go." and Ichigo began to sprint into the fire with Rukia following right on his heels.

* * *

"I can't believe you left me back there, Byakuya!" Yoruichi yelled from the back seat of Renji's car. Byakuya forced back a groan. He's already apologized over six times. He didn't mean to. It was in the moment and he just lost it...

"C'mon, Yoruichi, stay on task. We came back, didn't we?" Renji said from the driver's seat. They sped down the long road that led to the town, which was deserted besides multiple emergency vehicles. Renji prayed Allison listened to him and took Chase somewhere safe. If he knows Allison, she'd be out there in the middle of town with a megaphone demanding help to rush to their side, but he didn't think she'd stick around for a storm this big.

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Byakuya questioned Renji as he took a sharp turn.

"As sure as I'll ever be. I have a feeling they'll be here." Renji kept his eyes glued to the road. The orange glow among the forest yards away was getting brighter, and not far in front of them, the first sign of the fire was beginning to show. The edge of the woods was being eaten away by the flames and the smoke was becoming thicker like a poisonous fog. The lights of Renji's car barely kept the raw road lighted enough for them to see.

'_Rukia... please be okay..._' Byakuya prayed as his eyes narrowed spitefully at the flames that were coming closer. She was his only thing on his mind. His only family he had left. He had to find her, even if it means losing his-

"Renji, stop!" Yoruichi screamed from the backseat. Renji slammed on his breaks and the car came to a screeching halt. Just in time; a tree that was layered in flames collapsed just inches from Renji's car. Sparks flew out and ricocheted off the car and Renji sighed in relief. That was close. Everyone's hearts were beating rapidly. The all could've lost their lives.

"No!" Byakuya exclaimed. The road was now blocked. There was no way to drive on and Byakuya felt frustrated. "Damnit! What do we do now?" Byakuya yelled. Renji sighed. He was just as angry. He had to figure out something. Renji closed his eyes and thought. Just like Allison told him. Just calm down and think. Think... think... think...

Renji opened his eyes. "I've got it." Renji unbuckled his belt and opened the car door. Byakuya was flabbergasted.

"Where the hell are you going!" Byakuya yelled.

"If you wanna save Rukia, I suggest you come with me. I have an idea." Renji closed the door and Byakuya saw him hop the burning tree.

"He's insane. Don't go, Byakuya!" Yoruichi pleaded. She kept her grip on the covered wired cage as Kon mewled pitifully. Byakuya only chuckled and opened his door. "Byakuya, where are you going?!" Yoruichi said in a panic. Byakuya smirked at her.

"To go right a wrong." he said before slamming the door and following Renji into the oncoming fire.

* * *

The fire seemed to have gotten more intense since it started just a few short hours ago. The sky was black with poison and everything in sight was caught in a seemingly everlasting holocaust. The heat alone set the smallest forms of life ablaze. The trees were burnt black twigs compared to what they looked like the previous day, but that didn't stop the fire from sucking every bit of life out of them as possible.

The deadly smoke replaced the life-giving oxygen in the area and poisoned everything. There was no longer the lush green life of the grass and other shrubs in the once thriving area. There was ash and debris scattered about the earth and trees were collapsing to their death every other minute, causing sparks and a mixture of smoke, ash, and soot flying everywhere. The thunder above continued to roar in approval of the destruction unfolding as the dark clouds hovered above the area within a 25 mile radius. There was still lightning flashing tauntingly inside the black clouds. The only unnatural thing about it was no rain. Not a single drop fell on the fire since the clouds gathered. As if this lightning storm purposely caused this catastrophe.

Amongst the deadly flames threatening everything in its way, Ichigo and Rukia ran madly through the burning woods. Every step they took sent an explosion of ash to the air they were forced to breathe. Both of their lungs were heavy without the precious oxygen they needed. Panic was in both of their hearts as they ran with the fire. It spread faster than they thought and they didn't think they were going to make it out alive. Rukia was still skeptical about Ichigo's idea. He ran right into the fire. It's as if he was trying to commit suicide and take her with him, but she told him she trusted him. She did, but... this was extreme.

"Rukia, keep going!" Ichigo shouted as he felt Rukia begin to lose her footing. He had been holding her hand a practically dragging her the whole time they've been running. That or he was just running faster than her. He was a good foot taller than her. Rukia complied and was soon in front of Ichigo. They started running side-by-side and both were heaving for air in this world of smoke. Ichigo didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He was getting light-headed from the lack of air, but he had to get Rukia out of here. No matter what the cost may be.

As they were running, another loud groan rang out and cracking began to gain on them. Ichigo already knew what was coming next.

"C'mon, Rukia, don't slow down! Keep going!" Ichigo encouraged. He occasionally pushed her forward or in the direction he wanted her to go to the place he was once before. Once he got there, all he had to do was-

"AH!" Ichigo cried out as something snagged his jacket. He pulled and thrashed among the flames, but it was no use. Two trees had collided with one another and trapped Ichigo. The worse yet, they were on fire and the flames were slowly crawling towards him.

With a gasp, Ichigo looked forward to Rukia who was still running and screamed. "Rukia!" he pulled and fell to his knees, digging his fingers into the dirt and desperately trying to crawl away. The fire was reaching him quickly, and Ichigo panicked. "Rukia, help!" Ichigo screamed. His lungs somehow found their last reservoir of air and propelled it to Ichigo's cries for help. "Rukia, don't let me die!"

Rukia stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her heart sank when she saw Ichigo struggling to break free of the two burning logs, yelling for her. "Ichigo!" She breathed and ran back to him.

Ichigo panted hard as he continued to pull from the logs, but he couldn't get away. He stared in horror as the flames came inches from his jacket. That was when he felt Rukia press on his back and saw her pull out her knife. '_Where did she get that?!_' Ichigo thought as she began cutting through the fabric frantically. Ichigo heard a tear and he fell to the ground on his stomach, all the air leaving his body like a popped bubble. He coughed hard, choking on the smoke and felt Rukia tug at his arm.

"C'mon, Ichigo! Get up! Hurry!" Rukia screamed. Finding the very little energy in his body, Ichigo forced himself to his feet and ran as Rukia pulled his arm forward, another tree crashing in an explosion of flames. A massive heat wave and a bright light beamed on their backs as they began running again. "Ichigo, where are we going?!" Rukia screamed at him, Ichigo shook his head and tried to stay focused on the ground.

"Follow me! We're almost there." Ichigo felt like someone slammed a boulder into his chest. He couldn't breath. He could barely stand let alone sprint anymore. Smoke surrounded the area like a fog. It was impossible to breathe in this fire, and Ichigo was feeling his limit.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on a row of bushes that were not yet caught in the fire. He smiled and ran ahead of Rukia.

"We're here! C'mon!" Ichigo yelled, now pulling Rukia again. They dived into the bushes, bearing the twigs and sharp sticks tucking and scratching their skin. It was dark. Darker than anything and Rukia hung on to Ichigo's hand tightly as he led her through the bushes. She could still hear the fire faintly in the background and knew it would be a matter of time They felt the ground shift below them and they tripped constantly. "We're almost there. We're almost there!" Ichigo repeated. Rukia noticed his behaviour become unsteady. It was almost like he was losing his mind, but the good news was the fire had not yet reached these bushes and the air was slightly lighter. Soon, the two were reaching the end of the bushes and Rukia thought she heard something. It sounded like... running water?

"Rukia, we're here." she heard Ichigo breathe hoarsely. He didn't sound good. She could hear his struggle to breathe. She hoped he knew where he was going and she prayed he'll survive to get there.

The two pushed through the brush and Rukia gasped when she realized there was the edge of a cliff.

"I-Ichigo, I'm a little confused." she looked to him. "Where are we?" she asked him. Ichigo panted for a few moments before pointing down.

"There's a river." he answered tiredly. That's what he sound of the water was. "If we jump and ride the current, we'll get away." he explained. Rukia's eyes widened. Jump? He wasn't serious... was he? She took a step back and shook her head. She couldn't jump. Even if there was a river below. She didnt' know how deep it was, or where it was going to take her. She can't just jump off a cliff! "I know it's scary, but I promise you we'll be home if we jump." Ichigo tried to encourage her, but Rukia went stiff.

"Ichigo, I..."

"Please," Ichigo held her hands and looked into her eyes. Rukia stared at his. They were dull. They didn't have that shine she loved. In fact, all she saw was pain, and hurt, and a wanting. "Trust me, Rukia. It's our only way out." Ichigo whispered. Rukia was about to say something when she heard the menacing crackling and a familiar heat. They both looked back at the bushes and noticed the fire had caught up with them, and a tree was about to collapse right where they were standing. "Rukia, we have to go!" he yelled at her. Rukia didn't have a chance to pull away from Ichigo before he turned her and pushed her towards the edge.

"I-Ichigo, wait!" her protesting didn't work. She dug her heels into he ground as her feet came closer and closer the edge. She peered over and saw the fall was a good twenty or so foot drop straight down. She gasped and before she knew it, Ichigo clamped his arms around her and jumped off the cliff, plummeting straight to the water below just as the tree crashed and sent flames shooting everywhere.

* * *

**I told you I would make the next chapter longer! And alas, a CLIFFHANGER! (No pun intended LOL) Wow, that was exhausting! Will Ichigo and Rukia survive the fall? Was Ichigo right about the river leading back home? Or was he trying to end his life and take Rukia with him? Will Byakuya ever see his sister again? And what's with **_**his**_** past? (Yeah, thought I'd throw that in there for ya! ;D) Will the fire ever die down, or with Renij, Byakuya, and Yoruichi perish with the flames aswell? Find out in the upcoming chapters of "The Stray"!**

**The Stray has about... two chapters left. Yeah, sorry! But, there will be an epilouge for you guys! Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	9. Fragmented Pieces Come Together

**Do you realized what I go through to make you guys happy? A lot... a lot. Yeah, a ton. That thesaurus website is my new best friend. If it weren't for that site, I'd have NOTHING. Anyway, would you look at that? Chapter 9! This is the first story I've actually ever gone through with that had a plot to it. I am very impressed at myself. A great thanks to those who leave awesome reviews. That's pretty much everyone! XD Anyway, I bet you're all wondering, "Just where is Ichigo taking Rukia? Is he suicidal!?" well, you're going to find that out RIGHT NOW in chapter 9 of The Stray!**

* * *

Sprinting through the darkened and smokey woods was like hell. Byakuya could barely keep his eyes open in the clouded woods as he followed Renji closer towards the fire. He was still skeptical about all of this. How did Renji know where Rukia may be? This didn't make any sense to him, and in the situation he was in now, he doubted Rukia was even alive...

"Byakuya, heads up!" Byakuya gasped at Renji's warning and shut his eyes just in time to avoid a wave of sparks flying in his face. "We're almost there! Just keep running forward!" he heard Renji again.

Blinded and disoriented by panic, Byakuya started running off course and into the fire. He could hear the crackle and feel the searing heat burn his skin and he thought he was going the wrong way. He stopped and rubbed his watering eyes. He couldn't see. He had to find Renji and get back on track.

'_Damnit! I can't see a thing!_' Byakuya cursed under his breath. The heat seemed to intensify and radiate off his skin, a sign he had run closer into the fire than he was supposed to. When he cracked an eye, he was met with a dangerously bright light and soot to the eye. Byakuya winced again and staggered sideways before he felt something ram into him. He hit the ground, but before he could recover, he felt something pull his arm and drag him to his feet.

"Wake up, man!" that was Renji. After his daze subsided, Byakuya found his balance and began running with Renji as the red-head tugged his arm. "C'mon, Byakuya! Get going!" Renji continued to shout. Byakuya could see clearly now how close the fire really was. It was only yards away and it had taken over the once quiet and docile forest he lived in.

'_I can't imagine how Rukia must feel lost in this disaster..._' Byakuya thought as he got back on track and continued to run after Renji. It looked like there was no possible way anything or _anyone _could survive this. The fire was eating away at everything. Each tree was being devoured mercilessly by the flames and it looked like nothing could stop it.

"Renji!" Byakuya yelled to his friend. "Where are we going!" Renji looked back at him.

"Just follow me and don't question!" he yelled through his heavy panting. Byakuya was unable to say anything. He trusted Renji's judgement, but he had a deep feeling of doubt on the pit of his stomach about this. Just where exactly is he going?

While running, the fire had increased in speed and was quickly swallowing the woods around Byakuya and Renji. The air became heavy with black smoke and Byakuya's lungs were quickly overwhelmed. The trees that towered above them combusted in flames and began to creek in pain. Byakuya didn't exactly know yet, but he had a feeling–a bad feeling–that something was about to happen.

"Stay close! The fire's getting out of control!" Renji called to Byakuya over his shoulder as they ran faster. Byakuya took his word and stayed near the red-haired man. The heat simmered Byakuya's skin and he began to sweat. He panted heavily as he found himself running and winding his way through the flaming forest. His mind started to wander as the lack of oxygen got to his head. All he could think about was Rukia. It killed him to know she was lost in this sea of Hell or possibly dead. If she died in this, he'll never forgive himself.

A loud crack made Byakuya's heart skip a beat and he realized, just barely, what was happening. He had fallen behind Renji and saw he was a number of yards ahead of him. The trees around them were being licked by the flames and right above them, a blackened pine was about to come crashing down right onto Renji.

With a sharp inhale of breath, Byakuya yelled, "Renji! Above you!" but Renji hadn't heard his yell and didn't stop running. At that moment, the pine tree that was still being whipped by flames gave a loud crack and started to lean, cracking loudly and collapsing forward. "RENJI!" Byakuya shouted, but the tree had fallen and crashed, sparks and ash exploding in a cloud of black. The massive cloud of soot sped through the area with remarkable speed and hit Byakuya like a truck. He winced as the black dust stung his eyes. His throat closed when his airway came into contact with the poison and he coughed hard, trying desperately to breathe. For a complete minute, the world around Byakuya stopped and he didn't notice the fire surrounding him. He recovered from his suffocating haze and looked forward as the cloud of soot dispersed hardly at all. He squinted as he saw the collapsed tree with small flames still lively on the burnt and scorched bark. That's when he came back to reality and panicked.

"Renji..." Byakuya breathed hard. He ran towards the tree in dismay, tripping over rocks and other debris, as he blindly ran towards the burnt log, hoping his friend was still alive. He couldn't lose Renji too. One is bad enough. He couldn't lose his only other friend in this damned world.

When Byakuya reached the tree, he pulled away some of the branches and limbs; some burned to white, crumbling ash, while some still healthy, spared from the wrath of the flames. Byakuya found himself panting hard and his strength increase as branch after branch he pulled away, ignoring the hot, smoldering bark singeing his skin. The pine needles that remained pricked and punctured his skin and the melting sap stuck to him like glue, but nothing could phase Byakuya and stop him from searching for a sign that Renji was alive.

'_C'mon, Renji. You can't die on me now!_' Byakuya thought as he climbed onto the tree, yanking madly at the limbs. '_Give me a sign, damnit... anything! Anything!_' Byakuya grabbed a branch that was overgrown with pine needles and pulled hard. It didn't budge, but he had to get it out of the way. If it meant finding Renji under this rubble, then it had to go.

"C'mon, damnit!" Byakuya yelled as his frustration boiled. The fire was getting closer and time was running out. It wouldn't be long until the fire engulfed the downed tree and possibly Renji. With one last frustrated tug, the branch snapped and Byakuya was sent flying backwards. He landed on the ground with a loud grunt, his back making a loud crack as he made contact with the hard dirt. A sharp pain shot up his spine, and Byakuya was stunned, momentarily paralyzed among the smoke and flames. He panted hard for air, choking in the poisoned atmosphere. He could hear the flames coming closer; cackling and lashing outward at everything in its path. Byakuya felt defeated. He felt worthless. He couldn't protect anyone close to him. Even his friend.

As Byakuya lied on the ground, trying to ignore the pain in his back and plan on what to do next, he thought he heard something. He froze and listened again. After a few heart-stopping seconds. He heard it again. It was a moan. A moan of anguish. And it was coming from under the tree.

"Renji!" Byakuya rasped. Ignoring the sharp pain shooting up his spine, Byakuya struggled to his feet and climbed back on the tree. He heard the moan again and knew it was Renji. "Renji!" he called, pulling more branches away. He heard him moan again and he took a step forward. "Keep moaning! I hear you!" Byakuya gripped a burnt branch and snapped it, chucking it away. Once the next branch was removed, he saw familiar red hair. "Renji!"

"Byakuya..." Renji groaned. He looked up and Byakuya gasped. Covered in black ash and soot, Renji lied there among the burnt debris. Renji had a long cut down the front of his forehead where his red headband once was. Blood was spilling from the wound like a creek. His long hair was strewn about the branches that were trapping his body and his clothes were torn, open cuts and scrapes bleeding from them. His arm, which was severely scraped, was slung over one of the tree's limbs pinning his body down as it rested on the rest of the branches. Renji had a grimace of agony on his face and Byakuya knew he was trying to hide it.

Jumping down to Renji's level, Byakuya pulled at one of the limbs pinning him down until it cracked and he was able to bend it backwards. Renji struggled to crawl put from the debris, wincing hard and groaning. "Renji, don't move!" Byakuya yelled at him, but by the time the words left his mouth, Renji was already staggering to his feet away from the tree.

"Don't... don't worry about me." he rasped. He was in obvious pain. "We have to find Rukia before it's too late. We're losing time." Renji looked over his shoulder to see the fire raging towards them. Byakuya untangled himself from the charred tree and hurried to Renji's side.

"You can't make it like this." Byakuya said to him. Renji panted hard, glaring at Byakuya, one eye shut tight in an attempt to keep the blood from his wound out of his sight.

"Don't doubt me, Byakuya." he wheezed. The smoke was becoming thicker. "We need to find her..." Byakuya understood that Renji was just as determined to find Rukia, but in his condition, he doesn't know if he'll make it the next five minutes. However, Byakuya's known Renji for a few years now. He knows he's headstrong and will go on no matter how battered and beaten he is.

Byakuya paused for a moment before looking Renji in the eyes. "Are you sure you can make it?" he asked him. Renji gave him a bloody smirk.

"Like I said, don't doubt me, Kuchiki." Renji sneered. In the next second, Renji began to weakly run forward again. Byakuya was stunned to say the least. It was like Renji wasn't even hurt. Like a tree never fell on him just minutes ago. It made Byakuya chuckle. It showed just how strong his friends are. Something he hadn't noticed in a very long time. "Get moving, Kuchiki!" Renji yelled at him, and not a moment later, Byakuya was following Renji's lead.

* * *

All Rukia could remember was looking down at the river many feet below her with horror in her eyes. A split second later, she found herself being wrapped by Ichigo's arms and swept off her feet. She didn't have time to struggle or even argue with Ichigo. He was much stronger than she was and the next thing she knew, she felt herself free fall to the water below.

Everything in Rukia's mind went blank and her stomach rose to her throat. The entire time she felt herself falling, it was like the world itself stopped. Her body was frozen and her face was pressed against Ichigo's chest. All she saw was black and felt his arms tighten around her for the most terrifying four seconds on her life.

In an instant, Rukia was met with a blast of icy-cold water. On impact, her mind went black. She suddenly felt her body start doing cartwheels underwater as the current swept her away. Her body went into a sudden shock, her lungs pleading for air; her heart racing so madly it pounded against her chest so hard she could hear it. Rukia was lost. Her entire world was turning and flipping upside down. She's never experienced this kind of feeling. A feeling of helplessness. A feeling of life slipping away right through one's fingers.

Ichigo emerged in the slightly aggravated current and struggled to keep his head up. In the dark night, he looked amongst the rapids, not a sign of Rukia to be seen. He had let go of her as soon as he hit the bottom of the shallow river by mistake. "Rukia!" he shouted, feeling a wave splash in his face. He spit out the water and felt himself slip under. He emerged again with a loud gasp, fresh air finally entering his lungs. He looked around frantically for the short girl he's been fighting so hard to be with. She was nowhere in sight, and Ichigo instantly panicked.

"Rukia!" he called again, fear deep in his voice. Though the river was not that deep, Ichigo knew Rukia wasn't tall enough to keep her footing on the bottom. He knew she wouldn't last in these waters. "Rukia, where are you!" Ichigo screamed out, his eyes shut tightly in pain. "Rukia, answer me!" he cried again. He lost his footing again and his head went under. Underwater, Ichigo tumbled and let out shouts of horror that were deafened by the water. It was just like when he was fourteen. Back at his hometown when he finally escaped all the accusing voices that said he killed his family. That he was the murderer of Karakura. That he was responsible for the deaths of the people he loved the most. This was it... he was going to die. His life was finally about to end.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly opened wide when he heard a sharp piercing scream under the water. That was Rukia! She needed help! She'll drown if he doesn't get to her!

With multiple chaotic thrusts and turns, Ichigo finally found himself upright and started kicking madly like the day he jumped in that river. Sure enough, his foot hit a hard surface and he launched himself upward. His head sprung out of the water and he inhaled a large amount of air. Ichigo panted hard as he started swimming with the current, trying desperately to locate the sound of Rukia's voice. "Rukia! Where are you!" he yelled to the smoggy sky. He inhaled again and held his breath, diving underwater. His chest started to ache from what he was put through. Holding his breath was proving difficult. Ichigo knew he was reaching his limit fast, but he had to find Rukia.

The scream sounded again and Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized just how close she was. '_I'm almost there! Hang on, Rukia!_' Ichigo thought as he pushed off another hard surface and inhaled for another large breath of air his lungs so desperately needed. "Rukia!" Ichigo screamed again. He couldn't let her go. Not again. Not like he did before.

"Ichigo!" he heard her scream as clear as day. Ichigo turned to see Rukia yards away downstream. Her head was bobbing helplessly above the water. Her arms were flailing in the rapids and her screams were cut off by the waves that slammed into her. Ichigo was barely holding out himself. He couldn't imagine how Rukia was feeling at this moment. "Ichig-!" a wave knocked Rukia forward and pushed her under the water, dragging her downstream. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat.

"Rukia, no!" Ichigo cried out. He started to paddle himself with the current of the river, trying to get to Rukia as fast as he could before it was too late. He should've known not to jump from that cliff, but it was a last resort and their only chance at survival.

Diving under the water again, Ichigo painfully held his breath and flailed relentlessly with the current to get to Rukia. He heard her faintly scream and his heart started to beat rapidly. He was almost there. He could tell she was becoming weak. This was bad. He had to reach her.

Ichigo rocketed himself upwards and gasped for air. His lungs were on fire. He couldn't take any more much longer. He had to keep going. If he didn't, he and Rukia will die.

"Ichigo, help!" Rukia screamed. She was close. Real close. Ichigo looked down and he was just an arm's reach away from her. She was flailing helplessly amongst the rapids that were pushing them forward. If only he could reach her, damnit!

Ichigo leaned forward in a desperate attempt to grab Rukia. "Rukia, reach for me!" he yelled. Rukia's eyes locked with his and she reached out weakly to grab him, but just as Ichigo was just centimeters from Rukia's fingers, she slipped under. "NO!" Ichigo screamed. She was gone. In a split second, faster than he could blink, she was gone. "Fuck!" Ichigo roared. A new power suddenly rose within him and he gritted his teeth hard. He felt his chest grow heavy with passion and his heart flutter anxiously. He wasn't going to lose Rukia. Not the only one left in the world he loved! He couldn't save his family, but he _had_ to save Rukia! Without even knowing, Ichigo grabbed onto a boulder in his reach and climbed onto it. with impressive speed, he gained his footing, and launched himself into the water head-first where he last saw Rukia's hand get sucked in.

With his chest filled with air and adrenaline pumping through his body, Ichigo swam like an expert through the water, extending his arms as far as he could to reach out and hopefully grab her. Though, while underwater, all he grabbed was rocks and trunks and other rubbish that wasn't Rukia. With his anxiety growing came anger, and Ichigo started to swim furiously through the water, praying to God that he'd be able to get to Rukia. '_C'mon! Don't let me lose her!_' Ichigo shouted mentally, grabbing nothing as he desperately reached for Rukia. '_Don't let me lose her too, Kaien! Please, let me get to her!_' Ichigo squinted hard and felt his hand clamp shut. He was surprised to realize that he gripped fabric. It was Rukia! '_Yes!_' Ichigo pulled his arm back and felt her body slam into his. She felt limp. Not a good sign.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's small frame again and started kicking madly, trying to find a hard surface to kick at. He needed to get to the surface so they could breathe. He was running out of air fast and his body was shutting down. Ichigo started to panic and kicked hectically, trying to get to the surface, but then the unthinkable happened. Ichigo's ankle got stuck in between what felt like rocks. Ichigo's mind started racing and his grip around Rukia tightened. He let out a loud shout as he tried to pull his left ankle free of the trap. He kicked hard at the rock to no avail. Everything he was doing wasn't working. '_No! I have to make it to the surface! I don't want to die! Not now!_' Ichigo panicked. He shook his head under the water and pressed his free foot to the rock and pushed. He pushed as hard as his body would let him and after what seemed like an eternity; with a split-second sharp pain that shot up his foot, he was free, and Ichigo swam up to the surface.

Ichigo popped out of the water and inhaled so hard he choked on the air. Panting hard, he slung the limp Rukia over her shoulders and treaded the water until he got to the slanted embankment of the river. With one hand, Ichigo pulled himself up onto the grass while he held Rukia in place on his back with the other. He was exhausted to say the least, and when he finally had his entire body on land, he collapsed to his side, heaving hard for air. Rukia rolled off of him and he heard her moan. She was alive... thank God...

Ichigo heard her cough so hard she started to gag and could only guess that she was coughing up the river water she possibly swallowed. After a few gasps and coughing, Rukia looked to Ichigo, noticing he was lying helplessly next to her. "Ichigo...?" she moaned. Ichigo didn't move. He was still trying to get his breathing back on a normal track. "Ichigo, are you all right?" she pushed herself to her knees and crawled over to him and rolled him over. Ichigo panted a few times before coughing like he had been smoking for thirty years. He didn't sound good. "Ichigo, sit up." Rukia ordered, pulling Ichigo forward. Upon being upright, Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed Rukia, pulling her into a tight hug. Rukia was surprised at first, but then curled into him. She was glad he was okay.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry..." Ichigo wheezed. Rukia patted his back. "I shouldn't have jumped like that, but..." Ichigo cut off when he wheezed again. His chest felt like it was closing. He couldn't breathe.

"It's all right, Ichigo. Don't talk. I can tell it hurts." Rukia whispered. The thunder above rumbled lightly and the scent of smoke was beginning to die down. Rukia noticed this. Ichigo was right. They did get away. Ichigo suddenly let go of Rukia and struggled to get up.

"C'mon... we have to go." he rasped. Rukia got up and watched sadly as the boy she knew, who was once strong; stronger than she could never understand struggle to his feet. It broke her heart. Once he got to his feet, he panted a few times, trying to get air into his body. He looked weak and pale, drenched to the bone with his hair sagging just over his eyes. His eyes... oh, his eyes. They were dull like concrete. There was no shine what so ever in the spheres Rukia loved to stare at. Ichigo looked defeated. He looked like he was about to drop dead, and that's what Rukia feared the most.

"Let's go." Ichigo looked at her before taking one shaky step forward and falling forward and collapsing to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, running to his side. Ichigo heaved for air before straining to his hands and knees.

"I-I'm all right... I just tripped. I'm fine." Ichigo lied. He got to his feet again and took a step forward, this time crying out in pain and falling to the ground in a wet heap of agony.

"Ichigo!" Rukia fell to her knees and put her hands to Ichigo's heaving side. He was panting heavily. This wasn't good. "You're not fine, and I don't think you just tripped." she said, grabbing his arm and rolling him on his back. Ichigo winced hard and groaned, mucous building up in the back of his throat. "Where does it hurt?" she asked him. Ichigo swallowed hard.

"My... my ankle..." he rasped. Rukia looked down to Ichigo's left ankle and gasped. The skin on his ankle was shredded and blood was pouring form the fleshy scrape. On top of that, it was bent slightly awkward. This wasn't good.

"Ichigo, I-I think your ankle is broken." Rukia whispered in horror, but Ichigo shook his head.

"N-no, it's not. I can still move it, but... it just hurts!" he cried. Rukia sighed. She needed to get him out of here, but she didn't know the way home. Ichigo supposedly did, but he was in no condition to walk. He suddenly sat up and breathed hoarsely, worrying Rukia.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't move." Rukia tried to urge him to lay back down, but Ichigo wouldn't listen.

"I wanna go home, Rukia..." he whispered. Rukia looked at him, her eyes warming with the threat of tears. She wanted to go home too. She wanted to get back to Byakuya and just hug him and not let go. She missed him so much. She almost wished she would've never left home. With a sigh, Rukia looked at Ichigo. He looked sickly. He needed help, and fast.

"Okay..." Rukia breathed. She then moved closer to him and slung his arm over her shoulders. "I'll help you walk. Just show me the way." she smiled at him. Ichigo worked up a weak smile himself and struggled to his feet once more, wincing and gasping in pain as his ankle sent surges of pain through him like bullets. "Easy, Ichigo." Rukia steadied him as best as she could, but it proved difficult with her nearly a foot shorter than him.

They started to slowly walk and limp forward, Ichigo grunting and panting heavily in pain. With each step they took, Rukia heard Ichigo's breathing get hoarser and hoarser. This was really bad. He was struggling to breathe like he was having an asthma attack. He must've inhaled too much smoke. Rukia heard the mucous bubble in the back of his throat and make him sound raspy. It killed her to hear him like this. She just prayed he'll make it in time to get to a hospital. The last thing she wanted was to have her only friend die in her arms.

* * *

The dark clouds cease to disperse and only grew more agitated with the smoke and ash rising to the air. The thunder died down in its volume, only rumbling and making the earth shake just a bit. The fire was slowly dying down, the heat still making the area unbearable and the soot making the air cancerous. Every bit of life that was once in the area was now blackened and turned to white, smoldering ash.

Byakuya ran alongside Renji through the smokey woods, sweating profusely and struggling to breathe. They've been running; trying to out-run the fire and get to the destination Renji was going to. They were hot, and in pain. He noticed Renji slow down and pant in pain. The gash on his forehead was turning into a sticky ooze on his face and he saw he was limping slightly. He trusted Renji to get him to where Rukia would possibly be, but not if it meant that he was going to collapse from pain and loss of blood.

Suddenly, Renji stopped and put his hands to his knees as he wheezed hard. Byakuya stopped next to him, trying hard himself to catch his breath, but it was clear Renji was at his limits.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya panted. Renji didn't answer at first, his legs starting to shake.

"Y-yeah, I just need to catch my breath..." Renji rasped, one eye winced in pain. His overgrown hair was sticking to his face and forehead from his sweat and blood. Byakuya's never seen him this beat up before. It was kind of unbelievable. Byakuya sighed and looked around. They fire was nowhere to be seen, but the heavy stench of smoke still drowned the atmosphere and made Byakuya sick.

"Renji, why don't you go west and go back to the car with Yoruichi." Byakuya suggested. Renji looked up and gave him a disgusted glare.

"After coming all this way? Hell no!" he shouted. Byakuya was surprised. He's never seen Renji snap like this before. Renji stood up and staggered backwards a bit, unsteady on his bloody leg. "You probably don't know, Byakuya, but when I first met you guys, Rukia became my best friend. I told her if she ever needed me, I'd be there for her no matter what was going on." Renji growled. Byakuya was speechless. "Everytime you would leave, I would come over and be with her so she wouldn't be lonely. So she wouldn't feel alone."

"Renji, I don't-"

"I took her mind off of you when you were gone." Renji cut Byakuya off. "But I knew right off the bat, I'd never be able to replace you, and when she got sick that one day, you were all she wanted. The entire time she lied on that cot in the hospital, she cried for you, Byakuya." Renji finished with a tired sigh and continued panting. Byakuya had no idea. He always thought Renji came over to enjoy her company, but now he knows it was much more. "The point is, Byakuya, Rukia needs me. She needs _us_." he finished. Byakuya started at Renji's face. It was contorted in pain and determination. With a nod, Byakuya and Renji set off down the path again.

Above them, the clouds angrily growled with thunder as they floated along, and a new smell filled the air.

"I smell rain." Byakuya panted. "It's about fucking time!" not long after Byakuya's statement, the first drops of rain started to hit the ground. Within seconds, it began to downpour, soaking and drenching everything as the tiny droplets of water pounded at the littered black ground. Renji chuckled next to Byakuya.

"It's finally raining. It's finally fucking raining!" he yelled. The rain soaked both of the men to the bone within minutes and the blood ran down Renji's face, his hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. It's as if all the pain was washed away from his body as the water dripped off of him.

The land that was once engulfed in fire let out loud, torturous hissing as the flames slowly perished in the rain. Smoke filled the area as the flames shrunk and became no more and the thunder rumbled weakly as the sky cried. The ground became mushy in the mixture of ash and soil, and puddles started to form. In minutes, the rain started to pound mercilessly at the earth, taking out the fire and cooling the earth. The heavy stench of wet ash made Byakuya's stomach churn. It was the smell of death to the forest that once was.

As Byakuya and Renji ran, their footsteps were stamping on the ground and sending mud flying everywhere. Both of them were drenched and soaking wet. There was a sudden drop in the temperature and they felt cold. Renji still had blood running down his face, getting in his eyes and blinding him. But he kept running with squinted eyes as the rain pummeled his face, trying to make out the area. Rukia needed him. She needed Byakuya.

"Renji," Renji heard Byakuya pant. Renji turned to him, barley seeing him through his drenched bangs. "What about Ichigo?" he asked. Renji paused. That was a good question. Was the ginger even here in the town anymore? Was he even alive? Renji looked forward and hastened his pace.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, Byakuya." Renji said truthfully. "For now, just follow me!"

* * *

The clouds that once carried lightning and promoted destruction were now reduced to crying. The rain came down hard with full force, drenching the land and putting out the fire at an impressive pace. Fog and smoke-filled the atmosphere and made the air smell damp and rancid. The fire sizzled and fizzled as the water doused it, relieving what remained of the trees of their agony. The ash became piles of mush and clung to everything.

A white sheet of fog and foul steam made the area cloudy and the current of the river picked up its pace, making it roar in protest. In the denser part of the woods, where the fire did not yet reach, the trees and bushes dripped of the water the earth so desperately needed. The bark of the hardwood became soaked within seconds; the branches that held so many leaves bobbed up and down in weight, dropping its load of water. The creek that flowed ever so gently quickened in stride, trickling noisily. The water became muddy as a result from the river miles upstream transferred it's polluted substance of ash and debris downstream. It was quiet, besides the hard patter of the rain hitting the surfaces of the nature all around, and the occasional weak rumble of the thunder, which was still present.

Rukia panted as she dragged Ichigo through the steadily rising waters of the creek became calf-deep. The rain had soaked them both to the bone, drenching their clothes and making movement even more difficult. Ichigo was barely moving, dragging his feet as he hung off of Rukia. His breathing didn't improve since they had started walking over an hour ago. If anything, it became worse. He wheezed for air, mucous gargling in the back of his throat. His lungs felt like dead weights in his chest. It's as if they turned to stone and stopped working. His ankle was throbbing with pain and the dirty water stung the bloody lesion. It was near impossible for him to walk, or in this case drag his weight with Rukia pulling him. Ichigo knew his body was at its limit. It was about to give out.

Rukia was growing more and more fatigued with every step she took. Her body was tired, her mind was tired, and she just wanted to sleep, but something inside of her kept her going. Ichigo needed help. If he didn't get to a hospital soon, he would die, and that's something she promised herself she wouldn't let happen.

A distressed groan came from Ichigo and suddenly, all his weight was on Rukia's shoulders. Startled by the sudden shift in position, Rukia gasped and tried to pull Ichigo upward and prevent him from face planting into the water. "Ichigo, no!" she cried. Ichigo fell to his knees in the water and rasped, the mucous irrigating in the back of his throat. "Come on, Ichigo. Just a little further. You said so yourself." Rukia whimpered. Not that far back, Ichigo kept repeating,

_ "Just a little further. Follow the water, Rukia."_

And she did. She followed his directions, but he would just keep saying, _"We're almost there. You're almost home._" but all Rukia saw was unscathed woodland and this creek that seemed to never end. Now she was in the middle of nowhere. She was lost, and she was about to lose Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo. Get up." she pleaded. His body shuddered intensely, the rain pounding on his back. He was racked with pain, and it was clear to Rukia that he wasn't going to make it much longer. "Ichigo, I'm begging you. Don't make me leave you here. I don't even know where I am." Rukia felt tears spring from her eyes. Undiluted fear filled her body. She was scared. She was scared and helpless, and wanted to go home and get Ichigo help. Thankfully, Ichigo strained himself to get to his feet. He coughed hard, black mucous erupting from his mouth. This wasn't good. He wasn't going to last much longer.

With a shaky step forward, Rukia proceeded with Ichigo. The rain was making water drip down her forehead and blind her. Her hair was a sloppy mess that clung to her face and neck. Ichigo's hair shielded his eyes from the pain she knew lied within them. The rocky, unstable bed of the creek made it hard for Rukia and Ichigo to walk. They tripped and stumbled constantly, threatening to make the two collapse.

Rukia's breathing became uneasy as she reached a shallow pool; the water barely being above her ankles was flowing steadily on. Not far from where she was standing was a sandy bank, thick and clumpy from the rain. With a huff, she pulled Ichigo forward until she reached the edge of the small pool. At this point, both Rukia and Ichigo were heaving hard, and once Ichigo felt the shift in the ground, he collapsed and rolled onto his side, coughing painfully hard.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia fell to her knees and put her hands to Ichigo's side. His breathing was uneasy and hoarse, his sides rising and falling quickly. Ichigo was gasping for air, struggling to take one solid good breath. "Ichigo, get up. You can't quit now." Rukia cried, but Ichigo couldn't move. His body had finally quit.

"I'm sorry... Rukia..." Ichigo rasped, the mucous still lingering in his throat causing him to cough it up in small black masses. Rukia was overwhelmed. He was dying in front of her and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to get out of here. She couldn't call anyone for help. Her next best bet was to scream her lungs out, but she couldn't. It would do no use.

"Ichigo, you need to get up." Rukia stood to her shaky feet and pulled weakly at his arm, but Ichigo didn't budge. She dropped his arm and returned to his side. The rain was plastering his bangs to his face, covering his brown eyes. She brushed his hair from his eyes and was devastated to see how lifeless they were. Just staring beyond at nothing, no shine or gleam to them. They were grey and half-lidded. There was no life in them at all. Rukia's heart jerked hard in her chest, hot tears rolling down her already soaked skin. "Ichigo..." she sobbed. "You promised to take me home. To take us home! Please, get up!" she begged. Ichigo blinked and coughed. He then raised his arm and pointed a trembling finger forward.

"But... you are home... look." he rasped. Rukia blinked at him before turning slowly to look at where he was pointing. About twelve feet from where they lay, among the soaked lower limbs of trees and high plants from the ground was a worn path that led upwards. Rukia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She was at the creek where she took Ichigo just over a week ago. The same creek that was just minutes away from her home. Ichigo had brought her home. "I... kept my promise..."

Whipping her head back to Ichigo, Rukia let out a shaky breath. "You... you knew all along..." she cried. Ichigo dropped his hand and blinked slowly. His hoarse breathing was getting worse and his gaze was becoming foggy. "Ichigo, please don't leave me. You promised you'd stay with me." Rukia now began to shudder. Emotions swarmed her body like the creek in front of her. Ichigo was dying and she couldn't do anything.

Ichigo groaned, the mucous building up and discharging from his mouth, forming black puddles in the mud. His body trembled in pain as the rain slowed to a steady drizzle. Rukia shook madly in the cold rain, praying Ichigo would make it. Everything that happened in the months she's known Ichigo slowly started to reply in her head. A particular moment she remembered was right here, just minutes after the creek date with Renji and Allison.

_It was about an hour since Allison and Renji departed from the creek. Rukia decided to stay a little while with Ichigo, just sitting at the embankment of the water, soaking her feet with Ichigo right beside her. The area was calm, cool, and shaded thanks to the bountiful life that was growing around them. She sighed and looked up at the blue sky._

_ "I just love beautiful days like this. It's rare to enjoy this kind of weather with the brutal winters we have here." Rukia smiled. Ichigo looked up as well and looked at the clouds through the leaves of the branches. He never really got to enjoy a day like this. Carefree with nothing to worry about. Things like if he would eat today, or survive the next run of his life after he steals something he needs. Hell, or if he'd survive his next nightmare. With Rukia, he felt... okay. A reason not to worry. "What do you do on days like this?" Rukia asked, catching him off guard. He thought for a moment. He couldn't really think of anything. If anything, he'd be thinking of a way to get his next meal, but he couldn't tell her that._

_ "Well... I guess enjoy the sun." Ichigo answered, rubbing his arm. He shifted uncomfortably on the sand. Rukia looked to him._

_ "Any special way of doing it?" she asked. Ichigo stared at her. "Well, for instance, on a beautiful day like this, do you like to swim, or run, or go on a picnic; a walk in the park?" she suggested. Ichigo looked up again and thought._

_ "Water." he answered. Rukia gave him a curious look. "I like to be around water. Even if it is a small puddle." he looked down at the creek. The water was clear, shining in the sun poking through the leaves up above. The sound of the trickling water running over the boulders calmed him and the pebbly bottom beckoned him to go in and hop about. He smiled and started to kick his feet. "I like creeks like this. It's fun to follow them to see where they go. It's even more fun if there's fish." Ichigo finished. Rukia smiled at him. She was glad to see him so open about things, even if he wouldn't tell her about his past just yet. She was okay with that, so long as it wouldn't torture him in the future._

_ "Funny..." she looked to the pool of water. "That's my favorite thing to do too." Ichigo turned and looked at her. She was smiling. The smile he loved to look at. "I don't get to do it as much, but... when we first moved here, Byakuya took me to this creek and we splashed and played together along with Renji. It was fun... I miss him..." Rukia's smile slowly faded. Ichigo could tell she was reminiscing about her own past. Just like he would everyday, except he had nightmares. She had wishes. "Byakuya isn't a bad person. He really isn't. He's just... protective of those that are close to him. Even if he acts like an ass, he means well. And I think that's why he's yet to open up to you." Rukia paused at her last sentence, her eyes locking with the water at her toes. Ichigo looked at her the entire time. He knew she had great respect for her older brother. From what he could tell, Byakuya took care of her and has for quite some time. He didn't hate Byakuya. He didn't dislike him in any way. Was he scared witless of him, hell yes, but, if he just took a chance to get to know Ichigo, he probably wouldn't be so suspicious anymore._

_ "I never thought he was a bad person, Rukia." Ichigo said to her. Rukia's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. She looked at him, surprised at his sentence. "I've been scared of him... yes, but, other than that, I trust him just as much as I trust you, Rukia." he said. Rukia was silent. Since he's been here, Ichigo has been very weary of Byakuya. Whenever he was home, Ichigo would be silent and still in his room. For the longest time, Rukia thought he was just straight up terrified of him, but hearing this from Ichigo; it gave her hope._

_ Scooting closer to Ichigo, Rukia leaned on him. Ichigo flinched slightly at the contact. This was new for him. He never had been touchy-feely with anyone like this before besides his family, but that was such a long time ago. Since then, these kind of feelings had gone numb with years upon years of abuse. Ichigo went stiff and sat still. He couldn't scooch away. That would be rude. Plus, this was Rukia. The woman who took him in and accepted him as is. _

_ "Thank-you, Ichigo..." she whispered against his arm. Ichigo smiled and looked down at her. She was so cute being so short compared to him. It was adorable. He's never felt this way towards another girl before. Never in the nineteen years he's been living._

_ Ichigo gained the courage to lean down and press his cheek to Rukia's head, smiling in comfort. "You're very welcome, Rukia..." he whispered. For a minute, they stayed like that; motionless, enjoying each other's company as they listened to the world go on around them. Ichigo liked this. He liked being close to someone he was comfortable with. He hasn't felt that way since the day his family died..._

_ "Ichigo," Rukia whispered. Ichigo went to sit up, thinking he had hurt Rukia, but as soon as he lifted his head, Rukia did something Ichigo wouldn't have seen coming if it was a dump truck coming straight at him._

_ Rukia kissed him._

_ Rukia kissed him on the cheek and she smiled at him, a light blush spreading across the bridge of her nose. Ichigo's jaw dropped as his own face turned a bright shade of scarlet. He suddenly felt hot as if the temperature had sky-rocketed even though he was still wet. Why was he so hot?! This was weird! He swallowed hard and looked at Rukia like she just murdered someone. He was stunned. It was his first kiss in like... ever! _

_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but..." Rukia looked away, her face becoming redder. Ichigo looked away himself. He felt his breath become hot as he panted through his nose._

_ 'Calm down, Ichigo... calm down! Calm down! It was just a kiss on the cheek! Quit freaking out!' Ichigo winced hard as his mind raced. He bit his tounge, and scrunched his fists, feeling his body about to explode with something he's never felt before and then... he suddenly felt like mush. Wobbling a bit, Ichigo fell backwards in the grass, an appeased smile growing on his face, and a thin trail of blood leaking from his right nostril._

_ "Ichigo?" Rukia got to her knees and looked at the ginger's bright red face. "Ichigo, are you all right?" she giggled. Ichigo didn't answer. All he saw was stars in his eyes._

_ "Eeehhhaaa..." he moaned happily. Is this what it felt like after being kissed by a girl? It was a new sensation for him, but... he liked it! He felt all warm and tingly on the inside! Rukia giggled again, brushing his damp orange bangs away from his face._

_ "You're funny, Ichigo. I like that about you." _

The flashback ended when Rukia heard Ichigo cough loudly again, black mucous erupting from his throat. Rukia felt all her emotions rise to a boiling point as the boy she had grown attached to was dying right in front of her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, please, stay with me!" Rukia cried, shaking him slightly. Ichigo didn't move. His breathing, though still hoarse and raspy, was slowing down. His eyes were cloudy and his face was frozen in a still pain. Rukia's heart was beating madly. She was losing him. "Ichigo..." Rukia dropped her head. There was nothing she could do at this point. The only thing she could do, was sit here, and pray that help would come.

Rukia crawled closer to Ichigo, leaning her head down to his ear and sobbed, praying that he'll survive. Wishing this was all just a dream.

"Ya know something, Ichigo? I have something to tell you too..." she whispered, "A secret of my own that not even Renji knows..." she stroked the side of his face and hovered over him to protect him from the rain that was slowing in its pace. "My family... my parents died a year before we moved here." she confessed. Though she knew Ichigo couldn't respond, she still kept talking. "Our parents... me and Byakuya... we had no other choice but to move. To pack all of our things and move here. It was hard to leave everything behind... all the memories and happiness and my friends. Everything..." Rukia sobbed loudly, the rain soaking her back and making her hair drip and stick to her face. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "That's why I rely on Byakuya so much. He's the only family I've got and his absence..." Rukia paused, squeezing her eyes tightly, trying desperately to hold back the tears trying to escape her eyes. She sniffed again and sat up, looking up at the dark sky. The rain had been diminished to a drizzle. Like a garden hose...

Rukia bowed her head again and looked at Ichigo. His eyes were half-lidded, tears flowing from them like a leaky faucet. His breathing was slowly coming to a halt, and Rukia knew it wouldn't be long until Ichigo's body would give up the fight. There was something inside of Rukia that she felt snap, and suddenly, a small deranged smile spread across her face. She let out a quiet, unsettling chuckle as she hovered over Ichigo again.

"And you know what else, Ichigo?" she started. "I'm so glad I met you... you taught me an important lesson. A lesson on what really being a friend is about. How not to judge. How to actually care for someone who's experienced pain. How to understand a person... to know why people say love it blind." Rukia leaned closer to his face as Ichigo's eyes started to close. "I know that this is going to sound crazy, but..." Rukia paused and closed her eyes, sobbing again. "I've never really felt love for anyone else before you came along, Ichigo." Rukia confessed. "Never... but... when you came into my life, I felt... happy. I am happy with you, Ichigo. I never regretted once bringing you into my home. If anything I was glad, and, and..." Rukia was so close to Ichigo now, she could smell the smog in his breath as he wheezed silently. She brushed her cheek against his skin as her lips hovered just millimeters above his.

"I love you Ichigo..." She locked his lips with his and closed her eyes. The world around Rukia stopped and the rain came to an instant standstill. Everything froze and Rukia's mind started to reel. Ichigo's lips were soft and supple; stiff and cold from the rain. Rukia swore she felt him try to kiss her back, but it was just her imagination.

After a long minute, Rukia broke the kiss and sat up to look at Ichigo. His eyes were closed, and his body was motionless. She gasped and put a hand to his cheek. He didn't move. Ichigo had stopped breathing. Rukia's eyes went wider than she could ever imagine and she started to pant herself. Her throat closed, her head started to spin, and her heart shattered. With a sharp inhale of breath, Rukia tilted her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A blood-curddling scream pierced through the dead atmosphere and Byakuya's heart jumped. He skidded to a halt in the mud and panted. "Rukia!" he yelled. "Rukia, that was Rukia's scream! I know her scream anywhere!" he started running again with Renji right behind him. The two were soaked to the bone from the rain and their lower halves were covered in mud from the trail they were running. Most of Renji's blood had washed away, but the deep cut that was open across his forehead was grotesque-looking and throbbing painfully. His hair was drenched and sticking to his face, but all the pain Renji felt wasn't going to stop him now.

"Just as I thought!" Renji exclaimed. Byakuya looked to him.

"Renji, where the hell are we!" he asked, running faster. Renji laughed.

"As if you don't know..." he sneered. Byakuya gave him a look, then turned his attention back to where he was running. For a minute, things looked familiar. Byakuya tried to think at where he could possibly be, but nothing struck him. He could only think of Rukia and the kind of danger she could possibly be in. "We're going to make a right not far up ahead, Byakuya! You know where we are!" Renji shouted. That's when it hit Byakuya, and the memory of almost two years ago came flooding back into his mind.

"The creek..." he choked. Renji suddenly rammed into him and pushed him into the bushes. Byakuya lost his footing and tumbled into the shrubs and started to descend down the slope, grinding to a halt in the soggy soil below. The pain returned to his back and he struggled to get to his knees.

"Renji, you fucking bastard..." he growled, grabbing his head. He felt hot liquid seep through his fingers and he immediately knew it was blood. Damn that idiot. Why had he done that?! Just as Byakuya sat up, he heard the sound of distressed sobs. He opened his eyes and realized he was at the creek. And not thirty feet away from him was Rukia, crouched over in the mud. "Rukia..." Byakuya gasped. The sound of his voice made Rukia gasp and she looked up from where she was. "Rukia!" Byakuya scrambled to his feet and made a mad dash through the mud towards his sister. Rukia didn't hesitate herself and shuffled to her own feet, running as fast as she could to Byakuya.

It was Byakuya. He was here and she couldn't believe it. He came looking for her.

"Byakuya!" Rukia screamed, throwing her arms around her brother's neck. Byakuya crouched down and tightly clamped his arms around her skinny frame. He finally found Rukia. She was safe in his arms now, and the tears he'd been holding back all day finally spilled as he clung to his younger sister he almost lost to the fire.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry...!" Byakuya cried relentlessly. Rukia tightened her grip on him, not letting go; clinging onto him like a koala for dear life. She cried into his shoulder, shaking madly with emotion. She was so thankful to be alive and be back with Byakuya. "I thought I lost you... I'm so sorry, Rukia! I'm so sorry!" Byakuya's grip became vice-like, crushing Rukia by accident.

"Byakuya!" Renji came running out of the bushes, clutching his cut arm. "Is she all right?" he asked, worry deep in his voice. Byakuya nodded slightly.

"She's okay. She's okay..." Byakuya responded, not letting go of Rukia. Rukia squirmed a bit against him, sobbing loudly. "Shh... it's okay, Rukia. I'm here now." Byakuya tried to soothe her, stroking her back and hugging her tightly, but Rukia still cried.

"By-Byakuya!" Rukia wailed. "I-Ichi-!" she sobbed. Byakuya looked down to her.

"What?"

"Byakuya..." Renji said hushly. He watched as his red-haired friend walked over to the motionless body lying just a few yards away. Byakuya felt his heart rip in two when he saw the familiar orange hair. "Ichigo, he's..." Renji, dropped to his knees, searching for any sign of life from the boy lying in a puddle of mud.

"He-he stopped breathing, Byakuya!" Rukia screamed. Byakuya held onto Rukia as she cried into his shoulder. He couldn't believe it... Ichigo was...

"It's all my fault." Byakuya said to himself. Guilt instantly took over him as he watched Renji next to Ichigo's body. Why had he overreacted the way he did? If it weren't for him, none of this would've happened. They _all_ would've been safe together somewhere else far away from here. Including Ichigo. "Rukia, I... I..." Byakuya cut off. More hot tears spilling from his eyes. He was the cause of a death... he killed Ichigo.

"He saved me... he saved me from the fire and brought me here, but as soon as we got here he... he..." Rukia cut off, scrunching Byakuya's soaked jacket and crying into his shoulder once more. Byakuya hugged her tighter, pressing her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia... I should've never done this." Byakuya severely regretted everything that's happened in the past few months. He never wanted this result out of what he had done. He never wanted anyone to get hurt. If anything he just wanted Rukia to be safe...

"Hey..." Renji suddenly spoke. Byakuya and Rukia both looked to Renji, who had rolled Ichigo on his back. "Hey! He's still breathing!" he grinned, blood starting to run down his face again. "He has a faint pulse, but he'll survive if we hurry." Rukia broke from Byakuya grasp and went to run over to Renji, tears of joy sprinkling from her eyes, but as soon as she stood up, she fell to her knees gasping.

"Rukia!" Byakuya exclaimed. He sprang to his feet and dropped next to Rukia, pulling her in his arms.

"Is she all right?" Renji asked, panicked for the well-being of his friend. Byakuya picked Rukia up, the small woman going limp in his arms.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Byakuya asked. She moaned.

"I'm... dizzy..." she pressed her head against his chest and let out an exhausted sigh, her eyes starting to close. Byakuya gritted his teeth.

"We have to get them out of here. Can you pick him up?" Byakuya asked, right after seeing Renji sling Ichigo over his back.

"Right ahead of ya." Renji smirked, one eye closed in his own obvious pain. Byakuya nodded and started running back up the slope to the trail that led to town. He had to save Ichigo at all costs. And if he doesn't... he'll take full responsibility for whatever may happen.

* * *

The hospital was already in a frenzy with multiple people injured as a result of the fire. Some were even pronounced dead... Though Byakuya arrived there at almost midnight, there was still a few opened rooms, and Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were taken immediately. Byakuya watched as they put Rukia on a gurney and wheeled her away. Renji was on the verge of passing out and was taken to an E.R. room immediately, and as for Ichigo... he watched as the poor kid was plopped on a gurney, covered in wet ash and mud. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, and the last Byakuya saw of him was when a team of doctors rushed him through two large double doors to God knows where. Byakuya prayed it wasn't the morgue...

Byakuya was given a quick examination of his back and it was concluded that he had pinched a nerve. As for his head, it was only a small gash, and a rather large bump that was going to follow the next morning. As for his hands that were burnt from the tree, a gel was put on his singed skin and wrapped up tightly with bandages. The hospital had given calls to Yoruichi and Allison to come to the hospital right away.

For nearly an hour, Byakuya sat outside of Rukia's room, shirtless and shaking with anxiety. He prayed she would be all right. He prayed Renji would be all right, and Ichigo...

Byakuya lowered his head, putting a hand over his eyes. He felt the gauze around his head. How could he have done this? If Ichigo dies, he'll never forgive myself.

"Hisana..." Byakuya whispered to himself. "What... what have I done?"

There was a sudden click and Byakuya looked up. Rukia's door opened and out walked a tall. white-haired nurse. She sighed, pressing the clipboard to her chest, looking at Byakuya. Byakuya, frozen, expected the worse.

"She refuses to lie down." the nurse said. Byakuya blinked. "She wanted to come out here and see you, and unfortunately, we can't force her." the nurse stepped aside as Rukia came walking out from behind the much taller woman, a cotton ball taped to her hand, her slim body dressed in a long, green hospital robe. Byakuya immediately jumped to his feet, letting Rukia run to him and cling to him. Her hair was still soaked from the rain.

"Rukia... I'm so glad you're all right." Byakuya didn't let go of Rukia. He was so scared that he would've lost her. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but... he couldn't keep any promises...

"Byakuya..." Rukia whimpered. God, hearing her voice so broken hurt him more than anything. He wanted his old peppy sister back. The one he had, but ignored completely. All because of his silly suspicions.

"Rukia," he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were murky; cloudy with pain and sorrow. Something he hasn't seen in her eyes since their parents' deaths. "I understand if you hate me. You can loathe me all you want. I know I can't make this better by just saying sorry, but... please, accept my apology." Byakuya pleaded. His eyes became red and puffy with tears threatening to spill again that night. Rukia said nothing and only stood with her brother's hands on her shoulders.

"Why, Byakuya?" Rukia asked in a cracked voice. She was on the verge of crying. Byakuya took a deep breath. "Why did you lie to me like that?" her voice became louder, her eyes screaming for the truth.

"I was trying to keep you safe..." Byakuya admitted. Rukia shook her head.

"You nearly killed us, Byakuya." Rukia cried. His grip tightened on her shoulders.

"I know that, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I have done, but I can't change that now..." Byakuya looked away. He was ashamed of himself. He put his family and friends in danger, and an innocent person who risked his life to save his sister. "Sit down, Rukia." Byakuya told her. Rukia, stiff and on edge from the day's events, sat next to her brother, not looking at him. With a heavy sigh, Byakuya plunged himself back into his past, his heart racing as memories came flashing back rapidly.

"I went back to the investigation office to do a search on Ichigo." he started. Rukia already knew that. It pissed her off that he lied to her, then tried to hurt Ichigo on purpose. Now he was dying in the hospital. Byakuya got his wish...

"I thought you retired from that..." Rukia said bitterly.

"I did..." Byakuya. Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"You quit because of me. I remember the whole thing." Rukia whispered. Byakuya closed his eyes.

"That's just the thing." Byakuya said. Rukia felt her curiosity peak. "I didn't quit because of you." Byakuya said. Rukia's eyes slowly widened. What did he mean by that? That's what he told her nearly two years ago when he left.

Rukia turned to face him. "Byakuya, you... I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked, utterly stumped. Byakuya took a deep breath again, this time hesitating with his sentence.

"Rukia, do you remember Hisana?" Byakuya asked. The sudden question made Rukia gasp. Of course she remembered Hisana. Byakuya's first and only love. His girlfriend of almost five years prior to moving here to a whole new town miles and miles away. The thing that got her was why he had brought her up. They lost connection once Rukia and Byakuya moved away. Byakuya was devastated, but otherwise okay after a while.

"How could I forget Hisana?" Rukia asked. "But, what does she have to do with you quitting." Rukia asked. With a deep sigh, Byakuya forced himself to look at Rukia.

"Remember the last case I went on? The one that took nearly two months for me to complete?" Byakuya asked. Rukia slowly nodded. That was the one when Byakuya left for such a long time and Rukia got sick. So sick, she needed medical attention and wanted no one else but Byakuya. "That case was of a homicide. And the person that was murdered..." Byakuya cut off, biting his lip to prevent the sob from escaping his mouth. Rukia's heart jerked suddenly. "It was Hisana..." he finally blurted out, closing his eyes tightly as the tears escaped his ducts. Rukia let out a silent gasp of shock.

"No..." she whispered. Byakuya sniffed and looked up, his eyes bright red with emotion.

"She was murdered in her home... a stab wound to her abdomen. She was left there to bleed to death since she lived alone and when I walked in on the scene I... I couldn't handle it." Byakuya let his head fall again, wincing once more. Rukia felt tears come to her eyes. Was this really the truth? This couldn't be. Who would murder Hisana? She was such a sweet and delicate woman. She loved almost everyone and was very in love with Byakuya. Rukia remembered one time when Hisana had planned a picnic and wanted her to come along. It was that moment when she realized how much Byakuya loved her. So much that... he had planned on marrying her... Now she was dead? This must be all a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"After we had the murderer convicted to death, I couldn't bear to leave without attending her funeral." Byakuya continued. "Before we moved away, Hisana told me specifically to keep you safe." Rukia swallowed back the lump in her throat. "She told me, 'Your sister there is special. To both me and especially to you. Never lose her', and when I got that call from Renji that you were in the hospital, I panicked." Byakuya lifted his head and looked at Rukia again. "I really thought I was going to lose you too." he confessed. Rukia couldn't hold back any longer and threw her arms around Byakuya, crying hysterically. Byakuya held on to her with all his might, careful not to hurt her any further.

"Byakuya, why didn't you tell me the truth?" Rukia cried. "Why couldn't you have just told me what happened?"

"I... I didn't want you to feel any of the pain that I felt. I just..." Byakuya trailed off. Rukia let go of him and looked at him. She could tell he was _drowning_ in guilt in sorrow. It killed her to see him like this. It just wasn't him. Rukia always knew Byakuya as a strong, honorable older brother who she could turn to for anything. He was supposed to be bold and protective, not letting anything bring him down, but now...

"Byakuya... I'm sorry." Rukia whispered. "But if you just would've told me everything, I would've understood. I'm not a little girl anymore, brother. I just wish you would've trusted me." Byakuya sighed.

"You're right... I should've. I am so sorry, Rukia." Byakuya apologized again.

"I forgive you, Byakuya, but..." Rukia's eyes suddenly became watery again as she looked away. "Ichigo... what if he..." Byakuya's heart started to ache.

"If he doesn't make it," Byakuya started, his voice returning to its regular stern tone. "I'll take full responsibility of everything." he pulled her into a hug, feeling her tiny fists ball against his skin. The thought of Ichigo dying because of him frightened Byakuya. He never would've thought he would be responsible of a death... especially to a kid.

"Glad to see you two are okay." a voice came. Byakuya and Rukia looked up to see Renji standing a few feet away in the hall. He had a good percent of his body just covered in bandages. His head was wrapped tightly where the cut sat on his head, his red locks poking out in different directions, and he had some sort of black wrap around his knee.

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed, running to her friend. With a painful grimace, Renji caught her in a hug.

"G-good to see you're all right, squirt." he groaned, but the pain from his injuries couldn't compare to how happy he was that she was safe.

"Renji, what happened to you?" Rukia asked. Renji smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... let's just say I won't be climbing trees for a while." he joked. "Or smoking..." Rukia glared at him.

"This isn't time for jokes, Renji!" Rukia yelled. Renji groaned.

'_She's starting to sound like Allison... who is going to kill me once she sees me like this..._' Renji thought. Byakuya stood and walked over to the two.

"How is you leg?" Byakuya asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to ice it and keep off of it for a little than that, just some scrapes and scratches." Renji said bravely, bending his knee that was injured by the tree that had fallen on him. Byakuya gave him a dead look.

"You call that laceration on your forehead just a scratch?" Byakuya spat. Renji rolled his eyes.

"I just hope Allison doesn't freak out when she sees me..." Renji hoped, and as if the devil were there himself, the double doors flew open, and stood Allison, horror on her face. "Oh, fuck..."

"What. The. Hell. HAPPENED!" Allison yelled, running over to Renji.

"Allison, calm down, I'm okay." Renji tried to reassure, but he could see Allison was in a complete panic mode.

"Okay? Okay?! You call this okay?! Look at you!" Allison picked up Renji's bandaged arm, getting a yelp from him. "You're all cut up and bruised and bloody and your _hair_. Your beautiful hair! It's all stained and full of mud and stuff and, and... ACK!" Allison put her hands to her head, pulling at her own hair. Renji squinted as Allison went on about how stupid he was for running into a fire and being an idiot and other things he hears on a daily basis. Byakuya and Rukia on the other hand just watched in boredom.

"Allison, Please, I-"

"You _nothing_, Abarai!" Allison yelled. She addressed him by his last name. He was in trouble. "What would I do if you died out there?! You could've been killed! You told me you were going to come to my house as soon as you called Byakuya! Imagine how petrified I was when you didn't show up and I-" Renji lunged forward and forced Allison's lips to his. Allison twitched a bit, raising her hand to pound Renji on the head, but after a few seconds, her eyes closed and she went limp, falling to the floor. Rukia and Byakuya stood with shocked faces. Renji stood up straight with a smile.

"Works everytime." he sneered. Byakuya closed his eyes and Rukia facepalmed. The double doors suddenly opened and walked in a tall doctor. Everyone looked as he walked forward, then stopped as he looked at the unconcious girl lying on the ground. "She's okay!" Renji blurted out suddenly. "She's just... asleep." he smiled like a moron. The doctor nodded in suspicion and looked at his clipboard.

"Is this the family of Ichigo Kurosaki?" the doctor asked. Rukia looked to Byakuya with pleading eyes. Byakuya couldn't say no. He's been housing the kid since the first day they met him. And with what happened tonight, denying it would be like going to Hell itself.

"Yes." Byakuya answered. Rukia stepped forward.

"How is he doing? Is he all right?" she asked frantically. The doctor said nothing as he laid his dead eyes at the clipboard before looking down, and Rukia felt her heart stop beating.

** Yeah, I'm going to stop RIGHT HERE! Hahaha! Don't you guys just love my cliffhangers? *bats eyelashes* I made it up to you guys for the past terribly short chapters. This one was longer! Almost as long as chapter 5! Oh, was that enough emotion for you guys? Did you like that cute little flashback? I didn't put it in the previous chapter for this specific purpose, so don't worry! You didn't miss anything. Love how I put Hisana in here? Now, before you go off, YES, I know that Hisana is Rukia's sister, but I decided that I'd leave that little detail out, so please, don't slam me for it. It's a great part to put in there, is it not? Yeah. **

** Now for some explaining. The part where Rukia starts laughing as Ichigo slips away wasn't meant for anything mean. Ever seen people who are in crazy love in movies start to laugh when the person they love dies or is about to die? That's what I was going for. She kinda lost her mind if you will.**

** What will happen to Ichigo? Is he dead, or alive? Will Rukia ever see him again and did he hear her say those three incredible words? Will Byakuya have to take responsibility for a death? And will Renji ever learn how to not make Allison pass out in public places?... let's hope so. Until next time on The Stray!**


	10. Emotions Spiral Out of Control

**OH. MY. GOSH. Please forgive my tardiness! I am so sorry for being so late! Between job interviews, family issues, and my dog's death, I was really booked. I thank you all for being patient, and I think you won't be disappointed with this chapter. I worked so hard on it! Though, my laptop breaking down for two weeks didn't help a THING.**

**Another reason was because I was doing some hardcore research on some medical equipment and procedures that follow with what Ichigo suffers from the enormous fire, and that took a VERY long time, but I got it all down (I hope) and I think it worked out pretty well.**

**This was originally supposed to be uploaded like, WEEKS ago, but here it is now, so... yeah. This is the second-last chapter of The Stray and I have to say... I am so proud of it *sniffs* you guys are the greatest. *wipes tears away* You are probably the greatest audience I've ever had in like... anything! Every review I get makes me smile and just want to make more and more! You guys are so encouraging and I can't thank you guys enough (Well, actually, I can, but you'll see in a few months how I do it!)! Only ONE person knows the surprise in store for you guys! All my faithful awesome readers! I love you!**

**Meh, only over 11,000 words... I could do better... Don't worry! I will! Also, I may change the chapter title later... because FanFiction gives me such little space for a title... fucking character limits...  
**

**Enjoy Chapter 10 of The Stray!**

* * *

"He's not doing well..." the doctor said with a frown. Rukia felt her blood run cold. "His airways and lungs have received significant damage and the amount of carbon monoxide levels in his body are relatively high." the doctor explained. Rukia shuddered and clamped her hand to Byakuya's.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Rukia asked, desperately hoping to save Ichigo. The doctor gave a doubtful look.

"We're doing everything we can. His airways are swollen and because we currently don't have an open hyperbaric chamber, his odds are slimmer..." he said regretfully. Rukia was a little confused. What was a hyperbaric chamber?

"Well, you have to do something! You can't just let him die! Whatever this chamber thing is, you better make room! Ichigo needs this! He can't just lie wherever he is and die!" Rukia cried loudly. Byakuya put his hands to her shoulders as he thought she would lunge at the doctor and nearly kill him.

"Rukia, calm down. Yelling won't get anything resolved." Byakuya said sternly. Rukia shook madly in his grasp. She's never felt this uncontrollable emotion like this before. Not even after her parents died.

"There are many other patients with carbon monoxide poisoning in the hyperbaric chamber. A hyperbaric chamber is a large tube-like machine we put patients in with pure oxygen filtering through the chamber. It helps with fire victims, but we don't have many, and there are others in line that need it. I'm sorry, but for now we'll keep him on oxygen." the doctor explained. Rukia felt like breaking down. This can't be happening. Why did it have to be him? Why not her? That was another question: why not her? Why hadn't she been affected by the fire the same way Ichigo was?

"Why wasn't I affected? Why am I okay? I don't understand this!" Rukia cried loudly.

"Rukia, please..." Byakuya whispered.

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot clearly explain. I am very sorry. This is all we can do for now." the doctor said. Rukia shook her head. This can't be happening. Not to Ichigo. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not to something like this!

"I want to see him. Now. Where is he? I need to see Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Byakuya gripped her wrist tightly. Hearing Rukia yell like this and see her so upset made his heart shatter. And it was all his fault...

"He'll be coming out of a bronchoscopy in a few minutes. You can see him after his next evaluation." the doctor said. Rukia felt frustrated now.

"When will that be?" Rukia asked.

"In about an hour or two." he answered.

Rukia snapped. "An hour? An _hour_?! Or _two!_ I can't wait that long! I need to see him now!" Rukia began tugging madly against Byakuya's grip, trying to escape him, but Byakuya held firm.

"Rukia, please stop." Byakuya begged calmly. He reached and grabbed Rukia's other wrist as she began to claw at his bare arms. Rukia desperately wanted to break free and run to Ichigo's side. He needed her. She needed him. There was no way in hell she was going to let him die alone if he was going to go.

"Let me go, damnit!" Rukia yelled, trying to pull away, but Byakuya shook his head, an apologetic expression on his face. "I said let me go, Byakuya! Let me go!" Rukia yelled. Rukia was thrashing now. Renji stepped over Allison and took Rukia by both of her arms, holding her back and bearing with her fury. "Let go of me, Renji!" Rukia wailed.

"Byakuya's right, Rukia." Renji said sternly. Rukia stopped struggling and looked at her brother. Byakuya looked so hurt. She could see concern deep in his eyes, and she was only making it worse. "Freaking out like this is only going to make things worse. Calm down before something else happens." Renji warned. They were both right. If Rukia went mad, then it wouldn't get her anywhere... and it certainly wouldn't help Ichigo get better any faster... if he was getting better. It would also get her locked up in a separate room and she would never get to see Ichigo...

Rukia felt her body melt as the stress finally got to her and she sank to her knees as Renji released her arms. She stared at the white tiles of the hospital, her body numb and tingly. Her heart was racing and she felt defeated. How could one person make her feel this way? One stranger, who she met so long ago. Just a common... stray. A lost soul who finally found a place... and now...

"Rukia... please stand." Rukia looked up and saw Byakuya bent down. He had his hand extended forward. For a moment, she just sat there, staring at her brother helplessly. She wished all of this was just a horrible, horrible nightmare. That Ichigo wasn't literally on his death-bed and shaking her, desperate to wake her up. But the pain in her knee and back were too real, and if she stayed in this stature any longer she'll only feel it worse.

Rukia took Byakuya's hand and squeezed it tightly as he pulled her to her feet and into his chest. She scrunched into him, letting her tears run down his skin. "I can show you the waiting room... and perhaps a stretcher for the young lady on the floor here?" the doctor asked. Renji gave an uneasy smile and picked Allison up in his arms.

"Haha, no It'll be fine. I'll just hold her until she wakes up." Renji said nervously. Without another word, the doctor motioned with his finger for everyone to follow him to the waiting room and Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia reluctantly followed suit.

* * *

In the waiting room, Rukia couldn't cease the thoughts swimming madly around in her head. She sat next to Byakuya on one of the sofas in the small room while Renji sat in front of them with a sleeping Allison in his arms. Surprisingly, there was no one else in the small are, and Rukia guessed that the reason was because people were with their hurt, sick, or dying loved ones while she had to sit here and worry about Ichigo. All she could think about was Ichigo as she leaned on Byakuya for support. If she wasn't so weak, she'd be pacing the room like a nut and causing a scene, demanding she see Ichigo, but she was so tired. The pain killers and the exhaustion from everything that happened today was setting in. But her body could do one thing that she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She cried.

Her eyes just kept leaking and leaking; dripping from her eyes and onto her robe, she just couldn't stop. She closed her eyes tightly, but the tighter she closed them, the more they poured from her face. Her heart ached for Ichigo. She repeated the prayer in her head, hoping Ichigo would make it through the night. To make it to tomorrow and years to come, because she wants him back. She wants to take him home. To his home.

Scrunching her hand to Byakuya's robe, Rukia sobbed quietly. "I don't want him to die, Byakuya..." Rukia cried. Byakuya wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I don't either, Rukia... no one wants him to." he replied to her. He leaned down and rested his head on hers and shushed her softly. "Rukia, you need to rest." he told her. She shook her head against him.

"I can't." she sobbed. "Not until I see Ichigo." she said. Byakuya sighed.

"Rukia, it'll be a long while until we may be able to see him, and I know you're tired. Please, Rukia. You need to rest, otherwise you won't get better." Byakuya insisted. He leaned upward and looked at Rukia. Her eyes were wide and red, watery with salty tears that stained her scarlet cheeks. She looked pitiful. Something Byakuya doesn't like seeing in his very strong sister. And it was _all _his fault. "Lay on my lap. I promise you if the doctor comes in, I'll wake you." he said.

"That's just it..." Rukia cried. "I _want_ to be awake when he comes in." she sniffed. Byakuya shook his head.

"No, Rukia. Sleep. Otherwise you'll feel sick later. I know you're exhausted. We're all exhausted."

"Byakuya's right, Rukia." Renji spoke up. Rukia looked to her friend. He had bags under his eyes. It was obvious Renji was just as tired as she was. With his injuries and the possible heavy dose of medicine for the pain, Renji was probably fighting to stay awake. "Take advantage of the time you have. The doctor said it would be an hour, and Ichigo isn't the only one in critical condition. This hospital has its hands full with patients. It'll probably take more than just one hour, Rukia. For all we know, it cold take two or three... maybe even twenty-four." Renji said. Rukia looked down. She couldn't stop shaking. Renji was totally right. But she couldn't sleep. She just can't. Even though her body told her to lie down, her head said no. Her heart was screaming for her to stay awake. She wasn't going to sleep until she knew Ichigo was all right.

"But Renji, I just can't sleep... you wouldn't be able to sleep if that was Allison in that room fighting for her life, would you?" Rukia retorted. Renji was silent, and an icy stare locked with her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this, Rukia." Renji almost growled. Rukia was surprised. Renji _never_ spoke to her in this kind of tone. Not in the many years she's known him.

"Rukia, that's enough." Byakuya interfered. He knew Rukia struck a nerve with Renji, which is pretty hard to do. _Very_ hard to do now that he thought about it. The last time he saw Renji this angry was... he couldn't even remember. All he knew was that when Renji got mad, it was like setting fire to grease.

"Excuse me, Mr. Abarai?" a feminine voice came. Renji turned towards the door to see his nurse that was taking care of him when he first came to the hospital standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I was wondering if you would like a room for you and your friend there." she pointed to Allison. "I can see she's very tired." she said. Renji looked to Byakuya. Renji was feeling very tired and didn't know how much longer he'll be able to stay awake. That and Allison was getting heavy in his lap.

"Will you two be okay out here without me?" Renji asked. Byakuya nodded, not giving Rukia a chance to speak.

"We'll be fine. I have to talk with her anyway." Byakuya said. Renji shrugged his shoulders and stood with Allison in his arms. It was a struggle now with the pain and exhaustion setting into his aching muscles and his injuries beginning to sting badly. Carrying Allison, which is usually like carrying a feather for him, was now difficult, but he wasn't about to set her down.

"Thank-you." Renji said to the nurse and followed her out of the room. Now it was just Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia was still silent, her gaze locked to the floor, and Byakuya could sense her ever-changing emotions.

"Rukia, you need to calm down. Lashing out at Renji like that, what was the purpose?" he asked. She didn't answer. She only closed her eyes. "Rukia, I understand you're hurt and worried sick about Ichigo, but acting aggressive is only going to cause more problems. Do you really need Renji against you?" Byakuya asked. Rukia still didn't respond. Byakuya was right, but calming down? How can she? The only guy she ever loved was dying because of tonight, and she may not see him ever again... "Rukia, look at me." Byakuya ordered. For another minute, Rukia sat still, debating on whether or not to look at Byakuya, but when she heard how angry he sounded, she knew better than to act like a little child and reluctantly turned to her brother as more hot tears streamed down her face.

"Byakuya, I..." she choked out. She felt guilty for what she did, yes, but... she was just in the heat of the moment. "I'm sorry..." she apologized. She couldn't look Byakuya in the eyes. She just couldn't... she was ashamed of herself. She never wanted to hear Renji snap at her like that again.

"Rukia..." Byakuya whispered in disbelief. He had no words for Rukia. He understood that she was deeply hurt, scarred even by what happened, but for her to act like this. It just wasn't her. This side of Rukia he's never seen before, and the only reason he was seeing it now was because of him... he's the reason his sister, whom he's loved all his life like no other sibling he's had, is acting so brashly and showing a side he probably created.

Silence fell upon Byakuya and Rukia. Neither of them looked at one another. The room was dead quiet, only the ticking of the clock above the door making a sound and the beeps and bells of the busy hallways outside. Byakuya wondered if Yoruichi was okay. He wondered if she was even going to come to the hospital. He did abandon here in the midst of a wildfire. He didn't blame her if she left town or even went back to the house... if his home was still there... if that was the case, he'd have to find a new home and move Rukia _again_... and if that has to happen, Rukia will be more than devastated. She'll have to leave Renji, and Allison, and Yoruichi... and most likely Ichigo...

Then suddenly, Rukia started to sob heavily again. Byakuya thought it was because of everything that happened tonight. Because of Ichigo possibly dying in the room, because of his idiocy in nearly killing everyone around him; because of the news about Hisana… just everything.

"Byakuya…" Rukia sniffed. Byakuya grabbed her hands gently.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked her. Her sobs become louder and shortened and she started to choke on her own cries, trying to talk. "Take your time, Rukia. Just breathe." Byakuya tried soothing her. Rukia's whole body was convulsing with every sob. She swallowed back a hiccup and tried to start over.

"Your… your knife.…!" she finally choked out. Byakuya was stumped. "Poppy's knife… I lost it! I lost his knife, Byakuya!" Rukia started to cry heavily. As if the fire wasn't bad enough, Rukia just had to realize that her grandfather's one hundred-year-old knife was gone; it was most likely destroyed in the huge fire that swallowed the whole town. Byakuya looked down, then back at Rukia's face. She was a teary mess. She looked so guilty and innocent; terrified and helpless.

"Rukia," Byakuya began.

"I didn't want to take it, but if I hadn't I-I… I just… Ichigo would've–" Rukia cut off as she buried her face in her hands. Byakuya scooched closer to her, forcing her hands away from her wet face.

"Rukia, listen to me. I–"

"Don't hate me, Byakuya…" she cut him off. "I know how much that meant to you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost the last of our family… I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Rukia, let me talk." Byakuya said. "I'm not mad at you. Your health and life are far more worthy than a knife and you know Mother and Father and Poppy would agree to that." Byakuya's words calmed Rukia a bit as he clung to her hands. Byakuya hasn't called his grandfather "Poppy" in years. He was always taught that nicknames were degrading, even for family, no matter how many grandparents they had. Hearing Byakuya say that again made Rukia feel something she hasn't felt in a very long time–the feeling of having her brother back. "A knife can be replaced. Your life cannot." he pulled her forward and embraced her in a hug. Rukia hugged him back without hesitation and held on for dear life. However, she wished losing a knife was the only tragedy of this Hell-Day. Ichigo was still back there, fighting for his life.

"Now, I want you to lie down and sleep." Byakuya said. Rukia looked at him. She had this pleading and terrified look in her eyes, but she didn't speak. She knew better than to argue with Byakuya. Especially now with everything that's going in, but… how can she sleep when the possibility of someone coming in and telling them Ichigo is dead is haunting her mind? How can she sleep when she may wake up to a doctor telling her that Ichigo only has minutes to live? That he's going to die. That she'll never see him again…

"Byakuya…?" Rukia whispered.

"What is it?" he replied. Rukia looked down to the floor. This thought… it's been on her mind since she arrived at the hospital. When she was put on oxygen by the nurses and being poked at by tools and instruments of all kinds; lights shined in her eyes and having a light shined down her throat. Memories of the time when she was sick, stuck in a hospital bed with a raging fever and burning rash, flashed before her, but one thought kept sticking to her mind like glue. One she couldn't help feel guilty about.

"Was this my fault?" she asked Byakuya. Byakuya was caught off guard by this question. What exactly did she mean by that? Did she mean the fire?

"Is what your fault? The fire? Elaborate, if you will." he said. Tears began to run down her face again.

"Ichigo… everything." she whispered. Byakuya was still confused.

"Rukia, I don't understand. What are you blaming yourself for?" he asked.

"Everything…" she sobbed. "You getting hurt is my fault. Renji almost dying is my fault. And Ichigo… he's dying and it's because of me!" she cried louder. "If it weren't for me going out that day, I would've never even have met Ichigo. I would've never known he existed. I would've never invited him into our home and pressure you to let him stay. It's my fault all of this happened. We wouldn't be in this situation and all of us would be safe and sound somewhere. Not stuck in this hospital with wounds and injuries and, and… I wish I never would've met him…" Rukia stood from her seat in front of Byakuya and walked to the other side of the waiting room, seating herself in a small chair, facing the wall, quietly bawling her eyes out. Byakuya has never seen Rukia this deeply hurt before. It was physically making him hurt. He's known Rukia all his life to be happy, cheerful, and bright. Shy and nervous at times, but NEVER this hurt.

Standing, Byakuya walked over to where Rukia was sitting and sat behind her. He put his hand to her shoulder and felt her shake. He wasn't going to force her to look at him, but the least she could do was listen to him.

"Rukia… what happened tonight… it wasn't your fault at all." he began. She stayed still, silent and motionless. "This all could've been avoided if I hadn't let my issues come in the way if your happiness. You meeting Ichigo… that's not what caused this fire. It's not what caused us to get hurt so badly. If anything, I deserve these wounds." Byakuya lightly caressed the gauze where his gash was. Despite the medicine, it was still throbbing. It stung to the touch. A reminder of what happened because of his stupidity. "In fact, I think you meeting Ichigo was a good thing. " Byakuya admitted. Rukia looked over her shoulder at him, peeking at her brother with curious, watery eyes.

"Why do you say that? I thought you hated him?" she asked.

"I did at first, because I thought he was going to hurt you. I thought he was a free loader, but Yoruichi would tell me good things about him. About how he made you smile and laugh again. Something I couldn't do." Byakuya looked down at the floor, ashamed of what he did. "I guess in a way, I was sort of jealous that I couldn't do that anymore." Rukia turned around completely and smiled at Byakuya. Her face was pale, yet blushed from her crying. She knew her brother was telling the truth, and that made her smile.

"But you've always been able to make me smile. Just like now. Just like a few months ago before Ichigo. All of my life. That isn't something to be jealous about." Rukia whispered. She threw her arms around his bruised shoulders, hugging him tightly. Byakuya embraced her in return. He made her smile. Something he should've been doing the whole time. "If anything, you should've been bragging to yourself about how many times in your life you made me happy." Byakuya smiled himself, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"That still doesn't excuse my actions or erase the fact that I put all of us in danger… and severely hurt Ichigo." Byakuya said. Rukia released him and sat up to look her brother in his dead eyes.

"Yes…" she sighed. Her depression came back, but no tears fell this time. "What you did was very unacceptable, Byakuya… and I can't imagine how Ichigo will feel if he lives through this…" Rukia whispered. Byakuya shifted a bit.

"I can only apologize to him… and I understand if he doesn't accept my apology. Or never forgives me for what I've done." Byakuya looked back to Rukia. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark. Her face was slowly regaining its color back to her regular peach-tone skin. But she looked so tired and drained. All of her energy seemed sucked out from her tiny body. As if her soul were no longer there. "Rukia, you are exhausted. Lean on me and try to rest." Byakuya insisted. Without a fight or further argument, Rukia scooted close to Byakuya and rested her head against his chest, his arm wrapping around her.

"I should probably apologize to Renji…" she whispered tiredly. "What I said was wrong." her eyes closed and she sighed.

"After you wake up. For now sleep." Byakuya told her. Rukia sighed again and felt tears escape her eyes again.

Closing her eyes was like Hell. All she saw was Ichigo's terrified and desperate face, covered in ash and soot, pleading for Rukia to help him. She could still hear him wheeze painfully for air from the fire. The black soot he coughed up, and his dead eyes closing on her. It broke her heart to see him like that. In pain and, and… dying.

Then there was his sweet side–the side nobody would guess he'd have–where he smiled softly and was secretly affectionate. Rukia loved seeing his smile. And his eyes. The deep chocolate color that warmed her heart whenever she saw them. The way they shined and expressed every emotion he had. His eyes told Rukia everything, even if he tried to hide his true feelings and didn't talk… and though Ichigo was shy, he meant well. He cared for Rukia and she knew that. She cared for him as well. More than anybody she ever met. Even Renji, whom she had a crush on when she first met him and got to know him, but she never felt that instant connection as she did with Ichigo. She always saw him as a good friend who would protect her at all costs, but never as a caring partner. She felt that with Ichigo because in her heart, Ichigo was special to her. Very special.

Rukia could no longer fight to stay awake and fell asleep relatively fast, slumping against her brother. Byakuya held onto her to make sure she didn't fall. He almost wished he requested a room so she could lie down, but he wanted to be here when Yoruichi arrived–whenever that'll be.

But Byakuya was battling his own feelings and his heart felt heavy like bricks. The thought of Ichigo dying… Byakuya couldn't even fathom. If he dies, he'll be at fault. He would have to live the rest of his life knowing that he killed an innocent man because of his overreacting, and he can't start to imagine how heart-broken Rukia will be. If only he could've seen how attached she was to him. Then maybe he wouldn't have lashed out. If only he took the time to watch them and realize the good soul that was Ichigo… and if he did make it, Byakuya would understand if he hated him. Ichigo had every right to loathe him with every fiber in his being. Hell, Byakuya would understand if Ichigo resented him for the rest of his life. He would understand if when he woke up, he'd want to kill him himself. He would even understand if… he wanted to leave for good… but that was IF he survived the night…

Byakuya closed his eyes as all these thoughts swarmed in his head. He felt so guilty. He put his family and best friends in danger. He acted like a child. He didn't even deeply investigate Ichigo's profile to get everything straightened out and pieced together… and called himself a professional?

Beyond his own will power which had diminished during the long day, Byakuya had fallen asleep with his arm still wrapped around Rukia.

* * *

_She was hot._

_ She was more than hot; she was burning up. _

_ The fever hadn't broke and it was the 4th day her temperature was so high. A loud, desperate moan escaped her lips as she curled into a ball even tighter. Her body was covered in goosebumps and a searing, scorching rash radiated off the skin on the back of her shoulder._

_ A weak cry came from her throat next, tears welling up and running down her cheeks as her head throbbed. She shivered madly under her covers. Her sweat-slicked skin made the fabric of her night shirt stick to her like fly paper. She was in so much discomfort it made her want to bawl._

_ How did she get like this? One day she was enjoying the weather at her new home and the next, she was lying in bed, suffering from what felt like the flu, but more like death. Dying seemed like the best option at this point. There was nothing else she could do that would take away the terrible pain causing her this misery._  
_ "Byakuya..." she whimpered, biting her blanket to stop the loud cry about to erupt from her lips. Her stomach twisted again, but she couldn't throw up anything. All that had been in her belly had been emptied hours ago, and it wasn't even noon. _

_ "Byakuya... help me..." she called weakly. Her hand gripped her blanket tightly as another migraine hit the back of her head. Her teeth gritted together hard and she let out another squeaky cry. Byakuya wasn't here. He was miles upon miles away on another investigation. The problem was that he was going to be gone for another four or five days, and she was suffering. Right now, Byakuya was all she wanted instead of being in this house alone, sick, and helpless. _

_ "Help..." her throat was dry. Very dry. Her tongue felt like sandpaper. It's as if all the fluid in her body was leaking off her skin and leaving her body parched. Her mind was reeling and she couldn't focus on anything besides crying for help, which was useless. She was here alone._

_ She coughed hard and tasted blood. She panicked and started to shake harder under the covers. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes tightly as another coughing fit sent her body jerking in pain. When she removed her hand, and found the strenght to open her eyes, she saw her vision clear to the sight of splattered red drops on her palm. Her breathing sped up as well as her heart rate and tears started to pour from her eyes as pure fear set into her small body. She thought she was dying. _  
_ "Byakuya!" she screamed, starting to cough again, this time gagging. "Byakuya, help!" she cried. Just yelling used up so much energy it made her feel dizzy. She started to sob, afraid and in pain. Why did she have to get so sick now? And with something she didn't even know what was? Her brother was gone, the house was empty, she was in the middle of the woods, and she didn't know what to do other than lay in bed and cry out in pain._

_ She lifted her head up and cried out again, her head pounding and her stomach cramping so bad her scream was cut short. She curled into a ball tighter as the pain suddenly intensified. What was happening? It's like something was killing her from the inside!_

_ She thought she heard the door slam and footsteps come running up the stairs, but she couldn't comprehend what was going on. The pain in her stomach was too much for her to handle. "Rukia!" she heard a shout. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't make it out over the sound of her sobbing. The door flew open and she soon felt hands on her shoulder. "Rukia? Rukia, open your eyes!" he yelled. That didn't help the headache that was already pounding so hard. "Rukia, it's me, Renji. What's wrong? Why were you screaming?" he asked frantically. Knowing Renji was here was like being saved from a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean, but the pain was still killing her._

_ "Renji..." she cried weakly. Renji put his large hand to her forehead and gasped at just how hot she was._  
_ "Jesus Christ, you're burning up." he breathed. Rukia sobbed again and felt herself being lifted from the bed. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Hang on, Rukia. I'm here for you." he whispered to her. She let out a broken cry and clutched Renji's hoodie as he raced down the stairs and to his car. Her tiny hands gripped this shirt tighter as she cried against his chest._

_ "Renji..." she cried. Renji made his way outside and walked off the porch to his car._

_ "Hold on, midget. I'll get you help." he said to her. Rukia opened her eyes and saw nothing but a blurred color because of her tears and mucous sticking to her eyes. Her head bobbing against Renji's chest aggravated her headache and made her nauseous. This whole feeling in general made her queasy, and her emotions were spiraling out of control._

_ "Renji..." she whimpered again. "I want Byakuya..." she cried. Renji paused, not knowing what to say. Byakuya was miles upon miles away. It would be impossible for him to come back from wherever the hell he was, and his heart ached that he couldn't do anything for her._

_ "Rukia, I..." Renji swallowed as he looked down at her. She looked like she was in agony. Her desperate look and her sickly composure. She was so pale. It was unnatural to see her in this state. "Rukia, Byakuya is so far away... I don't know if he'll be able to come back until his case is done." Renji said, and he almost panicked when the frail woman in his hands bursted into tears._

_ "I want my brother... I want, Byakuya. I want him to come back...!" she wailed weakly. Renji couldn't stand to see her like this. He had to somehow get a hold of Byakuya, but before he does that, he has to get her to the hospital._

_ He opened the back door of his car and laid Rukia on the backseat, covering her in the blanket he picked her up in. "All right, Rukia. I'll call Byakuya and tell him to come back immediately. I promise." he said, and shut the door, rushing to the driver's side and starting the car. He heard her sob in the backseat and saw her cover her eyes with her arm. "Hang in there, Rukia. I'll help you. And I'll make sure Byakuya's ass gets back here to take care of you." he backed out of the driveway and sped down the road to the hospital, Rukia hoping her brother would come to her rescue._

* * *

"Hey," came a soft. Byakuya immediately woke up, thinking it was the nurse or doctor wanting to tell him about Ichigo, but looked up to the door at the other side of the waiting room to see Yoruichi standing there. She looked worried and tired. Byakuya only stared at her as he held Rukia close to her. Yoruichi walked over to Byakuya and sat down next to him. She looked to Rukia sleeping against him and frowned. "How's she doing? Is she all right?" Yoruichi asked worriedly.

"She's okay... physically." Byakuya answered. "I just don't know how or if her heart will mend if Ichigo doesn't make it." Yoruichi looked down on the floor.

"What's his prognosis?" she asked. Byakuya couldn't answer. Yoruichi could sense his discomfort, and she knew it was bad news about Ichigo. She just didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I can't tell you exactly, but I know he's not doing well..." Byakuya said regretfully. His own eyes locked on the floor, his grip tightening around Rukia's body. "I don't know if he'll make it, but if he does... I don't blame him if he hates me for as long as I'm still alive... or leaves." Byakuya prayed that wouldn't happen, but that's better than dying on them.

"I don't think he'll hate you." Yoruichi said suddenly. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her statement.

"What makes you say that? I practically killed him. You're telling me that no one would hate you if you tried to kill them?" Byakuya asked, turning to the purple-haired woman. Yoruichi d her eyes.

"You didn't _try_ to kill him, Byakuya." Yoruichi said firmly, getting a curious look from the man. Byakuya wasn't used to Yoruichi using this tone. She was usually so quiet and soft-spoken. This was different. Was everyone changing and he just didn't notice? "Ichigo is very kind and has a heart of gold. Plus, it's not like you started the fire. It's not like you wanted him to get this hurt... right?" Yoruichi questioned him.

Byakuya shook his head. "No. Not like this. I just wanted to scare him out of not coming back and touching Rukia, but... things went so far in just a matter of hours. And then when Rukia ran off... I thought I'd never see her again and fail Hisana... my parents..." Byakuya trailed off. He was trusted by so many important people to keep Rukia safe. His parents had told him to keep her safe and well and not let her get into any harm's way. Even Hisana told him that she found Rukia special and that he shouldn't lose her to anything. And in a way, Byakuya feels like he's failed. Everyone...

"Byakuya, I know it's hard, but you need to let things go." Yoruichi said. Byakuya couldn't let things go. Not Hisana. Not ever. "If you don't, well... well, look what happened. I bet if you wouldn't have let your past get in the way, you would've looked at Ichigo in a different way, wouldn't you?" Yoruichi said. Byakuya thought for a moment. Would he? With him being in the investigation business, he's seen his share of corrupted individuals preying and murdering others. But... Yoruichi did have a point, and it was a very good question.

"I can't answer that, Yoruichi." he replied. "But... maybe." he whispered. Yoruichi smiled.

"And you didn't fail your family." she said. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her. "You did protect Rukia. In a... secretive deceiving way." Byakuya glared at her. "What I mean is, you did keep your promise. Look what you went through trying to guarantee her safety. You looked up Ichigo's profile to make sure he was a good guy, you went nuts trying to find her during the fire, and now look at you. She's safe in your arms. Just like you intended, right?" she asked. Byakuya still didn't feel better. The way Yoruichi said these things didn't necessarily make him feel better. She was still forgetting the part where he barged in the room and pointed a gun at the poor kid and caused his sister to lash out and run off and now the life of an innocent man was hanging by a thread because of him. How was he supposed to feel good with THAT hanging over his head?

"But Yoruichi, I still hurt everyone. I put your life, Renji's life, and Rukia's life at stake. I almost lost my sister and my best friend. And Ichigo..." Byakuya looked away. Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Byakuya..." she said softly. "And if he does make it, I know he'll forgive you."

"I still don't see how you think that..." Byakuya said darkly.

"Like I said before, Ichigo is very kind. He forgave me the one time when I spilled boiling hot coffee on his lap. And the time Allison and I scarred him when we covered him in flour. And the time Renji tackled him into the water at the creek and he scraped his elbows on the rocks. And when Allison stepped on his toe when she was wearing high-heels." Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle, but Byakuya continued to glare at her.

"All that is nothing compared to what I did. I pointed a gun at him! I chased him out of my home, accused him of being a murderer, and caused him a great deal of pain. Now, he's lying in a bed somewhere in this hospital dying." Byakuya gritted his teeth.

"I understand that, Byakuya, but my point is that Ichigo is very forgiving. If he can forgive the people who called him a murderer, he can forgive you." Yoruichi raised her voice at him again, her glare making him flinch slightly. "And if I remember correctly, Ichigo left before Rukia. And you told me over the phone that you found Rukia with Ichigo at the creek. Ichigo didn't _have_ to come back. He didn't _have_ to save Rukia. He could've ran, Byakuya. He could've ran to safety, but he didn't. He came back. Now, if he was really scared of you, would he have even come within a thousand feet of Rukia again?" Yoruichi asked. Byakuya was a tad confused at where she was getting at, but... she did have a point. Ichigo suffered _years_ of accusations of being a murderer. He was barely nine-years-old when it happened, and Byakuya couldn't imagine having such a heavy burden on his shoulders at his age. But when he thought about it, Ichigo only came back to save Rukia. Not because he forgave him...

"Yoruichi, I feel like what you're saying isn't accurate." Byakuya said. "Ichigo came back to save Rukia because..." Byakuya paused, not wanting to say it.

"Because he loves her." Yoruichi finished, and Byakuya winced. "And she obviously loves him back, otherwise she would've let him go. She would've never went out there to bring him back and would've stayed home and escaped with us from the fire." Yoruichi smiled at the thought of Rukia and Ichigo together. She's been watching them for many months and the bond between the two wasn't hard to see. It was adorable. Mainly because Ichigo was so innocent and Rukia was smarter than she seemed. It was also comical that Byakuya was acting this way towards the thought of his little sister being in a relationship, but he had to face the fact that she was growing up and isn't a little girl any longer. She's a woman and it was about time for her to get a guy. A guy like Ichigo. Someone who was nice, and kindhearted. A guy who was protective of her the same way as her brother. And someone who was taller.

For a while, Byakuya was quiet and Yoruichi kept silent as well. She looked to Rukia and noticed just how tired she looked. She had dark bags under her eyes and her face... she just looked so sad and worn out. She must've went through hell running through that fire, trying to save her life and Ichigo's... if she succeeded.

"She told me he saved her." Byakuya spoke suddenly. Yoruichi looked at him. He was still looking at the floor. "She told me that he tackled her to prevent a tree from falling on her... then she cut his clothing free of two trees that collided together with the knife I gave her. They jumped off a cliff into a river, and that's how Ichigo brought her home." Byakuya then looked up at the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. He's been in this hospital for over five hours now. "And I don't know how Renji knew they were there, but if it weren't for him, I don't think I'd of ever found her... them..." Byakuya looked back to Yoruichi. Her face was stoic, a sort of understanding in her eyes.

"He saved her." she said. Byakuya nodded. "I think he was returning the favor since technically, she saved him. _You_ saved him too, Byakuya." Yoruichi said.

"How did I do such?" he asked her.

"You took him in remember? You were the one that said yes to Rukia on letting him stay. And I think if you had said no, he'd be good as dead." Yoruichi smiled again.

"What do you think he is now?" Byakuya growled, looking back down to the floor. As if Ichigo wasn't suffering from Byakuya now... he'd probably safer than he is now if he would've left all those months ago...

"Strong." Yoruichi replied. Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows. "and brave and sweet and loving, and protective. You just didn't get the time to realize that, did you?" Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"I get it, Yoruichi. I did wrong. I should've got to know him. I should've just... asked him what had happened instead of going off and doing an improper investigation..." Byakuya continued to look at the floor. For a minute, he was quiet before a smile grew on his face and a light chuckle escaped his lips. "Funny..." he started. "Rukia found out more about Ichigo in a few short months better than what I could going back to my old job... it's amazing how simple kindness can work." Byakuya looked to Yoruichi and saw her soft smile.

"Yes... with a little bit of kindness, patience, and trust, it's easy to get to know somebody. I did it with you." Yoruichi looked away as Byakuya glared at her.

"Now just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Byakuya growled at her. Yoruichi laughed and looked back at him.

"Well, you weren't the easiest to get along with when I first met you, ya know. In fact, it took a lot more patience than required just to hold a solid, laid-back conversation with you. How does Rukia do it?" Yoruichi asked. Byakuya scoffed.

"I beg to differ." he retorted. "I do not think talking to me is such a big challenge." Yoruichi laughed.

"Well of course you would say that. But let's face it, Mr. Kuchiki, you aren't the easiest guy to get along with. And I'm almost one hundred percent positive that Rukia would agree." Yoruichi winked and stuck her tongue out at him. Byakuya rolled his eyes again and looked away, hiding his smile. He had to admit... maybe he wasn't the... cuddliest of all bears, but he meant well, even if his pride got in the way of things.

"How's Renji? Did Allison kill him yet? Yoruichi asked. Byakuya chuckled, turning back to her.

"Renji will be fine in a few weeks. As for Allison... she'll have his head mounted on her wall with time to come." both of them chuckled. Then something hit Byakuya. He hasn't been a real friend (or brother...) for a while now. He's never noticed how easy it was to talk to someone. Even if it was Yoruichi, whom he hasn't really talked to since she first moved into his home. Why hadn't he? She was so open with herself. Unlike his demeanor, which was solid and closed off...

"Yoruichi, I'm sorry." Byakuya said. Yoruichi tilted her head.

"For?"

"Just, acting so cruel lately. And by lately, I mean these past years I've known you." Byakuya said. Yoruichi was dumbfounded, in a good way. It looks like she's finally opened Byakuya's personal world.

"Byakuya, you don't know how much that means to me. And I'm sure Rukia would love to hear just as much if not more." Yoruichi said. Byakuya smiled warmly. She was right. And that's just what he was going to tell her when she wakes up. "You look tired, Byakuya. I think it's your turn to sleep." Yoruichi said, but Byakuya shook his head.

"No. I have to stay awake for Rukia's sake." he answered. "I told her I'd wake her up when the doctor came to tell us about Ichigo's condition." Byakuya then looked towards the door, vigilant for the man to come through the door hopefully soon.

"I'll keep watch." Yoruichi offered. "It's the least I can do. You sleep. And don't be a pain in the ass, or I'll knock you out." she playfully threatened. Byakuya was _very_ surprised at this. He gave the woman next to him a curious look before he smiled slightly.

"You know, Yoruichi... I think I really do need to get to know people better. I've never seen you this aggressive before in my life... I like it." he smirked and Yoruichi rolled her eyes again.

"Go to sleep, Kuchiki. It's getting to your head.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya and Yoruichi looked to the doorway to see Rukia's nurse. She walked towards them at the end of the waiting room with her hands folded in front of her. Byakuya felt himself go cold. He felt like there was bad news coming. "My name is Isane Kotetsu. I took care of Rukia when she arrived." she greeted. Byakuya nodded, not loosening his grip on his sister. "I'm here to tell you about Ichigo." she said, and Byakuya's heart sank. Yoruichi gulped herself, hoping for good news.

"Is he okay?" Byakuya asked. "We've been waiting for hours to see him." Isane went silent, looking down at the ground, and that's when Byakuya went stiff.

* * *

In a room not far from the waiting room, Renji sat in a chair by his bed, which was currently taken by his girlfriend. Allison was still asleep, and he found himself bobbing back and forth in exhaustion, trying very hard to stay awake. He was regretting not getting a separate gurney for Allison so he could have the bed... but Allison deserved the bed after what he put her through.

'_This damn medicine they gave me is fucking me up..._' Renji thought as he sighed and pulled his head back. He crossed his arms and bit his tongue, trying to stay awake. The combination of pain and drugs was too much for him. The last time he felt this way was when he got into a bad car accident a few years ago and was in the hospital for a week. He wondered if this is how Rukia felt when she was sick two years ago. Lying in the hospital in more than one type of pain and... scared...

While he was half asleep, Renji felt bad for talking to Rukia the way he did. He looked out the window and saw the dark, crowded parking lot of the hospital. His eyes half-lidded, he fought to remain conscious. '_I shouldn't have snapped at her... damnit, Ichigo, you better not die on us._'

Renji sighed again in frustration and started to rub his knee. He was aching all over. His head especially was throbbing painfully. That damn tree... looks like he'll be staying the hell away from nature for a very, _very_ long time...

"Renji?" Renji looked up and saw Allison waking up. Her eyes slowly opened and he hobbled over to her. He smiled at her and chuckled nervously.

"Morning." he said. Allison stared at him for a while, not moving or talking, and Renji found this a bit worrying. "Are you okay?" he asked. Then, in a flash, she sprang upright and slapped him clear across his already bruised face. With a shout of pain, Renji stumbled backwards, holding his cheek, which was starting to sting already. "Jesus Christ! What was that for!" Renji yelled.

"That's for being an idiot and running into the fire!" Allison screamed. She hopped to her feet and approached Renji, slapping his other cheek and getting another shout of pain. "That's for leaving me home alone to worry about you!" she yelled again, then landing a punch to his guy. "And that's for getting all messed up! You fucking idiot! I am so angry at you!" Renji held his stomach, tyring to catch his breath. He's only felt the pure, unadulterated wrath of Allison only once before, and he wasn't planning on feeling it again, but it looks like he was.

"Ow! Allison, stop it!" Renji yelled. He had bent over in pain, only to have Allison pull his ear and bring him up to her eye-level, and boy, did her eyes scream death.

"Then you fucking knock me out in the middle of the hospital? What kind of person are you?! Why are you so stupid!" she yelled at him. Allison raised her hand to clock Renji over his stupid pineapple head again, but this time, Renji caught her fist and secured her other hand in his.

"Allison, stop! I'm hurting enough!" Renji yelled. Allison began flailing in Renji's grasp, trying to free her arms so she could hit him again, but she knew she was no match for his strength, even if he was severely hurt, Renji was still stronger than her by a lot. "Allison, I said stop it!" Renji yelled again.

"No!" she spat back. Allison leaned forward and bit Renji's knuckle, and Renji howled in pain.

"OW! That's it!" Renji yelled. With all his strength remaining in his body. Renji picked Allison up by her arms and slammed her down on the bed, pinning her by keeping both of her hands above her in his tight grip. Renji then squeezed his legs together to keep her own legs still, and it worked. Allison couldn't move.

"Renji Abarai! Let me go!" she screamed. She flailed against the bed in a blind rage, wanting to tear him apart.

"Allison, calm down!" Renji yelled. Allison huffed loudly, glaring at Renji's brown eyes before she stopped struggling and gave up. Renji sighed in relief, but he wasn't a fool... exactly, and didn't let Allison up. "Now, you're going to let me talk, or I'll never let you up and find a needle and tranquillize you." Renji threatened. Allison narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'd _like_ that, wouldn't you? You asshole!" she screamed.

"Allison, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Renji was completely taken aback at how his girlfriend was acting. He understood she was mad, furious, yes, but to snap at him like this?

"What's wrong with me? _Nothing_ is wrong with _me_, Renji! It's you who has something wrong!" Allison yelled. "For starters, you didn't even tell me you weren't coming back to my house. Second, you ran into a fucking fire and nearly died, and third, you're a jackass! Do you know how worried sick I was? I physically got sick!" she yelled. Renji blinked. Okay, so... maybe that was a good reason for her to be mad...

"Allison, I'm sorry. I had to make sure Byakuya got out of his house okay, and then when I heard that Rukia was gone, I had to find her. She's my friend." Renji apologized.

"Oh, so Rukia's more important than me? Is that what you're saying?!" she snapped. Renji felt himself go hot with anger.

"Allison Danvers... how dare you. I cannot believe you! Rukia is my best friend and she was in danger! Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing for Yoruichi if she was stuck somewhere with her life one the line!" Renji yelled, Allison opened her mouth to speak, but Renji inerupted her, "And don't say you won't because I _know _you'd take a bomb for that crazy ass woman!" and she went silent. She looked away and started to blink fast, and Renji soon saw tears form in her eyes. "Damnit..." he sighed angrily, looking away with frustration. Renji released Allison's hands and stood up straight and walked back to his chair as Allison sat up in bed. He put his head between his legs, locking his gaze with the tiles on the floor. The silence was suffocating. Something Renji never experienced with Allison before. He's also never made her cry like this before, and it was physically _killing_ him. He's never felt so guilty in his life.

"Allison, I..." Renji paused when he looked up and saw that Allison had turned her back to him. He bit his tongue to stop the groan from breaking out of his throat. He's really done it now... "Allison, I'm sorry... I meant to call you and tell you what was happening, but... I panicked. I thought I was going to lose Rukia. It's not that she's more important to you, but I know that you would be devastated if she... ya know... didn't make it." Renji stood, wincing at the pain shooting up his leg. He limped over to the bed and sat next to Allison, but didn't look at her. "I thought about you the entire time I was out there. I kept thinking, 'I hope she doesn't try to come out here and get in trouble'... because you would. You would run straight into a fire just to save my dumb ass and your friends because you love us no matter what may be in your way. And I guess I picked up that bad habit from you." Renji smiled, turning his head to look at her. Allison was still for a second before finally looking at Renji. She had tears streaming down her face and her brown eyes looked so hurt.

"You could've died... look at you." she said, her voice cracking. Renji, painfully and with much effort, turned around on the bed so he was sitting the same direction as Allison.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't take that into consideration. It's not every day you have a flaming pine tree fall straight on your head ya know." Renji joked.

"And you find that funny? What if you got killed? What was _I_ supposed to do it that would've happened? Did you take _that_ into consideration? What if you got paralyzed or something? What were you expecting me to do?!" Allison yelled. Renji put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry. But the important part is that we're safe now, right?" Renji asked. Allison turned away from him and Renji frowned. She was going to be mad at him for a long time. "Allison, I swear to you this will never, ever, ever happen again so long as I live. I'll stay by your side through everything, I'll buy you whatever you want for the next year, I'll give you a massage before bed, I'll make you your coffee and tea just the way you like it, and..." Renji stopped when he heard Allison start to giggle and shake with laughter. As a response, he started to chuckle too. "What's so funny?" Allison turned to him with a wide smile and squinted eyes. This time, there were tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

"You." she answered. "You're funny. You being all, 'I'll make your coffee' and whatnot. Since when did you become all chivalrous?" she giggled. Renji glared at her.

"Hey! I have always been chivalrous! Maybe you just haven't noticed!" Renji poked Allison in the side, prompting more laughter from her. "So, am I forgiven?" Renji asked. Allison stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at him. Renji for a moment became scared. Allison wasn't usually the one to hold grudges, but... she had every right to at the moment and was barely prepared for what she was going to say. However, instead of words, Allison said nothing and threw herself at Renji in a hug. Renji caught her, but at the expense of his body erupting in pain and him crying out like a little bitch.

"Of course I forgive you, you stupid ass pineapple." she said, and Renji smiled with tears in his eyes.

"That's... good to hear." Renji croaked. Allison released him and flashed him an evil smirk.

"So... did you really mean all that you said?" she asked. With a defeated sigh, Renji smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I meant it." he said with sincerity.

"Massages before bed, gifts for a year, _and_ your car?" she asked. Renji sighed and nodded again.

"Yes, yes, and yes, and I- wait one fucking minute... I never mentioned my car! My baby!" Renji shouted. Allison laughed harder.

"I thought _I_ was your baby." she smirked.

"_You're_ impossible." Renji barked with a smile, but it soon faded when the thought of his car came into his mind. "I left her back at Byakuya's house... I'm not even sure if she survived the fire... or his home." Allison frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Renji..." she apologized. She scooted closer to him and leaned on his bare torso. Renji wrapped his bandaged arm around her and pulled her into him. He smelt slightly of blood. She wondered if it was his. "So... is Rukia okay?" she asked, trying to change the subject. That, and she was worried about her friend.

"She'll be fine physically... and Byakuya is all right too, but... Ichigo... I'm not sure if he'll make it." Renji said. Allison scrunched her hands on the bed sheets. She had gotten attached to Ichigo quickly. He was shy, yes, but was so nice and patient with the littlest things she did to him. Including stepping on his food when she had high heels on the one day. Boy, the sound that came out of his mouth... she didn't even know humans could create a sound so... ungodly. And she couldn't even imagine the type of pain Rukia's going to go through if he dies.

"Hey," Renji suddenly spoke after a long pause. Allison looked up at him. "How did you get here?" he asked, staring at the door in front of him. Allison was a little caught off guard by his question.

"I drove here, why?" she asked. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Did you wear your glasses?" he asked sternly. She smirked.

"No. No I did not!" she stated proudly. Renji smiled. "Promise me one more thing?" she said. Renji raised an eyebrow at her.

"What more could you want? I already offered you all the money I'm making." Renji argued.

"I want something instead of your money." she said.

"Okay... what is it?"

"I want you to promise me you'll quit smoking." she said sternly. Renji blinked in surprise, but smiled warmly.

"Oh, I can't promise you enough... after today, I'm so done with smoke. And trees. And fire for that matter." he chuckled, giving Allison a well-deserved kiss. but the kiss was short-lived when a hard knock came to the door.

"Can I come in, Renji?" that was Yoruichi.

"Yeah, come in." Renji answered. Yoruichi walked in, a sad frown on her face. Renji felt panic set in. "What's wrong?" he asked. Yoruichi paused, her hands behind her back.

"They came to talk to us about Ichigo." she said. Allison sat straight up.

"What did they say?!" she yelled. Yoruichi looked away. She bit her tongue before taking a deep breath.

"They said that he has a 20% chance at surviving the next day..."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to stop RIGHT HERE, because 1.) School has started (FUCK MY LIFE. At least it's my last year!), and 2.) I'm addicted to cliffhangers. Yes, it was supposed to be MUCH longer, but I think it'll work out better this way for my sake and because I LOVE torturing you guys! Sorry for the delay, life was just repeatedly punching me in the gut and I'm barely making it! ACK! Besides, I think you guys have waited enough, and I think because I have to stop here, there will be another chapter. Then again, if I make it work, there may be not, but I assure you there will be no disappointments (That is, of course, if I decide to put more cliffhangers~!) MUWAHAHAHAA!) Actually... now that I think about it, I'm starting to hate cliffhangers! That means more work for me! DX Oh, well...  
**

**I apologize for any small errors. Please forgive me. This chapter took a long time to type up and I kind of lose my keen eye temporarily when I'm staring at a screen for such a long time. Bleh! :)**

**Sooo, it looks like there a bit of fluffiness going on between Yoruichi and Byakuya... could that mean something? Let's hope so! ;) (Maybe, maybe not. I usually don't ship them, but I think a friendly relationship between them will make a good plot! I'm still experimenting!)  
**

**Also a flashback of Rukia with Dengue Fever (It is a real thing and it sounds AWFUL. Though I do not think it's around here in the United States, so don't worry bug phobic people! :D) yeah, I've been wanting to put that in there but just couldn't find the spot until now! Perfect is it not? Can you not feel sympathy for Rukia as she calls for her big brother for help? Then Renji comes and swoops her away to the hospital in the nick of time! Yeah, now you guys now how Ichigo felt! Sort of... So, now you know what Rukia went through because I KNOW some of you have just been DYING to know... or was that me? I think it was just me... haha! Oh, and this illness causes the person to vomit blood, so, yeah, maybe she threw up a little in her mouth... hey, it can happen! Ever coughed so hard you started to gag? I have! It can happen!**

******I WAS going to put in a dream for Byakuya, but I decided not to. Instead, they're having the same dream (I guess...) of when Rukia was sick. Maybe I'll put it in the next chapter... but for now, it'll stay saved on my laptop, nice and safe until I can use it!**

**But the more important thing is our poor Ichigo! Will he make it through the night? Will Rukia ever be able to find out if he loves her back? Will Ichigo live? Will Byakuya be responsible for his death? Will he really have to move with Rukia again? Will Renji keep his promise to Allison? Will I ever stop asking you these questions? WILL I EVER CEASE AT CREATING CLIFFHANGERS?! MOST LIKELY NOT! HAHA!**

**Tune in soon for the last chapter(s) of The Stray! GOOD NIGHT, AUDIENCE!**


End file.
